Brewing History
by contentment is beautiful
Summary: It's Calzona in 4012 in the wizarding world of Harry Potter. Seriously people, even if you've never read the HP series, this is a good read...think of it as a magical school for Grey's characters! Come read & review. Now. Or later you know I'm not picky...
1. Equling & Aquatongue

There was never a more lonely feeling than being completely bombarded with people who spoke right through you. Of that, Callie was certain.

She was amongst her friends in one of the many hallways of her school, Hogwarts. They were walking down a moving staircase when it decided to completely alter their path, causing the Latina to groan in the middle of her friend's sentence.

"Ugh, are you serious?! We're going to be late!"

Mark and Addison glanced at each other with bemused expressions as they trailed behind their frantic friend at a leisurely pace.

"Um, Cal? Who cares?" Mark asked. He gave a side smile to his friend as he let his robes swipe the marble floor, his swagger radiating off of every inch of him. Carrying his book and wand to his side, he winked at a fourth year Hufflepuff across campus who blushed furiously, dropping her things all over the courtyard. Addison snickered at his side and shoved him lightly.

"Oh, Mark, don't be such a jerk! That poor girl didn't stand a chance." The two older Slytherins chuckled to themselves as Callie practically skipped down the castle's steps, booking it to her second class of the day.

"I swear to God if I get detention because that STUPID staircase moved I will write a dissertation about the idiotic happenings of this school and deliver it to Professor Webber myself!"

"Amoveo fimus!" The dirt appearing on Addison's shoes immediately darted off, hitting Mark in the shin.

"Ow! Hey!"

The red head giggled next to him, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and smiling. "Sorry, Mark! Guess I need to work on my follow through. And, Cal, honestly? A dissertation?"

Callie stumbled over seemingly nothing, turning around quickly to throw out an angry, "YES!" Mark and Addison's eyes bulged out at their friends antics.

"You know," Mark whispered to Addison, "she sort of scares me sometimes."

"I heard that!"

Finally arriving at the edge of the forbidden forest, Callie was thankful to see that they weren't the last ones to arrive. When she expertly swished her wand in the air with a quiet charm the time showed she arrived with exactly two minutes to spare. She sighed happily as she breathed in the fresh air. She had a feeling that Advanced Care of Magical Creatures was going to be her favourite class. She had such a way with animals that she had convinced the Headmaster to allow her to take a 6th year class, even though she was only in year 5 at Hogwarts.

Setting her books in her usual spot underneath the small fence near the gatekeeper's hut, Callie let out a low whistle with a slight lilt at the end. She scanned the area, but didn't see what she was looking for. Sighing, she shook her head to rid her of her disappointment. Behind her she could hear a couple of girls she didn't recognize.

"I'm telling you, Teds, one of these days you are going to get beaten to death by one of those things!"

There was a light laugh following a groan of pain.

"I'm not going to be beaten to death! I just dropped the club because your stupid brother made me sneeze! Some dumb jinx he set up."

"He would."

Callie watched the girls come from behind her and continue towards the rest of the class. She used to be so good at huddling into herself, but two years ago she hit a massive growth spurt that was still causing her to trip over her own two feet. She had always been taller than most of the girls in her grade, but now she saw herself as massive, being only 15 and standing at 5'9". Sure, her friend Addison was an inch taller than her, but she didn't have the Latina's curves, and where everyone else started staring at Callie in a good way because of it, she thought the opposite. Now she was forced to stand out in a world that demanded her every opinion before she was ready to give it. She missed the days where she could sit back and watch things unfold, patiently waiting before she made her own deductions about them.

"Mark! I'd say it's good to see you, but..." Derek Shepherd rounded the hut, a confident spring in his step. Mark laughed and brought him in to a masculine hug that Callie always thought looked ridiculous.

"Yeah, must be hard knowing I got all the looks in the family." Derek shook his head and put his arm around his friend, leading them both closer to where the lesson of the day would be.

Mark and Derek were like brothers. When Mark's parents died a few years back, the Shepherds took Mark in as their own. Not that it really made much of a difference to Mark. To him, they were always his true family.

"Settle down, class! Settle down!" Professor Leonel, an African man with silver dread locks spoke up as he apparated just on time. Wearing a traditional deep blue African gown that swept the forest floor, he gazed upon his first class with a smile. Waving his wand quickly, a few rows of mahogany benches lined themselves up directly in front of him. Callie hurried toward the front, making sure she got a seat directly in front of the man. He winked when he saw her and she smiled broadly in return.

"Good morning, Miss Torres." He whispered to her as the other students took their seats.

"Good morning, Professor. I haven't had a chance to see Glitter this morning. How's he doing?" The man nodded with a smile.

"He's quite fine, quite fine! That would explain why he was stomping in circles for no reason and stretching his wings too wide for his cage. I suggest you ride him at some point today, he's a bit restless."

Just at that moment, a whinnying noise could be heard from the sky. Looking up, Professor Leonel's eyes grew wide.

"Oh dear...too late."

Callie knew that sound anywhere. Torn between wanting to apparate or mount her horse, she slowly turned her head to face what she knew was coming.

"Is that an Abraxan?"

"It's beautiful!"

"Oh my God, it's going to kill us!"

Callie leapt up as her flying horse grew closer.

"It's not-Whoa!" Callie exclaimed, getting up and raising her arms to flag down her horse. The beautiful tan horse swooped down, his blue wings causing the class to duck and cover when they went to fold in on themselves. Everyone had leapt up from their seats and were as far away as respectably possible from the scene. The horse's black eyes seemed to sparkle upon seeing his owner and he pranced gleefully in place, flapping his wings and whinnying for good measure. Callie crossed her arms and gave him a pointed look. Ignoring his owner's response, he nudged her lovingly and nuzzled her crossed arms, chomping lightly at her robes in hopes that there would be food for him underneath. She smiled despite herself and rested her forehead on the space between his eyes.

"You know it's my first day of classes with 6th years and I guess it was just too much to ask that I fit in, right? You just want to see me miserable, don't you?" The horse whinnied again in response and stomped in place, still incredibly excited that his owner was so close to him. She laughed and placed a smooth hand on his neck, rubbing back and forth.

"Is she yours?" A girl with mango orange eyes slowly approached her. Callie gasped a little when she caught sight of her iris's, but decided it best not to say anything. After all, her horse literally just crashed into their class. Who was she to be judging?

The Abraxan stomped his feet and snorted, flapping it's wings in mock fury. Callie rolled her eyes at him and whispered soothingly into his neck. She smiled back at the girl, whose eyes were now a misty shade of white.

"Glitter, stop! Um, yes, HE is mine. He gets a little riled up when someone thinks he's a girl just because of the way he looks." She turned her head to face her Professor, who was trying to get the class to settle back into their seats. Some seemed excited, others were more wary. The girl with the changing eyes approached cautiously. Callie recognized her from the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was their beater, but she couldn't quite recall her name.

"Hey, I've heard of you! You're Callie Torres! Aren't you an Equling?!" A Gryffindor boy called from the back of one of the aisles of benches. She blushed furiously. An Equling was someone who could communicate with horses in the wizarding world. They were extremely rare, and since Callie didn't like showcasing herself to the world or standing out, she was mortified by the interruption.

"Will he...I mean, I'm sorry. Can you let him know I'm sorry?" The Gryffindor girl asked her. Callie nodded and did her best to smile, but was too embarrassed. The girl came closer to her steadily, wary of the horse that was between them protecting his owner. Her eyes changed to a light lavender. She smiled sweetly at Callie.

"Hey, it's alright. That's just Tobias being a loud mouthed idiot. See my eyes?" the girl asked, pointing to her face for emphasis. Callie nodded and smiled shyly. "It's called 'occulus fateor'. My friend Owen and I were playing in an enchanted cave when we were younger, and I ran straight into a hex. My eyes have been obnoxious mood rings ever since. I'm Teddy Altman." Callie smiled at her and realized the other girl had stuck out her hand. She thought this girl was quite brave to do something so bold around her horse, who snorted menacingly at the stranger's close distance. Callie shushed him and shook her hand, smiling back.

"I'm Callie Torres. Nice to meet you." The two smiled at each other. From the opposite end of the area, Professor Leonel finally got the class's attention.

"Well, we were going to have a lesson on Thestrals today, but since Callie's Abraxan has shown up, perhaps we could take a little detour? Callie? Would that be alright with you?" Callie froze at first, worried about being put on the spot, but eventually nodded. She absolutely hated being the center of attention. Addison stalked up to the front of the class. Muttering another charm under her breath, a whiskey flavored candy appeared in the palm of her hand.

"Hey Glitter! I got you something!" Glitter whinnied happily in response to his owner's friend and took the candy right out of her palm. Addison leaned over the two girls, her eyes roaming over the Gryffindor girl with a bit of a smirk. Teddy's eyes flushed a bubble gum pink as her face blushed. She looked away quickly.

"Hey Cal, I know enough about him. Why don't you go sit down and I'll answer all their annoying questions, yeah?"

Callie hugged her friend tightly, whispering, "Thank you Addie!" She gave Glitter a kiss on the muzzle and told him to stay with Addison, to which he eagerly did, seeing as how she was the one handing out all of his favorite treats.

"Alright, people, go ahead. Fire away!"

* * *

"No, but I mean, how red was Teddy's face?"

"Beat red. Blood red. The reddest shade you could ever possibly imagine red being."

"So was it red?"

"Shut UP!"

Teddy sat with a pillow covering her face, groaning into it as her friends joked around her. She, Owen, Tim, and Arizona were all sitting in their sunken ship's dining room that they had transformed into a makeshift hang out area. The beautiful furnished wood and brass decorations were gleaming ((Arizona cast a spell everyday that polished it all)), and the red carpeting and cushions of all shades stacked high all over the place. It had the feel of the Gryffindor common room, but this space was all their own. Arizona had discovered it her first year at Hogwarts, much to Tim's displeasure (('Why didn't I think of looking for buried treasure in the Black Lake?!')).

"It's interesting, Teds, because every year we hear you moaning and groaning about some new boy you're pining over not loving or wanting you. This year we get to hear about a girl. Thought that was Arizona's department!"

Arizona threw a pillow at her older brother. "Can it, you!"

Owen chuckled alongside his best friend. "I think your sister's upset that she has some competition." Arizona scoffed as she sat up from her bean bag.

"Oh, please. Red heads aren't my thing. I'm more into the exotic look, you guys know that." She plucked the pillow out of Teddy's grasp and smiled lasciviously at her.

"She's all yours, girl!" Teddy's eyes glowed a dangerous red as she threw herself back down on the floor over dramatically.

"Why? Just WHY did I have to go talk to that 5th year? Always the nice one! Always the friendly one!" Tim shook his head as he zipped his miniature broomstick with his wand throughout the room, following it playfully with his eyes.

"Yeah, isn't that usually Zoe's department?" Arizona rolled her eyes and caught her brother's broomstick, throwing it into the other room.

"Hey!"

"I don't prey on innocent young women, Tim! Jeez!" The siblings made faces at one another while Owen was drumming with his wand in the corner, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Owen if you don't stop that drumming I swear to God I won't be getting that 3rd year to fix it for you again!" Immediately he stopped.

"What's this I hear about her being an Equling? I didn't really think those people existed." Tim asked, waving his wand and retrieving his broomstick with a broad smile on his face.

"Oh, you mean like how Aquatongue's don't exist?" Arizona shot playfully. Her brother scowled at her and zoomed the broom right into her forehead. She rubbed at it furiously and threw another pillow at him as hard as she could.

"Speaking of that, Arizona, can you talk to frogs? Because Aria Torres was complaining this morning about how some 4th year boy's Harlequin toad went missing and now the entire Slytherin girl's dormitories are vacant." Owen said. Arizona chuckled at the mental image it pulled up and shook her head.

"No, can't say that I can. It's weird. From what I understand, I can pretty much speak to anything that dwells specifically in water. Toads can live on land. Speaking of which, we have to leave earlier than usual today, Xia told me they're having some sort of meeting tonight and we need to get lost for it."

Everyone in the room nodded. At first, when the Robbins family found out about magic when Tim got his acceptance letter to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, they were completely confused. They thought it was a joke. That is, until Professor Webber had visited them and told them otherwise. He asked Arizona if there was anything she could do as well, and she told him point blank that she didn't know anyone else who could talk to the fish in her fish tank. Her parent's looked mortified, but Professor Webber asked her to show him. When she did, he was astounded. When Tim felt discouraged, Professor Webber had told him how astonishingly rare Aquatongues were and not to worry in the least. He wasn't very jealous of her gift anymore, just cautious. He felt helpless at times when she insisted on communicating with the Merpeople, knowing that he couldn't really help her much if she got into a bind.

"Is Xia the one with the colourful ropes on her wrist?" Tim asked curiously. Owen shook his head.

"No, that's Oda, her younger sister. Xia's the one with the pink shells around her waist and neck." Tim nodded thoughtfully. Owen was fascinated with the Merpeople of the Black Lake and often traveled with Arizona whenever she gave him the go ahead. For the first two years Arizona had been trying to befriend the creatures, they insisted that they were not interested in getting to know her. But since she was so persistent, the younger ones eventually came around, bringing their parents into it until finally the entire clan had allowed her to swim alongside them. Bringing along friends wasn't something that Arizona did until her 5th year, when Owen had asked her enough times to finally let him tag along. At first the Merpeople were furious, but when Arizona told them repeatedly that he meant them no harm, they allowed him a small cut off section of the lake to wander in. They would never show themselves to him unless Arizona was nearby. For this, he was incredibly grateful. There were plenty of dangerous things in that lake.

"You guys...do you think maybe we can figure out a way to like...blind me?" Teddy's whine sounded from underneath yet another pillow cushion. The group laughed in unison and rolled their eyes at their friend. Every year it was the same. Some new guy, or apparently girl now, would show face in Teddy's life and everything was to be put on hold until she humiliated herself into isolation. Most of the time it was humorous, but sometimes it was just down right pathetic.

"You have literally said two words to her. 'Nice hair'. That's it, Teddy! Nice! Hair!"

"Yeah!" Said Tim. "It was only embarrassing because when you smiled at her you missed your step on the moving stairs and fell onto Filch's cat. Madam Pomfrey sure is ancient, but she knows how to get rid of nasty scratches, I'll give her that."

"Honestly, what kind of potion is she drinking? She's been here for ages!" Teddy exclaimed. She groaned yet again. "I think maybe I'll just wear sunglasses everywhere." The group all laughed at Teddy's suggestion.

"You tried that your second year here, remember? Professor Dubson made you remove them every day for three weeks. You had detention for, like, a month!" Owen exclaimed. Teddy muttered under her breath. She hated making a fool of herself every year in front of whichever person her stupid heart decided to beat faster for.

"How many injuries are you aiming for, Teds? Because that's already two trips to the infirmary today." Tim sniggered as Teddy attempted to send a tickling curse his way, but he blocked it at the last minute and sent it flying off to his younger sister instead.

"That was YOUR stupid mistake, Timothy Robbins! You and your stupid sneezing jinx!" A rapping on the ships window caused all of their heads to turn. The silver face of Xia, the mermaid Arizona was closest too, appeared in the small round glass. Arizona went closer. The mermaid motioned for them to leave immediately. Arizona nodded, and began to get their stuff together.

"Alright guys, you saw her. Let's go!"

"I'm thinking of a number between 'this' and 'sucks'." Cristina mumbled. Meredith smiled next to her, nodding her head in agreement.

"Those aren't numbers." A boy across from her muttered back as he scratched his quill across his parchment. Cristina glared at him, closing her hand on her wand and sending a silent spell at the Hufflepuff, causing the tips of his fingers to itch. He glared at her and began awkwardly rubbing his fingertips against the grainy wood of the table.

"Ugh, Cristina! Take it back!"

"Ugh, George! Learn the counter curse!" She mockingly replied.

"Averto..." A blonde next to him whispered. Immediately he stopped scratching and sighed, sending an angry look at Cristina.

"Thanks, Izzie." She waved a hand flippantly in response, listening closely to their Herbology teacher. Cristina sighed and sunk further in her chair, pouting at her boredom. Meredith leaned over, her dark and light blue tie shining in the light seeping in from the greenhouse.

"How do you do that? The spells without saying anything." Cristina waved her wand in front of her. It was a very light shade of brown with a ribbed handle.

"Pheonix core, pine wood, 12 and 3/4 inches, rigid. My pride and joy, right here!" she announced. Lexi leaned over in excitement to get a closer look.

"Wow! Pine wood is known for it's ability to deliver excellent silent spells!" She whispered ecstatically. Cristina yanked her arm back and stared wide eyed at the other Grey, her Ravenclaw robes a little bit baggy on her that morning.

"That was the point, infant. Why, what have you got then?" Cristina smugly crossed her arms. Lexi smiled shyly.

"Unicorn core, beech wood, 9 inches, surprisingly swishy." Cristina's smug look faded. Meredith nodded in approval, smiling at Lexi.

"Wow, beech wood? That's pretty impressive. Makes sense that it would be given to you, since you're so young and all." Lexi shrugged. She really did love her wand. It was light brown with a roped handle. She knew as soon as Mr. Ollivander had given it to her that it was the perfect fit. She took pride in knowing that the only witch or wizard that could use it would need to be wise beyond their years.

"Mine's unicorn too! And willow wood. It's only 9 and three quarter inches though, and quite flexible..." George stumbled through the end of his sentence.

"My favorite part of that whole conversation, George, was when it ended." Cristina commented. George just ignored her and went back to listening. Cristina rolled her eyes and sighed. "Hufflepuffs..."

"Hey, Alex!" Meredith whispered. A boy with hunched shoulders and a disinterested look on his face raised his eyes to meet his friend's.

"Cristina said all the Slytherin girls were evacuating their dorms because you lost Spike." Cristina sniggered next to Meredith, recalling all the girly screams that erupted after the yellow and black toad let out a giant croak next to Aria Torres' bed. Alex scowled at first, then pointedly glared at Cristina.

"Wait, you saw him? And you didn't get him back for me? What the hell, Cristina?!" Cristina chuckled and waved her wand slightly, sending a silencing charm over the 6 of their heads in the back.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not touching him. I know you and the frog-"

"Harlequin Toad-"

"FROG, Alexandra! I know you and the frog are like, best friends and all, but come on. I wasn't about to go over near Aria Torres' bed and rescue it. She'd probably hex me!" Izzie nodded, finally deciding to join at least a piece of the conversation. "That girl is the muggle definition of a witch."

Cristina shrugged before she spoke again. "Her sister's not bad though. I heard she's an Equling."

"Yeah," said Meredith, "her flying horse crashed the middle of Derek's Care of Magical Creatures class this morning." The group laughed to themselves at the thought.

"Yang!" All of their heads snapped to the front of the classroom. Professor Magnotti stared at the Asian girl.

"Um..." Cristina tried to stare back, but finally gave a heaving sigh, slumping onto the table.

"Alright, alright. What time is detention tonight?"

* * *

Callie sat in an empty studying room with her hair pulled back out of her face. A copper cauldron was set up as well as many ingredients around her. She had been attempting a poison antidote that she had failed to perfect the year before. She sat back as she waited for her timer to go off. Delicately, she took a unicorn horn out of her sack. She knew the potion called for it, and that eventually she would have to place it in, but she was hesitant to do so. It was so beautiful. Callie spent a lot of her free time with Glitter, and sometimes when they weren't flying, they trotted through the Forbidden Forest. She had come across a few unicorns before and watched them for as long as Glitter would allow her to. Every time she attempted communication, she found herself at a loss. For what do you say to such a beautiful creature?

Everyone thought that being an Equling was the same as being a parselmouth, but it wasn't. When you talk to snakes you actually make sounds. With horses, it's much more of a sense of intuition and telepathy. The communication she used felt like it went directly through her soul. It was an enchanting feeling every time she met a new horse, and she cherished her gift very much.

"Doesn't it ever bug you that a bezoar comes from the stomach of a goat?" Callie turned and saw a blonde girl that she recognized from her Care of Magical Creatures class leaning against the entry way. The girl smiled, dimples popping in her cheeks as her blue eyes sparkled in Callie's direction.

Callie shook her head. "Not so much, actually. My family eats goat. The thing that bothers me is..." she trails off, pricking her finger lightly on the tip of the unicorn horn.

"Oh, yeah. You're fond of horses, how could I forget?" Arizona smiled in good nature, but Callie just blushed and looked away. She glanced at the timer. 5 more minutes. Arizona sensed that she must have upset the younger girl and came closer, pulling up a stool to sit next to her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Callie shook her head with a small 'it's fine' rolling off her tongue. Arizona fingered the small sack of standard ingredient, rubbing the green texture between her thumb and forefinger.

"Do you get embarrassed a lot, or are you just shy?" Arizona asked curiously. She took in Callie for the first time up close. She was absolutely beautiful. It seemed like she was only just coming into herself. Her skin glowed with a healthy tan, her eyes held a small bit of make up, and her ebony hair was pulled back in a pony tail with waves and curls spilling out the back of her head in a messy, beautiful way. How had Teddy seen that red headed girl when this beautiful creature was right in front of her face?

"I guess I just...I don't like public speaking. I think it's because...it's...expected of me. My family is kind of prestigious." She quickly looked towards Arizona, raising her eyebrows and holding up her hands apologetically, "Not to be rude, I'm just saying! I'm sure your family is lovely. I,"

"Hey, it's ok! Torres, right?" Callie sighed. She was hoping this girl didn't know her last name, but then she remembered it being shouted in class by Tobias Horoschak, a loud mouthed Gryffindor that seemed to never think before he spoke. She nodded and looked back at her timer. 3 minutes.

Arizona could sense it was a sensitive subject. "I'm Arizona. Can I ask you something?" Callie turned her head and Arizona's breath caught in her throat. Although Arizona had never had a preference in eye colour, she now knew she could never fall for a girl with anything but brown eyes, especially this wondrous shape and shade that Callie had.

"Are you...I mean, I know this is the new era and everything, but I know that some Slytherins still...well, some things don't change and I was just..." Callie was losing her cool. This girl made her excited and nervous; made her feel put on the spot. Although her beautiful blonde hair was just screaming for Callie to touch it, she refrained and did her best to stay in the moment, however much she wanted to avoid any and all conversation about her family.

"Are you one of those Slytherins that cares about blood status?" Arizona finally asked.

Immediately Callie's eyes revealed her hurt. That's what everyone thought. They met her and liked her alright, until they found out she was a Torres, and then suddenly it was as if they felt inferior, or thought she was a snob. She had only her family to blame for that. It was one of the many reasons she did not introduce herself typically with her last name attached. Arizona saw the look and didn't know what to make of it, so she waited for a response.

"I am a member of my family because of circumstance, not necessarily choice." she responded. At that moment her timer went off. Immediately she set to work, knowing that if she waited too long her antidote would be ruined. Arizona watched her curiously. She took off her long black robe and set it on the side of Callie's things.

"No no no, wait! You stir it the OTHER way, like this." Arizona grasped Callie's hand around her own and stirred the mixture in the pot counter-clockwise. Backing up, she allowed Callie to wave her wand over her final product. The perfect murky shade of green appeared and the Latina couldn't help but cheer for herself.

"Yes! That must have been what I did wrong so often over the years! Thank you, Arizona!" The blonde smiled widely and took Callie's quill in her fingers. Dipping it in ink, she made a note in Callie's book reminding her which way to stir the potion. Callie poured the potion into a glass vial carefully and swished her wand, successfully cleaning up her mess and sending her ingredients back into the many shelves of the potions study room.

"I don't care what your blood is, Arizona."

Arizona turned her head sharply to meet Callie's gaze. She saw something swirling in those deep brown eyes. Something inviting, but also incredibly hesitant. The two stood staring at each other for a while until a fallen hair from Callie's pony tail fell into her face. Before she could think about it, Arizona was brushing it back behind her ear with the slightest of smiles.

"You know, for a Slytherin, you're incredibly kind." she nervously chuckled.

"You Gryffindors sure do know how to give a back handed compliment."

Arizona blushed and pulled her hand back, causing Callie to grin at her.

"Yeah, we're not always well spoken..." she muttered under her breath. Callie laughed at her regardless. She leaned against the table and sat on top of it, giving she and Arizona some much needed room to breathe.

"So, what brings you in here, anyway? I'm usually alone during this time." Arizona smiled and walked around Callie. She took the familiar steps towards the potion cabinet and opened the door. Climbing up the sliding ladder, she pushed herself as far as she could before grabbing hold of one of the wooden shelves. Callie stepped closer to where the blonde was, watching her curiously. Arizona took a mason jar out from behind some boomslang skin and with an audible pop, the jar opened. She reached her hand in and made a face, pulling out a slimy green mass that Callie recoiled at.

"Do I even want to know what that's for?" the Slythering asked. Arizona laughed at her and twisted the top back on the jar. Sliding expertly down the ladder she landed with a thud on the floor. She smirked as she held it out in front of Callie.

"Gillyweed! It's my own personal stash." Callie's face shrunk up as she took in the heady scent of the ocean.

"Smells like muddy water." She commented. Arizona chuckled as she placed it in a bag of her own, tucking it in a pocket in her robes.

"Tastes even worse." replied the blonde. Callie shook her head and came up to stand behind Arizona.

"I'm sorry, did you say 'tastes'? Yuck!"

Arizona laughed at the younger girl again. With a swish of her wand a book came hurtling towards the two of them. She caught it just before it hit Callie in the head, who had jumped back, startled at the oncoming object. Arizona smiled at the younger girl and flipped through the pages of her herbology book. She pointed to a section all about the substance in her hand.

"See? There it is. It allows the eater to breathe underwater as well as giving them webbed hands and finned feet." Callie eyed her warily.

"Sounds thrilling. And why would you be trying out this Mediterranean delicacy?" Arizona smirked. So Callie _did_ know what it was...

"I'm an aquatongue, so I do a lot of under water exploring. Professor Webber allows me free access to the gillyweed in the cupboard over there. Sometimes I do a simple bubble charm, but I prefer this the most." Callie's eyebrows rose, slightly impressed at the blonde standing across from her.

"But..." she took in it's green, slimy appearance, "it looks positively revolting!"

Arizona chuckled, blushing slightly under the watchful eye of the beauty in front of her. "Yeah, it's an acquired taste. I'm immune to it by now. 6 years of chewing it makes your taste buds burn out."

Callie went to poke at it through the bag. It was squishy and seemed even more slippery to the touch. "Weird..." She quietly whispered. Arizona smiled at her.

"So! You can speak to horses, and I can speak to fish." she said. Callie nodded as she smiled back at the shorter girl.

"We make quite the pair, I guess," she added. Arizona blushed slightly at the implications, but realized that Callie didn't catch on. Just then, the door burst open and a blonde girl with steel grey eyes entered the room.

"Callie you- Oh." She stopped and looked Arizona up and down, a small snarl formed on her face.

"Robbins."

Arizona instantly deflated. She recognized the younger Slytherin and knew immediately that she and Callie's conversation was over.

"Hahn." She spat back, just as spiteful. Callie looked between the two of them, very confused at how they seemed to know each other. She and Erica had been friends for the past year. At first, neither of them were the type of students who talked much. In their 4th year they decided that since they were both sort of social outcasts in a way, they would team up together. Erica had different morals and values then Callie did, but over all the two of them got along well.

"Callie why are you spending your time with such-"

"Merlin, Erica, don't finish that sentence!" the brunette interrupted. Erica's mouth shut, but her eyes still glinted with distaste. Callie noticed Arizona wasn't exactly hiding her dislike either.

"Well..." Callie turned back to Arizona and lowered her voice, "Thank you for helping me with my potion, Arizona. I'll see you in class?" Callie gathered her things together with a smile as Arizona looked back in her eyes and returned it.

"No problem, Callie. I'll see you."

Arizona watched the two Slytherin 5th years exit the room. She sighed heavily as she sat back down.

"Guess Teddy's not the only one with an embarrassing crush on a Slytherin this year."

* * *

"Calliope, honestly, would it absolutely kill you to comb your hair?" Aria Torres, a 7th year at Hogwarts, threw over her shoulder as she watched her younger sister enter the Slytherin common room. Her two friends, Serena and Carmella, laughed from the couch across from her. Callie rolled her eyes as she sat down with a huff in a chair across from her sister. Erica set her things down on the floor and pulled out her assignments.

"I do comb my hair, Aria. It's just not straight like yours is. Besides, I was in the spare potions room working on an antidote for common poisons. I had to pull my hair back."

Aria hummed noncommittally as she flipped through her TeenWitch catalog. Suddenly she stopped with a gasp, her eyes lighting up.

"I could put a charm on it! Serena," she looked to her Indian friend excitedly, "were you not just saying you wanted to practice more of your cosmetic magic?" As Serena's happiness grew, Callie's dwindled quickly.

"Oh no! No no no no! Definitely NOT happening never in a million years! Nope!"

Erica giggled on the floor as she watched the two sisters. She always found their arguments compelling. Plus, she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the tinge of pink Callie's cheeks became when she was frustrated. But then again, she enjoyed just about everything about Callie. Aria groaned and threw her magazine across the table at her sister, hitting her right on the head. Callie ripped it off her face and threw it to the ground.

"You are so dramatic, Aria! Just because I don't want you and your friends poking and prodding at me, you throw a glossy newspaper at me? You're such a brat!" She quickly looked back at Serena. "No offense, Serena, I'm sure you're splendid." Serena shrugged and went back to her homework. Aria crossed her arms, the green fire casting her face into a twisted shadow full of malice.

"You know, Calliope, Mother sent me an owl today concerning my marital affairs."

Callie clammed up immediately. She loathed this topic more than just about anything. Aria pressed on anyway.

"You see, I'm to marry Leopold a month after I graduate from Hogwarts in the spring. And then do you know who she'll be after once that's all said and done?" Callie pretended to continue her reading. Aria slowly rose from the opposite end of the table. If there was anything she hated in life, it was being ignored. She was a Torres, for God's sake! And no one ever ignored a Torres. Except, perhaps, another Torres.

She yanked Callie's book right out of her hands, earning an eye roll from her younger sibling.

"You, Calliope!" Her face came within inches of Callie's as she hunched over her, grabbing the armrests of the green leather chair with ornate black wood carvings. Callie shrunk lower into it, doing her best to avoid her sister. "Mother says she's considering the Kibbe boy for you."

Callie scowled upon hearing that. Aria laughed and rose, giving her sister some room. She turned toward the fire, her eyes wide as she took in the emerald flames.

"I don't understand you, Calliope. We have some of the purest blood in the entire wizarding world and you want to piss it all away for no good reason."

Callie leapt up from behind her angrily. "Love isn't a good reason?"

"Ha!" Aria laughed mirthlessly. "Don't be an idiot, little sister! There is no love involved in marriage. Just look at our parents."

Callie bit her lower lip as her sister rounded on her again. The entire common room was silent while they watched the two girls argue.

"Calliope we cannot let our ancestors down. We are the last remaining Torres'! There are only so many eligible men that can say the same with their bloodlines as we can."

"Yes," she whispered, "and the incest of it all is just so appealing!"

A loud smack sounded throughout the room. Callie grabbed at her cheek, her right eye watering where her sister had just laid her hand upon her. Aria's palm was still in the air as her eyes grew wide, her breathing heavier then normal. Her finger poked straight into Callie's face accusingly.

"You don't belong here." She whispered breathily, her eyes tearing up with anger. "Not in this school, not in this house, and not in this family!"

Before she could do any more damage, she exited the common room and went up the stair case on the left to her dorm quarters, quickly followed by her two friends. Callie fell to the floor in a heap as silent sobs wracked her body, allowing Erica to hold her comfortingly next to the roaring fire.

* * *

A few quick things that you can completely overlook if you so choose:

While I did take creative liberty on certain aspects, most of the things I mention are taken from the books, movies, or internet ((pottermore and such)). Please don't throw a fit if I get something wrong. I don't own anything of importance.

ALSO!.. hi (:


	2. Astronomy & Horse Rides

**Thank you for the reviews (: nice to see that some people are into this!**

* * *

The Astronomy tower was Teddy's favorite place to be, even during the day time. She loved looking at the stars and picturing chasing after the flying ones on her broom. Arizona had the water, but Teddy? Teddy had the sky.

The two of them sat giggling in the back of the classroom. It was raining, so Professor Overlock decided to go ahead and have an indoor lesson that day. Since it was at the top of the tower, it had a bit of an airy smell to it, and every now and then when a huge gust of wind would go by the tower would sway ever so slightly.

"It's ok everyone! It's fine! I'm here!" Mark Sloan exclaimed as he waltzed in through the door, Addison rolling her eyes behind him. She shoved him lightly, causing him to trip a little bit. The classroom laughed.

"You'd think after 6 years of him entering a room that way he'd get that none of us care," Derek Shepherd stated from the front. The class laughed again, some nodding their heads in agreement. Mark gave him the finger playfully, to which Derek only smiled.

"Alright class! Today we'll be partnering up to do a bit of a fun star chart activity! Now, everyone grab a partner, and I'll send you all your worksheets." Teddy went to grab Arizona's arm, but Arizona pulled away.

"No! No I umm, I..." she looked across the room at a table where Addison and a Hufflepuff, Kelly, were sitting.

"I actually have this thing for Kelly, see, and I was going to ask her to be my partner because of...reasons. Yes! Because of reasons so I guess that means that you and her partner should get together!" she said. Teddy eyed her friend suspiciously.

"Kelly Butterbaugh is a scrawny blonde with a stutter, Arizona. What are you-"

"Kelly!"

"Oomf!" Teddy was yanked up by her best friend and dragged across the room towards the Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Immediately her eyes changed to a milky shade of grey.

"Arizona Robbins," she whispered in her friends ear, "what exactly are you playing at?" Arizona smiled widely at Kelly while leaning back, talking to Teddy through her teeth.

"This year you're actually going to get somewhere with one of your crushes!"

Arizona sat close to Kelly and wrapped her arm through the other girl's, causing the stuttering blonde to smile and shake nervously. She had always found Arizona to be quite beautiful.

"Addison, right?" She asked the red head across from her. Addison's perfectly manicured eyebrow raised as she nodded with a curious expression on her face.

"Kelly and I told each other last year that we would be partners for whatever type of Astronomy classes we took this year. Right, Kelly?" Kelly looked on confused, until Arizona poked her side with her wand. She jumped slightly, stumbling over her response.

"R-r-right!"

Teddy's eyes blazed an angry red as she crossed her arms, glaring at her best friend who was looking anywhere but at her. Addison did her best to hide her smirk.

"Right...of course." Addison rebutted. "Well," she turned to Teddy, standing up and taking the dirty blonde's breath away, "I guess that means the two of us will be working together Teddy." The red head gave her an enticing grin as she brushed passed her. Teddy's eyes popped a hot pink as she smiled dreamily. Arizona looked at her expectantly.

"She knows my name!" Teddy whispered excitedly. Arizona looked at her incredulously.

"Of course she knows your name, Teddy! You two have had about three classes together this year! Now go!" Teddy shook the shock off as best she could and straightened out her clothes.

"Oh, right! Yeah, of course. Excellent! Ok..." Arizona slapped her palm against her forehead as she watched her best friend turn and run right into a Slytherin boy on her way to Addison. She looked at Kelly with a blank expression.

"That girl is positively hopeless, you know that?"

Kelly smiled at her and suddenly Arizona was feeling a bit uneasy for taking one for the team. She had thought that Kelly had gotten over that time in year 2 when Arizona accidentally sent chocolate's to her instead of the girl they were really meant for, Jessie Larson. Kelly had followed Arizona around the rest of the year after that Valentine's day. It was all Tim's fault, really. His stupid owl listened to his instructions instead of hers. That was the last time she used Howl to deliver her dirty work.

Thirty minutes into the assignment, a paper fish swam into Arizona's cheek repeatedly. She looked up and caught it, searching the room with her eyes. They landed on Mark, who was grinning at her. Rolling her eyes and sighing, she opened the note.

'So do you only date girls, or do I have a chance?'

Arizona sniggered to herself. She took her quill, dipped it in ink and wrote, 'Just girls-sorry!' She picked it up and blew on it, allowing it to surf on the wind she provided, swimming back into Mark's expectant hands. When he opened it he frowned. She shrugged at him with a side smirk. He nodded and scribbled on the parchment again. Sending it back to Arizona, she opened it again to this time go wide eyed.

'Thought I'd ask. So would you ever date that Hahn girl? I heard she has a thing for girls, too.' Arizona looked over at Mark. She made a gagging sound and stuck her finger down her throat. Mark laughed at her and nodded.

"Ar-r-rizona? I-is this the r-right constel-lation?" Arizona turned her head back to her partner.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, Orion's belt. That one's easy. You got it, Kelly." Kelly smiled widely at her. Arizona attempted to do the same, but it came out as more of a grimace. She looked over at Addison and Teddy. They were silently working, but Teddy kept staring at Addison a bit too long. She could hear her best friend's nervous laughter every now and then when she assumed Addison had told her a joke that she doubted was even very funny. But that's what Teddy did when she got nervous. She laughed. Manically. And it was extremely embarrassing.

Mark and Derek stood up and moved to the same table Kelly and Arizona were working at alone. Arizona eyed them suspiciously, albeit with a smile on her face.

"Professor I moved seats!" Mark shouted, startling some people. Arizona chuckled quietly at his outburst. Professor Overlock rolled his eyes as he continued to walk around the room, checking on the pairs of students.

"Yes, Mr. Sloan, that's wonderful. However, I do think I told you the first two years of your schooling that I do not need to know your every move." Mark nodded, holding up his hand in apology.

"Right, sir. Sorry, sir. Just wanted to inform you, sir." Derek laughed as quietly as he could at his best friend.

"Mr. Shepherd, I hear you're somewhat of a relative to Mr. Sloan." Derek looked up at Professor Overlock and nodded. "My deepest apologies."

The classroom laughed as Mark pretended to be hurt by his Professor's sentiments. It was silent for all of 30 seconds until Mark turned back to Arizona.

"So you're not into Hahn?" Arizona scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please! That wretched being? I'd take you before her!" Mark's eyes grew wide with excitement. Arizona giggled and shook her head. "Do not go getting any ideas! I meant what I said. I'm strictly into women."

"Well what about your friend over there? Terry?" Mark asked as he completely neglected his assignment, as usual. Arizona rolled her eyes while Derek shook his head. "Teddy," he said. "Her name is Teddy, Mark. We've had, like, all our classes with her over the years. Are you seriously that dense?" Arizona nodded beside him, both she and Derek laughing quietly. Mark ignored them.

"Terry, Teddy, whatever! I just gotta know if she's into chicks at all." Arizona squinted her eyes at him. She tapped her quill against her lips, the feather tickling her slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Mark looked from Arizona, to Addison, to Arizona again pointedly. Arizona smiled widely and sat forward.

"Well, I'll give you a hint. Her eyes change pink when she's around the person she likes." Mark squinted, looking across the room at the two girls who were laughing. Smiling widely once he realized Teddy's eyes were a hot pink, he stood while slamming his book down.

"I've done it! I am astounding! Thank you, Arizona!" Arizona sat, horrified at Mark's out burst. Mark gathered his things and walked over to Addison.

"Hey, Red! Good news! Blondie says her eyes turn pink when she likes someone. You're good to go!" Teddy's mouth dropped in horror, her eyes changing to a baby blue from the embarrassment of it all. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh and deny it or cry and run out the door.

"Anyway, Professor! It's been really, really fun but honestly, my work here is done and we have only about 10 more minutes of class left, so I'm going to go ahead and go so that the Gryffindor women don't hex me, alright? It's been real. I'll see you! Bye Arizona!" Arizona's jaw dropped. She chanced a quick look at Teddy, whose eyes were the reddest Arizona had ever seen. Before Addison could say anything, Teddy gathered her things and left the room. Arizona slumped in her seat, planning to absolutely ruin Mark Sloan.

* * *

"I will do your homework for a week...I'll iron all of your clothes for a month...I'll buy you a new outfit..."

Tim sat down at the Gryffindor dining table across from his sister and best friend Owen. Teddy was to his left, ignoring everything his sister was saying.

"What's she doing?" he asked Owen. Owen reached for more fried chicken.

"She's trying to come up with a way to get Teddy to forgive her," he said before chewing into the crispy, greasy substance. Tim's brow furrowed in confusion.

"But you two never fight. What did you do, Zoe?" Arizona glared at him to get him to shut up. Teddy went on to explain.

"Oh, she thought that in the middle of class she ought to tell Mark bloody Sloan that my eyes turn pink whenever I'm speaking to the person I have a crush on. So, naturally, he announced it immediately to the entire class." Tim shuddered at the thought of being on Teddy's bad side.

"Alright, that's not exactly the greatest, but that's not THAT bad." he said. Teddy gave him a strained smile.

"I was sitting across from Addison Montgomery when he said it, and my eyes were fuchsia."

Tim choked on his pumpkin juice, doing his best not to laugh at his friend's expense. Owen quickly joined him as Arizona groaned.

"You guys are seriously not helping me!" she whined. Teddy glared at her friend.

"I can't believe you told him that!"

Arizona tried taking her hand, but her best friend just pulled it away and avoided eye contact with her.

"Teddy, honestly, the only reason I told him that was because he asked, and he was implying that Addison liked you too! That's why I said it!" Owen took one of Teddy's rolls off of her plate. She gave him an exhausted look, so he placed it slowly back down before it reached his mouth.

"Well," Tim said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, "there's only one way to get back at her then, isn't there?" All three of the others looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes at their slowness.

"Find out who Zoe likes and announce it right now!" Arizona's face paled while Owen laughed loudly at the idea. Even Teddy gave a slight smirk at the thought. Arizona shook her head.

"N-no I don't, I don't like anyone. I'm single and I love it and...yay!" Tim nodded in disbelief.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "sure you don't." He turned to Teddy and pulled on her robes with excitement.

"Come on, Teds, who is she? Who does she like?" Teddy shrugged her shoulders while rolling her peas around her plate.

"I truly don't know, she hasn't said anything. It must be a pretty new crush." Owen grinned and grabbed a handful of M&Ms that miraculously appeared wherever he sat at the Gryffindor dining table every night.

"Come on, Arizona, at least tell us what house she's in."

Arizona covered her head with her hands, moaning with embarrassment. Her face was flushed pink as she met her best friend's stare.

"If I let him tell everyone I have a crush on a girl in a specific house, will you forgive me?" she asked. Teddy pondered it thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"Yes," she decided, "as long as you also add that I am prettier than you." Arizona nodded, feeling like she was going to throw up. She looked at Tim who appeared to be on the verge of leaping out of his seat from excitement. She groaned aloud before slamming her head on the wooden table in defeat.

"She's in Slytherin House."

Tim jumped up on the table, placing his wand to his neck with a wide grin on his face.

"Attention please, attention!"

"Oh my God I'm dying..." Arizona muttered, covering her head with her arms on the table. Owen and Teddy laughed while everyone else turned to look at Tim. The teachers began getting out their wands, ready to shut him up immediately.

"I'd just like to announce that my younger sister, Arizona Robbins, 6th year in Gryffindor, fancies a Slytherin girl. Also, she thinks that Theodora Altman is far prettier than she is. That's all, carry on!"

As he jumped down, the entire Great Hall erupted with laughter and talk of the stunt he just pulled. Even Teddy couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of the corners of her eyes.

"Which Slytherin girl?" A boy from Ravenclaw called over.

"If I knew," Tim shouted, "I definitely would've told you!" Arizona slowly raised her head, revealing a bright pink face. Despite being completely mortified, she cracked a tiny smile at her best friend's laughter.

"So are we good again?" she asked. Teddy's bright yellow eyes eased into their usual lavender as she smiled at her friend and nodded.

"Yes," she said, "we're good again."

* * *

Meredith, Lexi, Cristina, George, Alex, and Izzie sat at a round table in the library working on their Charms homework.

"How about that show tonight in the Great Hall, huh?" Izzie asked. "I would be horrendously embarrassed if that happened to me. Poor girl." Alex shrugged his shoulders as he balanced on the back legs of his chair.

"That's what brothers are for. Besides, I heard at my table that she had told her best friend's crush that she liked them or something. I don't know. So she probably had it coming."

"Seriously?" George asked. "That's pretty messed up."

"Who do you think it is?" Meredith asked. The group shrugged their shoulders.

"The only girl near her age that I know has dated a girl in Slytherin is Erica Hahn, and somehow I doubt that Robbins has it in for that jerk." Alex said.

"Oh my God, Hahn is Voldemort incarnate." Cristina exclaimed, finally joining the conversation. A bunch of heads looked up upon the outburst with shocked expressions. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Like it really surprises anyone that I would be the one to interrupt your studies." she retorted. Eventually their heads went back down and it was quiet once again. Callie was shuffling through the rows of books, coming closer upon Cristina's statement.

"What about that Butterbaugh girl? I heard she had a thing for her." Izzie supplied. George shrugged his shoulders, but Meredith shook her head.

"Doubt it. She's too pretty for that."

Alex snickered next to Meredith. "Oh? Jealous it isn't you, Mer?" She rolled her eyes and tickled his nose with her quill, to which he angrily wiped away, joking mood completely vanishing.

"No! I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. Derek, remember? The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain that's going to help kick Slytherin's ass this year?" Alex scowled at her. He was the new seeker for the Slytherin team. He'd never admit it, but he was nervous. Very nervous. He knew how good Meredith's boyfriend was at leading, and so far the Slytherin team hadn't exactly welcomed him with open arms. But then again, that was his house in general.

"This homework is so easy. I could do this in my sleep! I could do it in my grave! God! Where is the challenge, people? Charms is so pointless. We should be able to drop it by third year. Do something else for a change. Something harder." Cristina murmured from her end of the table. The rest of them sat silently. They were all used to her little tantrums at this point. Callie sat with her Guide to Transfiguration book at a table behind the group of 4th years, keeping one ear open for any more talk of her friends.

"Cristina, what did you have to do for detention the other night?" The Asian girl rolled her eyes at Lexie's question.

"It was so stupid! I had to go collect herbs from the Forbidden Forest. I was so bored. It lasted two hours!"

"I've always wanted to go in there! Did you see anything cool?" Lexie asked. Cristina shrugged.

"Not really," she said softly. "Except," her eyes went to the ceiling, trying to remember exactly what happened, "there was this kid centaur that ran into the clearing. I hid before I could try and speak to it, and it's Mom wasn't far behind. It was strange though..."

"What?" Izzie questioned. "What was strange?"

Callie's interest peaked at the mention of the centaurs. She had been on again off again friends with some members of the herd for years now.

"Well, there was another centaur. Maybe the Dad or something? I don't know. He came stomping towards them all manly or horsely or, you know, whatever. He said that the little one couldn't run off anymore, and that they needed to get back to the lake before the merpeople were to go back under water." The table of 4th years, with the exception of Lexi, looked at each other with confused expressions.

"But," Meredith interrupted, "centaurs can't speak Mermish...can they?"

"Some merpeople can speak English," Lexi informed them.

"Well, what do you think they're meeting with the merpeople for?" George asked. Cristina rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, George. I obviously wasn't about to ask them! Centaurs still don't like us, no matter how much has changed. I wasn't going to stick around and question them!" Callie stood up from behind them, putting her things in her bag and taking off towards the Slytherin common room. She had to get the centaurs to speak to her again somehow.

* * *

Addison and Callie were in the stables where Glitter was enjoying a nice bath from his owner.

"I don't know, I guess I just thought that Divination would be fun to fill my schedule with this year, you know?" said Addison as she flipped through 'Unfogging the Future'.

Callie joked and laughed with Glitter, not paying much attention to anything her friend was saying.

"Uh huh, Ads," she called over her shoulder. "Sure."

Addison quirked an eyebrow at her friend. She smiled as she watched Glitter poke Callie's back with his wing and then whiny in response as she turned the opposite way. She loved watching her friend with her horse. It was like being allowed to see a secret show that you didn't know the language of.

"So you know that girl in our Care of Magical Creatures class that came up to you the other day? Teddy?" Callie giggled at her horse, who was nuzzling her as she brushed him down. She shot a smile over at her friend.

"Teddy, yeah! Mood ring eyes. I remember her."

Addison laughed at her friend's assessment. "Well," she hesitated, "I was thinking of asking her out." Callie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. In the wizarding world, to date a man or a woman wasn't really anything worth mentioning, but she had never known her friend to date a girl before.

"Really? You are?" she asked. She didn't want to come across as judgmental, but she was incredibly curious as to where the sudden interest came from.

"Yeah! I mean, I know I've never really shown interest in a girl before, but Teddy's different. She's shy, and sweet, and unique. Her eyes really are amazing, aren't they?"

Callie smiled at her friend's confession. "Occulus Fateor..." she mumbled. Addison furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Sorry, what?" she asked. Callie stroked her horse's nose affectionately as she muttered a charm for more whiskey to appear in his trough. She turned towards her friend, walking closer until she sat on the bench next to her riddled with hay.

"It's what Teddy told me she has. She said when she and her friend were young, they were playing in an enchanted cave and she ran into a hex. It's called Occulus Fateor. She said now she has to live the rest of her life with her eyes depicting her mood. Sounds like a bit of a curse rather than a blessing if you ask me." Addison nodded, but smiled to herself warmly.

"It's a beautiful curse, though..." she whispered, trailing off in her own memory. Callie rolled her eyes and stood back up, making her way over to Glitter.

"Well I'm going to ride him. I'll see you back in the common room in about an hour, yeah?" she said. Glitter heard her and gleefully began trotting around the pen stretching his wings. Addison chuckled at the horse as she gathered her things, keeping her wand close to her side. One year Glitter had chomped on it thinking that it was a licorice rope. She'd never make that mistake again.

"I know I'm not supposed to say I'll be waiting up for you, but I'll be waiting up for you." Callie rolled her eyes at her friend's over protective nature. She hoisted herself onto the back of her horse, smiling as she took hold of his beautiful white mane.

"See you later, Addie!"

Immediately she whispered for her horse to fly. He stomped out of the pen at a rapid pace, releasing his wings and succumbing to lift off effortlessly. Callie laughed in excitement, letting out a loud cry of happiness as she always did when she hadn't rid her horse in a while. The two of them swooped and soared over the castle grounds. Glitter's blue wings seemed to glisten in the sun, and his eyes, though black as coal, were wide and lively as he took in as much of the experience as he possibly could. There was no need for reigns since Callie could say whatever she wanted and Glitter would listen. Unless of course he was being stubborn, as was a very prevalent trait of his. The two of them enjoyed their afternoon flight for a long while until Callie noticed someone on the edge of the lake. Tapping her horse's neck to catch his attention, she told him to lower himself so she could check who it was. Spotting the Gryffindor robes on the sand and the bright blonde hair that she had been staring at all week, she smiled to herself.

"Come on, Glitter. There's someone I want you to officially meet."

Lowering them to the ground, Glitter gracefully trotted until he came to a full stop near the lip of the water. Arizona sat smiling at the two of them. Her robes were discarded as well as her sweater, socks, and shoes leaving her in just her skirt, tie, and white button up undershirt. Callie's heart sped up, but without much clue as to why.

"I thought that was you. But then again, who else could it be?" Arizona called over. Callie nodded as she led her horse closer to the blonde. Arizona remained with her arms supporting her, eyes shining in the sunlight as she gazed at the object of her affection.

'The clueless object of your affection...' she thought to herself. Callie smiled widely at Arizona.

"Arizona, this is Glitter, my Abraxan. I know you've seen him before, but I wanted to properly introduce the two of you." Arizona smiled and stood up, patting herself off the best she could from the slight bit of mud and sand that had stuck to her. She bowed to the horse, never taking her eyes off of it while smiling.

"Wonderful to meet you, Glitter. You're extremely handsome!" Glitter puffed out his chest and snorted, lowering his own body into a similar bow. Callie laughed at him as she rubbed his neck.

"He likes you! I think it was the handsome comment." Callie hinted. Arizona laughed at her and the horse.

"Well, you're both very beautiful, and that's the truth." Callie blushed at Arizona's comment and looked down at the sand below her. Glitter nudged her playfully, trying to get her to go closer to the blonde. She turned around and glared at him.

"Stop it, you! Stay out of this! Go run around or something!" He tossed his head back in response and decided to drop right there, rolling in all of the mud and the sand. Arizona giggled across from them as Callie huffed.

"He only did that because I just bathed him." she shared. The horse looked up at her and whinnied. Callie laughed despite herself.

"Yeah, I know you, don't I? That's exactly why you did it. Ridiculous little pony, you are..." He snorted and stood up, trotting off to play along the edge of the lake. Arizona and Callie both watched him for a while, opting to sit down and watch the sun set over the lake.

"He's amazing." Arizona whispered. Callie laughed lightly, causing Arizona to smile and turn her attention back to the Slytherin.

"Oh, don't tell him that. He's got a big enough head as it is. He thinks he's got ten girlfriends back home. Ten! Did you even know horses were interested in such a thing?" Arizona was laughing at Callie's story. She nodded her head.

"I could see it."

Callie stared out at the lake, smiling as the warmth hit her face. It looked like a million tiny jewels were sparkling up at her, twinkling in the light of day as the reflection of the sun's rays bounced off the water. Arizona tried not to stare, but she just couldn't help it. If there was one thing you should never do, it's have a conversation with your crush at dusk. Especially one that has no clue you're into them.

"Arizona, can you speak Mermish?" Callie asked curiously, turning her attention back to the blonde. Arizona seemed taken aback at the random inquiry, but decided to answer her anyway.

"Well, yeah, of course I can. I was actually drying off from going under just moments before you got here." It was then Callie realized that Arizona's hair was still damp in places.

"Oh..." Callie said, not knowing how exactly to ask what was on her mind. Arizona eyed her suspiciously.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned. Callie sighed, her eyes squinting slightly from the sun's bright light. She looked off at the castle, thumbing a seashell between her fingers.

"Well, see, I overheard some 4th years talking about the centaurs. I'm friends with a few of them." At Arizona's disbelieving look Callie chuckled, "Ok, more like acquaintances with a few polite conversations. They're impossible. Anyway, they were saying how they had to discuss things with the merpeople. I just...couldn't figure out why that would be. Do you have any idea?"

Arizona took in Callie's demeanor and thought seriously about her question. The merpeople were acting more secretive lately, but she didn't know why. She never actually thought to ask.

"Well, actually, now that you mention it, Xia keeps having my friends and I leave our...place, earlier than we usually do. It used to be where we never really had a time limit. But this year, she's requested our absence more and more. Says there's a bunch of meetings...maybe that's what they're doing. Talking with the centaurs about something."

She stared at the Latina next to her. Though she longed to take the tan hand in her own, she knew she couldn't. She hardly even knew the girl. She was drawn to her, though. Incredibly so. Callie sucked on her teeth in annoyance.

"The centaurs won't tell me anything anymore. They've been so secretive this year. I haven't even seen them! I've gone to check on them a few times, but no one's shown up. I asked Professor Leonel about it, but he said they're just keeping more to themselves."

Arizona shrugged, tossing a rock and skipping it across the lake.

"Why are you so concerned about it? Not to be rude, but it is their business, right?"

She saw Callie deflate at her words and shake her head. Immediately she tried consoling the young girl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, I just-"

"No, no. You're right. I'm just..." Callie gave a deep sigh. The sky was turning shades of pink and gold. Arizona couldn't take her eyes off of her; not that Callie noticed. "I feel like I have a responsibility to help keep them safe, you know? Since I'm a..." she trailed off, studying the pink shell in her hands carefully, "...different."

Arizona sat quietly watching Callie. Finally, she couldn't help it anymore and spoke.

"I don't get you," she whispered so softly Callie almost didn't hear it. The Latina turned her head, her eyebrows knit together.

"Sorry?" She asked. Arizona shrugged, still giving her the same expression of confusion.

"I said I don't get you. You're Callie Torres, daughter of Carlos and Lucia Torres. You're a pureblood. You're in Slytherin. You're friends with Mark Sloan, for goodness sake!" Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes at the mention of her childish friend. "Seriously, though. Every time I see you, you're to yourself, or smiling kindly at someone, or being polite. Whenever I speak to you, there's never even the smallest bit of superiority to your tone. You're just this beautiful mess of confusion. I don't understand." Arizona finished her speech with a small, delicate voice. She didn't mean anything she said cruelly, but it had been bothering her all week. Callie didn't seem like the picture everyone else wanted to paint of her. The brunette got up, stepping closer to the shoreline and allowing the water to lap at her toes. She crossed her arms and shivered as a chill went up her spine, the breeze from the lake whipping her hair around her face.

"I was a hatstall..." she announced quietly. Arizona's eyes grew wide at the revelation, but she waited for Callie to continue.

"It took 5 minutes and 41 excruciating seconds for the sorting hat to place me into Slytherin. That entire time, I was begging and pleading with it to place me there. Because that's what my entire bloodline was placed in. That's where my family all went. That's what everyone expected of me. But do you know what house the hat wanted to place me in?" She turned around, tears in her eyes as her voice wavered. Arizona looked on sympathetically, shaking her head. Callie's lower lip quivered as she whispered, "Hufflepuff."

The pieces started to fit together more. Arizona could definitely see the beautiful girl before her in the yellow and black robes. It seemed to fit her personality more.

"Then," Callie continued, "it said if not Hufflepuff, it had to be Gryffindor. He told me there was courage buried deep within me, and that if I was put in Gryffindor, then I would make friends who would bring it out of me. For 5 minutes and 41 seconds, we fought inside of my head. It wasn't until I threatened it with being an artifact in one of my Father's hotels that it finally conceded and placed me in Slytherin." She angrily wiped a tear from her face.

"Imagine," she said, laughing sardonically, "a Torres being placed in anything but Slytherin house. And not just that, but our biggest rivals. Gryffindor." Arizona nodded. She understood what Callie was talking about. Slytherin and Gryffindor had always been rivals. It had lessened much more in these later years, but it was still there, simmering just beneath the surface.

"My sister struck me the other night..." Callie muttered, hanging her head in shame. Arizona gasped and held her hand to her mouth. She'd kill Aria Torres for sure! "And just after she did it, she told me I didn't belong. And she was right. I don't." Callie began crying harder now, covering her face in shame. "I don't know who I am, or what I want, or how to stick up for myself. I feel so lost, Arizona!"

Arizona stood up immediately and took the dark haired girl in her arms. She allowed Callie to sob as she held her close, the two of them standing in the almost gone light of the sunset. Arizona soothed Callie as best she could by hushing her and stroking her hair, rocking her back and forth slightly the way her Mom always would. Eventually Callie pulled back, her eyes and nose red from crying. She sniffled and looked away, clearly embarrassed of her episode.

"I'm sorry, Arizona. I've never told anyone that. About the sorting hat, I mean..." Arizona shook her head, placing her hands on Callie's shoulders and doing her best to meet her eyes.

"Don't ever apologize for being real with me. Honestly? I've never seen you more gorgeous than you are right now." Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes, despite the slight pink color that rose to her cheeks.

"Why do you do that?" she asked, shaking her head and rubbing the sole of her shoe against a rock. Arizona eyed her questioningly.

"Why do I do what?"

Callie rolled her eyes emphatically. "You know..." Arizona still looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Callie sighed impatiently. "Call me beautiful and stuff..." she said under her breath. Arizona's pulse began to race as she backed up slightly, suddenly feeling like the two were far too close.

"Oh, umm, that. Well I umm, I just didn't want you to be sad. And you know, really, um, all girls should be told they're beautiful." Callie's shoulders sagged as she took Arizona's words the wrong way.

"So you only said it to make me feel better?" she asked, the hope in her voice all but vanishing. Arizona slapped her palm to her forehead, cursing herself.

"No, Callie! No. I meant it, ok? I always mean it. Every word I say to you, I mean."

She stood closer to the younger girl, tipping her head up from the ground with a finger under her chin. She smiled at her reassuringly.

"There's not a girl in this school that could hold a candle to you, Ms. Torres. And I most certainly mean that. From the bottom of my heart."

Callie's breath caught in her throat as she could have sworn her heart stopped beating. Is this what attraction was? This feeling like she was going to be the best kind of sick in the entire world? Like everything around her was spinning, but staying incredibly still at the same time? The nerves were all caught in her throat, but she managed to give Arizona a meek smile in response to her kindness. Arizona smiled back, dimples popping out and Callie thought she was an absolute goner.

Just at that moment, Glitter landed almost on top of the two, seemingly out of nowhere. They backed up to give him room as the horse knelt down slightly, waiting for Callie to mount him. She eyed Arizona as she crawled on top of her horse, asking him to wait. He impatiently snorted, but stood still anyway. She outstretched her hand towards the blonde while giving her a small smile.

"Come on," she said, "ever rode a flying horse before?"


	3. Gossip & Revelations

Meredith and Cristina sat with their books open to some obscure page in the stands of the Quidditch field. Their first week of their fourth year was proving to be more difficult then what they had originally thought. Between the constant flow of owls sent to Meredith and Cristina's detentions and hijinks, the two of them were exhausted already. Meredith laughed softly at her friend as she wrote the answer to one of the questions on her homework.

"I still can't believe you let them touch your hair."

Cristina groaned and slapped her book to her forehead. "I told you," she mumbled into the freshly printed paper, "I didn't have a choice! Stupid Aria and her stupid friends cornered me! It was either let them practice their cosmagic on me or face the Torres wrath."

"Thank God I'm not a Slytherin..."

Cristina shrugged her off. Straight hair on one side and frizzy on the other was the best the idiots could come up with. The two paused in their studies to watch Derek and his friends dash across the field on their brooms. Meredith smiled softly.

"He's really great, isn't he?" she stated dreamily. Cristina eyed her curiously. "Almost like..." Meredith sighed, "too great?"

Cristina rolled her eyes at the Ravenclaw. "Seriously? Mer, come on. Get over it. He's just a boy! We are the superior sex. Please don't make me do girl talk. You know I hate girl talk. By the way, what did you get for number four?"

While the two studied, across the lot two different girls were sitting and watching their friends play the old game. Today's game was just for fun, but that didn't mean Arizona wouldn't be there. She loved watching her brother and friends play Quidditch. She wasn't much of a flyer herself, but she really enjoyed seeing the people she loved most having such a good time. Addison was there for other reasons. The red head came up and sat next to Arizona, who turned and smiled at her upon realizing her presence.

"Addison, hey! What brings you here?" Arizona greeted cheerfully.

"Um, well," she chuckled awkwardly, "Derek mentioned earlier how he was going to be flying for fun with some of the 6th years today, since Quidditch try outs are still going on. And I figured I'd um..." she trailed off shyly, quickly covering up her insecurity with a cough, "I remember some people last year that played and I was curious as to how rusty they got over the summer. You know, since Slytherin came in second. Had to check out the competition." Arizona eyed her as a slow smile crossed her features.

"Addison?"

"Hmm?"

"You didn't go here last year," whispered Arizona as she leaned in, smiling broadly.

Addison blushed and laughed, nodding her head. She considered briefly keeping things to herself, but decided against it.

"Ok, ok, whatever! I'm here for other reasons! And for the record, just because I didn't go here the first 5 years doesn't mean I don't know a shit ton of things about this school. All of my closest friends have gone here since year 1."

Arizona smiled as the two of them spoke while watching the 6th years toss the quaffle around. There was something about the stadium that made everything seem larger than life. Arizona could remember all the intense games she had watched here over the years. Outside of their sunken ship, this was the place some of her favorite Hogwarts memories were.

"True," the blonde stated, "but it is a bit suspicious..." she trailed off, hoping her new friend would give in to her line of questioning. Addison sighed and turned her body slightly, opening herself up to Arizona. She had a worried look in her eyes which threw Arizona off guard. Usually Addison was the picture of perfection. She was actually surprised she wasn't school prefect, regardless of her lack of attendance. Addison twisted her wand in her hands while avoiding eye contact.

"It's Teddy," she admitted. "I think I like her. Really. And I mean, I've never dated a girl before but...it seems pretty comfortable so far with her. I never get bored of her, and she's always making me laugh without even trying." She gave a deep sigh and a bark of a laugh when she realized the person they were talking about was harassing Mark Sloan. Arizona followed her line of sight and joined in the laughter. Derek flew between the two, playfully pushing Mark's broom down, causing the Slytherin to nearly run into ground. There was a moment of silence before either of the two girls spoke again.

"She likes you, Addison." Arizona whispered.

Addison's face broke into a wide grin. She allowed herself a sigh of relief and giggled. "You have no idea how scared I was of telling you that!" the red head admitted. Arizona's brows shot to her forehead.

"You?" she asked. "Scared?"

Addison shrugged, staring out across the vast green field. "Don't sound so surprised. She makes me sort of...nervous, I guess. I just can't get a read on her..."

Arizona laughed openly at that, shoving Addison lightly in jest. "You're kidding, right? Teddy's eyes are literally mood rings, Addison! She's, like, the easiest person on earth to read!"

The pair chuckled at that, catching the attention of some of the players. They both covered their mouths, waving at the Hufflepuff boys who stared at them strangely. After the two players flew away, Addison turned back to Arizona.

"I didn't mean...oh I don't know!" she exclaimed. "I've never done this before! Not with a girl! She's all...soft, and sweet, and gentle, and kind and...and...I don't want to ruin it by being too aggressive or anything."

Arizona smiled fondly. She placed a comforting hand on the red head's shoulder.

"If you really care about her, then go slow. Teddy's never actually had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. If you want my advice-"

"I obviously do-"

"...then I would say be patient. Get to know her. Ask her about her hobbies. Like Quidditch, or Astronomy, or even her friends. She'll open up to you eventually. And when she does, that's when you should go for it."

Addison looked out across the field, smiling as she saw the way Teddy gracefully glided along on her navy blue Triton 190. She loved seeing the Gryffindor smiling; loved watching her eyes morph with each new emotion. As she was getting up to go, she remembered something and turned on her heel.

"Arizona?" she called out. Arizona's head snapped over to her new friend's, her facial expression curious. Addison smirked.

"Just out of curiosity," she questioned, "who's the Slytherin girl you like?"

Arizona groaned and laughed, tossing her head back as she looked to the sky, memories full of she and Callie riding Glitter bareback. She smiled sadly.

"Honestly? I don't think it matters. I'm not really her type."

Addison smiled sympathetically at her. She knew all about feeling that sort of rejection.

"Well," she offered, "if you ever need a friend to talk to about it, let me know."

Arizona smiled, throwing back a thank you to her friend's retreating form. Looking back up at the clouds, she smiled fondly, allowing herself a brief moment to day dream of the what ifs.

* * *

"It's Friday! It's Friday! Teddy guess what?" Arizona asked, bouncing up and down excitedly next to her friend. Teddy smirked and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Arizona, what?"

"It's FRIDAY!"

The two laughed as they made their way to their Care of Magical Creatures class. Addison, Mark, and Callie came up behind them, molding their way into a blob of black robes.

"So, Arizona, who's this Slytherin girl you fancy, eh?" he asked. Arizona groaned, picking up her pace, hoping she could out walk the boy.

"Mark you are such a nuisance! I'm not telling you. Besides, I don't really like anyone. I was just trying to get Teddy to talk to me again."

Teddy rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh, yeah. Sure Arizona. Whatever you say. No but seriously," she lowered her voice, "who is it?"

Arizona nervously glanced at Callie out of the corner of her eye. Thankfully she seemed to be tuning all of them out. She cautiously whispered back to Teddy, "I'll tell you later."

Arizona absolutely loved Friday's for the same reason any other person on the planet did-she adored the freedom of the weekend. Although it was still slightly hot outside, it being early September, she couldn't help but take in a deep breath and bask in the sun's warm kisses against her cheeks.

The five of them sat down in the front row, making room for Derek as he took his usual spot next to Mark. Professor Leonel walked out of his hut, heading straight for Callie.

"Calliope, might I have a word?"

Mark sniggered as Callie stood up.

"Psh, Calliope...Ow!" he whimpered as he stuck his thumb in his mouth, feeling a sharp pain tap against it. Arizona smirked slyly from a few feet away making Teddy and Addison laugh. Mark tugged her hair, causing her to fall backwards and into the lap of Tobias Horoshack. He smiled wolfishly down at her.

"Well, Arizona, gotta say I'm a little shocked!" She scoffed at him and pushed him once she regained her proper seating.

"Shove it, Toby!"

"Oooo..." the boys whispered in mock fear. Teddy and Arizona stuck their tongues out at them in unison. Addison giggled softly to herself. As Callie sat back down, Arizona turned her attention towards her.

"Were you named after the muse? The mermaids told me all about her." she asked. Callie blushed and shyly smiled.

"Um, yes, I was. My Dad has always loved magical creatures as well, and my Mother loves mythical music, so she named Aria, and she and my Father joined forces to name me."

Though the Latina was blushing, Arizona beamed at her.

"I think it's a gorgeous name. Xia will love that I have a friend with her middle name!" Callie's brows knit together in confusion.

"Is Xia one of your mermaid friends?" she questioned. Arizona nodded as she beamed. She loved talking to people about the merpeople in the Black Lake.

"Yep! She's our age. But her middle name is Calliope. There's a prefect bathroom that has a stain glass replica of her, did you know that?"

"Of Xia?"

Arizona laughed. "No, of Calliope." Callie smiled widely.

"No, I didn't know that. I'll have to go check it out some time." She responded. Arizona chewed her bottom lip in thought.

"You know," she said, "the mermaids have an absolutely beautiful voice, and when they sing it's positively astounding. I could bring you to one of their concerts if you want?" Callie's eyes sparkled with delight at Arizona's offer. Teddy heard it and eyed the two warily. Addison watched her friend's reaction and grew suspicious.

"I would love that Arizona, thank you!" Callie leaned in to give Arizona a hug while the two girls next to them watched them curiously.

"What's wrong, Teddy?" Addison whispered. Teddy's eyes turned from her usual lavender shade to orange.

"The only person Arizona lets in the water with her is Owen, and that's after he begged her for years. He's still not welcome in most of the open water with her. I wonder why..."

Suddenly the two girl's eyebrows shot up, eyes wide and locking onto one another. Immediately they both came to the same conclusion.

"Arizona likes Callie!"

* * *

"Ancient Runes," Tim murmured, "must be the single most boring subject Hogwarts has to offer."

"You said it." Mark commented back. The entire subject was, literally, archaic, and the boys were completely bored. Owen drummed his wand in his lap as he was known to do when he had a lot on his mind.

"Owen..." Tim whispered, but Owen's rhythmic tapping against his pants prevailed. Tim shoved him lightly.

"Oy! Ginger!" Nearly toppling out of his chair, the Scottish boy caught himself just in the nick of time.

"The bloody hell was that for, Robbins?"

"Shh!" Aria Torres' slick black hair whooshed around, a perfectly manicured finger pressed to her lips. "If you idiots don't mind, I'm trying to actually listen!"

Mark guffawed loudly. "Aria you wouldn't know a rune from a rock!" Tim and Owen chuckled as the girl glared at them.

"Are you about done?" Izzie asked from the corner of the table. "I can't hear a thing Preedmore is saying." Tim raised his hands in mock apology.

"Sorry, ladies, didn't mean to disturb you."

"Yes, alright, can anyone tell me what number the Quintaped symbolizes?" A young Ravenclaw's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Grey?"

Lexie cleared her throat before excitedly responding, "The number 5, sir. It's represented by the legs of the creature itself."

"Wonderful, wonderful! Splendid! 5 points for Ravenclaw!" A few Ravenclaw students whispered their gratitude as Lexie blushed. Mark grinned and nudged Derek.

"Hey, isn't that Meredith's sister?" Derek looked at him pointedly.

"Yes and she only just turned 13, Mark, so don't even think about it."

Mark scoffed. "Dude, in ten years, that'll be, like, nothing! Come on!"

"No!"

"SHHHHH!"

Aria's head flipped around again, glaring at the boys.

"You stupid 6th years and your non-stop blabbing. I swear it, don't you want to get anywhere in life? Mark? Derek?"

"Mawk? Dewik?" Mark mocked from his seat. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back around, causing him to laugh.

"What a twit."

She rounded on them again, causing Mark to slide himself backwards. He had always been a bit afraid of an angry Torres woman, especially the eldest.

"And what are you going to do once you leave this school, hmm? Think you're going somewhere? Think you're going to get anywhere in life without your education?"

"That's rich," Mark responded, "coming from a girl whose sole purpose in life is to supply 'pure' offspring and keep up with the latest fashion clippings. Didn't you fail your NEWTs last year? I heard Daddy Torres had to buy an entire new trophy case for Slytherin hall just so you didn't have to repeat sixth year." Tim and Owen laughed beside Mark while Aria's face grew red.

"I'll have you know, I passed just fine. Besides, it's not like it matters. I'll be marrying Leopold Wigner come next Summer, and then I'll never have to lift a finger again. It's better off than where you'll be." Tim rolled his eyes and scoffed while Mark and Derek just ignored her. Growing up purebloods themselves meant holidays at the Torres hotels. They were used to Aria and her nonsensical view of the world.

"And just what are you laughing at? You'll be going nowhere as well, what with your disgusting heritage." she said. Tim's face grew serious. The class suddenly quieted down as Professor Preedmore shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly, Torres?"

She laughed cruelly in his face. "Are you really that stupid? It means your mudblood status will guarantee your failure. Yours and your sad excuse of a muggle family."

A gasp was heard throughout the room. No one had dared to use that term in years. Tim was livid, wand at the ready in front of the young woman's face.

"Mr. Robbins! Ms. Torres! What on Earth!" Professor Preedmore approached the two of them.

"Lower your wand, Timothy," the teacher commanded. "Now!"

Tim's eyes were angry blue slits, but he lowered his blackthorn wand, the light brown shining dangerously in the light cast above them.

"As for you, Ms. Torres, I'm going to ask you to leave the room and see the Headmaster at once." Aria's jaw dropped as she stared at her teacher in shock.

"But, Professor Preedmore, he was-"

"I don't care what he did! There is a zero tolerance for that sort of language! 10 points will be taken from Slytherin for the foulest mouth I've heard in years! Now go, young lady, before I call him here myself!"

Upset and on a rampage, Aria threw her things into her magical clutch. Huffing, she slammed her chair under the desk and leaned forward, whispering in Tim's ear, "This isn't over yet!"

* * *

"Who does she think she is?!" Tim yelled angrily. Teddy, Owen, and Arizona sat upon tons of their cushions in their sunken ship listening to his retelling of their Ancient Runes class.

"A Torres?" Owen supplied. Tim laughed without the smallest bit of humor.

"Yeah, right. A Torres. Exactly. They're horrendous! All of them!"

Teddy noticed Arizona shrink further into the cushions, suddenly fascinated with them.

"Not all of them are bad, right? I'm sure there's good in some of them, somewhere." she offered. Tim rounded on her.

"Are you kidding me? Do you know what she called me? What she called us?!" He asked frantically as he motioned between him and his younger sister. Tim was someone who was full of pride. Their family had been marines for as far back as they could trace their heritage. When he found out he was a wizard, he knew that he had to use his powers to do right in the world. Because of this, he had a very strict moral code that he was stubborn about at the best of times.

"Look, I know you and Arizona have your little Slytherin crushes this year, and that's fine. Just promise me you'll never love a Torres and we're good to go."

Teddy bit her lip as she surreptitiously glanced at Arizona, who was now full on avoiding them.

"Swallow me whole, swallow me whole, please stupid ship, please swallow me whole..." she mumbled in a sing-song tune under her breath, praying that her brother would drop the case. No such luck.

Tim walked slowly over to his younger sister. "Arizona?" He asked. She let her eyes meet his at a leisurely pace. He took in his younger sister's quiet demeanor, something that was rare to come by. It irked him. "Are you avoiding this conversation because the girl you like is a Torres?"

Arizona floundered, doing her best to appear innocent while simultaneously knowing she could never outright lie to her older brother.

"Well uh, see the um, the thing you gotta understand about that, is uh..."

"Oh my God! Owen!" Tim cried. "Owen you have got to talk some sense into her! Tell her how awful Aria is! Arizona, Aria Torres isn't pure blood, she's pure evil!"

Arizona rolled her eyes. "I know that, Tim! I hate Aria too! Especially for the way she treated..." she cut herself off just before she could say her name, "...the way she treated...you. The way she treated you." Owen's eyes lit up from the corner of the room as a sudden thought dawned on him.

"Wait a minute," the red head said, "doesn't Aria have a sister?"

Arizona couldn't believe her luck. The only time Owen speaks up is always the most inconvenient. Teddy looked on nervously at her friend, her eyes turning their trademark brown for when she got nervous. Tim watched his sister for a sign. A slight twitch of her lips and her darting eyes said it all.

"Are you serious? Callie? Callie Torres? You like Callie bloody Torres?!"

"You don't even know her, Tim!"

"So it's true then?" He asked, practically foaming at the mouth. "You fancy a girl whose sister called us..._that_." She shook her head at her older brother's density.

"She's nothing like Aria, Tim! Trust me. She's good, and she's kind, and she would never say anything like that! Not ever!" Tim laughed and threw his arms up, exhausted with his sister.

"You know what, Arizona? Fine. You and your little pureblood Slytherin can go sneaking around the school falling into broom cupboards or whatever it is you do with those girls, I don't care." Arizona looked hurt at her brother's cruel words, physically recoiling from the impact of them. "But Arizona, know this: Aria Torres is set to marry Leopold Wigner by the end of the school year. I can guarantee your little girlfriend has a MALE pureblood lined up right behind her to keep the family going." He came up on her now shaking form from both anger and hurt, eyes glaring into hers.

"You'll be nothing more than a toy for her, Arizona. Nothing but a fun little game. You wait." he snarled. Both Owen and Teddy looked on with apprehension. They'd never seen the two of them fight so badly. Arizona looked on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, well," she said, trying to choke back her sobs, "it's not like it much matters then, does it? She doesn't fancy me anyway. So just..." she huffed angrily, pushing him back by the chest, "piss off!"

Rushing out of the room the last thing they heard from her was the spell to shoot her back out of the water, followed by a gold light throughout the room. Tim kicked a pillow angrily, hitting Teddy square in the face.

"Um, ouch?" she offered. He picked up another pillow and threw it right at her.

"And you! You're just as bad! Prancing around with that red headed little-"

"Hey, ok, enough with the ginger jokes," Owen interrupted. Tim rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, with _her_, and playing like everything is just hunky dory! What is wrong with the both of you? Honestly!" he shouted melodramatically. Teddy stormed out of the room before changing her mind, stomping right back in and getting directly in Tim's personal space, pointing a finger at him.

"You know, Timothy Robbins, for a good person you sure are a downright git sometimes!"

Thundering off through the ship they heard her shout, "And her name is Addison!" Another golden light shone throughout the room, leaving just Owen and Tim to themselves. Owen shook his head at his hot headed friend. Tim threw his arms up at him angrily.

"What?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" he rebutted. "Shit!"

* * *

**Hi! Just so everyone knows, this story is already half way written, it's just a matter of posting everything. I unfortunately have to spend a weekend camping ((ugh)) so I decided to give a smaller update, since I won't be able to until late monday or early tuesday. I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! If you have any questions or anything of the sort, feel free to PM me. Have a good weekend (:**


	4. Love Potions & Hospital Wings

Addison and Teddy sat in the courtyard while working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts paper that was due that coming Monday. Teddy sighed, rubbing her temples and leaning her head back on the marble wall behind her. Addison watched her with concern.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but umm...you look like shit."

Teddy laughed and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes for the umpteenth time.

"And what other way could I possibly take that?" The two girls giggled as Addison shrugged.

"I have no clue actually now that you mention it."

Teddy smiled at her, her eyes turning a faint pink. Addison beamed at her.

"You know, I'm sure you hate it, but I love that your eyes give you away. Even when you're sleepy."

The Gryffindor girl blushed and looked away, cupping her face and looking away from the red head. Addison lifted a hand, smiling as she made Teddy retract her own and looked into her eyes.

"I'm being serious..." she whispered. Teddy smiled shyly at her. People had only ever stared at her like she was some bug under a microscope, or made fun at her for her eyes. But here this beautiful girl was telling her that she really, genuinely liked them. Teddy constantly felt like pinching herself when around the Slytherin girl.

Addison sat up straighter, bringing her legs up to sit criss-cross on the cement.

"Why are you so tired, anyway? Late night?" she asked.

Teddy groaned as she shielded the sun from her eyes, opting to put on sunglasses, much to Addison's dismay.

"The latest..." came the guttural reply, distaste laced within her tone. Addison took the sunglasses off of Teddy's face and placed them on her own, smiling at the other girl across from her who had to raise her hand up to shield the sun from her eyes. She laughed and reached out for them.

"Ha, hey! No fair!" Addison chuckled and reached into her purple velour sack. She held out a black and gold shimmering pair, offering them to the other girl. Teddy's eyes widened as she carefully took them for herself.

"Are these Dungeon Chain Limited?" she asked, clearly impressed. Addison waved her hand flippantly.

"Yeah, they are. You can keep them if you want." Teddy's jaw dropped in shock. Surely she was kidding!

"Addison, these cost, like, 40 galleons!"

Addison shrugged. "Yeah," she claimed, the boredom evident in her tone, "something like that."

Teddy eyed her suspiciously. Addison rolled her eyes, getting frustrated and embarrassed by the situation. "If you don't want them it's fine, I was just saying..."

"No, no, no! I want them!" Teddy exclaimed, holding them preciously towards her chest. "I mean, if the offer still stands? I don't want to take anything from you that you want..." Addison smiled warmly at her. It was always an awkward conversation to have when people realized she was practically made of money. Figuring Teddy would have to learn eventually, but not wanting to discuss it further, she decided to soften the blow the only way she knew how.

"How about we trade," she offered, "deal?"

Teddy returned her smile, eyes glowing such a bright pink that Addison could still see them through the shades she had just placed on her eyes, causing her heart to beat faster.

"Deal."

The two sat people watching for a while, fine with just being in one another's company. After witnessing a fair few first year boys make absolute idiots over themselves to try and impress a few seventh year girls, the two turned back to one another.

"You never did tell me why you had such a late night." Addison said. Teddy grimaced.

"Yeah...about that..." she sighed, eyes never meeting Addison's.

"Something happened in Tim and Owen's Ancient Runes class yesterday. Aria Torres..." Addison's interest peaked at that as Teddy moved onward, "Well, Aria said some not so nice things to Tim. So we have this sort of secret hang out place, the four of us. We were there yesterday, and Tim was just ripping into Aria. 'Torres' this and 'pureblood' that. All in all just completely bashing everything she's worth, right?" Addison nods, clearly invested in this story.

"Well, then it gets interesting. He rounds on us and claims as long as we never like a Torres girl, he'll be fine."

"Oh no," Addison supplied, remembering the revelation the two had just come to the day before in Care of Magical Creatures. Teddy nodded. "Oh yes."

"So we're sitting there, and Arizona gets all quiet. Well Tim freaks out, thinking that she must like Aria." Addison makes a face, causing Teddy to laugh. "I know, right? Ridiculous. And Arizona more or less says the same. So Owen mentions that Aria has a younger sister. And that's when the bullshit starts spewing out of Tim. 'You can't like her' and 'she's evil' and whatnot. Absolute codswallop. So naturally, Arizona gets angry, and tries to defend her. Owen and I are just sitting there because, honestly, what do you do when brother and sister go at it like that? We've learned to just let it go until the bitter end. Well, Tim has the nerve to mention that since Aria has an arranged marriage, he's sure Callie must have one, too. Goes on to even throw out that if anything ever did possess Callie to fall for Arizona it would be pointless anyway, and that she'd only use her for fun."

"Callie would never do that! Not to anyone!" Addison interrupted, finding herself getting angry at Arizona's brother. Teddy nodded and placed an affectionate hand on Addison's arm without realizing what she was doing.

"No, I know that! Arizona knows that, and she said as much. But I guess Tim really got to her, because the next thing you know the poor little thing's lip is jutting out and she's a blubbering mess and she just leaves! So then, as if that isn't enough, Tim turns on me and tries to have a go at the fact that I like a Slytherin girl too. So I gave it right back at him and left. I went back to the common room, but when Arizona didn't come in well after dark, I began to panic. I snuck out and found her on the shore line. Apparently a bunch of grindylows snagged her. Xia, her mermaid friend, was there. Xia can't speak English, but she tries her best to use her range of motions and expressions. I think she saved Arizona and brought her up on the shore line. I had brought my broomstick, so I flew the two of us back to Madam Pomfrey. She's resting right now in the infirmary. I tried to stay with her, but Madam Pomfrey insisted I go rest. So I've only gotten about three hours of sleep." Teddy finished her story with a big yawn. Addison sat with her eyes wide, her attention rapt the entire time.

"Wow...that's some night you got there!" she exclaimed. Teddy laughed dryly.

"Honestly? When you're in Gryffindor and you're best friend's with the Robbins', anything can happen." Addison chuckled at her new friend.

"Why did you bring your broom?" she asked. Teddy laughed again.

"Oh, Merlin," she proclaimed, "If I had to tell you how many nights my first year here Owen and I spent looking for Tim or Arizona on foot we would be here ages! I learned years ago that the quickest way to find Arizona was to look towards the water. But umm..." Teddy lowered her voice, causing Addison to lean in a bit closer, "I sort of can't swim, so I have to use a broom to find her. Plus, it's speedier if one of us is injured. Quicker get away." Addison nodded, clearly impressed with her friend. Nothing this exciting ever happened to her at her old school.

"And how do you all have your brooms at the ready? Don't you have to keep them in the locker room of the Quidditch field? Surely someone would see you in the castle carrying around a broom."

Teddy smiled, putting a finger on top of her lips in a hushing gesture. She reached into her robes and pulled out her hand in a fist. Opening it in front of Addison, the older girl gasped at what she saw. A tiny Triton 190 rested in the palm of Teddy's hand. The dirty blonde headed girl giggled at her friend's reaction.

"We all carry around our brooms in our pockets. Well, except for Arizona. She's not a very good flyer."

Addison smiled at Teddy as she watched her put her broom back in her pocket.

"So," she spoke cheekily, "you uh, have feelings for a Slytherin girl, huh? Anyone I know?" Teddy huffed and crossed her arms playfully.

"Oh, come off it, Addison! You know bloody well it's you!" The red head laughed loudly, causing some unwanted eyes to look their way. Lowering their sounds to giggles, the girls leaned in to one another.

"So, I was thinking, it's kind of a sucky first date, but maybe after dinner tonight you and I could go visit Arizona? See if she's awake?" Addison asked, batting her eyelashes for good measure. Teddy laughed and nodded her head, blushing at the term Addison used to describe their outing.

"I think we can do that."

* * *

"Robbins' sister is in the infirmary," Mark announced as he sat down next to Addison. She nodded.

"I know, I'm going to visit her with Teddy after we're through here. Hi, by the way. Lovely to see you." Addison said through a slurp of her soup. Mark grinned and pulled her in to a bone crushing side hug.

"Too much, Mark! Too much!"

He flexed his muscles in a few different poses, raising the sleeves of his robes for a better view of them. "Sorry," he beamed, grunting as he flexed them over dramatically, "guess I don't know my own heroic and manly strength."

Addison rolled her eyes. Callie's head peeked up from behind her book, eyes wild and interested suddenly in the previously pointless conversation.

"Wait, Arizona? Arizona's hurt?" Addison took in the worried expression in her friend's eyes. She didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Callie cared so much. Not after everything that Teddy had told her.

"Yeah. Got attacked by a pack of grindylows last night apparently." Addison muttered while blowing on her soup. "Why do they always insist on making this so hot?"

"She's alive after that? That's impressive." Cristina said. Callie nodded next to her in agreement, her expression taking a far off and concerned look. Addison stared at the newest girl to enter the conversation curiously before shrugging, deciding she didn't really care who she was.

"Speaking of being alive, where's Hahn? I haven't seen her all day." Addison queried.

"Ha," laughed the fourth year girl, "she's probably off making a love shrine for Princess Calliope over here." Addison chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the girl. The Asian raised her head at her in acknowledgement.

"Cristina Yang, fourth year."

Addison raised her head back in regards. "Addison Montgomery, sixth."

"Mark Sloan," he interrupted, "beautiful."

Addison snickered at her friend as she lightly shoved him. "Absolutely no one cares who you are, Mark."

"Wait a minute," Callie intervened, her brow furrowed in confusion, "why am I being made a shrine? And why did you call me princess?"

"You know," Alex said from beside Cristina, causing all heads to turn to him, "she was in the potions lab all day. I saw her when I went in this morning and came back this afternoon."

"Oh my God, that settles it! She's brewing Amortentia! Did you see any rose thorns near her cauldron?" Cristina exclaimed. Alex shrugged, not remembering exactly what was around the dedicated blonde at the time.

"I don't remember, all I saw for sure was moonstone. Dude, what if she seriously was? Better watch your food, Callie."

Callie huffed angrily, completely confused.

"I seriously am not getting the joke! Why would Erica be making me...that!?" She glanced at all of her friend's faces, each face more peculiar than the next. Finally it dawned on her.

"Oh no," she stated, waving her arms emphatically in front of her. "No, no! No! That is NOT how she sees me and we are JUST friends!"

"Break her heart why don't you," muttered Mark, to the delight of everyone else around him. Everyone, that is, but Callie. Mark rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Come on, Callie, don't be stupid! Hahn's had it bad for you for ages!"

Callie shook her head in denial. "She has not! You're all just completely...just...you're just..." she stuttered, her friends smiling as they realized she was starting to figure it out. They all began laughing as her cheeks turned a light pink.

"Oh shut up, you lot!"

Just then, Erica's green and black robes swished up, plopping in the seat next to Callie. The Latina froze on the spot while everyone else contorted their faces the best they could into one of neutrality.

"Hey guys! God, I've been stuck in my room studying Transfiguration all day! What kind of professor assigns a test the second week of school?" She asked the table, completely unbeknownst to the happenings around her. All of them smiled at her lie while Callie sat stock still avoiding everyone's penetrating gazes.

"Oh, Cal! I almost forgot! My Mum sent me these from Italy. They're your favorite, right?" Erica asked as she plopped a cannoli on her plate. Cristina snorted her laughter back, clamping a hand over her mouth. Mark let out a small chortle of his own, causing Addison to shake from silent laughter. Callie immediately scooted back in her seat, pushing the cannoli away from her.

"Um, you know, weirdest thing. Developed an allergy for them over the break. Yeah turns out I'm um, allergic to umm..."

"Cream, Cal?" Mark supplied, causing the four of them to laugh out loud. Callie glared at him.

"You know what, Hahn? Derek loves cannolis! Oy! Derek!"

Erica's eyes widened as she dove in for the cannoli, but not before Mark swiped it off of Callie's plate.

"You know I really don't think that's a good idea, Mark! I'll just eat it myself! They were imported from Italy, so I don't want to waste it or anything..."

Derek walked over to them with a curious expression on his face.

"Do it," whispered Alex. Mark winked at him.

"Hey man, Hahn had left over cannolis. I snagged you one!" Mark exclaimed as he stood up and patted his best friend on the back. Derek's eyes grew wide with excitement as he took the pastry from his friend.

"Oh wow, thanks Erica!"

Erica had gone completely pale. Cristina, Mark, Alex, and Addison watched with large smiles on their faces as Derek devoured the whole thing in just three bites. Callie swallowed loudly as she watched Derek's face contort into one of confusion. He looked at Erica and swooned slightly, shaking his head and staring at Mark. He suddenly loosened his tie, tugging at the collar of his shirt with a dazed expression on his face.

"I, uh...is it...is it hot in here?"

"It is now!" Cristina exclaimed, causing them all to laugh. All of them except Erica, Callie, and Derek. Derek pulled on Mark's robe, leading him out of the Great Hall with a hushed, "We need to talk."

"Next time you want to brew someone a love potion, try not doing it in broad daylight," Alex said as he got up to leave the table. Callie remained rooted to the spot, a shocked expression on her face. Erica looked furious, standing up and stomping her way out of the Great Hall. Cristina and Addison were clutching their sides from laughing.

"Cal, did you, did you see that? Oh my God that was golden!" Cristina remarked through her laughter. Callie groaned as she let her head fall into her hands.

"You guys, this is so not ok! She's my friend and she tried to poison me!"

Addison rolled her eyes, still chuckling. "She didn't try to poison you, Callie. She just...wanted some lovin'!"

Callie scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew, gross! Never going to happen!" Cristina got up to leave, patting Callie on the back as she walked by.

"Thanks for the cheap entertainment, Torres!"

Addison smiled and waved good bye to the younger Slytherin. She was still laughing at Callie's expense as she watched her friend stew over the latest events.

"That was priceless! Oh, I can't wait to tell Teddy!"

Callie smiled fondly at her friend. She was really happy Addison was getting on well at Hogwarts. She had gone to Beauxbatons her first 5 years of school, but once she finally convinced her parents to actually listen to a request of hers, they allowed her to attend Hogwarts her final two years.

"So you two are getting along well then, huh?" she asked her friend. Addison nodded while smiling, eyes glossing over at the mention of the Gryffindor she was sweet on.

"Yeah. Speaking of, I best be off. She's been anxious to see Arizona all day. I think she sort of feels responsible for her getting hurt. You know, not going after her sooner and all." Callie nodded at her friend as she stood up. She watched as Addison turned around and walked towards Teddy, smiling widely at the Gryffindor girl. The two made their way out of the Great Hall together as Callie watched on, a growing sense of panic in her stomach for the year that she was sure was going to be difficult.

* * *

"Do you have any...8's?" Addison asked. Teddy squinted her eyes while stroking her chin, causing the Slytherin to giggle.

"Hmm...go fish!"

A wave of water splashed up from the card and squirted Teddy in the face. Addison laughed loudly as Teddy spluttered, doing her best to breathe through the onslaught of water that was still streaming from the card in her hand.

"Oh my God! You're lying! The cards squirt you in the face if you're lying!"

Teddy groaned and used the sleeve of her robe to wipe at her face.

"Then what's the point of playing?" she asked childishly. Addison laughed at her friend's absurdity.

"What do you mean what's the point of playing? That's not even how you play!"

Arizona watched the two girls on either side of her bed, their stack of cards laying on her legs in between them. She crossed her arms and huffed, frustrated with her friends.

"No, really, I'm fine! Don't worry about me! Just got attacked by a bunch of Grindylows but eh, no big deal!" Teddy rolled her eyes while Addison had the good graces to allow her smile to fade, a sheepish look adorning her features.

"Yeah, at your own expense!" Teddy retorted. Arizona stuck out her tongue at her friend who immediately returned the favor. Addison sent a spell zapping the tip of both their tongues, causing both girls to pout.

"You two are worse than siblings!"

"Ugh," groaned Arizona, "do NOT say the 's' word right now!"

Addison gave an apologetic look to Arizona while rubbing her leg tenderly.

"Sorry, sweetie. Didn't mean to upset you."

Madam Pomfrey came over to check on Arizona's bandages. The women in her family had been at Hogwarts for centuries. Her graying hair was curled tightly against her head, and her tough but kind demeanor made almost every student there feel mothered by her.

"Arizona Robbins, between you and your brother your mother must be the only reason the Howler letters are still in business!"

"You know Madam Pomfrey," Teddy spoke while collecting a pair of 2's from Addison, "Tim's owl's name is Howl, because he never really named it, so for the first year everyone just called him 'owl'. But he's gotten so many howlers from his Mom since then that the owl thought we were all calling him 'Howl'."

"Psh, bloody bird's more like a-"

"Don't you finish that sentence, Ms. Robbins!" she shouted, slapping Arizona upside the head with her magical thermometer, "My goodness! Swimming in the black lake after dark...You could have been killed!"

"Ah," Arizona interrupted, raising her finger astutely in the air, "but I wasn't!" Her friends rolled their eyes at her feet. Madam Pomfrey gave her a pointed look, causing Arizona to grin sheepishly.

"Heh, umm...nice apron?"

Teddy snorted a small laugh, which she quickly covered up with a cough. The old women bent down, hitting the other Gryffindor upside the head as well. Teddy winced and rubbed the back of her head while Addison giggled across from her.

"Give it another night, girl, and I'll be sending you off by mid morning tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey announced, ready to walk away from the group of girls.

"Great!" Arizona exclaimed, sitting up too fast and grimacing while clutching her sides.

"No, no, no! You foolish girl! Only if you STAY in bed!" Madam Pomfrey insisted, pushing the blonde back down on the bed and casting a spell around it, binding her to the small space. Arizona crossed her arms while pouting.

"Why does she always have to charm Tim and I's beds?"

Teddy chuckled while giving Addison a 4.

"Because you both always try to sneak back in the common rooms at night. Fish, Addie." Addison frowned and grabbed a card from the dwindling pile on top of Arizona's shins. From the doorway, Arizona saw two cautious eyes watching her. Long black hair falling in loose curls peeked out behind the infirmary door. She smiled slightly as she watched Callie fully step out, something silver shimmering in her hand. The Latina came closer, eyes locked on Arizona's baby blues.

"Hey, Arizona, I umm...I heard you weren't feeling well." Callie stuttered. Arizona nodded at her friend, having trouble finding her voice for some reason. The blue stained glass of the infirmary's window was casting a beautiful periwinkle hue to Callie's features and Arizona found it mesmerizing.

"I made you this," Callie said, holding out a long chain. "It's nothing special, but when I told Glitter what happened, he said he wouldn't mind letting you have one. It's one of his secondary wing feathers. It's been known to bring good health to the person who wears it, so I fastened you a necklace of it...I hope you like it."

Arizona's smile gleamed brightly as she looked upon her gift. It was a dainty silver chain, but at the base of it hung an aqua coloured feather, about 4 inches long, with what looked to be a natural glossy shine to it. A tiny 'A' was scrawled on the silver cap that was clasping the base of the feather. As she reached out her hand to grab the gift Callie gasped, taking her friend's arms lightly in her own. Angry pink gashes were swirled all over the creamy white skin.

"Arizona, oh my...are you alright?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly. Arizona gaped at Teddy, then Addison, then back to Teddy again. Teddy made a face and pointed back at Callie, signifying to look back at her and not them. Arizona shook herself and met the deep brown eyes of the younger Torres.

"Yeah, I'm good, truly. It's happened before. I just...I was angry so I wasn't paying any attention as to where I was going in the black lake. They only strangled me until I passed out. I didn't die or anything. Could you, I mean...I can't really raise my arms well, so would you mind terribly, umm...?" She looked from the necklace in her palm, back to Callie. Callie immediately caught on and took it back, unfastening the clasp.

"Oh, yes! Of course! Here let me just..." She moved Arizona's beautiful blonde hair to the side while wrapping the chain around her neck. As Callie's face was behind her back, Arizona winked at Teddy, who just rolled her eyes. Teddy knew full well that Arizona had complete use of her limbs and, due to the potion Madam Pomfrey had just given her, was hardly feeling any pain at all.

Arizona fingered the blue feather lightly, staring at it in wonder. She gave a dimpled smile up at Callie as she held on gently to her gift.

"I absolutely adore it, Callie. It's my new favorite piece of jewelry."

"Hey, what about the enchanted mermaid charm I got you for your birthday last month! Saved up for ages for that, I did!" Teddy exclaimed. Arizona cupped her ear with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, what? I can't quite hear you over the level of awesome that is a winged horse's feather chained around my neck. Terribly sorry." Addison and Callie laughed as the two Gryffindors playfully glared at each other.

"Blondie! We come bearing gifts!" Came Mark Sloan's booming voice from the entry way.

"Oh dear lord, here we go..." Callie muttered. Arizona giggled and smiled at the two men making their way in to the room.

"Madam, always a pleasure! Hey, Ravenclaw boy, hope that nose heals. Oh, it's not hurt? Oh, shit. I mean, darn! I'm sorry, Madam. Sorry!"

"Mark Sloan," Madam Pomfrey yelled, "you better be in and out of here within the minute!" Mark groaned and threw himself on Arizona's small cot. Teddy and Addison slapped at him when their cards literally spilled, causing them to leak all over Arizona's sheets.

"Mark! Look what you've done!" Addison exclaimed, slapping him again for good measure. Mark look appalled, holding a hand to his chest.

"Me?" He gasped, "More like look what Arizona's done!" He turned his attention to the sickly blonde who was smirking at him with her arms crossed.

"Now, Arizona, it's perfectly alright. Given your condition we all understand why you just couldn't hold it any longer."

She nodded playfully at him. "Oh do you, Mark? Do you understand?" The two laughed happily at one another. Derek poked around Arizona's gift section next to her bedside.

"A chocolate frog!" He blurted. It was his goal to someday be on one of the cards one could find inside of the milk chocolate treats. Arizona smiled and waved him on, silently telling him he could have it. Derek opened it gleefully and stuck it straight in his mouth before it could hop away. At sight of the card, he dropped it back unceremoniously with a frown.

"I've already got that one..." the boy pouted. Arizona shifted uncomfortably as Mark made himself at home on her cot.

"I thought you came bearing gifts?" Arizona questioned. Mark's smile grew wide, arms gesturing to himself.

"Blondie, my presence is the present. We both knew that."

"How you actually think so highly of yourself is beyond me, Mark." came Callie's remark. She didn't like how chummy the two of them seemed. Her jealous side didn't usually come out, but when it did, it was hard to reign back in. Mark whipped his head around, a confused expression on his face.

"Callie? The hell? Why? Who? What? Shouldn't you be with Hahn? OW!" Callie slapped him hard upside the head, her cheeks turning pink. Addison made a face at Teddy, worried about what Arizona would think if she knew what had happened at dinner. Before she could say anything, though, Mark was blabbing again.

"I can't believe she tried to give you that love potion," Mark said through his laughter. Arizona gasped slightly at his sentence. Derek threw the chocolate frog wrapper at the back of his friend's head.

"And I can't believe you made me eat it!"

The two Gryffindors laughed at that, although Arizona was still reeling from the news. Erica had a crush on Callie?

"Could we just forget about the whole thing? Please?" Callie begged, her arms crossing self consciously in front of her. Derek looked at her incredulously.

"Um, easy for you to say! I had to explain to my girlfriend why I felt the sudden urge to break up with her! Good thing they keep the antidote in the potions supply closet, or I'd still be fighting Mark to get at her."

Mark sighed airily. "I should have let it go on longer, you know. I am such a good friend." he said, putting a hand to his chest in reverence at his own good deeds. The group rolled their eyes at that. Mark finally realized Arizona had angry looking markings all over her skin.

"Did Evil Torres do that to you, Blondie?" he asked, gesturing to the gashes on her skin. Callie's interest suddenly returned back to her dim-witted friend. Arizona's eyes grew wide, hoping someone would change the conversation soon enough.

"No, Mark, she was attacked by-"

"Why would Aria have done this to Arizona?" Callie ask, interrupting Teddy. Mark rose his eyebrows at her.

"You mean no one told you?"

Callie shook her head as the rest of the girls waited nervously for the other shoe to drop.

"Tell me what?"

Mark looked at his friend strangely. "Well didn't you wonder why your sister didn't come in last night?"

Callie thought about it. She didn't even realize that she hadn't seen Aria in two days. Not that she minded. That was usually her goal.

"It was intense, Cal!" Mark exclaimed. "We were in Ancient Runes, and you know your sister, she's a bitch, so we,"

"Language, Sloan!"

"Right!" Mark called. "Sorry!" He waited a moment before jumping right back into his story with the same amount of enthusiasm. "So anyway, she's getting all 'I'm a pureblood me me me myself and I', and then Tim's just sort of like 'whatever' and so Aria's all 'your bloodline is disgusting' and Tim's like 'the hell do you mean' and she's like 'you know what I mean' so Tim's like 'no what' and she's all 'your family sucks cause you're all...' well, the 'm' word, Cal."

Callie's eyes widened in shock, her mouth dropping open as her palm reflexively went to cover the gasp that was emitted. Arizona tugged sheepishly at her bed sheet, not knowing what else to say or do. Addison and Teddy eyed each other awkwardly, taking turns mouthing suggestions to each other. Derek and Mark caught on quickly and made to leave.

"Well, now that I've ruined another perfectly good moment, I think it's time I was off. Madam, I'll see you later,"

"Not if I can help it!"

"...as for the rest of you, I'll uh...well, you know. Feel better, Blondie." Mark said as he left the infirmary. Callie was still standing there, her body rigid as she stared at the bed sheet in front of her unmoving. How could Aria say such a thing? And not to just anyone but to her...friend's, brother?

"Callie it's really not a big deal..." Arizona supplied. Callie's eyes shown with unshed tears as they snapped up to meet Arizona's.

"Are you joking? It's a huge deal, Arizona! It's...It's..." she sighed, turning away for a moment to collect herself. She wiped delicately under her eyes, sniffling slightly as she caught her tears. Arizona tried to lean forward to comfort her, but Teddy and Addison shoved her back down, causing a low groan to come from the back of her throat. Callie sat on the edge of her friend's bed, taking her hand without looking at her.

"I'm so sorry, Arizona. She can be wretched, that girl. The only thing she and I have in common is our last name." Arizona laughed softly at that in a slight self deprecating way, remembering what Tim had told her the night before.

"Yeah, well, don't count on it for too long. Heard that's going to be changing here pretty soon. You'll be free of all things Aria in no time."

She couldn't help it, the word vomit just tumbled out. It wasn't exactly a secret that Aria was engaged to be married, but it was mostly just news amongst the Slytherins. Callie eyed Arizona curiously.

"How did you know that?" She asked quietly. Arizona's eyes darted to Teddy, who threw up her hands in innocence. Addison shrugged next to her, not knowing what to say either. Turning her attention back to Callie, she sighed.

"Tim told me. Apparently Aria said something about it. That's not the point. Just..." She grasped Callie's hand tighter, causing the brunette to look her in the eyes. "Just please don't feel guilty over something your sister said. They're not your words, Callie. They're not your actions. You're the only one who decides what you get to do."

Teddy and Addison smiled at one another. Maybe Callie and Arizona could work out. Maybe they did have a small, tiny, infinitesimal chance. Callie raised her other hand, grasping the blue feather resting at the base of her friend's sternum and smiling at the look of it around Arizona's neck. It was watery, and slightly forced, but Callie did her absolute best to mean it.

"Ok."

* * *

Tim Robbins was a lot of things. Jovial, rebellious, and lively were a few of them. He could fly as good as some pros, could duel as fair as some Aurors, and you could always count on him to stand by a friend in any type of battle. But sometimes there were other parts of his personality, ones that he did his best to avoid, that could show themselves every now and then. Where his younger sister was forgiving and friendly, he could be begrudging and judgmental. He envied her for a lot of reasons he'd never admit to. But there was this one thing that he truly thought was wrong, and that was falling for Callie Torres.

His first year at Hogwarts, before Arizona had arrived, he had a rough time accepting a world in which he didn't fit in. He was a likable enough guy. He got good grades, had an excellent sense of humor, and wasn't bad looking, either. Tim had it all that year. Or so he thought, until he met his match in Aria Torres.

She was beautiful, smart, and talented. She was always giving Tim reasons to arrive early to class, stay late during meals, and take walks around the castle just in case he caught a glimpse of her. They had potions class together on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and Tim did everything he could to be partners with her. At first, Aria had ignored him. She had far more important things to worry about, what with her being in Slytherin and all. Tim did his best to surreptitiously get to know the dark haired girl and, by Christmas time, he had succeeded.

He had put so much thought into the present he had fashioned for her. Making it himself, he had fastened her a jewelry box, carved using the wood he could throw together from the forbidden forest. It looked a bit shabby, to be fair. He had so many different types of wood thrown together that it resembled that of a wooden patch work quilt. And, since he was only in his first year, the edges could have done with a bit more sanding. But the melody he trapped inside with the tiny mermaid dancer that swam when you opened it was his pride and joy. He had spent every weekend for a month with the music teacher perfecting the Gaelic song Tha Mo Ghaol Air Àird A' Chuain on every required instrument, entrapping the tune inside of the box.

When he had pulled her aside just before she got on the train to go back home for the break, he presented it to her. He still remembered how widely she smiled, and how, though he could tell she could buy many things far more extravagant, she truly enjoyed the trinket. She had kissed him then as the black engine roared to life, billowing smoke from behind them.

"I'll always keep this, Tim. I'll treasure it forever."

But something changed in the girl he had fallen for when she returned from the holidays. Every time he went to speak to her, she ignored him. When he arrived in potions class, his friend Owen sat next to him instead of Aria. And when he had gone to chase after her one evening just before Valentine's Day, he had caught her with tears in her eyes. Asking her what was wrong, she snapped angrily at him.

"You'll never understand, you're just a pathetic mudblood! Leave me alone!"

Although he was angry with her, he was mostly distraught. He watched her the rest of the year from a distance in constant wonder of her situation. It wasn't until she began dating a 4th year in their 2nd year, Leopold Wigner, that he truly began to hate her. She was a terrible girl after trusting in that snooty Slytherin boy. Leopold had everyone fooled into thinking he was classy and kind, but Tim knew the truth. Every time Tim would be anywhere near Leo, the Slytherin would go out of his way just to expertly insult Tim in a way that was always just so slight it was almost undetected. He was patronizing and arrogant, and he turned Aria into the same thing. Year after year he watched the girl he had once loved turned vile and cruel. The light in her eyes that was once his sun was now fully extinguished.

Which is exactly why he was pacing back and forth in front of his little sister's bed in the infirmary at midnight, as was tradition with the two of them.

"You know, I'm thinking of writing Mom and Dad asking them to sponsor a section of the infirmary so that the four of us can have our own beds. It'd probably be cozier that way, seeing as how we spend about half our time here while at Hogwarts."

Tim looked up into the eyes of his sister. She was smiling sadly at him. He had thought her to be asleep. He gave a hesitant smile back as he pulled up his trademark stool from under the bed and sat beside her bed, feet up on the edge of her mattress.

"How ya feeling, Zoe?" he asked. She sighed and fumbled with her blankets.

"I just," she paused, "I'm upset, Tim. You don't know Callie. And it's only been one week of knowing her, so it's not like I'm sitting here head over heals or anything, but...but she's interesting. And she's kind. And do you have any idea how hard it is to find a girl as genuinely sweet as her that's actually attractive?" she joked. Tim clicked his tongue in his mouth as he avoided eye contact with his sister. He remembered feeling the same way about the older Torres many years ago, and hearing that tone in his sister's voice made him wary of the downfall that he was so certain would happen. Rocking on the back legs of his chair, he twirled his thumbs in his lap.

"I just don't trust her, sis. Will you believe me? Do you get that I'm only upset because I want what's best for you?"

"But she could be what's best for me-"

"She's not!"

Arizona looked on in shock at her brother. He was actually angry over this. Steam was practically coming out of his ears as he glared at her. Sighing, he placed his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes with his palms as he hunched over dejectedly.

"Let's get real, Arizona," he coldly stated. "She belongs to a notorious family. Aria already has someone she's lined up to marry, and I can guarantee you that Callie does, too. That's just their life, sis! That's their reality. To become aristocratic women in the upper class that look down upon people like us."

Arizona shook her head in disbelief. "You could not be more wrong about Callie's personality, Tim. She's-"

"Ok!" He interrupted, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine! Sure, she may be nice, for now. But that's going to change, Arizona. How do you know she doesn't just feel sorry for you? That's not really the point, though. The point that you need to see is yourself in 5 years. You know where you'll be?" He asked pointedly, staring at her. She shrugged half heartedly.

"No, you don't. But I bet you anything I know where Callie will be. In one of her Dad's hotels with her husband by her side, and a baby on the way. Aria will probably live across the hall with her husband and her toddlers. I bet her schedule will look like the Queen of London's. Wake up, have breakfast served to you, get dressed in the latest fashion, make an appearance somewhere for someone important, go shopping, come home, throw a dinner party, make love to your drunken husband, lather, rinse, and repeat."

Arizona grimaced at her brother's most likely accurate depiction of Callie's future. It just seemed so wrong that a girl so beautiful should be subjected to a life full of wining and dining when she had so much more potential than that. Her heart strings tugged her towards the Latina, but her head was agreeing with Tim. It really didn't make any sense to have this crush last any longer than it already did.

Staring at her brother with the smallest bit of moisture gleaming in her eyes, she sniffed slightly. He grabbed her hand and gave her a sad smile.

"You're meant to be great, Arizona. And you will be. Don't let anything get you down or hold you back. Don't fall for someone you're guaranteed to lose."

She nodded her head solemnly. Deciding she couldn't stand to listen to her brother any longer, she faked a big yawn and, turning over in bed, she snuggled beneath the covers.

"If I don't rest our second mother will keep me in here even longer, so I'm going to get some sleep."

Tim smiled and tucked her in, kissing the top of her head just to purposefully ruffle her hair as he stood up. Arizona giggled and tried smoothing it out again as she watched her brother head out. The light from the hall cast a long shadow throughout the room, and Arizona couldn't help but marvel at the way her brother seemed like such a hero as a silhouette. He turned around just before he turned the corner, gave her a side smile, and walked back to the common room.


	5. Carvings & Confessions

**Ok so look. This story is good. Just trust me. So you should keep reading it, or start reading it if you haven't yet...Also, I have already taken my sleeping medication so ignore absolutely everything I'm saying.**

* * *

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, hoggy warty Hogwarts, teach us something please. Whether we be old and bald or young with scabby knees..." Callie sang softly to herself. Glitter munched on some carrots nearby, lazing about on the intensely green grass at the edge of the forbidden forest. Callie was in the gardening patch doing a favor for Professor Leonel.

"Now remember, the eggplant seeds go to the right, and the squash seeds to the left!" he had told her earlier. Sorting through the packets was a tedious task, but she had said she wanted some extra credit. She just thought that perhaps in Care of Magical Creatures extra credit meant, well, caring for magical creatures.

"Glitter, do you think maybe you and I could just fly away once I graduate? Take some of Father's money and run?" she asked her horse. Glitter whinnied in response to his owner. She smiled at his butterscotch hair and white mane, thinking him absolutely beautiful. She was very proud to be his best friend. She reached out to scratch behind his ear.

"Yes, and then we won't have to marry that disgusting, vile little creature Kibbe! No we won't!" She cooed. Glitter snorted and nudged her sympathetically. She sighed and kissed his forehead.

"I'd do just about anything to get out of that ever present future..." she murmured to herself. A twig snapping behind her caused her to jump and whip her head around. She groaned internally at the sight of blonde, straight hair resting lightly on top of black and green robes. Erica hesitated and looked awkwardly at the ground, squirming slightly under Callie's stare.

"Can I, umm, talk to you for a moment?" she asked. Callie patted Glitter's neck before nodding and rising from the giant, faded orange pumpkin she was using as a seat, walking the small distance between the two of them to get closer. Both girls waited for the other one to start, unsure of what was to be said. Finally Erica shook her head, covering her face slightly in embarrassment with her hand.

"I'm sorry, Callie. I don't know what came over me. I've had a crush on you for years now and I thought that...well, you know, maybe if you had a little push, you'd see that you and I could be something special."

Callie's eyes grew wide as her jaw unhinged. "How could giving me a love potion possibly be the answer, Erica? Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked incredulously. Erica threw her arms up and rolled her eyes, groaning at herself.

"I know, I know! It was stupid! It was a coward's way out and I'm sorry. I was just so terrified of approaching you with my feelings. I thought you'd say you don't feel the same."

Callie paused, torn between how she felt and the act of hurting her friend's feelings. At the silence that came with Erica's confession, the blonde girl nodded in understanding.

"Right. Exactly what I thought, then." Erica went to turn around, but Callie grabbed her forearm, spinning her back around.

"Erica, just listen. Maybe, just possibly we could have...I don't know, gone on a little date or something had you just told me instead of trying to pull it out of me falsely with some potion!" Erica had the good graces to at least appear ashamed. "But now?..." Callie shook her head, scoffing at the thought. "Now there's definitely no chance."

Erica bit her lower lip, feeling as though she had just been slapped. She nodded and looked at Callie with a stone cold face. Callie went to speak again after a pause in conversation, but Erica held up a hand.

"You really don't need to say anything else, Callie. I get it. I do. Again, I'm sorry..." she trailed off, shrugging her shoulders and toeing the dirt under her foot.

"I guess I just thought you'd never go for someone like me unless I could first show you how well I could treat you."

Callie rolled her eyes, stepping closer and putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"Erica, I will say this one more time. A love potion is not the way to go about something like that. The truth is."

Erica nodded shamefully and backed up, suddenly feeling panicked and heavy.

"I'm just um," she stuttered, tripping slightly as she walked backwards to get away from Callie, "I'll see you tonight."

Callie watched her go with a sad expression on her face. Now she was down yet another friend. She wasn't sure she would manage the school year if she lost any more.

* * *

Mark Sloan watched the young Ravenclaw through the spaces above the ancient books riddled with dust in the school library. Derek had told him to stay away, but for some reason Mark just couldn't do that. There was something about the small girl that enticed him. Plucking up the courage he had thought he would never lack, he puffed out his chest and rounded the bookshelf. Sliding into the empty chair next to Lexi Grey, he gave her his best toothy grin. The younger girl's eyes slowly raised, a neutral expression on her face. She turned to her right to look behind her, and then to her left. Looking back at Mark she suddenly realized it was her he was smiling at. She blushed and gasped immediately, letting out a tiny squeak and raising her book in front of her face.

"Go away!" she said in a high pitched voice. Mark gave her an incredulous look, completely confused. He shook his head dismissively and snatched the book out of the Ravenclaw's hands. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, refusing to look at him while slumping in her chair.

"Are you going to give me my book back?" she asked.

"Well that depends," the mans smooth voice replied. He leaned in closer, causing her to back up and grimace. "Are you going to tutor me in Ancient Runes?"

She scoffed and shook her head, finally meeting his eyes, which she couldn't help but notice were a wonderful shade of green-blue in the lighting.

"Finally realized you're hopeless, have you?" she asked. He mock laughed at her.

"Oh, you're hilarious, you are. No, seriously, Lex. Can I call you Lex?"

"No."

"Lex it is."

"Ugh, you are infuriating!" she growled. He smiled widely at her and winked. Shaking her head in disbelief, she went to snatch the book back out of his hands, but he tugged it back further at the last second.

"Say you'll tutor me."

"Mark," she spoke slowly as if speaking to an infant, "give me my book back."

He shrugged. "I'm not really feeling like it. Not unless you say you'll tutor me." She groaned as she slammed her upper body dramatically on top the table. He laughed lightly at her and tapped the book on top of her head repeatedly in rhythm to his request.

"Tu-tor me! Tu-tor me!" he chanted.

"Fine!" she grunted. "Will you give me that back now?"

Satisfied with her answer, he tossed it back in her arms. A thin piece of paper slipped out from the old, dusty pages and fluttered to the floor. The name 'Grey' was scrawled on it. Mark picked it up for her and placed it on the table.

"You, uh, dropped this." he said. She eyed it curiously.

"Hmm, it's a letter..." she muttered. Ripping at the seal, she tugged the parchment inside out of the envelope and unfolded it, reading the first few lines and then immediately throwing it down on the table while shutting her eyes.

"Oh my God I'm a terrible person!"

Mark laughed at her outburst. "What? Why?"

Lexie fumbled while stuffing the letter quickly back in the envelope. "That letter wasn't meant for me, it was for Meredith from her Mom. I should not have read that. Oh God, she already hates me enough! Now she's going to hate me even more! The owl must have dropped it in my things by mistake!"

Mark placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed, hoping it would cause her slight panic attack to dwindle.

"Hey, whoa, slow down there, kid! It was an accident! And Meredith doesn't hate you."

Lexie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure she doesn't..."

"She doesn't." Mark insisted. The two sat there until Lexie's breathing was evened out. Mark was content to just sit there, but Lexie had other ideas.

"Look, I'm free Wednesday nights. How about we meet then after dinner in the west wing tower? The study room?" she asked as she gathered her things together. Before Mark could agree, she was already gone, hurrying towards the Ravenclaw common room with the letter clutched in her hands.

* * *

"Pass, Tim!" Owen barked from the corner of the room. Tim chunked the red ball at his best friend, laughing as it nearly knocked him down. Teddy and Arizona's hands went up, ready for Owen to pass the quaffle. Owen tossed it to Teddy, causing her to let out a victory shout and Arizona to pout.

"You guys, we really need to do something about The Wreck." Tim said.

The Wreck was what they called their little underwater ship. Outwardly, it was just a sunken ship, but after the four of them had fixed the place up inside it was much more cozy. They affectionately gave it the term The Wreck a few years back.

Arizona looked around. "Umm...what are you talking about? I have it cleaned every day." She tried intercepting the ball as Teddy threw it to Tim, but to no avail.

"No, there's nothing wrong with it, I just mean...I don't know. I keep thinking how this is Owen and I's last year and I want to do something exciting. Something we haven't done before."

Teddy's eyes lit up. "We could star gaze in the astronomy tower!"

The other three hesitated, chancing glances at one another out of the corner of their eyes. "Um," Owen said while clearing his throat, "something we haven't done before, Teds. Also, he used the word exciting?"

Teddy jutted out her lower lip and crossed her arms. "It's exciting to me..." she mumbled.

"Look, whatever. Cool Teddy, sure, we'll do that. But something dangerous! Something that could seriously get us in some deep shit if we were caught."

Arizona laughed while throwing a pink bouncy ball she kept in her pocket up at the wooden ceiling. "That's easy for you to say, this is your last year! Ever occur to you that Teddy and I have to come back next fall?"

Tim waved his wand, stopping Arizona's ball in mid air.

"Hey!" she huffed.

"I'm not saying we're going to get caught, I'm just saying that it would have to be something really cool." He released the invisible hold on the ball, dropping it and causing it to bounce off of his sister's head.

"Ouch..." she grumbled, rubbing her crown. Owen laughed, tossing the larger ball to Teddy.

"We could post pictures around the school of Cliff Kendrick in a dress?" the red head suggested. Tim rolled his eyes dramatically.

"We did that last year! Come on, guys, what can we do?!"

The group sat in silence, contemplating their next big thing. After all of the years they had been at the school, their pranks were what they were known for the most. The teacher's had even dubbed them with the nick name 'The Quartet', since they seemed to always show up at the scene of every ridiculous crime around the school. And, 9 times out of 10, it was their doing in the first place. As the three Quidditch players laughed and joked while they began practically attacking each other with the quaffle, Arizona smiled slowly.

"I've got an idea," she announced, "but it's absolute madness."

The three others stopped what they were doing, waiting for her to speak. Tim grew impatient, waving his arm erratically at her. "Go on, then. Tell us!"

"Well," she said, "we've always said we'd stay the night in the Forbidden Forest. So let's stop talking about it and actually do it."

Tim and Teddy smiled widely and began chatting animatedly, getting excited by the prospect of it. Arizona held up her hands, causing them to stop and stare at her.

"Ahem," she gave a dramatic pause as she cleared her throat, "on Halloween night!"

"Awesome!"

"Hell yes!"

"No fucking way!"

The group rounded on Owen, immediately going into counter arguments. Owen shook his head, ignoring his friends begging.

"No way, you guys! That's just asking for death! And if we're caught? What then?"

"We're not going to get caught!" Arizona whined. Teddy and Tim nodded their head in agreement.

"Pretty please, Owen?" Teddy asked, getting on her knees and folding her hands while going into full on pout mode. Owen looked away and crossed his arms, his shoulders drooping with worry.

"Why don't we just sneak around the castle that night instead?"

"Because that's boring!" Tim insisted. Owen grimaced as he realized he was giving in to his friend's demands, as usual. A tense moment passed before he finally heaved a huge sigh.

"Alright, fine! Fine!"

Cheers and congratulations exploded from the other three as they leapt up and began dancing excitedly around the ship's dining room. Owen laughed quietly and allowed himself to be dragged into the merriment.

"You won't regret this Owen!" Arizona said as she twirled around him.

"You're kidding, right?" he asked. "I already am!"

* * *

On the worn out benches on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest sat the morning Care of Magical Creatures class. It was an exciting day for everyone, and absolutely no one could sit still. Today was the day they announced the members of every Quidditch team to the entire school. It was an event that took about two hours and was looked forward to every year.

Mark and Derek were arm wrestling on the ground with a bunch of boys surrounding them, cheering and fist pumping to their chosen mantra. Callie, Addison, Teddy, and Arizona sat on the benches facing each other.

"Are you nervous, Teddy?" Addison asked. Arizona felt like informing Addison that whenever Teddy's eyes were brown, it meant she was nervous. But she figured that's something the red head would want to learn on her own time. Right now, Teddy's eyes were bright yellow.

"Nervous? No way! I'm so pumped! I love flying with the all the school teams without it being some big competition. It's fun to just let loose in the sky."

Suddenly an owl screeching was heard from above them. A piece of paper shaped like a heart fell out of it's talons just above Callie's head. Raising her hand and catching it, she turned back to the group, showing them the white heart in her hand. The rest of them furrowed their brows in confusion.

"Who's it from?" Addison asked. Teddy glanced at Arizona. The blonde shook her head slightly with a confused expression signifying that she had nothing to do with it. Callie opened it slowly and read it aloud:

"You are beautiful. Signed, Your Secret Admirer. PS: I know some girl gave you Amortentia, but I'm not her, I'm a boy"

"Well he gets right to the point, doesn't he?" Teddy stated. Addison chuckled while Arizona sat silently praying that the class period would end already. The last thing she needed was to see Callie getting love notes from people that weren't her. Callie laughed and ripped up the note.

"That was completely idiotic!" exclaimed Callie. Just then, a different bird with another letter did the same thing. Callie sighed haughtily and opened the next one, the girls leaning in to read it with her.

"Roses are red, Violets are blue, Sugar is sweet, And so are you. Signed, Your Secret Admirer. PS: I figured you'd try to ignore me, so I sent two at once."

"This is so obnoxious." Callie huffed as she ripped up that letter as well.

"Well, can you blame people for trying?" Arizona whispered dejectedly, thinking no one heard her. Addison and Teddy looked at each other warily. Callie's brow knit in confusion.

"What was that, Arizona?" she asked.

Arizona popped her head up from her chest where she was sulking, doing her best to fake a smile. "I just said, uh, that was really bad rhyming?"

Callie eyed her suspiciously, but shrugged it off. To be honest, Callie had never gotten so much attention before in her life, and she didn't like it. Most girls her age would be eating it all up, but not her. Sticking out made her uncomfortable. She would rather just focus on her work then worry about the people at her school hitting on her left and right. Arizona slumped again on the bench, picking up a stick and drawing a heart in the mud, only to stab at it repeatedly. Teddy watched her friend until she finally snatched the stick away.

"Ok, ok, we get it. Stop it before she asks what's wrong again!" she whispered in her friend's ear. Arizona nodded solemnly and kicked her feet around, letting them dangle and swing from the height of the bench. Callie watched her blonde headed friend with a smile on her face. While Arizona was moving back and forth, the light caught a silver chain around her neck that was mostly hidden under her robe. Callie leaned forward and tugged at it, smiling widely when she realized it was the necklace she had made Arizona. Arizona shivered at the feel of Callie's fingers on her neck. Taking it the wrong way, Callie pulled her hand back quickly, covering her mouth with it from the shock of Arizona's sudden reaction.

"I'm sorry! I just...I saw it and I wanted to make sure it was..." she stopped rambling, laughing to herself slightly. Smiling broadly she placed her hand on top of Arizona's that was resting between their bodies on the bench.

"Thank you for wearing the necklace I made you."

Arizona blushed, not knowing what to say. Of course she was going to wear the necklace her crush had made her. Who wouldn't? But all she could stutter out was a meek, "You're welcome."

Seeing Arizona blush like that at her touch made her suddenly warm. She remembered feeling Arizona's hand in her own before when she had pulled her up on Glitter, and also in the infirmary when she was trying to apologize for her sister's wrongdoings. She recalled the way it felt to have the blonde's arms wrapped tightly around her body as they soared through the sky; how it had stirred something deep within her that she didn't understand.

Come to think of it, every time Arizona was happy, Callie was happy. And every time Arizona was sad or hurt, Callie immediately wanted to remedy it. Sure, that could be said for her other friends, but nothing was as strong as her pull towards Arizona. When the blonde was in the room, Callie didn't want to pay attention to anyone else.

It was then that Callie realized that something was going on inside of her. Something that had never happened before. Seeing Arizona right now staring at her, so close to her, made her heart beat quicken. She was scared. Arizona was supposed to be her friend, not to mention it was only their second week of knowing one another. She couldn't possibly act on the feeling that was coursing through her veins. Not right here. Not right now.

The thing about it was that, for whatever reason, Arizona's lips seemed to be a magnet. One that Callie's lips held the opposite force to. And while everything was going on around her, she was completely inside her own head, begging herself not to look down at those pouty lips; screaming at herself to tear her eyes away from the beautiful shade of blue. It was impossible for her heart to go any faster, she just knew it. She could hear the throbbing in her ears faintly as she tried to catch her breath. What in the world was wrong with her? If Arizona knew what she was thinking, would she ever forgive her? Suddenly Callie realized the impossible situation Erica must have been in all these years. How the hell do you tell someone you like...that you like them?

"Callie?...Callie!" Addison yelled, snapping in Callie's face. Callie jumped nearly a foot in the air, throwing her book and wand up by accident. They hit Teddy on the shoulder as she winced in response.

"Oh, Teddy, I'm so sorry!" Teddy shook her head while grimacing, picking Callie's things up for her and handing them back to her worried friend.

"Don't worry about it. I've got this klutz for a best friend, remember? I'm used to it."

"Hey!" Arizona said through a laugh. Callie smiled at the sound, but refused to look up from her lap.

"Alright students!" Professor Leonel announced, "It's time for the Quidditch team assembly! I'll see you all on Wednesday! Have a marvelous time, and good luck to those of you who are performing!"

* * *

"So I have this theory that her hair is actually silk. Seriously Arizona, it's so smooth!"

Teddy had been droning on and on about her love for Addison for the past ten minutes to Arizona. The blonde had nodded and hummed, agreeing and disagreeing in all the appropriate places of the conversation, but now she was starting to get frustrated. Callie had received two love notes and had been nearly love potioned by someone all within two weeks of school starting. She couldn't blame anyone, of course. Callie was absolutely breath taking. The odd thing about it, though, was that it seemed like the only person who didn't think so was Callie.

Arizona had been trying to ignore her feelings for Callie, she really had. But the look in the girl's eye the day before during their Care of Magical Creatures class had her stuck. Callie had lingered on Arizona's lips for a long while and licked them, however subconsciously. Her hand had stayed under Callie's for quite some time. And the way the Latina had zoned out, eyes locked on Arizona, had the blonde all shook up. She was tense, feeling the emotions Callie was emitting in waves next to her. For a moment she even thought Callie was going to kiss her. She sighed dreamily to herself, wishing that it had happened.

"And so then I said...wait, what's wrong Arizona?" Teddy asked. Arizona looked up at her friend, shaking herself of her thoughts.

"What? Oh, um, nothing. Go on."

Teddy's eyes changed to orange, which Arizona knew usually meant she was curious or about to go on some daring mission. Seeing as how nothing around them was even remotely exciting, she figured it was the first thing.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? We always talk to each other..." Teddy said sadly. Arizona sighed and threw a pillow on top of her face, muffling her voice.

"I just like her so much, Teddy!" she exclaimed as she threw the pillow up in the air, catching it as it fell back down. Teddy sighed and gave her friend a sad smile.

"I know you do..."

Arizona felt like crying. It was so unfair! Why did Tim have to hate Aria so much? Why did Callie have to be so clueless? Why did she have to have feelings for someone that was so emotionally unavailable?

"Maybe I'll just live vicariously through you this year, Teds, since you and Addison are getting on so well."

Teddy laughed in disbelief. "Now there's something I never would've thought. Me, the one out of The Quartet that's got a happy love life. Unbelievable."

Arizona smiled. She stood up and walked over to the far right corner of the room. Teddy followed her knowingly, a grin forming on her face.

"I totally forgot about this!" she whispered excitedly. Arizona ran her hand over the carvings in the wood. All of their heights had been marked throughout their years at Hogwarts. Teddy laughed and pointed out how they were both taller then the boys their first two years at Hogwarts, but then they both more or less stayed the same height where the boys shot up like weeds. Initials with hearts were all over the place. They each had their own section to carve upon. It was incredibly obvious whose was whose to anyone who knew the four of them.

In Tim's section, skulls and crossbones were childishly placed in areas from his first few years. Tim hearts ? was in one section, the eternal mystery of that one had sparked an argument for months at the time. A broom and quaffle was sketched over his name as well. Owen had drawn himself as a merman and an elaborate rose on his. Teddy had a ton of boys' names with hearts drawn next to them, scratched out and then added just to be scratched out again. Arizona had hearts and flowers, mermaids and fish scribbled all over hers. A girl's name popped up every now and then, and she and Teddy laughed at the names they found there still.

"Remember the time you told Moses Nancort that you'd give him your entire collection of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans if he'd kiss you?"

Teddy groaned at the memory, but laughed at it anyway.

"God, yes! What an idiot! And he didn't even take the offer. Damn you, Moses Nancort! Good thing you're dating that idiot Jessie."

"Oh," said Arizona in reverence, "do you remember my entire 2nd year here how in love with her I was?"

"She never did give you the time of day, did she?" asked Teddy as the two of them laughed once again. Letting their giggles dwindle into mere smiles, Teddy raised her wand. She elegantly burned Addison's name with a heart at the end in her area. Arizona smiled at it and blew on it, making sure it wouldn't spread. Teddy looked at Arizona expectantly.

"Well," she said, "aren't you going to write something? It's tradition."

Arizona scrunched up her face, knowing what she wanted to write, but afraid Tim would see it. Teddy caught on and shoved her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Oh, Tim never goes back here! He's forgotten about this ages ago. Look, the last thing he wrote was 'Arizona smells'."

Arizona laughed at that. "That was his 4th year when he put that stink bug in my suitcase before we left for Hogwarts. Took ages to get the stench out of my clothes. Do you remember?"

"How could I forget?" Teddy asked, plugging her nose playfully.

Arizona looked back up at her piece of wood, chewing at her bottom lip in thought. Finally she raised her wand, whispering a spell that made it slice through the grain and wrote:

'Arizona + Callie'

Teddy leaned against the wood with a smile on her face as she took in their surroundings. Crossing her arms, she said, "Do you remember when we first found this place and instead of trying to come up with a charm to get here, we just dove right in like idiots?"

Arizona nodded and laughed, jumping down into their piles of pillows. "I do! I remember when Owen told us he saw some kid figure out a swirling charm for the toilet. Who would've thought such a stupid trick would make our water slide?"

Years ago, when they were all much younger, they would get suspicious looks from people when they would return from The Wreck with their clothes and hair wet. Once Owen created a funnel charm that he had modified from some school bully, they learned that if they whispered "Vortunnel" and pointed their wands at the right spot of the lake, a swirling water vortex would be made looking somewhat like the inside of a very wet tornado, sending them straight down and into the waiting ship. It was their pride and joy, really.

Teddy joined Arizona on the pile of pillows, resting her head on top of her friend's stomach.

"You know," Teddy whispered, "I really do think she likes you. She just doesn't know it."

Arizona sighed and played with Teddy's hair, running it through her fingers and yanking at the knots, teasing her friend.

"I doubt it. But even if she did, Tim's got a point. It's only a matter of time before she's taken by somebody else."

"Maybe," Teddy replied, "but I think Callie's more than meets the eye. Who knows? Maybe you're just what she needs to open up and be herself. Maybe you could be that somebody else."

Arizona thought about it. Could she help the younger girl? Could she wait for someone to accept themselves? Arizona had never hidden who she was and she wasn't about to do it for anyone else, not even Callie.

"Maybe," she whispered. "We'll see."

* * *

"Nice of Lexie to let us use her barn owl..." Callie muttered. She and Mark were in the owl's tower. It was dingy and there was poop everywhere, much to Callie's chagrin. But she would've done anything to get out of the common room and off with someone she trusted.

"Yeah," Mark said, "I think I'm finally making some head way with her. She's pretty cute, you know?"

Callie smiled at her friend across the room. She was perched on a small slit in the stone wall, halfway sitting on the windowsill. Her arms were crossed protectively while she thought over her situation yet again. Watching her friend stroke the owl, a thought came to her.

"Hey Mark?" she asked.

"Yeah, Cal?" he responded, letting Pluma nip at the grains in his palm. She bit her lower lip, hesitant to ask what she was dying to know. Her eyes scanned the floor as if the answer would be lying around somewhere.

"What's it like...you know...liking someone? What does it feel like?"

Mark eyed his friend curiously. When they were younger, Mark would always flirt with Callie. She always took in stride, never really responding negatively or positively. He learned that nothing would ever happen with the younger Torres. Their friendship was mostly playful, but sometimes, like now, Mark knew that he had to let his true self show. He let down his pretenses.

"It uh," he walked slowly through the room, "it feels a little bit nerve wrecking to be honest. You're second guessing things you never thought you would, and you become aware of things you never noticed prior to the situation. Like your heart rate, your breathing, your body language. When you're around that person, all of your feelings just...intensify. Everything's more. And if you really care about them, then usually the way they feel will greatly effect your own mood."

Callie's eyes misted as she looked out the screen-less window, the slight breeze burning her eyes. Mark came closer, putting a hand on her shoulder. He gave his friend a concerned look.

"Hey, are you ok?"

She looked back at him, forcing a smile on her face. She shook her head drearily, the honesty lodging in her throat. She tried to speak a few times, but instead she just wept. Mark drew her in close, cradling her in a friendly embrace meant to soothe.

"I feel like there are so many things that I can't control right now, and I want to so desperately. Like there are people who expect certain things from me that I just don't want to give and I..."

"Whoa, Cal, whoa, slow down. What are you talking about?"

Callie sighed and wiped at her eyes. A watery sob escaped her throat as she fumbled with her hands in her lap.

"I have feelings for someone. Someone who's really, really great. And I'm getting all of this annoying attention from all of these other people when she's the only one I want noticing me. And then with Aria and Kurt and my parents I just...how can I let them down? Why can't I just be allowed to be myself?"

She fumbled with the golden envelope in her hand that had arrived for her moments ago. She knew exactly who it was from, with the giant 'K' crest on the front, embossed in a beautifully glittering black ink that must have been enchanted.

"You can!" Mark exclaimed. "You can, Cal. You and whoever this girl is, you can go for it."

Callie pushed him aside, standing up and crossing to the other side of the room dejectedly.

"No, Mark, I can't." She rounded on him, eyes red and swollen. "What kind of relationship could that be? 'Oh hey, Arizona, I think you're absolutely wonderful, will you be my girlfriend? Oh, PS, you have to share me with my future husband!'"

"Wait, Robbins?"

Callie rolled her eyes, more tears spilling down her cheeks. She breathed heavily, coughing as her air ways fought the panic she was feeling. Mark went to hug her again, placing a comforting hand on her head and rubbing her back.

"Calm down, Cal, it'll be ok. We'll figure this out, don't worry."

Relaxing into his embrace, her breathing eventually slowed down, her tears drying stains down her tan cheeks. She allowed herself to calm down in her friend's arms, something she realized she had been doing a lot of lately. When the two parted, they smiled at one another.

"You know, Cal, Robbins has always liked girls. If you want I could do a little investigating the way I did for Addie? She and Teddy are practically joined at the hip now!"

Callie laughed at that. She knew there must have been something that pushed the two of them along, and Mark? Well, he was a people pusher. He always meant well, which was something that most people didn't see in him, but Callie did. She smiled up at her friend, patting him on the chest affectionately.

"Maybe. We'll see."


	6. Relationships & Secrets

"And that is why I no longer trust talking salamanders."

Teddy and Addison had decided earlier in the day that they should have a flying date. Addison was taking Arizona up on her advice of going slow with Teddy, so she suggested they do something that the chameleon eyed girl would enjoy. When Teddy had begged Addison to go flying on the Quidditch field with her, the red head happily agreed.

They were weaving in and out of the large pillars that held the seats for the teachers and parents on their brooms. Addison had the latest broom on the market, the 54 Horizon. It was pitch black in design, but heat sensitive, so wherever it felt body heat it shone bright white. Teddy's eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of it. And, since all Addison seemed to want to do was make Teddy smile, she had absolutely no qualms in allowing her friend to ride it. Teddy was giggling while doing figure 8's, spirals, loop-de-loops and anything else her over active imagination could come up with. Addison trailed behind on the Triton 190.

"Thank you for bringing me lunch today, Addison. No one's ever done anything like that for me before. Well, besides Arizona, but that was just because she had a crush on our seeker at the time, so it was more for her own benefit in the end."

Addison chuckled and shrugged.

"It's my pleasure, Teddy. Really."

Teddy slowed down, her eyes their traditional hot pink whenever she was around the Slytherin. She hovered just in front of Addison with a shy smile on her face. Addison smiled back and stopped her broom, waiting for Teddy to say what was on her mind.

"Something you want to announce there, mood ring?"

Teddy laughed at her nick name and rolled her eyes. Chickening out at the last second as she stared at Addison, she shot up in the sky with a devilish grin.

"Betcha can't catch me!" she called out. Addison deflated, wishing that her friend wasn't so insecure.

"Obviously I can't..." she mumbled. She followed after the gleeful Gryffindor anyway, figuring that now wasn't the time to push anything. Smiling as she finally caught up with her, she pulled on the corner of her friend's sweater vest, causing the other girl to stumble a bit on the state of the art broom.

"Whoa!"

Teddy slipped and fell back into Addison's waiting arms. Both girls giggled innocently at their game, relishing the time they spent together alone. Teddy slowly righted herself on her broom. Fixing her vest, she playfully stuck out her tongue at Addison who just rolled her eyes in response.

"I meant to fall..." she muttered.

"Right," laughed Addison. "I'm sure that's exactly what you wanted to do."

The two smiled at one another brightly for a while, content to just stare. Suddenly Teddy's eyes lit up, one remaining pink while the other turned electric yellow. Addison had to take a moment not to freak out, reminding herself that it was normal for her.

"Guess what the four of us are doing on Halloween night!" she exclaimed. Addison laughed at her enthusiasm, swirling in circles around her friend.

"Merlin, I have no clue. Knowing the four of you there's probably a low survival rate."

Teddy rolled her eyes and zoomed passed her friend.

"We're going to be, wait for it..." she zipped right up to the other girl, hair flowing in the wind. Addison smiled at her beauty.

"We're going..." Teddy paused, smiling widely, "...to be spending the night in the Forbidden Forest! Ta-da!"

Addison's face fell in horror.

"What?! No! You are most certainly NOT doing that!" she shrieked.

"But..." Teddy frowned, "why not?"

Addison scoffed and punched her shoulder. Teddy winced and rubbed the spot.

"What was that for?" She pouted while looking down at her shoulder, moving it in broad circles. Between the workout schedules and the play wrestling with Arizona the two were known for in the Gryffindor dorms, her arms were incredibly sore.

"For being an idiot, that's what!"

Addison zoomed back down to the ground, jumping off the broom and stomping across the field. Teddy rushed after her, still flying on the black broom.

"Addison, talk to me, what's wrong?"

Addison spun around angrily causing Teddy to have to stumble to a stop before she ran right into her.

"The problem is I care about you and you're just...you're just going to put yourself in danger like that and it pisses me off, alright?"

Addison turned back around to walk out. Teddy jumped down, throwing the broom to the ground.

"Addison."

"You're ridiculous. Putting yourself in harms way-"

"Addison..."

"-and endangering yourself like it's some sort of game. Somewhere I can't protect you and you're just-"

"Addison!"

"What?!"

Teddy grabbed her friend's face, leaning in and kissing her hard. Addison fumbled for a moment, trying to catch her footing before she sunk in to the kiss, allowing her eyes to flutter shut. The corners of her lips twitched upward as she wrapped her arms around a slim neck, tangling her hands in the dirty blonde hair she found there. Slowly pulling away, both girls' breath intermingled, panting slightly at the force of the moment. Teddy giggled and leaned back in for a small peck.

"What's so funny?" Addison mumbled through the second, smaller kiss. Teddy pulled back, pushing a fallen hair out of Addison's face and behind her ear. She wrapped her arms loosely around the red head's waist, smiling at her.

"I just never thought my first kiss would be with someone so beautiful."

Addison's eyes widened a bit in shock. She raised a finger and pointed it to her chest.

"You mean I was your first...?"

Teddy's eyes shifted again, remaining their usual pink but sneaking in a few flecks of light blue. She shyly avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but at the red head in front of her.

"Uh, never mind, just forget I said anything..."

Addison rolled her eyes and grabbed Teddy's tie, pulling her back in and kissing her soundly on the lips. As she pulled away, a dreamy smile crossed the other girl's face. Addison leaned in towards Teddy's ear.

"I didn't say I minded."

The two separated, giggling at one another. Teddy picked up their brooms, handing Addison's back to her. Taking the Slytherin's hand in her own, they began walking off of the field.

"So...what are we, exactly?" Teddy asked shyly. Addison pretended to think about it a moment, stroking her chin over dramatically.

"Well, I know what I want."

"Oh yeah,?" Teddy asked. "And what's that?"

Addison turned slowly, playing with their intertwined hands in between them. She brought Teddy's palm up to her lips and kissed it sweetly, raising her eyes to meet the bright pink across from her.

"For you to be my girlfriend." she whispered.

Teddy smiled wide as she kissed Addison again, laughing into it happily.

"What a coincidence," she replied, "we want the same thing."

* * *

Aria Torres sat on the edge of her four poster bed. She stroked the black silk sheets beneath her, watching as the gleam from the window allowed the dark water to cast eery shadows over her skin.

Slytherin dorms were down in the dungeons of Hogwarts. Because of that, some of the dorms went beneath the depths of the Black Lake. Aria's dorm room happened to have a water window-a large plexi-glass installment that allowed the girls to see into the water whenever the light was off. The occasional water dweller swam by every now and then. Mostly it was just grindylows or ramoras. But every now and again, if the dorm was quiet and the users still, a merperson would swim by.

Aria loved to sit in this room and watch the water's light ebb and flow across the walls, even in the blackness that was the night. She wondered sometimes if the water really did move like that, or if there was some sort of charm placed on the window. Regardless, it was her favorite place to be to think. Which was exactly what she was doing.

How could she have worked so hard for so long maintaining her image only for her younger, awkward sister to come up and threaten to snatch it all away from her? Aria was always the more beautiful one. She was the one who obeyed her parents wishes, who followed her Mother's instructions, who worked so hard at becoming everything she never wanted to be. And now that Callie was coming into herself, her beauty was beginning to out weigh that of her older sister.

Aria was jealous, but even worse than that, she was worried. Callie was strong willed, but she herself didn't know it yet. She had the power to overcome obstacles. Aria knew it; she had seen it triumph every now and then whenever she would challenge her sister. She wondered how it was that Callie always managed to fly under the radar. She wondered even more than that if her sister was ever truly happy.

She scoffed at the idea as soon as it came to her mind. Of course she wasn't happy. How could anyone be joyous in their family when it was designed to cause no one satisfaction but their parents? Aria had been herself to the best of her ability as a child, but realized the older she got that herself just wasn't good enough. So she changed. She began thumbing through the magazines her mother would lie out for her to read. She began dating the boys her mother told her to. And instead of getting ahead in her studies, she kept up with the latest gossip, losing herself in a world that was full of materialism and false happiness.

For a while she had believed herself to truly be ok with the lifestyle her mother had requested of her all those years ago. She'd never forget the Christmas she received the daunting news that her life was no longer hers to live for, but that of her parents. It was then that she was told about the importance of the Torres image, and was entrusted with the knowledge that her future held an arranged marriage to a boy of her mother's choosing.

She had been furious at first, but she couldn't ever remember a time when her mother had been so proud of her as the moment she acquiesced to her wishes. And that's all that she really wanted in life to be honest. To make her mother proud.

And then there was Callie. Slightly shy, a little bit awkward, and a whole lot of brains. She never worried about her little sister needing to lead the life that was cast upon her shoulders until recently. Her mother never paid Callie much attention, insisting that her height difference, frizzy hair, and big boned stature would make her unfit to marry a noble man in the wizarding community. Although it tore at Callie's self esteem, Aria played into it if only to save her sister from their mother's tortures.

But then, out of nowhere, Callie began to develop. What was thought to be big bones was actually just loose weight that trimmed itself down once she decided to change her diet ((after a particularly horrifying instance this summer where she learned her dinner was, in fact, her friend at one point caused her to swear off certain foods)). The frizzy hair that had once been unmanageable smoothed itself out in her older years, and her height made her beautiful feminine figure that much more appealing for everyone who laid eyes on her. Callie was suddenly an absolutely gorgeous young woman, and unfortunately, her mother was beginning to realize this.

Aria had done her best to drive Callie away. She was cruel to her in hopes of leading Callie to find someone who would love her for who she was. She figured the worse she made her family seem, the better other people would appear to Callie. That way she would hopefully find the strength within her to follow her own path, instead of being forced to go the route their parents had decided for them.

So Aria pushed her mother about the wedding to Leopold. He was a nice enough man in front of others, but behind closed doors he was positively despicable. He would demand things of her instead of asking, his affection always came at a cost, and whenever he had one too many drinks, he wasn't above raising a hand to silence her if he thought she was out of place. Verbally abusive in almost an artistic way with his words, she never quite had anyone who she thought would believe all of these things about him.

Callie slowly made her way into the room. As her eyes met the form of her quiet older sister, she hesitated briefly before continuing on towards her luggage.

"Um..." she cleared her throat a bit, "are...are you alright, Aria?"

Aria looked up sadly at her sister. She hated herself for being jealous of the younger girl. She wanted the life she was trying to give her so badly that sometimes at night she would curl into the fetal position and cry endlessly. To her, Callie had everything she could ever want and more. She had that streak of bravery that Aria had let fizzle out and die in her own heart.

Nodding her head, Aria shook herself as she smoothed down her robes. Getting up, she turned around and began changing into her pajamas.

"Have you replied to any of the letters Kibbe has written you?" she asked her younger sister. She heard the trunk slam shut a little more forcefully then it would have on its own.

"No."

Aria smirked. She was hoping that would be the answer. She braced herself for the words she was about to say.

"Mother would have a fit you know. Honestly, it's just a silly marriage. Life isn't about love and fantasy."

"I'm not like you, Aria!" Callie shouted. Aria froze, hoping her sister would fight back harder than that.

"I can't just let myself be twirled around like a puppet in some sort of elaborate dance to please Mother and Father."

'Good,' Aria thought, 'keep it coming.'

"All my life I've seen you twist and bend to Mother's every desire. What about your desires, Aria? What about your life?"

"I share the same as Mother!" Aria shouted, turning on her younger sister. Callie eyed her curiously for a moment. For a split second there, she thought she saw something suspicious in her sister's eyes. Something like...pride?

Just as quickly as it came, though, it left.

"Just leave me alone, Aria." Callie whispered coldly. She turned her back to her sister, climbing into the green and black plush bedding.

Aria turned back around, pulling an old wooden box out from under her bed when she was sure her sister wasn't looking. Blowing the light blanket of dust off the top, she lifted the lid slowly. A beautiful Gaelic song began to weave its way softly through the room. A single tear released itself from Aria's eye as she unclasped her necklace, placing it gently in the jewelry box.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices for the people we love."

* * *

Arizona loved how peaceful the lake was the further down you went. She and Xia were in near black waters, braiding the tentacles of the friendly giant squid. His slimy purple limbs tickled them occasionally making them let out shrieks of laughter. Xia's yellow eyes and silver skin caught the small amount of light that was coming through the top of the lake every now and then, causing Arizona to smile at her friend's unique appearance.

"Is Oda feeling better? Did you ever find out what happened to her?"

Oda was Xia's younger sister by four years. Xia shook her head sadly, twitching her fins to try and stay in place.

"No, we didn't. She said she didn't get a glimpse of whatever it was. But she said it was a bright light that had struck her..."

"Oh," Arizona replied, thinking the situation odd. "You mean like lightening maybe?"

Xia shrugged. "We thought that at first, too. But if she were wet, would it not have effected her much more severely?"

The two sat on the purple, squiggly legs in silence as they mulled it over. Strange things were happening around Hogwarts when it came to the creatures that resided there. Arizona laughed as the giant squid popped one of his suction cups against her cheek.

"I can't believe he lets us do this!" she giggled. Xia swam around to his head, kissing it affectionately and giving the top of it a hug to the best of her ability.

"He's just a giant sweetie is what he is!"

The squid let out a few bubbles in response, causing the girls to laugh. Arizona's golden hair swirled beautifully in the water, her eyes glowing slightly with a charm she'd placed on herself. Her gills allowed her to inhale with ease, and the webs between her fingers made her swift and agile as she continued to braid the tentacles with a smile on her face.

"Oh, I almost forgot! When are you guys having your concert? I was wondering if a friend of mine could come watch with me. Guess what her name is?!"

Xia rolled her eyes at her easily excitable friend.

"Arizona you know how my father gets! He hardly even lets you come around us!"

Arizona pouted and swam over to her friend who pushed at her playfully. The two play fought, tumbling through the waters with smiles on their faces.

"Come on, Xia! She's so beautiful! I have the biggest crush in the wizarding world on her! And plus, her name's Calliope! That's gotta count for something, right? It's basically a sign."

Xia thought about it for a moment, truly considering what her friend was telling her. She had talked about her crushes before, but had never offered to invite one in the lake with her. The only person she brought was that red headed boy that was best friends with her brother. Trying a different tactic, Xia bared her teeth, hissing and pretending to scare Arizona. The blonde crossed her eyes with a bored expression.

"You know I got over that face a long time ago, loser."

Xia laughed, the pink shells around her neck floating elegantly between the two of them. She smiled at her friend and spun her around, beginning to do her hair in a fish tail braid.

"Can she speak Mermish?" Xia asked. Arizona shook her head, causing Xia to grab it, forcing her to stay looking forward so she didn't mess up her hair.

"Sorry. No, she doesn't. But she is an Equling. She has her own flying horse. She's even friends with some of the centaurs. Which reminds me," she hesitated briefly, deciding to just go for it in the end, "she and I were talking and we couldn't help but realize that both you and the centaurs are acting strangely. Is there something going on?"

"Done!"

Xia announced, sticking a fish bone through the bottom of the braid and wrapping seaweed around the end to make sure the hair didn't come loose. She sighed as her friend turned around to face her and put her long, skinny silver hands on her shoulders.

"Look, I'm not supposed to talk about it but..." she took her hands back, resting her head in them, rubbing her tired face while groaning.

"It's the Ministry. They're telling us that we need to be classified as Beings again instead of Beasts."

Arizona looked confused. Xia swam lower to the lake floor with Arizona following behind her. The two began scouring the bottom for shiny puka shells.

"But why would they do something like that? You guys are really strong in your desire to be classified as Beasts, right?"

Xia nodded. "We think it's their way of trying to gain control over us. They must want us to do something. The only problem is, we don't know what that is. We've been meeting with the centaurs. They're a little bit more serious than we are, and they're so easily offended by humans, so they're furious. I'm really worried this could break into a war."

Arizona froze momentarily in fear, swimming towards her friend once she got over her shock. Concern was written all over her face as she forced her friend to look her in the eye.

"But Xia," she said, "the Ministry is incredibly powerful, and you can't survive outside of water. How would your people be able to put up a proper fight?"

The discomfort for the topic radiated off of Xia in waves as she chose to avoid her friend's stare.

"I don't know. The centaurs apparently have some sort of prophecy they're coming up with in order to help us..."

She took Arizona's hands in hers, cupping them gently while pouring the beautiful green shells into them. Taking them one by one out of Arizona's hands, she put them up to her teeth, biting a perfect hole in the middle of each one with the tips of her sharp yellow fangs. Arizona watched her in confusion as she placed the shells with holes back in Arizona's lap.

"Umm, what are you doing? Didn't know sea shells were on your diet."

Xia laughed and shook her head, squinting painfully as she broke through a particularly tough shell.

"You like this girl, correct?" she asked. Arizona smiled shyly. "Yes," she whispered. Xia nodded her head, half way done with the shells already.

"There's fisherman's twine in Professor Leonel's hut. Go ask for some when we're done here. Then place these shells on it and tie it. It should be enough for a decent sized bracelet. Give it to her and tell her you made it with me. If she's in the least bit cool, she'll definitely appreciate that you and a mermaid spent their time fastening her some jewelry. Also, when she comes for the concert, if she's spotted by a merperson she just has to show them this as proof that she has my permission to be here."

Arizona beamed, blushing at the memory of Callie giving her the necklace in the hospital. She laughed shyly to herself, reaching behind her head to scratch at the tight braid there.

"It's funny you should say that, actually. When I got attacked by those grindylows-"

"You're still an idiot for that, by the way."

"Well, thanks, I love you too. Anyway, she visited me in the infirmary to give me a present. She had made me a necklace with a silver chain and attached one of her Abraxan's feather's to the end. It's the most beautiful blue I've ever seen! She said it brings you good health if you wear it."

Xia's eyes widened in shock at her friend's admittance.

"Arizona, that's a really big deal! That's a huge sign of respect from the animal. If it was given willingly, that feather will protect you from even the worst intentioned curse as long as it's around your neck."

Arizona's eyebrows shot up. Callie had failed to mention that. She wondered briefly if the Latina even knew.

"Well Callie's not the type to harm any creature, Being or Beast, so I'm sure it was given willingly. She said Glitter had offered to help, and that was his way of assisting."

Xia looked around, finding a fairly large piece of seaweed amongst the other smaller ones. She plucked it out from the sand, taking the shells and placing them gently in the center of the slippery plant. She folded it up carefully, tying the top and handing it over to Arizona.

"Here you go, she should really like it! I have to go, and I'm sure your gillyweed is running out of time. I'll see you later, alright?"

Arizona hugged her friend and began swimming to shore. Thinking of something, she turned back around to speak to her once more.

"Xia! Wait!" she yelled. Xia turned around curiously, waiting for Arizona to continue.

"Why did you only pick out green shells?" she asked her friend. Xia shrugged as if it were obvious.

"Because she's in Slytherin of course. Bye!"

Arizona nodded and began swimming off again. It wasn't until she got to the surface when she realized something.

"Wait a minute...I never told her she was in Slytherin?"

* * *

"Oh my God wait no...no look!" Teddy pointed over to the middle of the Astronomy room. Kelly Butterbaugh was yet again boring her eyes into Arizona's skull. Every time Arizona would look up, Kelly would frantically snap her head back down to her paper. Addison and Teddy had been watching them interact awkwardly for the past 10 minutes. Because Teddy loved astronomy so much, the two of them never really struggled through any of their assignments. They seemed to always get done much earlier than the rest of their classmates.

"I just want her to catch her! Just once, then I'll be good!" Addison remarked. She and Teddy continued to giggle as quietly as possible. At the look from Professor Overlock, they sheepishly stifled their laughter and turned their attention back to their finished paper.

"So," Addison whispered, "how's Arizona handling this whole Callie thing?" Teddy sighed, looking at her friend across the room. She threw a hand over her mouth before she could start laughing again as she realized Arizona had finally caught Kelly staring dreamily at her, giving the other girl an awkward smile before scooting her chair surreptitiously further away. Addison turned her head and chuckled quietly.

"How absolutely pathetic. At least we were never like that!"

Teddy nodded in agreement. "Just sad, that is. But back to Arizona..." she trailed off, thinking of the time she and the blonde had been talking lately. Any time Callie was mentioned she seemed to close up a bit and change topics. Teddy shrugged.

"I really don't know how she's taking it. She won't really talk to me about it." Addison nodded, accepting the answer. She hadn't exactly talked to Callie about anything of the sort either. But then again, Callie never had a crush on anyone, so that was usually the reason for it.

Behind them, Mark poked Teddy's back with his wand, causing the Gryffindor to let out a small yelp. Addison slapped Mark's wand away and rubbed the spot on her girlfriend's back comfortingly. Mark rolled his eyes.

"Oh you're fine. Just wanted to know, did Butterbaugh skip breakfast or something? Because she's looking at Robbins like she wants to eat her."

The two girls snickered as Mark smiled at them. They all turned to look over at the awkward pair across the room. Kelly was practically on top of Arizona, leaning over her shoulder to look at the small silver moon globe that rested near Arizona. The Gryffindor had a sour look on her face as if she would rather be anywhere but there in that moment. Kelly smiled wide as the three watched her creepily sniff Arizona's hair. Mark waved his wand, casting a silencing spell over them allowing them to laugh loudly at the whole thing. As soon as their laughter had dwindled, he took it off before he could be detected. Mark poked Teddy in the back again trying to catch her attention. Teddy rolled her eyes and turned around mouthing the word 'what'. Mark leaned further over the desk, glancing around to make sure no one was watching them.

"Does Arizona even like Butterbaugh?" Teddy and Addison laughed at him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I was just asking! I don't know what Blondie's type is! All I know is that it isn't of the male variety."

Teddy shook her head while smiling. Addison took her girlfriend's hand in her own, smiling down at their fingers.

"Arizona likes girls with dark features. Usually the more brainy ones. Height doesn't really matter. Just a girl who impresses her, really."

"Aka, not Kelly." Addison said while laughing. Mark nodded. Sounded enough like Callie to him.

"So then, who's that Slytherin she likes, eh?"

Addison rolled her eyes, sending a lip locking jinx at him. Teddy laughed at her girlfriend, raising her hand for a high five. Mark glared at them angrily. He shoved Derek, who looked at him incredulously. When he saw his friend's lack of a mouth and his unamused expression he gave a small laugh. Muttering the counter curse Mark's mouth reappeared in a wide smile.

"Thanks, buddy!"

"Ugh, Derek," whined Addison, "what'd you do that for?"

Derek waved her off, continuing he and Mark's paper by himself.

"Mark why do you even care about who Arizona likes? She's already let you down once." Teddy retorted. Mark mock glared at her, scooting in closer to them yet again.

"So hilarious, you are. No, it's not for me. I've got a friend who's into her so I'm just doing a little digging."

Teddy and Addison looked at one another curiously.

"No, really, I can carry it!"

The three of them looked across the room and began sniggering again. Kelly was trying to carry the moon globe back to the Professor's desk alongside Arizona, placing her hands intimately on top of the Gryffindor's.

"That is so embarrassing! How does Kelly think that's going to work on her?" asked Teddy.

"Beats me!" laughed Addison. She turned her attention back to Mark as soon as they heard the dismissal bell. Teddy began packing both of their things up.

"Well tell your friend it's pretty much hopeless. She's only got eyes for one!"

Mark smirked, leaning towards Addison. As soon as he reached her ear, Teddy looked over suspiciously. She bent closer, catching Mark's phrase as soon as it left his mouth.

"What makes you think you're not her friend too?"

* * *

George, Izzie, Alex, Cristina, Meredith, and Lexi stood with their classmates in a semi-circle in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Today was a lesson in opposites. While most of the students stood with rapt attention, Cristina and Meredith relaxed in the back sharing a flask full of spiked pumpkin juice.

"All I'm saying is, how am I supposed to be afraid of a badger? It is a badger. I am a snake."

"Honey badgers eat snakes." Lexie whispered in front of her. Cristina rolled her eyes, kicking the younger Grey on the butt. Lexi stumbled forward, nearly falling face first into the small space wit ha slight yelp. Professor Bulmer eyed her in annoyance.

"Ms. Grey, is everything alright?" Lexie grimaced while rubbing at her backside.

"Yes, Professor. Just tripped over the um...air."

The class snickered quietly. Cristina let a self satisfied smirk grace her features. Professor Bulmer continued on with the lesson without a clue as to what was going on behind the front row of students. Meredith took another swig, sputtering a bit as it went down the wrong pipe. Cristina clapped her friend on the back a few times before her air way was clear.

"So there's this dude. His name is Owen. He's a 7th year in my Arithmancy class. And I think I'm going to do him."

Meredith nodded, giving a loopy smile. She caught sight of the Ravenclaw team practicing their Quidditch outside the tower window.

"Derek is so cute. With his eyes and his hair."

Cristina rolled her eyes.

"Gag me before you say anything so stupid again."

Suddenly, a loud scream rung out in the gloomy room. A flame was growing on top of Alex's head. Before anyone else could react, Cristina began cracking up laughing, letting a loud spell leave her lips.

"Aguamenti!"

A jet of water sprung from the tip of her wand, streaming across the room and soaking half of the students. A bunch of groans and complaints strung together, filling the room with a mix between laughter and angry threats toward the Asian girl.

"What are you mad at me for? I did you all a favor!" Cristina announced loudly. Professor Bulmer rolled his eyes, skittishly wandering around the room, not knowing where to start.

"Um, uh, Mr. Karev? Mr. Karev why don't you go ahead and go see Madam Pomfrey. Ms. Stevens, would you mind terribly taking him? As for the rest of you, um...class dismissed! Go clean yourselves off! Or, uh, dry off, as it were..."

Meredith and Cristina laughed loudly as the two stumbled into the hallway. Lexie went to catch up with the two of them.

"Meredith! Meredith!"

"Oh no," Cristina murmured, "the infant's on to us! Run!"

Cristina looped her arm through that of her confused friend's who simply was not ready for anything quicker than a brisk walk. Taking a few steps, the two went tumbling down a staircase. Lexie blushed as she realized everyone was watching her sister and best friend giggling like drunken idiots. She quickened her pace, throwing the letter that she and Mark had found the week before in her book down at her sister.

"Here, just, take that. One of the other owls delivered it to me by accident. I didn't read much of it, just...I'm sorry!" She kept walking, but turned around at the last minute.

"And for heaven's sake, stop drinking during class!"

* * *

"You know," Arizona grumbled, "if she wasn't so damn beautiful none of this would even be happening."

She and Teddy were staring like love sick puppies at the objects of their affections across the Great Hall. It was early morning, breakfast still, and they had both woken up with a certain desire to gaze at their beauties.

"So all in all, it's her fault and she's evil." Arizona concluded, sipping her pumpkin juice out of her trademark mermaid bendy straw. A certain house elf had taken a motherly sort of liking to The Quartet, and made sure Arizona always had utensils that had detailed carvings of sea creatures. Teddy rolled her eyes, grabbing another powdered sugar covered waffle along with the strawberry syrup.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Just go up and tell her you like her! You never know, she may like you too!"

Arizona glared at her best friend. Taking her syrupy fork with the mermaid carving at the base, she poked it in her friend's face.

"You know, you would never be saying this if you and Addison weren't together. You'd be sitting here, glowering and miserable just like me. And it would be much more fun that way!"

Teddy laughed at her friend and shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Arizona."

Arizona glanced back at Callie. She sighed happily, a wide smile crossing her features.

"Just look at them, Teds. They're gorgeous! And we're average. And they're charming! And we're average. And they're smart! And we're-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. We're average."

Arizona sighed, slumping as she placed her head in her palm.

"Yeah..."

At that moment, Addison and Callie looked up from their conversation with one another and stared at the two girls in Gryffindor, giving them confused expressions.

"Shit!"

"Fuck!"

Teddy and Arizona turned their bodies, doing their best to act natural regardless of the blush that crept up both their faces. Arizona's cheeks burned even worse as she heard Callie's melodic laugh float over to her. She groaned and slammed her head against her friend's shoulder.

"That was so embarrassing!"

Teddy shoved her friend off of her, going back to stabbing at her waffles. Arizona pouted over dramatically, still avoiding eye contact with the Latina across the room.

"It's not that big of a deal, Arizona..."

Arizona's mouth dropped open in shock. "Yeah," she shrieked, "easy for you to say! Addison's actually your girlfriend! Callie just thinks I'm a gigantic creep now."

"What makes you think she doesn't already? Ouch!" Teddy rubbed her shoulder while laughing, massaging the spot where Arizona had punched her playfully. The blonde went back to scraping at her eggs on her plate. Teddy watched her friend carefully. She sighed sadly at the dismantled expression she found there as she put a reassuring arm around her friend's shoulder.

"Seriously, Arizona. Who cares what Tim thinks? Why don't you just go tell her how you feel?"

Arizona scoffed. "Teddy, Callie doesn't date. Even Addison told us that! She has secret admirer's out the ass, some not so secret, and she's probably already got some stupid rich boy lined up with a big stupid rock to put on her stupidly beautiful finger...stupid."

Teddy smiled at her friend hesitantly. "Want to say stupid one more time?"

Arizona groaned, covering her face with her hands. "Teddy! It's not funny! I'm serious. The day Callie Torres finds me attractive is the day pigs fly."

Teddy scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Ok that must be a muggle expression because my Aunt raises flying pigs." Arizona laughed lightly and nodded her head. Teddy gave her friend a side hug, tickling her sides briefly just to make sure she laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Arizona. We'll figure something out. I promise."

Across the hall, Callie and Addison ate their breakfast with lots of laughter.

"Did they seriously think we didn't notice?" Callie asked. Addison shrugged, grabbing some bacon off of Callie's plate and munching on it happily.

"I don't know, I guess not!"

Mark came striding forward, sitting directly in front of the two Slytherin girls, effectively blocking their view from their admirers.

"Morning Cal. Addie, who does Arizona like?"

Callie glared at her friend, but he ignored her. Addison rolled her eyes, throwing her last bit of bacon at the boy. He caught it in the air and smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at her as he threw it in his mouth.

"Mm, delicious! Gimme some, Cal!"

"No!" She shouted, stabbing his hand with her fork. He rubbed at the spot with a pout.

"Mark, why do you want to know so badly? Besides, I'm not supposed to know in the first place, so don't go advertising that. Teddy told me in confidence."

Callie squirmed in her seat next to her best friend as she bit her lip shyly.

"You...You know who Arizona likes?" she asked, doing her best to sound nonchalant. Addison nodded next to her, stealing another piece of her bacon.

"Mhm. But I am NOT telling, Mark!" She stated, glaring pointedly at the boy. He groaned dramatically.

"Just give me a hint, Ads! Just one teeny tiny hint. Please? I'll leave you alone!"

"Merlin's Beard, Mark!" she shouted. "Ok, fine," she made a show of looking up and down the table which, thankfully, had loads of other Slytherins still eating, "she's sitting at this table right now, are you happy?"

"Completely," the boy said. Addison looked up, catching Mark at the end of a wink sent towards Callie. Addison's brow furrowed, looking over at her best friend quickly. She caught her avoiding eye contact and shuffling uncomfortably in her seat. She knew that wiggle. It was what Callie did whenever she thought she had to pee and couldn't hold it, or if she was keeping something from someone. Addison grabbed the girl's robes, leaping up from the table and tugging her with her.

"See ya Mark! Callie, you're coming with me." Callie grunted as she did her best to follow her friend. She huffed as she tried to take her clothes back from the red head.

"Ok, can you let go of me now? I'm going to come with you regardless."

"What? Oh, yeah, sure." Addison released her grip and looked around once they reached the entrance hall. Scanning the area for a quiet place to talk, her eyes lit up at a closed wooden door across the hall.

"Over there!" she shouted as she made her way to the door. Unlocking it with a quick spell, she pulled Callie in behind her.

"Lumos," she whispered. The room lit up in a faint glow. Callie looked around warily, crossing her arms uncomfortably.

"Um, Addie, I love you but you're with Teddy and she's my friend now, so..."

Addison rolled her eyes and slapped her friend upside the head. Callie laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Shut up, Cal. I forced you in here because I have to ask you something private." Callie shuffled her feet, looking down at her shoes shyly. She had a feeling she knew what was coming. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath before looking her friend in the eye. Then the dam broke.

"Ok, it's true! I like Arizona! I can't stop thinking about her! It's just her hair- and then her eyes- and then that smile? Those dimples? That is not even fair game, you know? Like how are you supposed to not melt when she's laughing with those two adorable indentions on her cheeks? And she's so sweet! She's so nice. And she's caring, and she actually challenges me, right? She doesn't take my bull shit. She sees me for who I am and I...I...I think I'm going to pass out!" She ended, taking short breaths and trying her best to breathe. Addison took her friend in a hug, rubbing her back. Callie coughed a bit, trembling in her friends arms. Addison shushed her quietly.

"Callie, you have nothing to worry about, trust me."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. Addison mulled over the decision of telling her, but remembered it really wasn't her place, despite the perfect opportunity. She held her friend tighter before pulling back, smiling sympathetically at her.

"Just trust me, yeah? Don't let your fear get to you on this one. Promise me?" Callie avoided eye contact, wanting to crawl up in a corner and hide from her friend. Addison poked her wand in her face, causing the Latina to squint from the light and laugh.

"Promise me, Calliope Torres!"

Callie smiled and pushed her friend's hand back playfully.

"Ok, alright, I promise! Just get this thing out of my face." Addison smiled and nodded. She relaxed her arm, letting it slide down her body and rest by her side.

"Deal. Now let's get out of here, it smells like Mrs. Norris' litter box."


	7. Sunken Ships & Wand Placement

**Real quick, I just wanted to apologize for how much longer it took to get this one up. I've been trying to post it for days now, but for some reason my account has been messing up. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"Don't, Addie, that tickles!" Teddy exclaimed as Addison let her tongue trace the shell of her girlfriend's ear. Teddy giggled and shoved at the red head, trying to wiggle out of her arms. Addison smiled, pulling the Gryffindor girl back in and kissing her cheek.

"Oh, you're such a baby. That was supposed to feel good!" Teddy laughed and cuddled into the other girl's arms. The two were laying on the red cushions of the wreck.

"Well now you know that it just makes me want to squirm." she said. Addison sighed, trailing her fingers lazily up and down Teddy's clothed arms. She patted the dirty blonde's body, signifying her desire to get up. Teddy sat up begrudgingly with a pout on her face. Addison rolled her eyes, crossing over to the back corner of the room.

"Relax, I just thought I saw my...hey, I did! It's my name!" she said happily. Teddy smiled, grunting as her sore muscles pushed her to her feet. She came up behind Addison, wrapping her arms around the thin red head's waist. She kissed her neck lightly.

"Yep. It's tradition every year. Every time we have a crush on someone, or just feel like writing something in the boy's case, we carve it into the wood back here. Look at Owen's section, it's so boring."

Addison giggled and shrugged, tracing over the rose with the tips of her fingers.

"I don't know, it seems like he spent a lot of time on it. It probably means a lot to him."

Teddy swayed them slightly back and forth, dropping kisses to the side of her girlfriend's head. She smiled as she felt and heard the Slytherin laughing.

"How many boy's have you had a crush on, exactly?" she asked. Teddy laughed loudly, dropping her forehead to Addison's shoulder in embarrassment.

"Oh my God, I have no idea. Too many to count, that's for sure!" They both chuckled at that. Teddy let Addison study everything there. She tightened her grip as the red head's fingers traced her own name. She felt her smile, her cheek pressing into the dirty blonde's a little more forcefully. When she got to Tim's strange and cryptic message, she leaned in closer to inspect it.

"Yeah, we never did figure out who the question mark was that he loved," Teddy said behind her, laughing lightly. Addison raised her wand in suspicion. She tapped it once and whispered, "Aparecium."

Slowly, as if shy to reveal itself, a name appeared before their eyes. They both gasped in response. Teddy's eyes turned a brilliant shade of red.

"Is this some sort of joke?" she yelled. Addison turned around with fear in her eyes, worried that Teddy was upset with her. Before she could apologize, Teddy stopped her, shaking her head and raising comforting hands to her girlfriend's shoulders.

"No, no, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him! He's such a hypocrite!"

"What the hell is she doing here?" an angry voice sounded from the other end of the room. Standing by the door were Tim, Owen, and Arizona.

"Addison! Hey!" Arizona said casually, waving at her new friend. Addison cautiously waved back. Tim turned and eyed Arizona incredulously.

"Hey? What do you mean 'hey'?! The rules of the wreck clearly state that you're not to bring anyone other than the four of us down here. Especially girlfriends!" He spat the last sentence, glaring at Teddy. Before anyone else could speak, Arizona shoved her brother and walked over to her two friends in the corner.

"Oh, come off it, Tim. We made those rules when we were, like, 12! Also, need I remind you whose ship this actually is? Addison is staying," she turned to smile at her new friend, "and she is welcome back anytime she wants." Addison smiled thankfully, accepting a hug from the shorter blonde. Tim scoffed from the corner of the room.

"Why don't we just announce to the whole school about this place then, huh? If I wanted to bring a girl down here you wouldn't let me do it, I bet! You're such a hypocrite, Arizona."

"Oh!" Teddy shouted, causing everyone in the room to back up slightly from fear and shock. She came closer to Tim, poking him in the chest with an accusing finger.

"You want to talk about hypocrites? How about you tell us all the truth about your feelings towards the Torres', hmm?"

Tim's eyes grew wide. He tilted his head to the side with a fearful expression. Owen and Arizona eyed him curiously.

"Tim?" Arizona asked, "what is Teddy talking about?"

Tim cleared his throat, defiantly crossing his arms and scoffing at the younger girl in front of him.

"Psh, I have no idea! It's Teddy. Who knows what she's on about."

Teddy threw her arms up in the air while rolling her eyes. "Alright, you want to play that way, Tim? Alright. We'll play that way." She angrily stomped over to the other end of the cabin. Tim and Owen watched her go with confused expressions. Addison and Arizona moved out of her way. Teddy angrily pointed her finger, slamming it against Tim's section on the wood.

"Take a look, Arizona. Since he won't tell you, I guess I will!"

Arizona walked slowly over to their graffiti. Next to Teddy's finger was the only confession Tim had ever written, but it looked different somehow this time around. Squinting her eyes, she moved in closer. Her eyes widened as she gasped at the name written there.

"Tim hearts...Aria?"

Owen laughed, thinking it was a joke, and patted his friend on the back in jest. At Tim's ghastly expression and lack of movement, Owen's laughter dwindled into a hesitant chuckle.

"That's...That's ridiculous, right Tim? They must have written that on there themselves."

Addison stepped forward, shaking her head.

"No, we didn't. It had a question mark next to it, but I thought I saw something shining in the light, so I did a charm that reveals invisible ink. Aria's name came up in response."

Arizona shook her head with disbelief. She paced the cabin as Tim's demeanor became more and more deflated. Owen backed away from his friend, curiously observing the situation. Addison allowed Teddy to sidle up next to her, working her hand into her own.

"I can't believe this...I can't believe this!" Arizona yelled. Her eyes blazed angrily as she stared at her brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why? Why would you tell me to stay away from Callie when this whole time, you've liked her sister!"

"I don't like her anymore!" Tim shouted. He crumpled to the ground, kicking a pillow on his way down. He tugged at his hair angrily, wiping his face with his hands. Arizona never took her eyes off of him. Owen sat on one of the windowsills, tapping his wand against his leg.

"Look, it's...it's complicated, alright?"

Arizona nodded, still pretty upset about the whole revelation. "Ok," she said, "so explain it to me."

Tim sighed and groaned. "Arizona it's...she..." He picked up another pillow, yelling as he chunked it across the room to the bare wooden wall. He was panting, and shaking his head angrily.

"I loved her, ok? I did. But then...she just...changed. In our first year we fancied one another, but when she left for Christmas break...she changed. She became this foul, cruel girl that ignored me and called me terrible names when she saw me. Much like the one she said last week. I just..." he trailed off, his eyes misting up. Arizona softened her approach, sitting down next to her brother and running a comforting hand on his arm. He sniffed slightly, shaking his head and giving a humorless laugh.

"The only reason I'm so hard on you about it is because I don't want Callie to do the same thing to you. Those girls break hearts, baby sister. I'd hate for both of us to have scars from a Torres woman."

Arizona nodded solemnly, hugging her brother from the side. He took her in his arms, holding on to her tightly and kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just...it was so hard to deal with, and I didn't want to drag it all back up again..."

"Shh..." Arizona whispered. "You don't have to explain. It's alright."

It was a sad sort of quiet in the ship for a while. Owen continued his tapping still, but at a much slower and softer beat. Addison and Teddy stood staring at the siblings, a remorseful look across their features. Addison looked to Teddy, nodding towards the two of them. Teddy nodded back, giving her permission to approach her friends. Addison stepped up to the two slowly.

"Um, Tim? I know you don't really know me, but I'm Addison." Arizona pulled back from Tim slightly so that she and her brother could both look up at Addison. Tim gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, I know. You really think this one has shut up about you since you've arrived at this school?"

"Shut up, Tim!" Teddy mumbled from behind Addison. The Slytherin laughed, ducking her head down while smiling fondly at Teddy. She turned her attention back to the blonde headed boy in front of her.

"I've known Aria and Callie my whole life. Our families are close, and I remember the girl you're talking about. I know what happened to Aria. She used to be pretty cool until...well, until she wasn't." Tim laughed mirthlessly at that. Addison hurriedly continued. "But I need you to know something. Callie is nothing like Aria. Callie is quiet where Aria is loud. Callie is kind where Aria is cruel. And Callie would never use anyone. She'd never hurt a soul. And I know for a fact she genuinely likes Arizona."

"Callie likes me?!" Arizona shouted, effectively interrupting the red head mid-speech. Addison's eyes widened, her mouth opening and closing as she struggled to cover up her mistake. Teddy's expression changed dramatically. Why didn't her girlfriend tell her this? They could have definitely figured something out to get the two together! Addison hit her head with the palm of her hand, wincing at her own stupidity.

"Ok, I didn't mean to tell you that! Just...ignore that part! The point is-"

"Ignore it? Fuck that! I'm gonna sing it from the rooftops! I'm gonna shout it from the hills! I'm gonna-"

"Arizona, shut up!" Owen said from the windowsill. The others laughed as Arizona pouted.

"Whatever Mr. No Friends. Like you even like a girl right now."

"Actually, I do."

What? Oh my God, who?!" Teddy exclaimed excitedly. Her eyes changed into her usual bright yellow whenever she was thrilled about something. Arizona threw a pillow at her best friend.

"Ow, hey! What was that for?"

"This is not about him!" Arizona pointed at the smirking red headed boy. "This is about me and the most gorgeous girl at this school!"

"Well," Addison intervened as she self indulgently flipped her silky hair back behind her shoulder, "the second most gorgeous girl at the school." She winked cheekily at Arizona who just rolled her eyes. Teddy came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing her loudly on the cheek.

"Don't I know it, babe!"

Everyone but Tim laughed. Arizona noticed her brother's quiet demeanor and shook him slightly by the shoulder. He let his eyes find their way to his younger sister's slowly.

"Tim, please don't take this the wrong way, but I want to be able to feel this situation out for myself. Like Addison said, Callie's different. She's not her sister."

Tim looked at everyone in the room one by one. First to Addison, who nodded in agreement to Arizona's words, then to Teddy who glared at him like she would clobber him with a bludger if he didn't give it up already. Next he eyed his best friend, who just shrugged his shoulders helplessly at him. Lastly his eyes landed on his sister, whose baby blues were practically screaming at him to let her go. He sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, deciding it was for the best that he step down.

"Fine, sure, whatever. Go for it if you really want to."

"Yes!" Arizona hissed in excitement, jumping forward and tackling her brother in a big bear hug. He laughed at her, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back delicately.

"Yeah, yeah. But don't come crying to me if she breaks your heart. Consider yourself warned, Zoe."

"Oh Tim, just let the girl be happy! Jeez!" Teddy said haughtily. He gave her the finger behind his sister's head. Teddy acted fast, waving her wand and yelling, "Engorgio!" Immediately his finger began swelling.

"Ah!"

"Reducio!" Owen shouted, returning Tim's finger to it's original size before it could break the skin. Everyone laughed, except for Tim, who rubbed his finger while pouting at the stretch marks that were now formed on it.

"Theadora Altman, sleep with one eye open tonight!"

* * *

Professor Dubson, a very round and jolly man, was stressing the importance of pronunciation to his afternoon Transfiguration class.

"Wand placement is also detrimental to the spell! For example, when one uses this three tapping method, the person in question will only sprout gills and a tail, but if you tap your wand in the four corners of the torso, like so, you will have a successful fish transformation!"

Mark was in the back row seated next to Addison. Though he was writing something down, Addison couldn't help but notice that it hardly looked like notes for their class.

"Pst, Mark..." she whispered. She watched as the blonde haired boy's tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth before a satisfied smirk crossed his face. He nodded to himself with a smug smile. Addison rolled her eyes at him and pulled on his robes.

"Ow! The hell, Red?"

"Who's your friend that likes Arizona?" she asked him.

"So yes let's, let's have a volunteer shall we? Oh, Ms. Kerrington, how wonderful! Remember, to turn someone into a fish you must say 'Piscifors'!" Professor Dubson announced from the front of the class. Mark shook his head grimly.

"I'm afraid that's classified information, Addison."

She thought for a moment before her eyes lit up with a new idea. She tugged on his robes again, causing him to mess up on whatever it was he was drawing.

"Addison, come on! Seriously?"

"I'll tell you the girl's name that Arizona likes if you tell me your friend's name at the same time." she said, ignoring his little temper tantrum. He smiled at this, slamming his quill down and turning to face her head on. She smirked in satisfaction at herself. Mark really wasn't that hard to out smart when it came down to it.

"Alright, on the count of three, you ready?"

She nodded in response, holding up her hand between them and raising a finger with each new number.

"One, Two, Three!"

"Callie!" They both whispered at the same time. Mark gleefully did a tiny victory dance in his seat while Addison chuckled beside him.

"Are you serious? This is awesome! Oh man, I'm excited. Are you excited? I'm excited!" he exclaimed. Addison laughed at him, watching as he quickly scribbled something down while making sure their teacher wasn't paying any attention to them.

"Don't get too excited though. We can't interfere. Arizona's sort of having a hard time with it all, so don't go telling Callie."

Mark slowly raised his head, a guilty smile on his face. Addison eyed him warily, afraid of his trademark troubled look.

"Mark," she said, "why are you looking at me like that?"

The boy rubbed the back of his neck, looking around for any type of distraction in the room. When he didn't find one and the red head's gaze was a little too penetrating he sighed, throwing his quill down again exasperatedly.

"Callie, Derek, and I bought these last year at Hogsmeade," he said, flicking the piece of yellowish parchment he had been writing on the entire class period. Addison stared down at it with her eye brows furrowed, confused as to why that had anything to do with what they were talking about.

"So?" she asked.

"So," he answered, "it absorbs whatever the person writes, and sends it to it's twin. I've been writing Callie all period. She's in History of Magic right now, you know how bored she gets in there. So I uhm," he winced, ready to protect himself with his hands held up in surrender, "I sort of just told her?"

"Mark!" Addison shouted. Everyone in the class turned around to stare at the two, including an amused Teddy from the far left corner. Addison floundered, trying to come up with a quick retort. The arm she had jutted out to punch him suddenly grabbed at his wand awkwardly.

"That is not the proper wand pointing! Jeez, it's four times, not three..." Everyone seemed to accept the strange outburst and turned their attention back to the front. The two gave relieved sighs, Addison winding up and slapping him upside the head once the coast was clear. He flicked her nose indignantly, causing her to hit him again.

"Why so abusive, woman?" he asked, shielding himself from the onslaught of slaps.

"Because," slap, "you're," slap, "an idiot!" Punch.

A sentence formed on the paper, causing both of them to stop and peer over the edge of the table to read Callie's response. Addison groaned as Mark chuckled.

The ink was scrawled in beautiful cursive and read "I think I'm having a heart attack".

* * *

Addison and Teddy set next to each other on the wooden edge of the trotting barn on the far east side of Hogwarts. The two of them had been watching Callie ramble on and on to her Abraxan, who was doing his best to comfort her by nudging her every time she began hyperventilating.

"What if I ask her out and she laughs at me? But her laugh is so cute...no! It would not be cute in that situation! Even though she's always cute...Why is this happening to me? Why can't I just go back to being an ugly, awkward dork that nobody ever notices? Life was awesome back then!"

"You sent me owls almost every day complaining," Addison added, leaning her head against a wooden beam. "Life was not awesome back then."

"Plus," said Teddy, "most girls would kill to look like you at this school. Just this morning I heard Margie Anthry claiming that she wished she could forever drink polyjuice potion just to be you."

Addison laughed at that. "That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard!"

Callie groaned, rubbing her face against Glitter's mane as she took fists of it in her hands.

"Why are people so stupid? Why am I so stupid? Why is Arizona so hot? Life is so unfair!" she wailed dramatically. Dropping down to the floor, she sprawled out on her back, staring at the ceiling above her. Glitter peered over her, sniffing at her face and making her giggle. Wobbling slightly, he did his best to lay down next to her, stretching out a protective wing over the top of her. She rolled over to her side and rubbed his belly.

"It's just you and me, big man. Us against the world!" At that moment, a Ravenclaw girl's jet black thoroughbred trotted by. Immediately Glitter got to his feet, chasing after the female horse. Addison and Teddy laughed as they watched the Abraxan flaunt his feathers for the seemingly impressed girls. Callie groaned from the floor.

"See? Even my own horse doesn't love me anymore!"

"You go talk to her." whispered Addison. Teddy looked at her incredulously, pointing a finger to her chest.

"Me? I'm not her best friend, you are! You go talk to her!"

"Yes," she said, "but Arizona is your best friend, which mean's you'll know what to say on her behalf. You go talk to her!"

"No, you!"

"Guys?" Callie called from the floor, "I can hear you."

"Umm, excuse me, Ms. Torres?" The Ravenclaw girl interrupted. Callie sat up slightly, using her elbows to prop her up. The Australian girl was doing her best to block her horse from Callie's, who was prancing around in some sort of strange attempt to get her to like him.

"Is he yours?" she asked. Callie groaned, stomping her foot and whistling to get him to come back over to her.

"Glitter Torres, you get your flying butt over here right now or you'll not get any more single-malt whiskey!"

Begrudgingly the horse trotted back to his owner, sticking his face right in hers and releasing a huge sigh. She swatted at him, pushing him away playfully before laying back down with a loud thump.

"She's into you, dude, don't sweat it. Just give it time." The horse whinnied in response, turning around and flicking his tail in Callie's face to annoy her. She huffed angrily and slapped him on his butt, causing him to rear back and stampede in circles around the pen.

"Yeah, you better run! Ungrateful little pony..."

Callie sat up, brushing the hay off of her to the best of her ability. She sat cross legged with her head in her hands, slumped over as she stared at a small tumbleweed crossing the pen at a slow speed.

"Why can't I be more like you, tumbleweed? Just roll with the wind without a care in the world..."

"Alright, that's it, this is pathetic." Addison mumbled, jumping down from the barn's wall. Teddy yelped as it swayed slightly, clutching on to a wooden beam to her right to ensure her safety. Addison made her way over to Callie, bending down and shaking her friend.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" she yelled at her. Callie swatted her friend's hands away, but she was persistent.

"Merlin! What the hell, Addison? Stop that!"

"Not until you tell me what you're so damn afraid of!"

"Alright, alright! I'm worried that since she's had a girlfriend before and I haven't I'll suck at it, ok?" Callie pushed her friend back, who rubbed at her bum as soon as she landed funny on a small rock. Removing it from underneath her, she tossed it behind her shoulder, hitting an unsuspecting Teddy on the forehead.

"Ouch!"

Addison turned around, smiling sheepishly at her perturbed girlfriend.

"Sorry honey..."

Callie sighed, watching the two of them playfully interact. "See," she said, "I wish I could be all suave and cool around her like the two of you are with each other, but whenever I'm near her I turn into a blubbering idiot!"

Addison eyed her friend with a confused expression on her face. "Um, Callie? I just accidentally hit my girlfriend with a rock. What part of that seemed suave or cool?"

"Yeah!" shouted Teddy behind them. She was swinging her feet while giggling, trying to chance her luck at tripping Glitter when he brushed by. Getting a real kick out of the Gryffindor's game, he stretched out his wing at the last second, knocking Teddy off balance and sending her tumbling backwards out of the wooden barn.

"Oomf!...I'm ok!"

Callie and Addison chuckled as they watched their friend hoist herself back up, her hair and robes disheveled from her fall. Glitter triumphantly reared back on his haunches letting out a proud grunt. Teddy muttered her plans for payback under her breath as she righted herself back on the edge of the wall. Addison sighed as she saw her friend's forlorn expression in front of her. She took her hand and held on to it, getting Callie to finally meet her gaze.

"Arizona likes you, Callie. She really does. Now, if you think you can ever get over yourself, I'm sure she'd love to take you for a date sometime. You just have to let her know you're interested."

"But," Callie interrupted, "doesn't she already know I'm interested? Teddy?"

Teddy looked up, confused as to what was being said. "Huh? What?"

Addison rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "She asked if Arizona already knew if Callie likes her."

"Shh! Not so loud!" Callie whispered frantically, shoving her hand over her friend's mouth. Addison gave her an unimpressed look, causing Callie to quickly pull her hand back, afraid she would be bitten if it stayed there any longer. Addison was known for her dislike for being silenced.

"Oh, yeah, she knows." Teddy commented nonchalantly. Callie seemed to deflate upon that answer.

"So basically what you're telling me is that she knows and she's doing nothing about it? Why would that make me want to approach her with my feelings?"

Addison chewed on the inside of her lip. She could see Callie's point. Arizona was typically a very head strong person from what she could tell from the blonde. If she were Callie, she would probably feel the same way. Addison sighed, rubbing her temples at her girlfriend's lack of assistance.

"You know, a little advice would be a big help right now, Theadora!" Teddy's eyes snapped up, turning a slight shade of white mixed with the pink. She already knew when Addison called her by her full name that she was in trouble. Hopping down from the wall, she walked over and sat with her friends. She hesitated, not sure exactly of what to reveal about her best friend. Knowing Arizona, she'd probably consider what Teddy was currently doing as 'fraternizing with the enemy'.

"What you have to understand about Arizona is that usually when she likes a girl, she goes all out showing her." Teddy said. Callie's frown deepened at that, not really picking out any instances when Arizona had gone out of her way for her. Addison shook her head, poking Teddy in the side and mouthing 'not helping' at the other girl.

"But," Teddy quickly continued, "I think the reason she's so hesitant with you has a lot to do with her brother. After everything that Aria said, he was super reluctant to let her try anything with you. She really respects and loves him, so she's been struggling with that for a while. She's still struggling with a few things, but I mean..." she sighed, not being able to speak for her complex friend. Arizona always was a confusing mess when it came to women, and Teddy had ruined things on accident more than once for the blonde.

"Callie all I can really say is that she truly fancies you, and if you don't show some sort of initiative, she may never show that side of herself to you. I think she likes you too much to mess things up with you. She'd rather sit silently admiring you then upset you, if that's what she thought her feelings would do. And you've gotta believe me when I say I've never seen her this way about a girl before, especially so soon after meeting her."

Callie smiled softly at that, sighing as she looked at her two friends. She really loved seeing the two of them together, and it had crossed her mind on more than one occasion how much fun it would be to hang out just the four of them. She nodded, and hugged them both, still sitting on the cold dirt floor as Glitter nipped at butterflies that were getting too close for comfort.

"Thanks you guys. I guess I've got some thinking to do."


	8. Paraphernalia & Quidditch

**OMG QUIDDITCH! Hey guys (: happy reading!**

It was the first of October, and Hogwarts was as lively as ever. With Quidditch season coming up just around the corner, everyone was excited to wear as much of their house colours as possible. Enchanted bracelets, earrings, necklaces, and just about any other object you could think of sporting their favourite teams were distributed by the HQC, or the Hogwarts Quidditch Club. Teddy blushed severely when she saw Addison sporting a ring with Teddy's face on it, her eyes being mood changing, alternating their colour to whatever emotion the wearer happened to feel. Arizona chose to wear a necklace from a few years back that the club had crafted. It was a golden chain with a red satin ribbon woven between the links. At the base was a round medallion that would alternate between an image of Teddy, Tim, and Owen with their most impressive saves of the year playing out. Her favourite part, though, was that it ended with an image of herself in a lion suit with the words "The Quartet" in script underneath her. Callie had opted for a small gold and red bow that she fastened to the side of her hair with a teddy bear in the center.

The usual group was standing over near the edge of the forbidden forest next to Professor Leonel's hut. The man had a pipe made of an elephants tusk jutting out of the corner of his mouth, puffing smoke at his leisure as he walked around the class, giving pointers and tips to any student not half asleep. They were all paired off, standing beside large wooden crates that held a single flobberworm on top. The brown, toothless worms were being incredibly uneventful that morning, so most of the students talked amongst themselves while half heartedly feeding them lettuce.

"It's sweet, honey, it really is, I'm just saying that it's so...embarrassing!" Teddy groaned while eyeing the ring on her girlfriend's finger. Addison crossed her arms indignantly.

"I'm just showing my support! You're my girlfriend, of course I'm going to get something involving you! Besides, I think it's cute!" she added, gazing at it fondly as she held it out in front of her for further inspection. Teddy chuckled despite herself, leaning forward to grab her girlfriend's hand and kissing the top of it. Addison blushed before pulling her hand away, rubbing at the damp spot of skin.

"Those two are adorable." Callie said to Arizona as they watched their friends interact playfully at their side. Arizona nodded before moaning in disgust as her hand came in to contact with the sticky flobberworm's mucus trail.

"Ugh!" she said, trying to wipe the grotesque substance off on the side of the crate. Callie giggled at her expense. Arizona blushed and gave a slight smile to the Slytherin.

"Oh, hush, Callie! I don't exactly see you coming to my rescue." she huffed. Callie rolled her eyes before tentatively reaching her hand out to take Arizona by the wrist. Upturning the blonde's palm, she pointed her chestnut wand in the center of the older girl's hand.

"Abstergo," she muttered. Immediately Arizona's hand was wiped clean of all remnants of the thick, slimy mucus. Callie gingerly folded the girl's fingers back in to a loose fist, returning her hand to the Gryffindor while smiling shyly. Arizona blushed a bit at the feel of Callie being so delicate with her. She also couldn't help but marvel at the younger girl's brilliance; she had never seen that spell done so well before.

"Thanks for that." she whispered. Callie smiled back broadly, swaying in childish glee as she giggled softly at the blonde's pink cheeks.

"You're welcome, Arizona."

Mark watched from the other side of them. He, of course, was wearing his traditional blue rubber wristband with the name 'Shepherd' in swirling font in honor of his best friend. He shook his head at the ridiculous display of affection shown by the two clueless idiots beside him.

"So, Callie, it's a beautiful day! The birds are chirping, the leaves are changing, and you still haven't gotten yourself a significant other. What's up with that?"

Callie glared at him, pointing her wand at his and Derek's flobberworm and whispering, "Abundas..." Suddenly the slug like creature began to nearly drown in it's own mucus, much to its delight. It practically swam in its own stench, enjoying every minute of it. Arizona chuckled at the sight as Mark and Derek leapt backwards in fear of getting it on themselves.

"Professor!" Callie shouted, "I think Sloan's messed up the easiest assignment to date! Won't you assist him? I'd do it myself, but my flobberworm's got a mighty appetite for this lettuce."

The class laughed at the swimming worm that was squeaking along happily on top of the crate. Mark glowered at her as she shrugged, a satisfied expression on her face. Professor Leonel came over, doing his best to get the flobberworm to stay still so that he might reduce the amount of goo.

A screech above their heads caused everyone to look up. Callie groaned as she recognized the same owl from the previous month. "Oh no, not again..." she muttered to herself. The bird swooped down, just barely missing Addison's head, and dropped a small parcel in her hand. She rolled her eyes, debating whether or not to open it. Mark watched her with excitement, practically bouncing up and down wanting to know what was inside.

"Go on, Cal! Open it!"

She rolled her eyes, throwing it at him without a care as to what it was. The way she saw it was, if it wasn't from Arizona, it wasn't worth having.

"You open it, then, if you're so excited about it!"

Mark ripped into it energetically with a wide smile on his face as the rest of the class looked on curiously. Callie seemed to get secret admirer messages more and more frequently as the year went on. For some reason it must have caught wind that her first period on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday was outdoors, so that's when she seemed to get the most attention, much to Arizona's displeasure. Mark laughed loudly when he finally saw what was inside, clutching his side as he held what looked to be a black shirt close to his chest.

"Oh my God, I am wearing this! I am never taking this off! You can't make me, Cal, you just can't!"

She curiously eyed him, stepping towards him and grabbing at the cotton, form fitting material. The Slytherin boy kept pulling it away from her at the last second, making the younger girl huff angrily.

"Mark! What is it? At least let me see, it's mine for Christ sake!"

Mark had tears forming in his eyes that he wiped at when he could no longer see clearly.

"You want to see it, then? Alright, give me one second. Oh, here's the note!" he shouted, tossing a piece of rumpled parchment to her. As he stripped off his robe, sweater vest, and white button up undershirt ((much to the excitement of many of his classmates)) Callie read the letter aloud.

"My dearest Callie, since I am a member of the HQC, I have designed a shirt that will be in mass production by the end of the school day. I do hope you like it. Signed, Your Secret Admirer."

At that moment, Mark turned around, flapping his tie up and over his shoulder as he pointed gleefully at his chest for an unobstructed view.

"Check it out, Cal! Do I look good or what?"

Callie paled immediately as an uproar of voices sounded around her at the revelation. It was a black V-neck cotton shirt that actually sculpted Mark's physique quite well. But on the center of the shirt was a moving image of her smiling from her school picture that year while waving her wand playfully at the camera. Zooming around was an image of the golden snitch, zipping all over the front and back of the black shirt. Underneath it were the words "Slytherin team, house of Callie Torres". Callie stood staring at it in shock before finally getting her legs to work. Crossing quickly over to Mark she began doing her best to tug her friend's shirt off.

"Mark Sloan, you take that ridiculous thing off this instant!" Mark laughed and ran away from her, the two chasing each other around the woods freely. Callie removed her cloak, speeding up and laughing as the wind rushed through her hair. She hadn't chased Mark like this since they were children and, in the moment, she had forgotten why she was even running in the first place. It wasn't until he turned around shouting, "Think I'll give this one to Robbins, yeah?" that she angrily pounced on him, the two of them rolling around on the ground. Where Mark was having the time of his life, Callie was mortified and did her best to rip the shirt off.

"Gotta say, Cal, I never thought this day would come!"

"Oh, shut up, you idiot!" she shouted, successfully getting his arms to raise while she tickled his sides. Ripping the shirt off and over his head, she leapt up off the ground as fast as she could, coming back out of the woods and throwing it in the air. Raising her wand she shouted, "Incendio!" The shirt burst into sad, green flames that seemed to almost cry as they destroyed the shirt. Everyone looked on in shock at the tall Latina who seemed completely satisfied with herself, tucking her wand into the small space between her hip and her skirt to keep it in place. Bending over, she grabbed at her robe and threw it over her shoulder. It was too quiet for her liking as she returned to her spot near Arizona. She looked around at the surprised expressions on everyone's faces, including those of her friends.

"What?" she retorted, causing everyone to snap out of it and pretend to get back to the arduous task of feeding a flobberworm lettuce. Arizona laughed at Callie as she reached up towards her head, pulling out a walking stick that had lodged itself in her hair. Tossing it behind her, she smiled at Callie.

"You've gotta admit, this guy that fancies you is pretty creative." Arizona said. Callie groaned and shook her head, covering it with her hands.

"It's so embarrassing! Why can't they just leave me alone?" she whined. Arizona shuffled her feet a bit, kicking at a tiny rock she found near her right foot.

"Well," she mumbled, "I guess this is a bad time to tell you that I made something for you then, huh?"

Callie's head shot up from its previously hidden position, a hesitant expression on her face.

"It's not anything with my face on it, is it?" she asked while grimacing. Arizona laughed and shook her head, coming to stand closer to Callie.

"No, it isn't, it's just a little something, really..." she said as she reached into her robe's pocket, gently pulling out the puka shell bracelet. She held it in her hands, bashfully rubbing the pointy edges with her thumbs. "Xia and I made it the other day for you. We um, well, I told her about you, and she said that if you wear this whenever you come underwater with me to the concert that if anyone sees you, you'll just show them this and they'll know that you're allowed to be there. I also just wanted to make something for you since you were kind enough to make something for me. It's green because, um, you're in Slytherin, so...yeah." she finished lamely, chancing a glance at the taller girl. Callie was smiling widely at her before she looked down at the bracelet in the blonde's hands again.

"May I wear it outside of the water, too?" she asked softly. Arizona raised her head and locked eyes with the deep brown of Callie's, smiling with relief at the thought of Callie not rejecting her gift as she did with so many of her other admirer's. She nodded her head happily.

"Yes, of course! It was just supposed to be a gift, really, but since Xia made it with me they'll know that I couldn't have made it by myself. See the holes here?" she said, moving closer to Callie and pointing out the jagged marks in the center of the shells, "Xia used her teeth to make those. It was quite impressive, actually, now that I think on it..."

Callie held out her wrist, pulling up her sleeves to just above her elbow. It was the way she preferred to wear long sleeves, but since it was becoming chilly she usually left them hanging down, especially since her robe's sleeves were too large to remain in place when she attempted the same thing ((they were meant to fit quite loose)). Arizona whispered a charm as she tapped the bracelet, sliding it effortlessly over Callie's hand as it grew at first to go over her fist, and then shrunk to fit snugly around her wrist. Callie touched it gently with a look of awe and gratitude.

"I'll always keep this, Arizona. I'll treasure it forever."

Arizona hesitated for a moment. Something about that sentence made her feel uneasy, though she couldn't quite pinpoint why. Shrugging it off, she smiled up at Callie, who was looking at her intensely. The younger girl's eyes fell briefly to Arizona's lips before looking back up. Arizona's heart began to beat faster as her hands began to tremble. Stepping the slightest bit closer to Callie, the two never took their eyes off the other. Before either of them could say anything, Professor Leonel blew on his silver whistle that he kept on a chain around his neck.

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

"How does she not get herself killed?!" Addison shrieked as she stood with Arizona, who was screaming her lungs out cheering for her team. Teddy had just narrowly missed a Ravenclaw boy's broom to the face, dodging it successfully and raising a victorious arm in the air, her club hitting a bludger back at the boy, sending him spiraling out of the field. The crowd was going absolutely insane, just the way Arizona liked it. Callie was covering her eyes partially for most of the game, shielding them any time something dodgy happened.

"The-a-dor-a! The-a-dor-a!" the crowd chanted excitedly. Addison beamed with pride, never knowing how big a deal her girlfriend was to the team. Teddy was pretty modest when it came to her skills, much unlike Arizona's brother, who took any chance he could to mention his stats to anyone that would listen.

"Yeah, Derek! Block that nasty goon's shot!" Mark yelled from behind them. Arizona turned around, shoving the blonde in the chest.

"That goon is my brother!" she said. Mark rubbed at his chest with a pout, ignoring the girl for the most part. Callie chuckled as she saw Arizona screaming as loud as she could for her brother to do a better job. She thought the blonde was absolutely adorable in her lion suit that she had apparently fashioned for herself her third year at Hogwarts. Mark had stolen the head of the lion earlier and hidden it, much to the Gryffindor's dismay. But she definitely rocked the body and attached tail that had a charm that twitched quickly whenever Gryffindor got a point.

"Arizona?" Callie called out to her. The blonde wasn't paying much attention to anything but the game, though, and subsequently ignored the Latina standing beside her. Her tail went nuts as Mathew Clodfelter, a 3rd year Gryffindor boy, twirled his broom in the air, effectively knocking the quaffle Tim had thrown his way off the back of his broom, making it pass Derek and fall through the bottom most hoop.

"Oh, come on, Derek! That was kid stuff!" Mark's voice boomed from behind the row of girls in front of him. Arizona did a victory dance as her tail swiped the taller boy's face, much to his own annoyance. He swatted at it, pushing it out of his way. Callie laughed at Arizona's side.

"10 points to GRYFFINDOR!" came Tabatha "Tabby" Quinton's voice from around the stadium. She was the official announcer of the Quidditch games. It was no secret that she was a proud Gryffindor, although she did her best to remain fair for every game she announced...except, of course, for their game against Slytherin. That one had to be announced by Professor Preedmore, the Ancient Runes teacher who was known to be a Hufflepuff in his years at Hogwarts.

"Watch out, Teddy!" Addison yelled, reaching out a hand to swipe over the wooden, decorated edge of the stands. They were in the 'mixed' section of students instead of in their own house's sections, something Arizona had never done before. Others would later notice that it didn't much matter where the bright eyed blonde stood, she would cheer just as loudly anywhere.

Katherine Moskowitz, a blonde girl with green eyes had pushed against Teddy, sending her to swirl repeatedly in circles on her broom in a downward spiral. Addison, Callie, and Arizona bent over the front of the wooden railing as best they could with bated breath, praying Teddy wouldn't crash to the ground. The dirty blonde beater slipped slightly off of her Triton 190, the navy blue polished broom slippery to the touch. With only a few feet remaining between her and the sand of the Quidditch pitch, she yanked upward with all her strength. Her right leg dangled as she hugged the front of her broom, the loose limb trailing a mere inch from the sand. Leaning all of her weight backward, she lifted herself back into the sky, nearly running into Tim who dodged her just in time. He grabbed her leg, hoisting her back up and swiveling on his broom, handing her the bat she had dropped. She clutched it back in her left hand while giving him an appreciative nod.

"Don't pull anymore shit like that, Altman!" he shouted with a concerned and pissed off air about him in a tone only a close friend could pull off. She nodded again, zooming off in the opposite direction.

"10 points for Ravenclaw! That was a daring fall and close call for Teddy Altman, Gryffindor's long time beater. Let's hope she gets her groove back!" Tabby announced.

"The score remains 50 points for Ravenclaw, 30 for Gryffindor. Ravenclaw's seeker, newest 5th year addition Tia Gilmore, darts out from the far left corner of the pitch! She must have seen the snitch!"

"Noooo!" wailed Arizona. Addison was still fanning herself with her red and gold noise maker, nearly hyperventilating from Teddy's almost fall. Callie was wincing every time anyone almost fell off their broom which, for some reason in this game, happened quite frequently.

"And Owen Hunt makes an incredible back handed block, sending the quaffle into the hands of long time best friend and everyone's favourite trouble maker, Tim Robbins!"

"You're damn right he did! Woohoo!" Arizona yelled, jumping up and down excitedly. Callie couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reactions. Suddenly a bludger came racing towards Tia, catching the attention of Ravenclaw's 6th year beater Max Forero.

"Oh no! That's one determined bludger! Max Ferero, 6th year Ravenclaw chases after the quick metal ball. He winds back, and-Merlin's beard!"

Max had slammed the bludger with his bat as hard as he could without much care as to where it went. Charging towards the Slytherin stands, the bludger hit an unsuspecting girl in the middle of the crowd hard, knocking her down and out of sight.

"Oh no! A Slytherin girl is down, and, let me get my binoculars, it's-" a loud gasp was heard throughout the stadium, "Aria Torres is completely knocked out!"

"Aria!" Callie yelled fearfully. Addison immediately went to hug her friend next to her as Callie gasped for breath, her eyes glued to the stands diagonal from them. You could hear a pin drop in the stadium. Arizona's hands clasped over her agape mouth, turning and staring at Callie who had paled significantly. Suddenly a flash of immediate movement from Gryffindor's hoops caught everyone's attention.

"And Tim Robbins darts forward faster than I've ever seen him go! What's he doing? He's..." Tabby laughs in disbelief as Tim speeds towards the Slytherin stands, headed directly for the giant crowd, "I don't believe it! A Gryffindor stopping a Quidditch game to come to the rescue of a Slytherin! Is anyone else seeing this?! Someone write this down, this is history in the making!"

Teddy quickly zoomed forward, abandoning her own section of the field to trail behind Tim, knocking away any bludger that dared come near him. Addison smiled proudly at her girlfriend's loyalty.

Tim reached Aria within seconds, yelling for people to move out of the way. A nasty bruise was forming on her neck where the bludger had hit her at full force, and blood was seeping slowly out from a gash at her jaw. He scooped down to lift her into an awkward sort of hug, balancing her body as best he could on his broom. Teddy hovered in front of him, bat in the air and ready to attack anything or anyone that tried to get near her friend. Tim slowly raised them both in the air, cheers deafening everyone within close proximity to the Quidditch pitch as he and Teddy slowly made their way to one of the top towers holding most of their staff.

"And he's, I truly cannot explain how odd this is! He is actually bringing the wounded Slytherin to Madam Pomfrey! Is there really any question of who the best house at Hogwarts is? Sorry, Headmaster, sorry! I mean, everyone's great, but Gryffindor's the best. I'm kidding, Headmaster! Come on!"

"That a boy, Timmy." Arizona whispered with pride. As soon as Tim had reached the teachers, he gently rested an unconscious Aria down. Once he got back on his broom, he pushed off the wooden flooring of the tower and zoomed back into the game, immediately snatching the quaffle mid-pass and heading towards Derek. He threw it just over Derek's head at the top hoop, where Allie Martinez caught it from behind the unsuspecting Ravenclaw and whipped around, chunking it through the hoop. A ding was heard throughout the stadium.

"Ravenclaw 50, Gryffindor 40! A real nail biter, this one!" Tabby announced. It wasn't until Teddy was floating right in front of her friends that they noticed her, completely disheveled and out of breath.

"Teddy what the hell are you doing?!" Arizona shouted at her. Teddy ignored her friend and stared into Callie's eyes.

"Callie, can you fly?" Callie immediately nodded, knowing exactly what Teddy had in mind. Mark stumbled slightly as he made room for his friend who was scooting back. Teddy turned her back to the Latina who bent down and jumped, landing on the back of Teddy's broom. She wrapped her arms around the other girls waist as she caught her balance.

"Go, I'm good!" she shouted. Teddy sped off immediately, heading for the same tower Aria had been dropped off at by Tim just moments before. Addison, Arizona, and Mark gave each other concerned looks.

"Have you ever known Teddy or Tim to do anything like this during a Quidditch game?" Addison yelled over the applause they heard. Both Mark and Arizona immediately shouted, "No!"

"You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart. Their daring, nerve, and chivalry-what, Headmaster? That was two acts of nobility in under five minutes! Ugh, fine. Wit and learning is nice, too!" Everyone chuckled at Tabby's commentary, needing to find any sort of humor in the situation that they could.

"Thank God she finally left," Mark commented from behind the two girls, "I've been dying to show this bad boy off!"

Both girls began laughing loudly as Mark pulled off his robes, revealing the ridiculous Slytherin shirt with Callie's face on it. What they thought was more of a practical joke seemed to be taken pretty seriously, as it was the most sold shirt so far for the Slytherin house, much to Callie's dislike.

Teddy flew back into the game, immediately swatting a bludger away from Callie's head. Arizona sent a quiet thank you to her best friend, not wanting both Torres' to be taken out in one game. She chanced a glance over to the Slytherin stands that seemed to still be shaken up.

"This just in: Aria Torres is alive and well, just has a bit of a nasty bruise. Thank you Madam Pomfrey for your splendid performance in today's game of Quidditch! We're sure your work isn't done here." came Tabby's voice. Everyone cheered happily at the good news.

"And it's Tia again with the erratic movement out on the field! She's going up pretty high, there!"

"No no no! Come on, come on!" Arizona yelped, jumping up and down again, as was her trademark.

"Yeah, go Tia!" Mark shouted from behind her. Arizona rolled her eyes at the boy.

"You know, this may be the last time I sit in this section! Sorry, Addison." she said.

"Wait a minute, here comes Claire Chu, just a second year Gryffindor! This is Chu's first game at Hogwarts. We'll see what she's got to offer Gryffindor this year as she takes Gilmore head on for the snitch!"

The applause went up in waves as the two girls were neck and neck high up in the sky above the towers, both of their hands outstretched. Teddy shouted something at Clayton, the other beater for Gryffindor. Clayton nodded at her and took off for the two seekers. Teddy frantically zoomed around, doing her best to keep off the bludgers on her own.

"Looks like Clayton Olmsted is headed for the snitch as well. Clayton, you do know you're a beater, right?" Tabby said. Following the line of sight of the two seekers, he turned around at the last second, hearing the familiar whizzing noise by his ear. Teddy had slammed a bludger his way from the middle of the field. Stopping his broom mid-flight he held his bat horizontally with both hands clutching either end, lining it up perfectly with the bludger coming his way. Tilting the bat slightly to his right where the girls were, the bludger slammed powerfully into it, causing it to ricochet off and zoom towards Tia. Hitting the 5th year Ravenclaw in the side, she winced and lost her balance, falling slightly behind Claire. Clayton's bat had cracked from the sheer force of the bludger hitting it, causing him to lose his balance as well, falling from his broom. Anticipating this already, Teddy took off for her falling friend. The entire place gasped as he fell further and further down. Holding up his arm in the air and staying upright to the best of his ability, Teddy swooped down with her own arm outstretched after already having abandoned her bat in the sand of the Gryffindor pitch. She latched onto his forearm and pulled him up with her higher and higher until they reached his hovering broom. Getting a good seating back on the broom he gave her the thumbs up sign.

"Incredible team work shown by the Gryffindor beaters Teddy Altman and Clayton Olmsted!"

Across the field Katherine scored on Owen, sending another ding throughout the arena.

"And that's Ravenclaw 60, Gryffindor 40! But, wait, what's this?"

Everyone's attention snapped back to an ecstatic Claire Chu who had her arm held high as she entered the middle of the field, pumping it excitedly with a broad smile on her face.

"Amazing! The Gryffindor's strategy worked! Claire Chu catches the golden snitch, ending the game with Gryffindor having 190 points to Ravenclaw's 60 points! A memorable match for all, today, starting the beginning of the Quidditch season! Congratulations Claire! Good game, everyone!"

Addison and Arizona jumped up and down excitedly at the turn of events, screaming and hugging one another in joy.

"We won! We won!" They shouted excitedly, Arizona's lion tail slapping every student around that was wearing anything other than Gryffindor robes. Mark got most of the beating, but neither girls noticed. They watched as the teams entered the center circle, shaking hands with one another to close the game. Arizona pulled out her wand once everyone from the teams were done with the pleasantries and raised it to the sky.

"Auruceus!" she shouted, along with just about every other Gryffindor at the stadium. A huge flash of gold and red fireworks flew into the air, cheerfully dancing and sparkling above the towers. Teddy flew towards the two girls with a wide smile on her face.

"Teddy!" shouted Arizona. "You were incredible!" Teddy laughed, clutching her side as she hovered in front of the two of them. A bunch of other people began yelling their congratulations to her, which she acknowledged by nodding thankfully to them. She leaned in towards Addison and gave her a tired kiss.

"Addison, you should probably go check on Callie. She and Madam Pomfrey took Aria to the castle to treat her wounds. It looked pretty nasty."

"I'll say," interrupted Arizona, "you've never interfered with a game before!"

Teddy shrugged. "Well, I wasn't going to, but I couldn't let Tim go unprotected."

Addison beamed at her girlfriend, leaning in for another kiss causing the Quidditch player to laugh happily into it.

"Care to give me a ride back to the castle, babe?"

Teddy lowered her position over the crowd, who backed up for their star player. Addison hopped on much less gracefully then Callie had, holding tight to her girlfriend's waist.

"Alright, I'll go slow for you, ok?" Teddy said over her shoulder. Addison nodded, slightly fearful. She had never ridden on the back of someone's broom before. Teddy turned her attention back to Arizona.

"Hey you, meet me back at the common room, yeah?"

Arizona nodded, smiling widely.

"You know it! Bye!"

* * *

Aria Torres sat with her back straight and legs properly extended on the pedals of the shiny, black grand piano. Her hand was perched with perfect posture above the white, glistening keys as she sang along with her scales.

"La la la la la la la la la..." she released with excellent pitch. Placing her other hand on her stomach to center her muscles, she tried a higher range.

"La la la la la la la la la..."

Sighing, she slumped against the keys, causing a fumbling mess to sound throughout the empty music room. It was deserted this late at night. She had snuck out of her bed in the infirmary and come to her second favourite place to clear her head. She had taken music as soon as it was offered in her third year and every year since, except this one. Since she had done so poorly on her NEWTs the year before, she had to take all of her core subjects this year. Being a 7th year that was more or less unheard of, and she was rather embarrassed by it, but more than anything she missed it.

Popping her knuckles, she poised herself back into position, allowing her hands to hover over the keys with practiced precision. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath, she began to play the song she knew by memory, singing along beautifully.

"Feasgar ciùin an tùs a' Chèitein, Nuair bha 'n ialtag anns na speuran, Chualaim rìbhinn òg 's i deurach, 'Seinn fo sgàil nan geugan uain', Bha a' ghrian 'sa chuan gu sìoladh, 'S reult cha d' èirich anns an iarmailt, Nuair a sheinn an òigh gu cianail, 'Tha mo ghaol air àird a' chuain'..."

She sang from the heart that everyone swore was a shrunken, mangled thing. She sang from her soul, allowing the echoing around her to reverberate off the enchanted walls and wrap her in her own melody.

It wasn't fair. She had done her absolute best over the years to push Tim away and yet, she had been told that he was the one that had saved her. She was furious outwardly, claiming to be outraged that he dared touch her in the first place. It wasn't really the reason she was upset, but her anger was true. How long had it been since she had kissed him before she got on the Hogwarts Express? Years. Years and years had passed, and she had done her absolute best to make him the most minuscule thought in her mind, but to no avail. She had hoped she had made him upset enough to hate her, but clearly pausing in the game he loved more than life itself to rescue her had proven otherwise. No one saw it that way, however. No one but her. Because no one else knew.

As she continued to sing her song, the same one trapped in that beat up jewelry box he had fastened her all those years ago, her voice became thick in her throat, sounding pained as she fought her way through the lyrics. She knew her fiance would have never done such a thing for her. He had been seeker and captain of the Slytherin team most of his years at Hogwarts, and he always targeted Tim for some reason. She always wondered if he knew about the two of them in their first year, just innocent kids that found laughter easily in one another's presence. She smiled fondly through her song at the memory of Tim as an 11 year old boy, scrawny and scrappy as he would stick up for anyone he thought couldn't defend themselves. She had remembered thinking he was so brave, even all those years ago, for being himself in a world that wanted to tear him down. A world that Aria herself did her best to be a part of, if only to make her Mother happy.

And Callie! Callie had been impossible lately. She was so caring, coming to check on Aria at every break she got. It was getting harder and harder to be rude to her younger sister. She craved the freedom Callie still had the opportunity to have so desperately that it was the only thing that got her angry enough to be cruel to her. But Callie sat there by her bedside, reading from her books and doing her homework while Serena and Carmella spoke to Aria of the pointless happenings in the wizarding world. So many times Aria had wanted to tell them to go shove it, to leave her alone, to shut up about such idiotic things. But she couldn't. If she had, everyone would know the truth: Aria Torres had a heart, and huge one at that.

As if things weren't difficult enough, when an owl was sent with a letter to her parent's explaining her condition, the only thing that was sent back was her mother asking if any permanent damage had been done to her face, as if all Aria was worth were her looks. That had not surprised her, but it had hurt to read. Callie was sitting next to her at that time and looked so upset at the letter, ripping it up and setting fire to it dramatically over a trash bin. Aria's voice cracked at the memory, tears now silently streaming down her cheeks, dropping in delicate puddles on top of the clean, white keys. Her sister loved her so much without any type of care ever being knowingly returned. It broke Aria's heart that this was the only way to give Callie everything she deserved. She had to be the family sacrifice for her younger sister, so that she never had to know their Mother's terrible nature.

"Rinn an ceòl le deòin mo thàladh, Dlùth do rìbinn donn nam blàth-shul," she sang out patiently, "'S i ag ùrnaigh ris an Àrd-Rìgh, 'Dìon mo ghràdh 'th' air àird a' chuain'."

She thought of Tim in that moment. The way she had sacrificed so much so that he might be with another girl and be happy with her. But she had never heard of him dating anyone, and it broke her heart as she sang the end of the song she had come to think of as their own.

"Bha a cridh' le gaol gu sgàineadh, Nuair a ghlac mi fhèin air làimh i, 'Siab do dheòir, do ghaol tha sàbhailt, Thill mi slàn bhàrr àird a' chuain'."


	9. The Concert

Callie stood at the edge of the Black Lake on one of the docks. She was bundled up in her Slytherin robes, a green and silver scarf wrapped snuggly around her neck. Rubbing her hands together for friction she raised them to her lips, blowing warm air into them.

"Come on, Arizona, where are you?" she muttered. Any branch snap, bubble of water, or hoot from an owl around her sent her frantically checking her surroundings. She knew from the things her friends would mention every now and then that The Quartet was used to sneaking out at night, but Callie had never done so before; she had never had a reason to. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little petrified by the idea of getting caught.

Staring across the long lake, she sighed in reverence at the scene she found. The beautiful mountains in the distance seemed to frame the water perfectly, and with the moon's light she could make out the snowy tip of one tall one in particular. It was a romantic scene, she knew this, and she found herself longing for Arizona's company even more so then before.

Suddenly from beside her she heard a slight splashing. She glanced down towards her feet, shrieking as she saw a head pop out of the water. She immediately drew her wand stuttering out a worried, "Lumos!"

Arizona shielded her eyes with her forearm from the bright light pointed at her.

"Put that away, Callie! Do you want to get caught?!"

Callie sighed with relief, muttering "nox" quietly in the slightly chilly air. Arizona remained where she was, beckoning Callie closer.

"Ok, do you have on your swim suit like I told you to?" she asked. Callie nodded down at her. She froze, looking around awkwardly.

"Um, will you just...will you turn around?" she requested shyly. Arizona chuckled, but turned around in the water.

"When you're done," she called over her shoulder, "just put your clothes in this boat. Oh, and strap that on to your leg. If you need any help just let me know." She gestured toward a strange contraption. It wasn't until Callie leaned forward upon further inspection that she realized it was a wand strap for her leg. Stripping down to her emerald green one piece, she wrapped her hair up in to a high bun. She sat at the edge of the dock, playfully using her foot to splash at the back of Arizona's head. Arizona giggled and did her best to splash back at the Latina, using her finned fingers to get as much water as she could. Callie gasped at the cold water on her skin.

"That's fr-reezing!" she said through chattering teeth.

"It's not that bad once you've been in and are moving around for a while, trust me. Can I um, turn around now?"

"What?" Callie asked. "Oh, uh, yeah, I guess..."

Arizona slowly turned, her eyes trailing up Callie's long legs, to her covered torso, to the swell of her breasts and getting stuck there for a moment too long. Callie shyly crossed her arms, doing nothing but pushing them up more for Arizona's viewing pleasure. Catching on to her friend's discomfort, Arizona tugged her eyes away, swimming towards the boat. Reaching in, she grabbed a blob of green and held it in front of Callie's face.

"It works better if you just swallow it whole." she said. Callie's face scrunched up in distaste, but she allowed Arizona to tip it back into her mouth. The blonde's fingers grazing her lips took away from the disgusting texture for a moment, but once Callie swallowed the slimy mass she began coughing and spluttering.

"Quick, get in!"

"What? Ah!"

Arizona tugged Callie in by her feet forcefully, giving her no time to adjust to the temperature. Callie began twisting painfully under the water, grabbing at her neck as a burning, ripping sensation scratched at her there. Just as soon as it was there, though, Callie relaxed, running her fingertips over the smooth grooves she found there.

"I...I have gills!" she announced happily, laughing as she looked down at her hands and feet. Her skin had spread into a sort of webbing between her fingers, and her toes were replaced by a thin, smooth patch of skin that worked to propel her forward with ease. She squinted, realizing it was nearly impossible to see. Feeling something smooth connect with her temple as a cold, clammy hand clamped down on her shoulder she heard Arizona mutter, "Occulus Niteo."

Blinking quickly, it was as if she had picture perfect night vision. Things had a bit of a blue tint to them, and she couldn't tell if it was because they were in the water, or if it was the spell. She noticed Arizona in front of her with a wide smile on her face, waving gleefully back at her.

"Are you excited?!" the blonde asked happily. Callie nodded while chuckling.

"This is absolutely amazing! I can't wait to hear them sing!"

"Come on," Arizona said, taking Callie's wrist, "you need to stick close to me. And don't speak unless I say!"

Callie followed closely beside Arizona as the two dove deeper and deeper down into the Black Lake. After a few minutes of swimming, a large purple mass came into view. Curious as to why they were approaching it, Callie swam a little faster to get closer to it. Upon reaching it, Arizona looked around expectantly.

"Ok, Xia should be here any minute, so we're just going to wait here by Tiny until she gets here."

"Tiny?" Callie asked. Just then, not a foot in front of her curious face, a giant yellow eye the size of her head blinked open, revealing a mauve coloured iris staring back at her.

"Holy shit!" Callie shouted, swimming backwards and running right into Arizona. She grabbed at her friend's smooth stomach, hiding behind her smaller frame in fear. Arizona laughed hard at her friend's expense, clutching her sides as Callie looked at her incredulously.

"This is not fucking funny, Arizona! That's-that's a..."

"Tiny!" Arizona announced, smiling at her friend. She waved her wand over her hand, producing a soggy loaf of bread in the center of it. Slowly, an incredibly long, purple tentacle reached out for it. It coiled around it, carefully avoiding Arizona's hand, and tugged it underneath the base of its head where it's mouth was. Callie's jaw was dropped in complete shock staring from the creature, to Arizona, and back to the creature again. Arizona turned and grabbed Callie's hand. Callie fearfully allowed herself to be tugged forward. She looked at her friend who let out a strange form of bubbles and gutteral moans that sounded eery and hollow. Arizona turned back to her, a smile planted firmly on her face.

"He says it's nice to meet you!" she announced. Callie raised an accusing eyebrow at her.

"Um, what exactly did you say to him? And what is he?" she asked. Arizona gave her a confused look.

"He's a giant squid, and what do you mean what did I say? I told him you're my friend. Didn't you hear me?"

Callie laughed at her friend. "Arizona," she reminded, "I don't speak giant squid, but you do. You sounded like you were moaning." Arizona blushed at the description, rubbing at the back of her neck shyly.

"Oh. I guess no one's ever been around me when I speak it, so, I don't really know what it sounds like. Be prepared, though, because apparently Mermish sounds like a bunch of shrieking and screaming people. Owen says it always sounds like I'm dying when I talk to Xia on the shore." Callie laughed at the description and nodded, swimming up closer to Tiny. She placed a hesitant hand on his slippery skin. She made a face at the strange, slimy texture. It reminded her of the gillyweed Arizona had shoved down her throat moments ago. The giant squid moved slightly, releasing a strange whining sound. The bubbles that ran up from it's mouth tickled Callie, causing her to laugh and squirm in the water. Arizona looked on at the scene affectionately.

"He likes you, Callie." she said. Callie chuckled and continued to stroke the creature.

"I like him, too!" she responded. Just then, Xia came around the head of the giant squid. Callie backed up upon her arrival, taking all of her in. She had a flat face that looked like the perfect mixture between a human and a fish. Her silvery smooth skin glistened under the surface of the water. She had incredibly sculpted abs, and her breasts remained uncovered. She was thin in form, but had sculpted arm muscles, with strange spikes jutting out from the outer edges of her forearms. It looked as though her spiky spine was on the outside of her instead of in, and instead of having a tail she thought would propel her from front to back, it was more like that of a true fish, moving from side to side. Her hair looked like a slippery mixture between the squids tentacles and seaweed, and it was a deep green that was braided all over the place. Gray clams clamped the braids in place at the base of them. Her eyes were yellow and slightly bloodshot, her mouth turned down at the corners. She had a long row of gills on either side of her neck, and beautiful pink seashells around her neck and waist. The more she looked at the mermaid, actually, the more she seemed to recognize her.

"Wait a minute, Arizona, I've seen her before! She hangs around my dorm room window!" Callie said, smiling widely at the mermaid. Xia looked from between Arizona to Callie, and back to Arizona again, confused by the other girl's words.

"She's saying that she recognizes you because you stay near her dorm room window. She's excited about it." Arizona said. Callie's eyes grew wide at the sounds coming from Arizona. Owen must have not known what he was talking about. It sounded like soft whimpers and lilts, as if Arizona herself was almost singing while speaking to her mermaid friend. Xia turned to look at Callie and smiled, which took Callie aback at first. She wasn't expecting a row of sharp, yellow teeth. Xia covered her mouth bashfully, to which Callie shook her head, comfortingly smiling back at her. Arizona fondly watched the two interact.

"Tell her she's right, I do check on her from time to time. That and her sister." Xia said. When Arizona translated for Xia, both she and Callie were confused at the mentioning of Aria, but didn't comment on it. Xia took the Latina's wrist in her hand and smiled at the green puka shells she found wrapped around it. She looked at Callie and pointed to the shells, then raised a hand to her chest. Callie nodded while smiling in gratitude.

"She's trying to tell you thank you, Xia."

"I know, Arizona, I'm not an idiot!" Xia shot back her friend, swatting at her. Callie fearfully tugged at Arizona's arm, hiding her behind her body. Xia laughed and shook her head, innocently holding up her hands in a form of surrender while Arizona chuckled from behind Callie.

"We were just teasing each other, Callie. We'd never actually hurt each other. She actually saves my ass more often then I'd care to admit down here." Arizona commented from behind her friend. Callie sheepishly smiled in apology.

"Sorry..." she mumbled. Arizona shook her head as she shrugged.

"Don't worry about it. Come on, it's about to start!"

They followed Xia through the deepest caves, stopping every now and then to allow a merperson to pass by them. Callie noticed everything was covered in algae down the further they went. She couldn't help but also realize that they were going to great lengths so Callie would swim by undetected.

Reaching a particularly large tangle of seaweed, Arizona and Callie stopped just before a gigantic clearing.

"Wow!" Callie whispered. It looked as if an underwater, aged castle was dropped into the lake and left to house the merpeople. It was decaying in certain places, reminding her of picture's of the Coliseum in her Muggle Studies book. There were giant reefs that the merpeople were swimming through as if it were the easiest thing they'd do all day. A grand stage was set up in the center of it all. They were chatting amicably, tickling Callie's ear with wondrous sounds that made a wide smile cross her features. Xia tugged at her hair nervously from in front of them. Arizona grabbed her merfriend's hands in her own and brought them up to her chest. It wasn't until that moment that Callie even realized the thin, revealing blue bikini her friend had on.

"You're going to do great, Xia! Callie and I will be watching. Knock 'em dead!" The mermaid nodded, going in to hug her human friend.

"Thanks Arizona." She glanced over at Callie and smiled, waving to her. Callie mimicked her actions, causing the mermaid to chuckle and lean in to Arizona.

"You know," she whispered, "she's very pretty, Arizona. Way out of your league." Arizona scoffed at her and pushed her, wincing as she caught one of the talons on her forearm. Xia laughed at her friend who pouted at the drop of blood that pooled on her finger.

"That's what you get for trying to rough house with a mermaid! Anyway, if I can't make it back to you before your gillyweed runs out, I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye!" Arizona whispered back, waving at her friend's retreating form. She wiggled excitedly next to Callie who watched her with a huge smile on her face. Arizona looked at her curiously.

"What?"

Callie blushed slightly, looking down and shaking her head.

"Um, nothing it's just...you sound really pretty when you speak Mermish." she mumbled, slowly raising her eyes to meet Arizona's. Arizona smiled at her, a blush rising on her own cheeks.

"Oh," she whispered, letting a small giggle leave her throat. "You wouldn't be saying that if you heard me speak it above land. It's disgusting outside of the water." The two looked back at the stage, realizing that the show was about to begin.

"Oh, look Callie! It's starting!" Arizona whispered excitedly, scooting closer to her friend. Callie shyly looked at Arizona out of the corner of her eye. She was beaming, her hair gently swirling around her face as it moved with the water. Her pale skin caught the moonlight beautifully, even all the way down here, hidden under the layers of seaweed. And Callie knew Arizona's body must have been beautiful, but getting an eye full of it in this moment made her both incredibly nervous and bold all at once. Gulping, she decided to turn back to the music that was beginning to play from the center of the clearing.

Though Callie couldn't understand what was being said, she was completely mesmerized. Bobbing up and down with the slight water's movement, she listened as if in a trance to the gorgeous sounds that were silkily wrapping themselves around her senses. The mermaid's voices were crystal clear, and almost had a smooth texture to their sound. Callie felt like she could reach out and touch the music; could feel it in the water caressing her tan skin. It reverberated throughout her being, leaving her slightly breathless at the impact. The mermen's voices were deep in their baritone, and drummed in her sternum as the bass took hold of her heart, adopting the same rhythm as it. She watched as Xia's throat seemed to stretch impossibly long as she attempted to hit high notes, and retreat into itself at the lower octaves.

Chancing a glance to her side, she was struck with an even more entrancing sight. Arizona was crying next to her, her tears floating up and looking almost like a heavy oil in the water of the Black Lake. Callie saw that her friend had goosebumps across her skin and, without even thinking about it, wrapped a secure arm around her waist, pulling her into her warm body.

Arizona let out a small gasp and shivered at the contact of her skin against Callie's. She gave Callie a hesitant smile, worried that her friend would think her strange for being so moved by this spectacle. But when she reached Callie's eyes, all she saw was understanding. Feeling oddly spurred on, Callie moved further to her right, pressing her front against Arizona's back and wrapping her arms loosely around her smaller friend. Her throat was tight with nerves; she had never held anyone before. But at the feeling of Arizona's silky blonde hair wrapping its way between the two and her willingness to relax into the Latina's arms, Callie felt like she was flying. Her stomach did flip-flops as she smiled widely behind the Gryffindor, tugging her closer. A small groan left her lips by accident when her sensitive chest pressed into Arizona's back, and Arizona shivered again at the sound, finding it completely erotic.

The two watched on in silence for another 30 minutes, content to revel in the feeling of being so intimately touched both physically and spiritually at the glorious sounds of the music and one another's skin pressed against each other. It wasn't until Arizona began squirming and itching at her neck that Callie snapped out of her reverie. Arizona turned around, her eyes wide with panic.

"Come on," she whispered, grabbing Callie's wrist, "our gillyweed has run out. We've got to go!"

"But what about Xia?" Callie asked as she swam carefully after her friend. Arizona sped up, occasionally glancing back to make sure they weren't being followed.

"She's used to it. Damn, I can't believe I lost track of time! Alright, come here." She said, turning back to Callie abruptly, causing the younger girl to almost run into her. Whispering a bubble charm at Callie's throat, a blob of air sprouted in front of her mouth and spread down around her neck, leaving her gills undisturbed. Arizona did the same to herself just in time, taking a big gulp of air in. Not being able to talk anymore, Arizona tugged on Callie's wrist, her lack of fins slowing her down tremendously.

A tiring 15 minutes later, both girls spluttered as they reached the docks. Waving her wand, Arizona removed the packets of air in front of both of their faces. Soaking wet and fatigued, the two pulled themselves out of the water, laying down in a freezing mess on the docks.

"Wh-what are w-we going to do a-about the c-c-cold?" Callie asked between her shivering. Arizona awkwardly laughed at the sound, her own twitching causing her to sound funny.

"H-here..." she said, focusing all her energy on Callie's torso as she pointed her wand at her.

"S-Solsicus!" she said as clearly as possible. Immediately Callie felt a warmth travel from her belly button and spread throughout her limbs. Sitting up she touched her skin, realizing she was completely dry. Turning and catching Arizona in the middle of the same spell, she smiled at the blonde. She let a belly laugh escape her as she stood up, stretching and twirling barefoot on the wooden dock.

"This is the most fun I've ever had in my whole life!" she said happily, opening her arms wide to the night as she allowed herself to laugh freely. Arizona watched her happily, content to let her soak up as much of the positive energy as she could. Finally Callie looked down at her, her eyes still gleaming slightly from the spell Arizona had cast on them earlier.

"Come here..." Arizona whispered, motioning for Callie to join her. Callie approached slowly with a broad smile on her face. Arizona smiled back at her, raising her wand gently to her friend's temple. After muttering the counter spell, Callie's eyes returned to their normal deep brown. Squinting slightly in the moonlight, she did her best to make out Arizona's features.

"What'd you do that for? Now I can't see!" she said. Arizona walked around the dock with practiced skill, climbing in the boat and grabbing their things out of it, tossing it back over the edge.

"It takes, ugh," she grunted, lifting herself back out of it, "no time at all for the teachers to spot two glowing eyes, Callie. Trust me, I've learned that lesson from experience."

Callie laughed as she took her clothes back from Arizona's outstretched hand. She was trembling from excitement still, incredibly happy for the first time in her life.

"I've never done anything against the rules before! This is so much fun! No wonder you guys are always doing stuff like this!" Callie whispered excitedly, tripping every now and then when she tried to step into her skirt. Arizona laughed at her, buttoning up her white undershirt as she watched the Slytherin crawl back into her clothing. She smiled fondly at the memory of Callie's arms wrapped around her under water and wished more than anything she could go and repeat the action, but something held her back. Maybe it was the childish way Callie was reacting, or the lateness that was making her groggy, or the fact that they would most certainly get a month's long detention if they were caught. Arizona wasn't sure what her reasoning was, but she knew that this wasn't the right time to approach Callie with her feelings. Wrapping her tie around her neck and letting it hang loosely, she threw her robe on and tugged at an unsuspecting Callie, who stumbled forward as Arizona dragged her off the docks.

"What are you doing?" the younger girl laughed. Arizona clamped a hand over her mouth, which just made Callie giggle even more.

"Shh! We have to be quiet!" she whispered. Callie nodded and tugged Arizona's hand away from her mouth, keeping the old on her hand as she let them dangle between the two of them. Arizona smiled at the gesture and pulled her along behind her. The two got through the castle with only one small scare from a teacher with a lantern, but upon seeing Arizona, Nearly Headless Nick rushed to the other end of the hallway, chatting up a suspicious Professor Magnotti.

"Alright, do you think you can make it back to the Slytherin common room from here?" Arizona asked her at the base of a moving staircase. Callie nodded, smile still firmly planted on her face.

"Ok, great, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Callie whispered frantically, tugging at Arizona's sleeve. The blonde stumbled slightly from being forced to turn around so quickly. Callie winced, apology on the tip of her tongue.

"Don't worry about it." Arizona said before the younger girl could say anything. Callie stared with her mouth opening and closing, trying so many times to say something, but finding nothing there once she made to speak. Arizona smiled at her and rolled her eyes.

"I had a good time tonight too, Calliope." she said playfully, leaning in and standing on her tip toes to give the Slytherin a kiss on her cheek. Callie giggled nervously, slapping a hand over her mouth to stop it as best she could, her eyes widening in embarrassment. Arizona chuckled quietly, shaking her head at her adorable friend.

"Goodnight, Callie." she whispered, hugging her closely. Callie immediately wrapped her arms forcefully around Arizona, nearly knocking the wind out of her.

"Goodnight, Arizona..."

The two separated, smiling shyly at one another. Arizona gave a small wave before turning around and walking up the marble staircase. Callie sighed, rolling her eyes at herself and slapping her hand to her forehead as she turned in the opposite direction, headed for the dungeons.


	10. Unicorns & Mistakes

"I feel like their love is so obnoxiously innocent that if they ever had sex, she'd birth a puppy."

Cristina and Meredith sat disinterested, as usual, in the damp and dark dungeon where their Potions lesson was being held. Alex and Izzie laughed across from them, flirting for all to see.

"Speaking of puppies, it looks like someone just kicked George's." Meredith added, causing Cristina to laugh at the pouting boy across the room from them. Meredith leaned on the back legs of her chair, groaning out of nowhere. Cristina checked their potion again, realizing it still had a while to go before they could continue putting their ingredients in.

"The hell's wrong with you?" the Slytherin asked.

"My fucking Mother. She keeps asking me the weirdest questions in these letters, and the owls have seriously not stopped coming since I got here.''

"Well, what's in them?" said Cristina. Meredith shook her head as she waved an uncaring hand out, exasperated by the whole topic.

"She's working on some business deal with some guy for the Ministry, whatever, who cares? It's just annoying. Like last night, Derek and I were-"

"I don't need to know that at all-"

"Ok, we were busy, is that good? And another owl just flies right in, interrupting everything! Another pointless letter from Mom."

Cristina scrunched up her features. "I thought we were both in the 'My Mom Actually Just Loves Herself and Not Me' club? What happened to that? We bonded, Mer." Meredith laughed and shrugged.

"I don't know, I thought it was where I belonged, too! Oh well. Are we supposed to add anything to this thing?" she asked, peering over the top of the pewter cauldron hesitantly. Cristina shoved her friend's face away.

"The fumes can seer your eyebrows off, Mer! Jeez, do you pay attention at all?"

Meredith stared at her friend incredulously. "Um, yes! You're the one that doesn't!" Cristina nodded, pointing her quill at her friend.

"You are right on that one. But seriously, it's only because I already learned all this stuff from the book this summer. For some reason, Korea was just not the fun it usually is."

"Speaking of places I know nothing about," Meredith interrupted, "what kind of creatures are in the Forbidden Forest? Mom was asking."

Cristina muttered to herself as she bent over her chair, rifling loudly through her messy pile of school supplies. Finally finding what she was looking for, she popped back up, chunking a red and gold book at Meredith's face who just barely caught it in time. The Ravenclaw studied it curiously. It looked as though an animal had ripped the side of it with it's claws.

"Fantastic Beasts & Where to Find Them?" she read aloud. Cristina nodded, checking their timer and stopping it right before rolling her sleeves up and standing in front of their cauldron.

"Yeah, should tell you what you want to know. If not, ask Callie Torres. She's the one that's spent all her time there. Will you pass the snake fangs?"

Meredith carelessly plopped the brown sack next to her friend's station. She watched as Cristina followed the instructions from their Magical Drafts and Potions book, running her index finger against the page in line with her eyes.

"You're friends with Callie Torres? I thought no one was friends with her. She seems a bit stuck up to me." Meredith said. Cristina laughed openly at that.

"Callie Torres is the polar opposite of stuck up. You must be thinking of her older sister, Aria. You know, the skinny hispanic 7th year one? The one with the word 'bitch' practically stamped across her forehead? Ok, give me the billywig stings. Oh, you can find those in the Forbidden Forest!"

Meredith chewed at the inside of her lip as she stared at the ingredients spread out in front of her.

"Dried or wet?"

Cristina rolled her eyes, snatching them for herself.

"What do you mean dried or wet? There is no such thing as wet billywig stings. If that was supposed to be a joke, it only made you look like an idiot." the Asian girl said, pinching some into the mortar. Using her pestle, she began crushing the ingredients, using as much strength as she could. Meredith frowned at her friend.

"Is that Owen guy you were talking about the Keeper for the Gryffindor team?"

"Blah, stupid mortar! Getting cracked and ruining my mixture..." Cristina muttered. She looked up momentarily at the Ravenclaw girl who was eyeing her expectantly. She rolled her eyes at her.

"Ok, ok, yes he is. But, so? You know I don't care about sports. Sorry he beat up your boyfriend last week."

"Well," Meredith said, ignoring the shot at her, "are you two dating or whatever?"

Cristina sighed, thrusting the mortar and pestle into her friend's hands who fumbled with it. Slight beads of sweat were forming on the Slytherin's forehead. She sat back in her chair, pinching her sweater vest and pulling at it, trying to get fresh air to touch her hot skin. Meredith struggled as she attempted to finely grate the mixture in her hands.

"I don't know. He sort of invited me to some thing with his friends on Halloween night, but it's supposed to be top secret."

"Yeah, well, he's one of The Quartet, so I'm sure it will get you into tons of trouble." said Meredith. Cristina shrugged, sighing as she threw her hair up. She ran her tired hands across her scalp, attempting to massage the stress away.

"I didn't say I'd go...necessarily. But, you asked, so..." she said. Meredith measured the quality of the mixture. Once she thought it was up to snuff, she put 3 pinches into the cauldron.

"You're right," she said as she sat back down in her seat, "I did. Thank you for telling me."

Across the room, a loud bubbling sound caught the attention of the two girls. At George's station, he and Lori McLarty, a red headed Slytherin girl, were frantically trying to blow on their potion. The gurgling purple liquid sloshed over the edges of the cauldron, sending everything it touched up in pink flames. The class jumped out of their seats and stared at the scene in shock, some high fiving at the luck of possibly getting out of their first big Potion's test. Professor Lopinto, a tall, thin Mexican man with a graying goatee rushed over to the cauldron.

"Class-" he coughed, covering his mouth with the sleeve of his black robes, "Class dismissed!"

* * *

Teddy smiled at Owen as she watched him put up a magical poster of their favourite quidditch team, the Pride of Portree's, on the wall of The Wreck. The different shades of violet jumped all over the picture, their favourite players flying in and out of the poster. A large golden star would leap out at the observer if they stared long enough, causing the two of them to laugh excitedly.

"So fucking cool!" Teddy exclaimed. Owen nodded his agreement. The "Prides", as their fans called them, were from Teddy and Owen's home, the Isle of Skye. Tim rolled his eyes as he sat on the red cushions, polishing the wood of his Nimbus 4000 with the utmost care.

"How about you start to like a team that actually wins, yeah? Like the Magpies! Now there's a team worth showing off in here!" he said, grinning widely. Owen and Teddy just ignored him, pointing out each player that would appear and quickly listing their stats.

"How about we put a gigantic, full bodied poster of Morgan Jordan and hang it from the ceiling?!" Arizona suggested happily. The rest of the room laughed at her ridiculous outburst.

"Arizona, the only reason you even like the Holyhead Harpies is because it's an all girls team." Tim said.

"Yeah," Arizona defended, "and your point is?"

The others laughed again, not taking her seriously in the least. Although Arizona knew all about quidditch because of the other three in the room, she was a horrific flyer, so they didn't take her as seriously when she spoke of the sport. Besides, the usual reason she watched the sport when one of her friends or family members wasn't playing was because she had a thing for the athletic women that were on the teams.

"But Morgan is so hot! Come on, you guys, we all like women now! We should embrace it by getting a giant poster of her!" Teddy slapped Arizona upside the head, effectively shutting her up. Arizona scowled at her friend while she rubbed at the spot.

"So the other day I sort of umm...invited Cristina to go with us on Halloween night." Owen said quickly, hoping maybe if he said it quickly, his friend's wouldn't freak out. No such luck.

"You WHAT?"

"That was supposed to be our thing!"

"Who's Cristina?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Owen said, holding his hands up to stop the onslaught of noise that immediately arose from his friends. "I thought it would be better if we brought people! What? It's not that big of a deal is it? And she's the girl I fancy, Arizona."

"Wait," interrupted Teddy, "Cristina...Yang? That Slytherin 4th year? You're dating a 4th year?!"

Owen groaned, rubbing his face tiredly. The other three stared at each other in confusion.

"Yes, ok? Well, we're not dating, we're just...talking. Or, I don't know! God! Just say she can come, yeah? Teddy? Arizona? Tim?"

Tim crossed his arms, abandoning his broom momentarily. Arizona and Teddy looked at each other, shrugging as they warmed up to the idea. Suddenly Teddy's eyes lit up a bright yellow.

"Oh, can I bring Addison?! I'd love that! Please Tim? Please?" she asked, pouting for good effect. Tim and Arizona glanced at each other, mulling it over with one another. Owen and Teddy waited patiently for a verdict. After a very small meeting, the Robbins siblings nodded their head.

"Ok, fine, we can each bring one person. But just one!"

"Yes! The Prides do it again, folks!" Teddy announced. She and Owen hugged excitedly, going as far as to start singing The Pride's official song. Arizona and Tim laughed at their friends, letting them have their fun.

* * *

"Now remember," Professor Leonel announced, "I'm counting on all of you today! I need everyone to collect as many Horklumps as possible. Tobias is passing out jars for everyone to put your collections in. Whomever gets the most will be awarded ten points for their house." Arizona and Teddy looked at each other, determined to get the most. Unfortunately, because of some idiotic first year performing a curse he didn't quite understand and setting the library on fire, Gryffindor was deducted house points and had the lowest amount out of all the four houses. Hufflepuff had the most, then Slytherin, and then Ravenclaw.

"So go ahead and wander off! When you hear my whistle know that you have ten minutes to arrive back to my hut before class is over. Happy hunting!" he said. He gave Callie a smile as she eagerly stood up. Turning around, she held out a hand to Arizona, who took it happily.

"Come on, let's go have a look!"

Derek, Mark, Addison, Teddy, Callie, and Arizona were having a great time hunting through the forest. Although Mark kept finding Doxies, tiny little fairy-like creatures that were black and furry with double the limbs of a normal creature, to come up and try and bite the girls every now and then, they were having a nice enough time.

"Here, Teddy, let's join forces!" said Arizona, dumping the pink mushrooms she had been collecting into Teddy's jar.

"That's cheating!" said Derek. The girls giggled conspiratorially, ignoring the Ravenclaw. The six of them wandered deeper and deeper into the forest, singing songs and poking fun at one another. It wasn't until a flash of gold darted out in front of them that the group quieted down.

"The hell was that?" asked Addison. Callie bit her lower lip, gesturing for her friends to stay where they were.

"I think I have an idea..."

Walking as quietly as she could, Callie treaded lightly around the thicket of trees they had seen the flash of light wander by. A hesitant smile formed on her face as she saw what it was. Her friends began moving closer, but she quickly motioned for them to stay.

"Shh, don't move! You'll scare her!"

"Scare who?" Mark asked. As soon as he finished his sentence, a light stomping sound was heard approaching them. Everyone tried leaning forward to see what was happening as Callie bent down, smiling and reaching out her hand.

"There, there, little girl. It's ok. What's wrong?" she asked the creature. Teddy, Arizona, and Mark glanced at each other for a moment and then smiled, all knowing that none of them could sit still in a curious situation. They very slowly approached Callie, stopping and gasping when they saw what it was she was speaking to.

A glimmering, golden unicorn was standing in front of Callie, nuzzling her palm as it snorted at her. Since unicorn's are only golden for the first two years of their life, it was considered to be a baby. Callie seemed incredibly focused on the unicorn, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"She only looks like that whenever she's talking to them." Mark barely whispered from beside Arizona. The blonde smiled widely upon hearing this. She loved that both she and Callie had such a rare gift and could speak with creatures that most people couldn't, magical or otherwise.

Standing up, Callie began walking with the unicorn.

"You guys can follow us, if you want. Just don't talk." she called over her shoulder. The five of them quickly fell in step behind her, both Addison and Derek staring in awe at the creature once they saw it.

Callie grabbed a branch from nearby, tearing off a large leaf and feeding it to the unicorn. She stroked it's neck affectionately, cooing at it slightly the way a mother would.

"Can we keep it, Cal?" Mark asked playfully. The unicorn froze for a moment at Mark's voice, but then, once deciding there was no threat, kept eating. Callie scowled at him and placed a finger up to her lips, signifying for him to hush.

"She's lost. She can't find her Mother, so we actually just might have to. Baby unicorns can't stay by themselves for very long. She's just so cute!" she said, resting her forehead on that of the young mythical horse's.

"I'm afraid I'll have to take her off your hands, Calliope." came a deep, womanly voice from behind her. Everyone but Callie's eyes bugged out in shock at what was standing behind her. The Slytherin girl turned around, immediately standing up and bowing once she saw what everyone else had.

"Lucinda, how wonderful to see you! I did not mean to intrude upon your land." she said to the centaur standing proudly before her. The centaur had the torso and head of a woman, but the body of a horse. She had auburn hair and neon green eyes, a tan colouring for skin, and an auburn coat. Her black tail swished as her hooves stomped in place. She gave a small smile down to Callie. Reaching out her hand, her giant palm connected with Callie's cheek, who smiled at her appreciatively.

"Sweet child, you have not intruded. We were informed of your class's assignment this day. You have aged so beautifully since last I've seen you!" Callie blushed at that, placing her hand lovingly against the centaur's. She turned around and gestured to the small crowd behind her.

"Lucinda, these are my friends Addison, Derek, Mark, Teddy, and Arizona."

At the mentioning of Arizona, the centaur's eyebrows furrowed. Pushing Callie gently to the side, the half horse stomped up closer to Arizona who, like a true Gryffindor, remained rooted to the spot with her chest held high. Lucinda eyed her curiously, circling the blonde, leaning in occasionally for closer inspection.

"You are Arizona? Arizona Robbins?" she asked. Arizona nodded, making sure her eyes never left that of the centaur's. She knew she was to treat the beast with the utmost respect. It was the same as getting to know the merpeople.

"Yes, ma'am. I am."

Callie walked closer to Arizona, taking her hand in her own as she curiously watched Lucinda's odd interaction. The centaur froze at the sight of the two of them together.

"So it's true..." she whispered mysteriously. The group of students all stared at each other, wondering what the centaur could possibly be talking about. The baby unicorn trotted up to Callie again, nudging her hand affectionately. Leaning down, Callie kissed the top of its head and stroked its back.

"What's true, Lucinda? And where is this unicorn's mother? They never leave their young like this."

Lucinda shook her head, a solemn expression on her face.

"I wish I knew where these animals were disappearing to, Calliope. But that's what I need to tell you. See, your friend here is-"

"Lucinda!" a gutteral male voice said forcefully from their right. An all brown centaur with bright blue eyes approached them, his chest puffed out proudly as he eyed the cautious students. After staring threateningly at all of them, he turned his attention back to that of the female.

"We need to go. Something's happened." he looked towards Callie, recognition sparking in his eyes on closer inspection.

"Good morning, Calliope. Sorry, but I'm going to need to take that foal with me." he said as gently as possible, leaning over to tug at the unicorn's mane. Looking up and sniffing Callie's face, she smiled as she gave her one last quick kiss on the muzzle.

"Be a good girl and follow Raul. That's it. Goodbye!" Callie said as she waved to their retreating forms. It was silent for a while before Mark spoke up.

"What the bloody hell was that?!"

* * *

"I'm gonna do it."

Arizona and Teddy were sitting at the Gryffindor dining table. It was early that Saturday morning; the Great Hall had only just opened. There was a certain glint in Arizona's eye that Teddy noticed upon waking up. She was excited about something.

"Gonna do what?" the dirty blonde asked. Arizona smiled widely as she saw a tired looking Callie walk in next to Addison and Mark.

"I wish we could sit at each other's tables..." Teddy mumbled as she longingly gazed at her girlfriend. The two girls laughed as they watched Mark pulling Callie's hair, causing her to spin around every time and slap at him.

"I don't have time for your shit today, Sloan!" Callie said haughtily. But Mark, being himself, only got more excited by the warning growls of the brunette. As Callie took her seat, she looked up, smiling sleepily at Arizona. The blonde smiled broadly back, leaning over to whisper in Teddy's ear.

"I'm gonna do it!"

Teddy rolled her eyes, shoving her friend lightly. Arizona giggled, knowing she was annoying her best friend.

"What are you going to do woman?!"

Arizona puffed out her chest with a smile on her face. She took another look at Callie, who was piling some french toast onto her plate while Mark and Addison took turns trying to poke her, seeing how much they could get away with before she snapped. To them, morning Callie was just too much fun.

"I'm going to ask her to be my girlfriend!" Arizona said with her head held high. Teddy clapped excitedly next to her friend.

"Go do it! Do it now!" Teddy said ecstatically. Arizona smiled at her, laughing at her friend's antics.

"Ok I will, just let me-"

"Callie Torres!" she heard a man's voice bellow over near the Slytherin table. The entire Great Hall shifted, turning their attention to the 5th year girl. A 7th year boy with black hair and light green eyes was holding a bouquet of exotic orange flowers out for the confused brunette. Arizona's heart sank as she saw Callie timidly reach out for the flowers, mumbling a quiet thank you when she had a good hold on them. The Ravenclaw boy tugged her up onto her feet as he kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his own. Teddy and Arizona watched as Callie blushed a brilliant shade of pink, looking towards Addison and Mark with wide, scared eyes. They both looked on helplessly at her, not knowing what to do. The 7th year boy smiled charismatically at her, kissing her hand and winking at her. Arizona scowled and squeezed her fists together at her side.

"Callie, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tomorrow evening?"

The Great Hall gasped as excited whispers floated around. No one could believe that someone was actually daring enough to ask THE Callie Torres out, and so publicly as well. As everyone waited for her answer with bated breath, Callie felt as though she was going to have a heart attack. She just wanted the boy to leave her alone, and there was only one way she could think in her foggy, early morning mind to get him to go away.

"Um, well...yeah, sure, I guess..."

Arizona's face fell. Teddy raised a hand up to her open mouth, shocked by what Callie had just done. As the crushed Gryffindor's eyes began welling up with tears, she heard a man's excited laugh from across the hall. She looked up just in time to see him stand up and kiss Callie right on the lips. After pulling back and smiling widely at her he turned to the rest of the dining hall, his arms spread wide as if he had just done the unthinkable and was preparing to bow before an audience.

"She said yes!"

Most people applauded for him, some laughed at his audacity, and some booed once realizing this meant that she was most likely off the market. But there was a small group of silent people, curious as to what in the world had actually just happened.

Teddy turned to her friend ready to console her when suddenly she was bumped hard in the shoulder by the blonde's knee, who was doing her absolute best to rush out of the dining hall.

"Don't chase after me, Teds." was the only thing she heard as she watched her friend take off down the aisle at break neck speed. A loud 'BOOM' from the double doors interrupted everyone's chatter over the current events and, upon looking over at the flash of blonde hair that disappeared out of them, Callie felt her throat constrict as sudden realization hit her.

"Oh no," she whispered, "what did I just do?"


	11. Dragons & Dorm Rooms

**Ok so I've been going for a while and people have been begging and pleading for them to get their heads out of their asses...well, this is that chapter (: I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you for your reviews**

* * *

"There are ten breeds of dragons we'll be discussing these next few weeks in detail. I know you're all incredibly excited and asked me repeatedly for a demonstration but, alas, I cannot simply bring a dragon to Hogwarts. Now, let's talk about some of a dragon's defining characteristics, shall we? First off, the females tend to be naturally bigger than the males..."

It was a particularly cold Monday morning in October. Care of Magical creatures had just begun, and although most of the class was incredibly focused on the topic at hand, one girl in the second row of benches was rather distracted.

Callie had been trying to get Arizona to talk to her for two days, but she could never find her. Today every time she attempted to get anywhere near the blonde, she either ran away or Teddy would send her a death glare, warning her to back off.

Unfortunately, Callie's in-the-moment decision on Saturday morning had resulted in not just the cold shoulder of Arizona, but her other Gryffindor friend as well. Worse than that, even Addison wasn't speaking to Callie the same way. She had a feeling that since Teddy was her girlfriend, Addison had loyalties to both she and the other girl, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. She looked at her best friend that had opted to sit next to her instead of their usual front row spot, which was strangely filled when they had arrived. Addison was staring longingly at the back of her girlfriend's head. Callie felt a wave of guilt rush over her for causing even the tiniest rift in her friend's relationship because of a stupid thing that she had done.

She did not want to go out with Scott Flywater. Honestly, the only thing she knew about him was that when she was a 2nd year he had gotten caught making out with a girl in the room of requirement by Headmaster Webber. It was quite the scandal back then, since it was rumored that they were not entirely clothed. He had detention for a while, and the howler that was sent in the middle of dinner the following night from his parents was so embarrassingly hilarious that no one in the school could forget it.

They had gone on a walk around the castle on Sunday evening. Callie had noticed that he was all about himself in a very roundabout way that she didn't think even he realized. Instead of asking how she was doing when he met her in the entrance hall, he spoke of how hot she looked, and how great he must be to have snagged a girl like her. While asking her opinion on a topic, he would interrupt her whenever he saw fit, correcting her point of view and twisting it to his own. And in the event that he stopped speaking specifically about himself, it was about his hobbies and ideals, not hers. She had feigned a headache to get out of the date as early as possible and, when he had leaned in to kiss her, she gave him her cheek. The confusion on his face was almost comical to her. After speaking nonstop about himself and not once showing genuine concern for anything she said, had he really expected her to fall for him? It was then that she told him that the only reason she had agreed to giving him a shot was because of how drowsy she was that morning, how she had a fear of public speaking, and how she had thought it would be rude to go back and decline after already having said she would go. He seemed to brush it off, thinking that perhaps she was truly under the weather and didn't know what she was saying. But when asking to see her again, she had firmly told him that he wouldn't.

Arizona had stayed cooped up in The Wreck all of Saturday night and most of Sunday. Teddy had told their favourite house elf, Nora, what had happened. Nora had apparated all of Arizona's favourite meals to her periodically. Arizona had gone in early that morning to thank her, giving her a pack of Fizzing Whizbees that she knew the elf's children loved.

"The Antipodean Opaleye is of one of the more attractive dragons to look upon. They get their name because of their lack of pupil, making their eye appear to be a glittering, multi-colored solid form. Can anyone tell me where they reside?"

Callie sighed heavily. She stared at the back of the beautiful blonde in front of her. She was incredibly upset with herself, but she was also a little upset with Arizona. Why had she not already asked her out? It was true, the majority of the reason Callie agreed to go on the date with Scott was because of her grogginess and fear of people watching her in a large group, but another reason was his willingness to take a chance. She had been practically poisoned by one of her former best friends, flirted with countlessly, and given secret admirer messages all year. Not once had someone actually waltzed right up to her and asked her on a date. No one had been so bold. So, never having been asked out before, Callie had done the only thing she thought that she could do: she agreed. It never occurred to her that she had the right to say no. Her mother had always told her that should anyone ever have the guts to ask a Torres woman's hand, she should give it to him proudly. She was only reacting on early morning instinct.

She regretted it deeply, however, the moment she had seen the wisp of blonde hair and black robes make a staggeringly loud exit immediately after Scott had gone and kissed her without warning. She wanted to smack the boy for being her first real kiss. Truth be told, she was saving that role for Arizona. Or at least...she had wanted to.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Addison scooted closer to Teddy, her knees brushing the Gryffindor's back as she rested her forehead along her spine. Teddy slyly snuck her left hand back, which Addison greedily grabbed, holding on with a small smile on her face. Callie silently chastised herself for the millionth time. She was also slightly jealous. She wished more than anything that Arizona would treat her the same way.

"Alright very good, ok. Now let's see. Get in your usual pairs, please. We're going to do a small exercise to see how well you've been paying attention."

Callie's eyes lit up automatically; Arizona was her usual partner. Standing up quickly, she went to Arizona's side, frowning as she saw the blonde with a cold expression on her face.

"Mark," said Arizona, "will you switch partners with me?"

"No, Mark," Callie intervened before Mark could say anything, "please don't switch with her."

"Derek," Arizona said with false enthusiasm, "will _you_ please switch with me?"

"Umm..." the Ravenclaw said, looking confused by the events that were taking place. He looked to Mark for assistance, getting a short shake of the head as his answer.

"Uh, no. Sorry, Robbins."

"Ah yes, Callie and Arizona! Here are your note cards. Now, if you two will just take turns asking each other these questions back and forth to quiz one another, please..." Professor Leonel said, handing them both scaly pieces of blue material, looking and feeling as if it were made of dragon hide itself. In silver ink, questions about dragons were numbered and given the answer beneath it.

Arizona rolled her eyes while sitting down on the grass, jutting her legs out haphazardly from beneath her. Callie gingerly sat across from her, legs tucked in neatly. Looking over her own blue, rough material, her eyes squinted from the sun as she tried to read the silver scrawling.

"What is the official name of the slang term 'Liondragon'?" Arizona asked despondently.

"The Chinese Fireball. Arizona, I've been trying to find you all weekend. I really want to talk to you." Callie said. Arizona ignored her, moving right along with her line of questioning.

"Which dragon eggs are brown with speckled marks of green?" she asked.

"The Common Welsh Green. Arizona, seriously, can we not talk about dragons right now?"

"Which dragon," Arizona continued loudly, determined to ignore the younger girl, "has a brilliant blue flame that can reduce timber and bone to ash in a matter of seconds?"

"The Swedish Short-Snout. Please, Arizona, just let me talk to you!"

"How the hell do you know all this stuff?" Arizona asked incredulously, finally reaching the eyes of the brunette's. It was then that Callie noticed the redness to them and the girl's raw nose. She figured she must have been crying quite a bit recently, and she prayed it wasn't from her own actions.

"My father and I are obsessed with magical creatures, remember? We sponsor our own Peruvian Vipertooth. I was there when it was born...will you talk to me now, please?"

Arizona eyed the other girl down, not sure whether or not she should trust her. It had broken her heart that Callie had agreed to go on a date with that smug Ravenclaw prat, but that she had to witness him actually kiss her without her stopping him at all? That was just another level of torture altogether. She hadn't stopped crying over it until just this morning, to be completely honest.

Snarling at the memory, she turned her attention back to the sheet in her hand.

"Sure. How was your date with Casanova?"

Callie's browed furrowed in confusion. "Casa...who?"

Arizona rolled her eyes, realizing that Callie wouldn't have any idea what she was talking about. "Never mind," she replied snootily, "it's a muggle thing, surely _you_ wouldn't understand."

The Slytherin girl glared at Arizona after her comment had been made. Doing her best to let it slide, she cleared her throat, wiggling uncomfortably on the grassy earth beneath her.

"If you're talking about the 30 minute walk I took yesterday with Flywater, it was absolutely dreadful. I feigned sickness to get out of it as early as possible."

Arizona smiled slightly at that behind the blue material, although the image of his lips on Callie's caused it to immediately turn back into a frown. Callie watched on curiously, confused by the blonde's reactions.

"So...you're not going to be seeing him anymore?" Arizona asked, doing her absolute best to sound nonchalant. Callie chuckled while shaking her head adamantly.

"Merlin, no! I never wanted to agree in the first place. I just...I have this fear of public speaking, you see, and everyone was looking at me and waiting for some sort of answer. I panicked. I didn't know what to say-"

"No would've done the trick, I believe." Arizona interrupted rudely. Callie bit her bottom lip, hurt by the way she was being treated by the blonde. It was silent for a while until Arizona decided to pick back up with their questions, not knowing what else to do.

"How much room does an individual Hebridean Black need to live?"

Callie sighed, looking out across the forest to her left as a gentle breeze blew by.

"About 100 miles..." she whispered. She watched Teddy and Addison interact with each other by her side, excitedly kissing every time one of them got an answer right.

"You know," Callie softly said, "had this other person asked me...this person that I really, really like...if they had asked me to go on a date with them, I would have definitely said yes. But they haven't even hinted that they like me."

Arizona felt torn. On one hand, she was pretty positive, according to Addison, that Callie was talking about her, but then again Callie had just agreed to go on a date with a boy who had just walked right up to her and kissed her. What did she really know about the Latina, anyway? The more she thought about it, the more upset she became.

"Well Callie," she spat, "maybe if you actually opened up to people instead of going off on your own and ignoring life all the time, that person would know you were into them and act on it. Or maybe, just maybe, you should stop waiting for everything to come to you with that poor little rich girl attitude you've got going on and do something about it yourself for a change."

It was suddenly deathly quiet all around them. Arizona looked around at her classmates, whose eyes were all on her. Teddy gave her a pained expression, while Mark and Addison glared at her. Some people seemed to nod, agreeing with her statement. Others whispered to one another while giving her dirty looks, no doubt calling her every rude, insensitive name in the book. At the moment, she had half a mind to agree with them.

When her eyes rolled back around to Callie, she didn't know how to feel. The brunette's head was facing down, the hands in her lap tugging at the petals of a weed-like flower she had no doubt pulled from the earth. It didn't take a genius to see that she was fighting a battle inside. Finally, the Slytherin girl looked up, a sheepish expression on her face.

"Arizona, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Hurt me?" Arizona scoffed. "Why would anything you've done hurt me? We're hardly even friends, Callie."

Teddy rolled her eyes and slapped her hand to her forehead while Addison muttered something she was sure was not in favor of the blonde. All of Callie's breath left her body, as if Arizona's words had went straight to her gut, kicking at the care she had so carefully constructed. Her bottom lip quivered slightly before she immediately bit it, looking up and over to the tops of the forest trees, doing her best to make sure the tears stayed in her eyes and gravity didn't do their job of pulling them down her face.

Arizona sat still, unsure of what to do. At this point, most people had gone back to studying with one another. The blonde hesitantly looked back down at her quizzing sheet, scanning for an easy question, although she knew it didn't quite matter to Callie.

"Umm, which dragon is lizard like in appearance?..."

As she spoke, Callie shook her head, sniffling as discretely as possible.

"Stupid, I'm so stupid..." the Slytherin muttered. Arizona eyed her curiously as she watched the younger girl fumble with her things. It wasn't until she saw Callie tugging at her wrist that she realized what she was doing.

"Here," Callie said, voice thick with emotion as a few tears snuck their way past her attempts at hiding them, "you can have this back, then. Won't be needing it."

Standing up and swiping angrily at the water dripping down her face, Callie began walking into the Forbidden Forest, ignoring her Professor's warnings.

Arizona sighed and rested her head in her hand as she picked up the green puka shell bracelet, examining it sadly. It was still warm from the heat of Callie's skin, and she found herself regretting her harsh words to the younger girl.

"Ok, now I don't know whose side I'm on." said Addison, throwing her hands in the air. She stood up and followed Callie, trailing behind at a distance and calling for Teddy not to go after her. Teddy nodded, looking back at Arizona disappointedly.

"You're an idiot, you know that? Just...stay away from her." Mark said gruffly beside her. Arizona hunched further into herself angrily, picking up a rock and chunking it off into the distance as hard as she could. Teddy came up and sat beside her, looping her arm around her friend's and holding on tightly.

"Addison said she had never been asked out before," the other Gryffindor whispered, "and she didn't know what to do. That's why she said yes."

Arizona groaned, tilting her head so that it would rest on her best friend's shoulder. Teddy raised a hand and stroked her friend's hair soothingly.

"You know," the dirty blonde said, "when she was hinting about the person she liked? She was talking about you."

Arizona let out small whimper, nodding in understanding. She knew that. In her heart, she knew that Callie liked her. So why had she been so harsh on the girl? She wanted to blame Callie for the giant mess, but she knew that she was just as much to blame, if not more, for their current predicament.

"Don't worry," Teddy said, holding her friend close in a side hug, "Addison and I have a plan."

* * *

Callie sat in her dorm room, tissues adorning her bed spread. Her wrist felt naked without the bracelet Arizona had made for her, but then again, Arizona had said she was basically nothing to her, so why should she care? She shouldn't.

But she did.

For almost two months now, Callie had woken up and gone to sleep with the same thing on her mind: Arizona. The way her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, the different braids she'd randomly have in her hair that looked extremely difficult to do, how her laugh sounded differently whenever it was because of something Callie said or did, how one dimple was the slightest bit deeper than the other. Yes, Arizona Robbins had wrapped herself tightly around Callie's heart, and it was like praying for a miracle in the hopes that maybe someday her feelings would be returned. And then, one amazing and stressful day, she had found out that they were. But, much to Callie's discomfort, Arizona had done nothing about it. She thought that maybe their night together in the Black Lake would spark some sort of interest for the blonde, but nothing was initiated on the Gryffindor's part. Callie had gone for every touch, whisper, or caress that could be considered even slightly romantic. Everything Arizona had done was purely platonic. The more Callie realized that, the more upset she got, and the higher the mountain of tissues grew.

Callie was a thinker. Where most kids her age just did, Callie sat and thought. She didn't jump into a decision feet first; she didn't allow herself to make pointless mistakes. She mulled things over again and again in her mind, coming up with the proper solution to a problem. It derived from her outcast reputation for every year ((except for this one)) that she spent at Hogwarts. When you were constantly kept out of the loop of things, you observed. And when you're observing instead of doing, it becomes a habit to think about things instead of actively participating in them.

Did she give Arizona a fair chance to approach her? Had Callie done the cowardly thing in assuming Arizona would be the one to make all the moves? She did the best she could...she had never liked anyone before. Not really. She didn't know the rules, especially when it came to liking another girl. There was no stereotypical way to do things, and that was all Callie had ever been exposed to in her house hold. It wasn't that she was narrow minded enough to think that people should always abide by them, quite the opposite actually, but it was the only reference from real life that she could pull on. So in her haste, she had hoped that leaving things up to Arizona was the best way to go. She very much thought that they were making excellent progress. At least, before Saturday happened, that is.

It was now Tuesday morning. She had refused to get out of bed, even when Addison had told her that Mark would run naked throughout the dining hall if Callie would go. Mark was actually oddly excited about the prospect of the dare, which did manage to crack a small smile on the Latina's face, but she had still insisted that she didn't feel well. Aria had acted strangely as well. She had tucked her sister in the night before, thinking her to be asleep, and kissed her cheek. Callie had never known Aria to show affection to anyone, especially her. It confused her, but she figured the older girl wouldn't want it to be mentioned. Erica had offered to bring her assignments back, which Callie had half heartedly muttered a 'thank you' to.

"She's not supposed to be here!"

"What is a Gryffindor doing here?"

"Get that spy out!"

Callie sat up, hearing curious, muffled shouts coming from outside the common room. She heard people grunting near the door.

"Callie, are you decent?" she heard her best friend shout. She groaned and flopped back down in bed, pulling the covers over her head.

"Yes!" she shouted. The door creaked open and, hearing two pairs of feet scurry in, Callie sighed sadly. She had never skipped school before, and was beginning to feel a bit guilty about it.

"Ok, so, that's her bed right there. I'm going to stand guard until you're done talking. Just uh...knock three times if you're going to be coming back out." she heard Addison say. Wondering who could possibly be in there that didn't know the room already, Callie pushed the covers off of her head.

"Addie who are you- oh."

Standing sheepishly at the doorway was Arizona. Her hair was in messy curls, swirling beautifully around her face and tumbling down her back. Her robe was nowhere to be found and, instead of the usual skirt she sported, she was wearing a pair of loose fitting slacks. She was wringing her hands as she bit her lip, clearly nervous about being in the Slytherin's dwellings.

Pushing Arizona towards Callie's bed, Addison hurriedly moved out of the room, making a lock click into place for good measure. Arizona nearly tripped face first onto the corner of Callie's bed, causing the other girl to lean forward and catch her by the forearm on instinct. Freezing at the contact, both of them slowly looked into each other's eyes. As if on cue, they both pulled back, coughing awkwardly and looking at anything but the other. Callie shuffled her tissues off the other side of her bed, embarrassed that Arizona was seeing her so disheveled. She then remembered the redness of her friend's own features the day before and suddenly didn't feel as bad.

Arizona sighed, stepping a bit closer and pointing to the edge of the bed.

"Can I, um, sit down?"

Callie nodded solemnly, tucking her knees up under her chin and staring shyly at the girl who was now sitting self consciously across from her. It was silent for a while, both of them not knowing what to say, or where to even begin. Finally Arizona gave a mirthless laugh.

"Never thought I'd be rendered speechless. Tim will probably want this on camera, I'm sure..."

Callie gave her a small, forced smile. Arizona bit her lip, her hands trembling slightly as they tucked one side of her hair behind her ear. Callie noticed the enchanted fish earrings she had accidentally revealed and smiled at the silver bubbles they were releasing.

"I'm sorry, Callie..." Arizona muttered into her lap. Callie sniffled, nose still running from crying the previous night and all morning. She shrugged, looking towards the viewing window that showed the depths of the Black Lake.

"It's alright." she responded quietly. Arizona shook her head, eyes glistening slightly.

"No it isn't. You were right. I..." she paused, taking a deep, ragged breath, "I was hurt. I was so, so hurt. Hurt enough that I didn't leave The Wreck for two days."

"What's The Wreck?" Callie asked curiously. Arizona waved her hand in the air flippantly.

"Oh, it's a sunken ship we've made into a hang out spot. Only the four of us and now Addison have been there, it's top secret. But that's not the point." Arizona reached her hand out, letting it slide down the silk of Callie's bedspread as she tried to rest it on her shin, but wound up with it over the girl's covered foot.

"Callie I..." she giggled shyly, "I have had the world's biggest crush on you this year." Callie's eyes bugged out at that theatrically. A part of her wanted to do a little happy dance, but she didn't want to interrupt the moment. Plus, she was still pretty hurt by the way the blonde had treated her.

"I was actually telling Teddy all morning on Saturday how I was going to ask you to...well, to be my girlfriend, as it turns out..."

She gave a big sigh, rubbing a tired hand over her face. Eventually breathing deeply, when she revealed her face Callie's heart broke. There were tears forming in the Gryffindor's eyes, her bottom lip bitten harsh enough to turn the skin a stark white.

"But when I saw Scott bloody Flywater kiss you, and you didn't stop him, I just...I lost it."

Callie quickly grabbed at Arizona's hand that was still resting between them. Scooting forward and sitting cross legged, she pulled at the other girls hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Arizona, I'm so sorry. I have the world's worst stage fright. You could have asked me to jump off a bridge at that point and I would have done it. I go brain dead and start slurring my words together, it's so embarrassing. I had no reaction towards anything because no one had ever kissed me before." she ended, feeling incredibly self conscious for admitting it, but needing to be completely honest with Arizona if she wanted her to forgive her. Arizona's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"You mean that slut of a man was your first kiss? And he didn't even ask your permission?"

Callie blushed, tears welling up in her eyes as Arizona voiced the one thing she was the most upset about. Seeing Callie's reaction, she quickly went to sit beside her on top of the covers, holding the crying brunette in a side hug. Callie cried for a solid ten minutes non-stop. Every night she had fallen asleep to day dreams of Arizona being her first kiss since the moment she met her. When it had hit her later Saturday that none of that would ever come true, that's when her confusion towards the whole breakfast debacle turned into anger, and then hurt.

"Stupid whore thinks he can get whatever girl he likes. Bloody git! I'll cut it off, I will..." Arizona muttered into Callie's hair, causing the younger girl to laugh a bit. Arizona smiled at that, pulling back and thumbing away the tears streaking down her friend's face. They stared sadly at one another for a short while before Callie sighed heavily, looking back out the water window. It was bright enough outside that the light reached the section of water being displayed. Every now and then a mermaid would swim by, and Arizona would comment on whether or not she knew much about them. A good while passed where the two just laid there, Arizona rubbing soft circles on Callie's upper arm, her own wrapped comfortingly around the brunette. Once Callie's sniffles had gone, she pulled away, smiling shyly at the blonde.

"I've liked you this whole time as well, but you already knew that." she said. Arizona sighed, a wide smile forming on her face.

"Yeah, well, after the other day I wasn't so sure. But it's wonderful to hear you actually say it."

Callie smiled, nodding her head in agreement. Arizona gave an almost pained expression, which didn't go unnoticed by Callie. She lifted her hand, raising it to her friend's shoulder and shaking her slightly.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked. Arizona rubbed at her temple with her right hand, the other tracing the diamond shaped pattern on top of the brunette's comforter.

"The biggest reason I didn't ask you out had nothing to do with my own nerves or Tim, and I'm really worried it still applies."

Callie froze, her depressed demeanor coming back full swing. What could possibly be causing the blonde to not go for it with her now? Suddenly, she thought she knew the answer, and became incredibly nervous, understanding the blonde's reaction and cursing herself for ever thinking anything could work between them.

"It's-it's because I'm inexperienced, right? Because I'm shy, and can be awkward, and I'm too tall. It's got to be. I'm sure you've had your fair share of women by now, and I've never dated a single person. Hell, I didn't even get kissed until Saturday, and that was against my own will! I-"

"Callie..."

"-can understand, you know. It's ok. I get it. I'm not attractive. I've got the sex appeal of a shoe, and you're over here with these bloody bedroom eyes like I've never seen and...why are you laughing? It's not funny!"

Arizona was cracking up beside her at Callie's ramblings. Callie huffed angrily, sliding down and back under her sheets. Arizona clamped a hand over her mouth, doing her best to at least slow down her laughter.

"Callie, I'm sorry, that was just...bedroom eyes? Seriously?"

Callie groaned painfully under the covers, incredibly embarrassed by her habit for word vomit in intense situations. They, of course, seemed to happen the most when the blonde bombshell was around, which only added to her misery.

"Leave me here to die..." came the over dramatic response from the big green mass at Arizona's side. Chuckling still, the blonde tugged gently at the covers, revealing a head of messy hair covering her friend's face. Smiling down at her, she brushed the stringy strands away softly.

"I don't have bedroom eyes, and you don't have the sex appeal of a shoe...On a scale from 1-10, I'd give you a solid 2 and a half." she said sarcastically. But it had the opposite effect on Callie, who upon hearing this jutted out her bottom lip pitifully as she began crying softly, slamming a pillow on top of her face. Doing her best not to laugh, Arizona pulled at the stuffed sack full of feathers.

"Callie, come on, I was only joking! I promise!"

"Nu uh!" Callie said sadly, sniffling loudly and reaching a blind hand out to her side searching for a tissue. Taking pity on the girl, Arizona leaned over, grabbing a tissue from the magical refillable container and placed it in the hunting hand.

"Thank you..." Callie muttered, taking it underneath the pillow with her and blowing her nose. Arizona grimaced at the sound, feeling bad for teasing the sensitive girl. After a good five minutes, Callie finally reemerged, sitting up and fumbling with a new tissue in her hand.

"Callie, I really was teasing. You're positively beautiful."

Callie scoffed at that, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I've heard plenty of that as of late, thanks. You all need your eyes checked to be honest. Am I going to have to send an owl to the eye wizard?"

Arizona watched Callie's features closely for any sign of a joke, but found none. She shook her head incredulously, completely baffled by the girl sitting next to her.

"Callie I'm being serious! You're...you're like, painfully gorgeous, you know? The kind where you're so beautiful that it almost hurts to look at you. Like if I look for too long, I will burst at the seems because it will not make any logical sense how someone so perfect could truly exist. You're the kind of beauty the Greeks built statues of, that famous artists paint, that writers try desperately to describe. But no matter how long anyone looked or tried to capture everything that made you so breathtakingly stunning, they never could. You, Callie..." she took the shocked girl's hands in her own, "you are an inexplicable beauty, and you are one in a million."

Callie's emotions welled up inside her throat, as they always did when she became choked up. The sheer vindication written across Arizona's face, the determination and truth in her voice, the unwavering certainty of it all...it almost made Callie see what everyone else claimed to in herself.

Looking down at Arizona's hands clasping her own, she reached out with her spare arm that was holding her up, tugging Arizona's towards her chest. Unbuttoning the first clasp on her emerald green night gown she had yet to get out of, she placed Arizona's hand above the smooth skin just beneath her left clavicle. Arizona reveled at the feeling of the thumping she felt steadily beating against her palms.

"No one does this to me, Arizona. No one ever has...not until you." Arizona raised her eyes from the trance they were in on her hidden hand beneath the girl's bed robes and met a deep, rich brown. She gulped audibly, nervous for some reason by the intensity of the moment. Callie smiled, pulling the blonde's hand out from beneath her clothes, much to Arizona's dissatisfaction. She giggled at the blonde's lack of filter as she watched a pout forming on her face at the removal.

"Hey, it was warm in there..." she mumbled. Callie rolled her eyes playfully, kissing the other girl's temple.

"I have a feeling you'll live."

Shyly smiling at each other, another awkward silence settled between them. Eyes lighting up at the memory of what was in her pocket, Arizona reached into the stitched hole on the side of her pants and pulled out the puka shell bracelet.

"Um, so, I was wondering..." she whispered, her voice breaking nervously every now and then, "would you please put this back on? It misses you."

Callie smiled widely. She pretended to think about it, eyes squinting and mouth in a slight side smile.

"Well, let's see...on one condition."

Arizona sighed, groaning playfully at the other girl's reaction.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What's that?"

Suddenly very nervous, Callie looked down into her lap. Swallowing hard, she braced herself. She knew she had to take the next step, it was only fair.

"I'll only wear it if it means...that you're my girlfriend."

Wincing slightly in fear, Callie waited for the rejection to come. And then, she waited for affection to come...Then she waited for just about anything to come. She slowly opened her previously closed eyes and raised them to meet Arizona's. A shocked expression was on the other girl's face, but upon seeing Callie's hesitant gaze, a brilliant smile broke out, stretching her cheeks and giving way to the deep indentions there.

"Callie I would...I would absolutely love for it to mean that you're my girlfriend. Please, will you be my girlfriend?"

Sighing happily and giving a slight giggle, Callie nodded, holding out her wrist. Arizona slid it back over the brunette's hand, watching as it fit snugly back in it's rightful place. The two smiled and laughed while staring at each other for a few minutes, excited by the new title. Rubbing Arizona's palm affectionately with her fingers, Callie brought it to her lips, kissing the inside of it sweetly. Arizona gave a small laugh, touching the bracelet reverently. Callie took in the beautiful girl's face, the way her skin was flawless, and her hair curled around her chin, framing it perfectly. Caught up in her gazing, she didn't realize how close she'd actually gotten to her. Arizona gave a small gulp, noticing at the last second that their lips were only inches apart.

"So," Callie whispered breathily, "this real git stole my first kiss from me the other day."

"Did he now?" Arizona asked, eyes sparkling with mirth. Callie smiled back, nodding her head.

"Mhm, he sure did. See I've been," she paused, swooning slightly, "dreaming of kissing this beautiful girl ever since I met her. Every night before I go to sleep, I picture her lips giving me a goodnight kiss."

Arizona gulped, feeling both excited and nervous from the brunette's words and closeness.

"Y-you have?"

"Yep." Callie whispered, moving even closer. Her eyes darted down to Arizona's lips. She gave a shy smile, never removing her eyes from the pink pout she found so close.

"I was wondering...do you think it counts as a first kiss if the one being kissed doesn't give their permission?"

Arizona's eyes were drooping shut. Half lidded, she took in the vision of that delicious dark pink tongue darting out to wet her lips. Giving off the slightest whimper, her hands began to tremble slightly in Callie's.

"Nope. Doesn't count."

Callie nodded. "That's what I was thinking."

The two were only about an inch apart, their noses brushing every now and then if one took a deeper breath then the other. Arizona's head felt like it was stuck in a heavy pile of mush. Callie's heart was practically pounding out of her chest, waiting for just the right moment to lean that little bit further in.

"C-Callie?"

"Yeah?" she whispered breathily.

"May I please kiss you?"

Callie gave a soft groan, her eyes fluttering closed as her lips twitched upward in the briefest of smiles.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Leaning into one another mutually, both girls groaned at the incredible sensations their kiss caused. Callie's head swam, her eyes slamming shut as she concentrated all her energy into pouring as much emotion into the kiss as possible. Arizona nipped at the brunette's lower lip affectionately, taking it then in between her own and sucking softly. A deep groan sounded from Callie, who was breathing heavily into Arizona's mouth. Arizona's hands came up quickly latching onto the sides of Callie's face. Tugging the younger girl into her fiercely, the two kissed passionately, mouths opening up to one another as they placed sloppier, heavier kisses against one another's lips. Callie pushed her chest forward; all of her feelings were swirling into one huge knot and collecting there. Not knowing what it was she wanted, but knowing she wanted more, she hesitantly licked at Arizona's closed lips. Smiling into the kiss at the realization of what Callie wanted, Arizona opened her mouth to her, catching her tongue and sucking it deeply into her mouth. The moan Callie released aroused Arizona to no end, causing her own moan to spill from her lips. Callie latched onto the skin of Arizona's hip, clawing greedily at the smoothness she found there.

Closer.

That's all Callie could think when Arizona had taken her tongue. Wrapping her own around Arizona's and stroking the inside of her mouth experimentally, she groaned at all of the feelings that were bombarding her.

Finally Arizona got her wits about her after a particularly deep scratch was made to her side by her passionate girlfriend. Pulling away to the best of her ability, she showered Callie with gentle kisses. Panting, Callie giggled happily, resting her head in her hands. Arizona smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Callie immediately went back in for the kill, practically leaping onto Arizona as she connected their lips over and over again, pushing the blonde back onto her bed.

"Callie? Callie we, mmm.." Arizona muttered between sensational kisses. Callie ignored her, biting the older girl's lip and mimicking her actions from earlier, sucking it into her own mouth, then rubbing her tongue over the damage done.

"Callie we need to stop before, fuck, are you serious?" she whined as Callie had unknowingly adjusted her position on top of Arizona, her leg sliding up and hitting Arizona's most sensitive spot. At the guttural moan from the blonde beneath her, Callie finally snapped out of it. Scared of the situation she had just put them both in, she pulled away as if the Gryffindor was on fire. Arizona panted, slapping a hand up to her face and rubbing the emotions away as best she could, her other hand resting on her stomach.

"Holy fucking shit..." she murmured. She shut her eyes, focusing on keeping her hormones in check. It would be completely unfair to expect anything more from Callie, she knew this, but God was that girl a natural if she'd ever seen one!

"I'm sorry Arizona! I stopped, and um, I'll leave you alone. I'm sorry." Callie said from beside her. Arizona gave a sexy chuckle, reaching her hand out blindly until it found Callie's, pulling it up to her mouth and giving it a wet kiss.

"Sweet heart? Don't ever apologize for that. Let's just calm down, though, before I can't control myself anymore."

Callie nodded, torn between wanting to kick herself from pushing too far and patting herself on the back for a job well done. The two sat in silence for a while, both thinking back on everything that had happened within the past hour or so. A quiet giggle caught Callie's attention. Looking down at her newly decided girlfriend, she smiled and gave a tiny laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Arizona shook her head, smile still firmly on her face.

"I definitely take back my previous statement, as it is now something so serious it cannot be joked about. On a scale of 1-10, your sex appeal is a definite 100."


	12. Anniversaries & Detention

Three days. That's how long Callie and Arizona had been dating. Three wonderful, giggly, happy days.

The news of the two being in a relationship had spread like wildfire. First, there was a rumor going around that Arizona had broke into the Slytherin common room and, upon seeing Callie, force fed her brownies laced with so much Amortentia, the most powerful love potion known to the wizarding world, that Callie now believed herself to truly love Arizona. Another rumor was that they had actually been dating for years and the only reason Callie agreed to go on a date with Scott Flywater was so they could keep up the appearance of 'just friends', but upon seeing the two of them Arizona went mad and they decided to go public with everything. Arizona's personal favourite rumor was that she had put Callie under the imperius curse, one of the three unforgivable curses that causes the person hexed to do the bidding of the one who put the spell into action. She had joked back that it was precisely what happened, and she had started the whole curse because she needed someone to colour code her wardrobe and, upon seeing the Slytherin sort through her socks, had fallen in love. Callie, of course, told the truth: she and Arizona were dating because they fancied one another.

No one liked Callie's version.

"Earlier, in Earth Magic, Dwayne Jackson asked me if the four of us all had sex with one another. Imagine: I'm sifting through soil and, out of nowhere, some guy is whispering in my ear about my non-existent sex life. It was ridiculous!" Addison announced through her laughter. Callie and Arizona made disgusted faces, laughing along with Addison once she finished her story.

The three of them were sitting in the bleachers of the center most tower on the Quidditch pitch. Although typically you're not supposed to watch the teams during practice, especially teams in a separate house, Owen allowed the trio to sit in the stands upon Teddy's request.

Callie sat comfortably on the row in front of Arizona, leaning back and gently resting against the other girl's knees. Arizona was playing with her girlfriend's hair, running her fingers through it and making small, intricate braids Xia had been teaching her for years. Addison sat to their side, sprawled out with her homework untouched and open at her side.

"Jesus, these rumors are getting absolutely ridiculous!" Callie exclaimed. At the slight chuckling from behind her she turned around, playfully swatting at Arizona.

"And you are not helping! Do you know how many people had told me they have clothes that need sorting out yesterday? At least a dozen and- what- this is NOT funny, Arizona!"

For some reason beyond Callie, Arizona found the entire situation incredibly hilarious. Was it really so hard for people to believe that Callie could like her for just being herself? Arizona had never had a shortage of admirers in her short years of life, and wasn't particularly self conscious. She didn't have as big an ego as her older brother, but it was there. Instead of pouting over the rumors that she had been so desperate to seduce her girlfriend that she went to insane lengths, she embraced them, twisting them even more for her own amusement. Most people in the school knew her, and everyone at least knew of her. She understood that it was just something to talk about for the time being.

Addison and Arizona laughed heartily as Callie sat unimpressed beside them. It really bothered her that people thought so little of her girlfriend. She was positively gorgeous, sugar sweet, and had a great sense of humor. If anything, Callie felt like the one that was lucky, not the other way around.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry. I just find the situation comical is all. Like honestly, the imperius curse? I'd go straight to Azkaban!" Arizona said.

"Oh Merlin, speaking of comical, Kelly Butterbaugh is absolutely heartbroken! I think she actually loves you to an even creepier extent now, Arizona. Astronomy was priceless yesterday!"

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion. Arizona was behind her, swiping at her neck with her hand, doing her best to get Addison to stop speaking. Upon seeing movement out of her peripheral vision, Callie turned just in time to see the end of a more dramatic expression on Arizona's face. Glancing down at her girlfriend, Arizona smiled guiltily, pretending to scratch at her neck.

"Damn billywigs, always trying to bite me and give me the giggles!" Arizona muttered, doing her best to come up with an excuse for her actions. Callie gave her an unimpressed look, turning her attention back to her best friend.

"Who the bloody hell is Kelly Butterbaugh and why is she heartbroken?" she asked. Addison scrunched up her face, not knowing what to say. Upon the infamous Torres glare sent straight through her soul, however, she sighed dramatically and caved.

"Ok, fine! She's this Hufflepuff 6th year that's had it bad for Arizona since...what, your 2nd year, Arizona? She's in our Astronomy class and is Arizona's partner. She showed up to class with...Merlin, it's so hilarious! I'm sorry Arizona, but she shows up with all this heavy make up now and overwhelming perfume in the hopes to get Arizona's attention. It's priceless! I'm sorry, Arizona, I am!" Addison said, adamant on her apology to the blonde that was staring at her angrily, but laughing all the same. Callie rolled her eyes at the description.

"Hmm, sounds like I need to have a talk with a certain idiot Hufflepuff..." she murmured. Arizona laughed quietly, leaning forward to wrap her arms tightly around her girlfriend's shoulders. Stretching her neck out, she swiveled her head to give the brunette a few quick kisses on the cheek, causing the younger girl to giggle happily.

"You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my darling." she whispered into her ear. Callie blushed, leaning back further into the embrace. Arizona squeezed her girlfriend's shoulders, backing up and stretching slightly to pop her back.

"Yikes, these stands are awful for my joints! Oh, and if we're going to be threatening people who fancy us, Callie, then I think I'm going to need to torch the whole school in regards to you."

"Shouldn't be too hard," the group heard from their right, "seeing as how you've already got the imperius curse under your belt."

Teddy was hovering on her broom next to her friends, smiling widely as Arizona laughed loudly at her friend's joke. Teddy hopped off her navy blue broom, carefully setting it down as she made her way over to Addison, kissing her girlfriend slowly.

"Get a room!" Arizona shouted, tossing a balled up piece of parchment at the two. Callie giggled from her spot at her legs, ducking as Teddy chunked the paper back at the two of them.

"Oh like the two of you haven't gotten in your heavy petting over here!" Teddy retorted. Arizona giggled.

"Maybe." she said slyly. Teddy leaned in, giving Addison a smaller kiss, smiling at her as she pulled back. Snatching the red head's supplies, she began tucking the books under her arm, reaching back over for her broom.

"We'd love to stay and chat," Teddy said, "but my adrenaline is pumping, and I'm assuming you two don't want to be present for the heavy make out session that's about to happen. It's our one month anniversary, after all!"

"You'd be correct on that." Callie said. Arizona bent forward, kissing the top of her girlfriend's head before wrapping her arms around her yet again. Addison settled on the back of the broom, getting better at riding in tandem with her girlfriend.

"See ya!" Teddy called over her shoulder. The two girls remaining waved goodbye at their friends, laughing as they saw Addison bite the flyer's shoulder playfully, causing them to fall a few feet. Before either of them could speak, another player hovered in front of them, blocking their view of their friend's.

"Zoe, has Mom or Dad written to you?" Tim asked, ignoring Callie altogether from her spot by her sister's legs. Arizona eyed her brother curiously.

"Umm, no? Should they have?" she asked. Tim shrugged, looking out across the Quidditch pitch with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I don't know. Dad sent me a letter with Howl yesterday saying that Mom lost her job at the nursing home, so I didn't know if there was anything she wrote to you. Perhaps you wouldn't notice, though, what with you sucking face with your little pureblood girlfriend."

Callie curled into herself uncomfortably, looking anywhere but at the older boy in front of her. She knew Tim didn't particularly like her or Addison, but as long as Arizona was still with her, she didn't quite care. It was, however, a little more severe of a dislike then she originally thought if he was going to insult her right in front of her.

"Timothy Robbins!" Arizona yelled at him. "You apologize to Callie right now for your complete lack of respect!"

Tim defiantly leaned back on his broom, crossing his arms with a smug expression.

"Right, of course. I'm sorry Ms. Torres. It must be really hard using my sister as a play thing while you plan your wedding to a rich snob. How terribly rude of me."

Arizona glared at him while Callie's mouth dropped open in shock. How in the world did Tim know about that? She then remembered visiting Arizona in the infirmary and recalled the small conversation they had about Aria's marriage. Had Tim been able to put two and two together?

At the silence the three of them were surrounded by, Tim's smile turned into a disgusted scowl.

"See Arizona? She's not even denying it. I told you you'd just be a toy to her."

Giving one last snarl at the Slytherin sitting with his sister, he sped off across the pitch. A long silence settled between the two. Arizona was hurt for a lot of reasons, but the thing that got to her the most was how quiet Callie was being. She knew her girlfriend hated confrontation, especially from people that she thought she needed to respect, but the fact that she had still said absolutely nothing was nerve wrecking for the blonde. Rubbing the back of Callie's neck affectionately, she went to stand up behind her.

"Come on, babe, we don't want to be late to dinner. I heard they're having trifle for dessert. I absolutely love trifle- oomf!"

Callie had yanked at Arizona's robes, tugging her to sit down next to her. Slipping slightly on the bench she had been walking on, Arizona tumbled into her girlfriend's lap rather ungracefully, causing them both to giggle slightly. Sitting back up, Arizona hesitantly raised her eyes to meet Callie's. The Slytherin looked at her, finally letting a small smile grace her features. Reaching up a shy hand to Arizona's face, she wrapped a strand of blonde hair around her finger, tugging at the curl and smiling as she released it, watching it bounce back into place.

"That's the real reason you were talking about the other day, wasn't it? The real reason you were hesitant to be with me? You heard about my parent's wishes for me to marry once I graduated along with Aria?"

Arizona sighed, scooting closer to Callie. She let her head drop onto her girlfriend's shoulder, resting her hands in the younger girls lap and rubbing her thigh affectionately. Callie wrapped one arm around her girlfriend, the other taking the fidgeting hands in her lap. Kissing the side of Arizona's head, she squeezed tightly, wanting her to know that she wasn't running away from the conversation. Arizona finally nodded.

"I didn't know for sure. I just heard about Aria's marriage, and then Tim said he was pretty sure you had one lined up right behind her, so...that's why I didn't really try anything."

Callie sighed, taking Arizona's hand and giving it small, sweet kisses, causing the older girl to smile.

"It's true." she whispered. Before she could continue, Arizona let out a small, sad whimper, and tried to take her hand back. Callie tugged her back, forcefully holding her tighter to her body.

"Let me finish! Goodness, you Gryffindors and your immediate reactions..." she muttered, causing Arizona to smile softly, despite the serious situation. Callie used her index finger to raise Arizona's chin, making the blonde look into her eyes when she spoke to her next.

"I have received at least 3 letters a week from my Mother's choice of a husband, Kurt Kibbe, since school started." Arizona made a face, disgusted by the name she heard. She remembered Kurt from the year before. He was 4 years Callie's elder, and seemed to be hit pretty hard with an ugly stick as a kid. Callie laughed and nodded, agreeing with Arizona's reaction.

"I know, but Mother...always obsessed with money and blood, that woman. But, Arizona," she paused, sighing as she took her girlfriend's hands in hers, "I need you to understand that I have never even opened, let alone returned, a single letter from him. I have no intention whatsoever of marrying for any reason other than love. I've told my mother that since I was old enough to know what love was. She forces herself upon Aria and I, insisting that she knows best, but..." at the mention of her mother, Arizona noticed Callie became cold as stone; so unlike herself. She wondered what the story there was, but decided not to press it for the time being.

"I just need you to know that although the people around us are being disrespectful, and my family would probably kick me to the curb if they learned I was dating a..." she trailed off, unsure of how to kindly explain the judgmental views of her family. Arizona gave a sad smile, knowing where she was headed.

"A muggle born witch?" she suggested. Callie sighed sadly, nodding at the description.

"Yeah, that. If they knew...I'm not sure I'd have a home to return to, to be completely honest with you. Maybe my father might not disown me, but my mother..." she trailed off, getting slightly choked up. Clearing her throat and shaking her head, she continued.

"Well, that's not important to me. Not right now. They never make me happy. They look at me and see everything that they place upon my shoulders. But when you look at me," she paused, smiling widely at Arizona, "you see exactly who I am and who I can be. I feel it in your bright, blue eyes. You see me."

Arizona smiled, leaning closer to Callie's face.

"Mhm, and I like what I see." she added cheekily. Smiling, Callie leaned in for a deep kiss. Arizona gave a soft groan of disapproval, tugging at Callie's robes when the younger girl attempted to pull back. They gave each other quick, sharp pecks while laughing at their own silliness. Callie stood, reaching her hand out to help the other girl up.

"Come on, I have a feeling you weren't kidding about your love of trifle!"

* * *

Aria sat at the piano again. It was around midnight that she had snuck out of the common room undetected and slipped into the Music Hall. Moving her body with the metronome, she played whatever seemed to float into her subconscious.

It seemed almost cruel that after all of her hard work on getting Callie to be free from her family she would wind up falling for Arizona. She had always wondered about the younger Robbins, always watched how lively she was with a sense of awe. How could the two Gryffindors be so similar? It blew Aria's mind. She had never directly spoken to Arizona, but she had heard stories of the younger Robbins' conquests. She had the same bright blonde hair and joyful blue eyes as her brother. The same smooth, white skin and slightly rebellious nature.

Her mother had written to her, as she usually did on Saturdays, with plans of the wedding. It had been weeks since Aria had heard from her husband-to-be, but she didn't tell her mother that. And when it was asked how 'her Calliope' was doing, Aria conveniently left out Callie's blossoming relationship, knowing full well that her mother would be on the first train to Hogwarts to rip into her younger sister herself. Aria had half a mind to yell at her younger sister's fanciful ways herself. She knew she was going to have to do some serious damage control, constantly intervening in the more snooty Slytherins lives and making sure no one sent word to their families of the younger girl's romance. If Callie hadn't suddenly become so popular and Arizona weren't so well liked, she was fairly certain that their relationship wouldn't even be mentioned. But, seeing as how Callie had truly blossomed over the summer, everyone was interested in absolutely everything her younger sister did. It was slightly infuriating. The part that had worked so hard to maintain a vicious exterior was slightly jealous of Callie. Again, it was a very conflicted emotion within Aria. She loved her younger sister to an almost painful extent. When they were very young, Aria had always been the one to stand up for Callie. She had watched videos of when Callie was just a baby and would laugh every time she insisted on taking care of her all by herself, spoon feeding her baby sister at the ripe age of two. It had even been Aria's idea to purchase Glitter for Callie's 6th birthday after discovering that Callie could call the horses in every night before supper without even opening her mouth. Yes, Aria had held Callie close to her for as long as she possibly could before the harsh realities of who her mother truly was came to the forefront of her life. Callie had always been shy and scared where Aria was loud and daring. Her goal in life, as soon as Callie was born, was to be the best big sister this world had seen. And so far, she was succeeding to the absolute best of her ability.

"Little late to be playing the piano, don't you think, Torres?"

Aria froze, strangled notes dripping from her fingertips in a disastrous sound. She didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to her. She would know that voice anywhere.

"A little creepy of you to be lurking in doorways and watching women play their chosen instrument, don't you think, Robbins?"

Her hands shook, her throat became dry, and her forehead broke out in small beads of perspiration. She heard the boy walk in, closing the door behind him. He came up beside her, sitting down at the piano and cracking his knuckles before playing a very weak version of chopsticks. Aria rolled her eyes, smiling despite herself, but quickly scowling to cover it up. Tim would do anything to appear in the know, including play a ridiculous child's song.

"So," he started, "what are your rotten sister's intentions with mine, hmm?"

Aria turned on her seat immediately, shoving the smug boy with all her might. He fell in a shocked heap to the floor, looking up at her incredulously. Aria bent over him, pointing an angry finger in his face.

"If you speak ill of my sister again I'll hex you so severely you won't even remember what yours looks like!"

Tim scoffed, rubbing at a sore spot where his chin had met the harsh ground. Aria turned back to the piano, playing a dignified and complex version of chopsticks. Tim rolled his eyes at the girl's constant desire to show off. Sitting up, he pulled his knees up close to his chest, wrapping his long limbs around them as he stared daggers at the older Torres.

"Seriously, Aria. Callie needs to leave Arizona alone...my sister's really got it bad for her, and if she doesn't stop, Arizona's going to get hurt. Badly."

Aria sighed dramatically, slamming the lid of the piano down and turning to stare at Tim.

"Have you ever held a conversation with Calliope, Tim?" Before Tim could answer, Aria shook her head, throwing her arms up in exhaustion. "No, of course you haven't! You just jump to your idiotic conclusions. Callie is nothing like the rest of my family, Tim. She's incredibly kind, and shy, and sweet, and just...she's all around goodness. She's this tiny ray of light in the darkest corner of our world." Aria spilled.

"My sister adores yours, and from what I hear, the feeling is mutual. I haven't seen Callie smile like that in..." Aria sighed, hands covering her face, rubbing at the stress that was forming, "...in a really, really long time. So let's get one thing clear: if you, or anyone else, tries to separate the two of them for your own self-proclaimed reasons, I will hunt you down and hurt you. Understand?" she finished with the trademark Torres glare. Tim was still on the floor, unsure of what exactly was transpiring between them. This was the Aria he remembered from all of those years ago. The one that was kind in the strangest of ways, the one that would stick up for the people she loved. This was who he knew. So why was she making a sudden appearance after years and years of this terrible facade she had used to replace her?

"But what about her arranged marriage? What exactly is Arizona supposed to do when Callie's expected to say 'I do'?"

Aria gave a mirthless laugh, rolling her eyes at the clueless boy in front of her.

"God, just jumping to more conclusions, are you? Callie has never once agreed to anything my mother has done her best to shove down her throat. Kibbe writes to Callie all the time saying God knows what, but Callie ignores it. All of it. She's not marrying anyone she doesn't want to. There's no point. It's not like mother will ever love her, anyway. There's no redemption in any of it."

Tim suddenly felt extremely guilty. Everything Arizona had been telling him about Callie seemed to be true and then some. He knew he needed to swallow his pride and apologize to the younger Slytherin, but that was going to be difficult for him.

Aria and Tim stared at each other for a moment. Just sitting in silence, the two of them grew wary of one another. Aria fell into his blue eyes, wishing more than anything that she didn't have to do all of this; had to sacrifice her own life so that her sister might get out of the terrible life her mother had set up for them.

"And you, then? This marriage to Leo...this is what you want?" he asked cautiously. Aria's eyes welled up slightly with tears. She shook her head and laughed, wiping at the moisture that was collecting at her eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I want, get it?" she eyed him sadly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'm the sacrifice."

"The sacrifice? I don't understand, Aria. What are you talking about? And why doesn't your mother love Callie?"

Aria laughed a strange, hysteric sort of laugh, causing Tim to back up slightly.

"Mother doesn't love anyone but herself, but she _loathes_ Callie. See, Callie represents everything Mother despises on this planet. She used to be a bit of an ugly duckling, constantly causing Mother to be embarrassed of her. She could speak to horses, which made her unique. Well, anything unique needs to be squashed out immediately in Mother's opinion. She wanted Callie to be brainless, mindlessly doing her bidding. But Callie's too smart for that. Mother will never love her because she's her own person."

Aria stood, walking over to the row of tortoise shells. She tapped on them gently, drumming a soft beat throughout the room.

"She marches to the beat of her own drum, that one. I'm incredibly proud of her for keeping her wits about her."

She turned back to Tim, smiling sadly at him.

"So the way I saw it," she said, "I had one of two choices when she approached me during the New Year of '06. I could either conform to everything my mother wanted me to be in hopes that one day she'd love me for it, or I could ignore her and subject Callie to her insensitive, cruel ways. See, if I took on the responsibility of taking Mother's beatings, I thought that perhaps Callie wouldn't have to. But..." she sighed, turning to face the other direction, "I was wrong."

"As it turns out, Mother took every chance she could to put Callie down. Verbally, mentally, and sometimes, on really dreadful outings...physically. At first I went to comfort Callie, but all that did was give her hope that one day she'd be accepted into the family. Callie's really hopeful. She sees the best in people, no matter what they do to her. So I figured out that if I was just as awful to her as Mother was, she would feel worse and worse about the lot of us. The theory was that if I made us all seem dreadful, if I alienated her and made her feel as much of an outcast as Mother did, then maybe when the time came for her to go off on her own, her hatred towards us would make it all easier for her...would give her the courage to leave. To be happy."

Tim walked closer to Aria, curiously eyeing her. He was afraid if he moved a certain way she would snap.

"4006 was the year that I made you the jewelry box..." he whispered. She smiled, nodding as she sniffled sadly.

"I still use it to hold my jewelry. It's under my bed in my dorm room."

She looked up at Tim, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly as he stared at her, completely confused by everything she had just told him.

"I love you, Tim. I've always loved you. And it...it sort of kills me to know that of all people Callie had to fall in love with, it had to be your younger sister. You Robbins' are kryptonite for us Torres women it seems."

There was a heavy silence in which the both of them just stared at each other. Tim finally moved forward slowly, taking his time in reaching Aria. She sobbed once he got close enough to touch, shaking her head and backing up.

"If it's not me, it's her, Tim." she whispered through her heavy tears. His heart broke, the expression on his face showing just how hard it was for him to hear.

"What would you do, Tim? If it was Arizona."

He stood silent, clearing his throat as he nodded his understanding.

"I'd do anything it took to protect her."

Aria wiped at her face with the back of her arm, her robes getting drenched in the process. She was trembling. She had never said any of that out loud to anyone before and it was causing her to feel slightly light headed.

"Like I said," she responded, "I'm the sacrifice. And I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't hide it from you anymore. I thought for sure if I took every chance at insulting you that I could, that you'd move on and hate me. It's so much easier to hate than to love."

Tim shook his head, slowly moving closer to Aria who, upon his inching closer, cried heavier, sobs wracking her body.

"I could never hate you, Aria. I love you. Always have. I think what you're doing for Callie is brave and...shit, do you really have to marry that scumbag?" he asked as he angrily kicked a magical french horn who quite comically kicked back. Aria chuckled as Tim bent to rub at the sore spot.

"Getting beat up by a girl and musical instruments all in one night, Robbins? That's a little embarrassing for one of the school's star athletes." she said cheekily. Tim laughed slightly, shoving her the smallest bit in jest.

"Hush, you. You're pretty strong for being so tiny."

She smiled at him, both looking away shyly once realizing how close together they were.

"Callie can never know," she said sullenly. Tim looked up at her, nodding his understanding.

"Ok," he said, "they'll never know."

* * *

It was now Wednesday afternoon and Callie was sitting in the library with Cristina Yang. The two of them decided to join forces when it came to studying, Cristina often knowing things well beyond her years. Since Erica had practically disowned her after her relationship with Arizona went public, she was on the lookout for a new study partner.

"I just don't care about Charms. I mean. What. Who cares?" Cristina huffed, ruffling the pages of her Charms book. Callie giggled as she heard her friend cursing the entire subject.

"It's useful every now and then. It's no Defense Against the Dark Arts, but still. It's important in the sense that everything basic is."

"Blah blah blah, boring!" Cristina retorted. Callie rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

From the corner of the library, Owen and Arizona were making their way through as quietly as possible.

"Is he ok?" he asked.

"Oh my God, he is FINE!" Arizona whispered back at him. Upon seeing their two favourite girls, they smiled broadly and pulled up seats next to them. Leaning over to kiss Callie on the cheek, Arizona scooted as close to her girlfriend as she could get.

"Well if it isn't the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." she muttered. Callie blushed and leaned in for a kiss, landing it right on the blonde's lips. Arizona swooned slightly, fanning herself as a dreamy smile came across her features. Cristina made gagging noises across from them, much to Owen's amusement. He wrapped an arm around the younger girl and bent over her work.

"Charms? You hate charms. You always say you could do them from the grave."

Cristina groaned, slamming her head on her assignment.

"I can! But I have to at least make it look like I care about the subject if I want to pass."

Owen nodded, his eyes lighting up as he remembered something.

"Arizona, is Callie coming with us on Halloween?"

Halloween night was only a week away, and the other day Arizona had spent about an hour telling Callie about all of their plans to sneak out. Callie, of course, excitedly agreed to come as long as Tim didn't mind. Arizona more or less said that Tim could stick it where the sun didn't shine.

"She sure is! I am so excited. Do you know who Tim's bringing?"

Owen shrugged. "I don't have a clue. He said it was supposed to be a surprise."

"That sounds like it won't be a very good one." remarked Arizona. Owen laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So," Callie said, "I'm almost done here, babe. Do you want to go with me to Glitter's stall after this?"

Arizona winced, knowing that what she was about to tell her girlfriend would result in some sort of fight.

"Umm, well, I sort of have detention, so..."

Cristina laughed, looking up from her Charms work.

"Was it in herbology? Professor Magnotti gave me the most boring job to do at the beginning of the year."

Arizona shook her head, wary of Callie's stare down next to her. She cleared her throat.

"Um, no, it was in alchemy just now. I don't know what I'm going to have to do, but I know that I only have," she checked the enchanted clock above them, "5 minutes before I have to be there. Sorry, sweetie."

Callie shrugged, going back to her assignment. Arizona thought she had gotten off the hook, until Owen whispered something to Cristina, causing the other Slytherin to ask, "Well, what'd you do?"

"Owen!" Arizona shouted, causing him to laugh and everyone else in the library to send her glares. She sheepishly mouthed 'sorry' to a few people, much to Callie's amusement.

"Go on of it then," Callie said, "tell us what you did."

"I um," she stuttered, "I s-sort of uh...sent a pimple popping jinx at Moses Nancort."

"What? Why?!"

"Awesome!" Cristina intervened. Owen laughed quietly at his girlfriend's reaction, shrugging as Arizona glared at him. Arizona sighed and threw her hands in the air.

"He was saying rude things about you! What was I supposed to do, pat him on the back for a job well done?!" she asked incredulously. Callie gave her a soft smile, leaning in to kiss her cheek hoping it would calm her down.

"Honey," she whispered close to her girlfriend's pouting face, "I don't care what people say about me. It is very sweet that you defended my honor, but maybe next time just use your words and not your wand, yeah? I don't like not spending time with you."

Arizona nodded, still pouting slightly at the unfairness of it all.

"You know," she claimed, "if his face wasn't so riddled with zits it wouldn't have even been a big deal."

Callie chuckled softly next to her, kissing her cheek again.

"You're sort of precious when you pout, you know that?"

"They are seriously disgusting." Cristina whispered to Owen from across the table. He smiled at the two that were taking turns nudging each other's noses affectionately and laughing.

"I think it's sweet. Every other girl Arizona's ever liked has been such a jerk. I'm glad she's with someone who takes care of her. She's like a sister to me."

Cristina smiled despite herself. At the knee jerk reaction to kiss him, she shook her head, grimacing to herself.

"Yuck, I almost kissed you in public. Gross! These two are rubbing off on me. Hey, Cal, we're gonna go. See you around!" she said over her shoulder as she got up, getting her things together and exiting the room with her boyfriend at her side.

"Oops..." Arizona whispered, chuckling at their retreating forms. Callie slapped her arm playfully.

"See what we've done? We're running people out of the library."

"Oh no," Arizona said in mock fear, "we couldn't have that, now, could we?"

"Arizona Robbins!" Professor Blumstein called from the doorway. Arizona groaned, doing her best to give a small smile towards the aging, bitter man who was glaring at her. Callie stifled her laughter, nudging her girlfriend with her elbow.

"Go on, Ms. Robbins, you've got detention to serve!"


	13. Halloween

**I just want to say, real quick, how happy I am when I read everyone's positive reviews/opinions on my story. It really means so much to me, especially when I considered at one point no longer posting since I didn't think the story was appreciated. I try not to be "that" writer that cares what people think, but it's nice to know your story is well liked. So thank you (:**

* * *

"Mark? Your surprise, 'special guest' is Mark Sloan?"

Owen, Teddy, Arizona, Addison, Tim, Callie, Cristina, and now Mark were sitting in a clearing in the forbidden forest. Tons of wizard's candy from Honeyduke's was laid out before them. A small fire burned in the center of their circle, and they were all sitting on logs around it.

"I am hurt, Blondie. I thought you'd be thrilled to see me!" Mark stated as he came up behind her, giving her a hug that was far too tight. She squirmed her way out of it, punching him in the arm once she got free while laughing.

"You're absolutely ridiculous! You know that, right?" Callie asked from her girlfriend's side. Mark gave her a proper hug, whispering how proud of her he was in her ear. She smiled, saying thank you as he pulled away.

Addison had provided all of the sweets for the evening. Her mother was a huge fan of Halloween, sending her loads of candy for her and her friends every year. Mark scooped up a chocolate frog, gnawing at its limbs as it squirmed in his hands. Teddy stared at him, disgusted.

"That is a dreadful way to eat those!" she exclaimed. He shrugged, holding it out for further inspection.

"I just don't want the bugger to hop off on me, that's all."

"Oh, will you pass the jelly slugs?" Arizona asked excitedly. Addison handed Callie a handful of the gummy worms to give to Arizona who happily took them, chewing on them giddily. "I just love these things!"

"So I've been meaning to ask you all this for some time now," Cristina said, her statement directed at Tim and Arizona. "Was it seriously the two of you who set the ghouls loose in the castle last Halloween?"

The two immediately leapt into excited versions of what had happened the year before.

"It was the best prank ever-"

"-seriously could not have gone better-"

"-and they didn't even officially confirm it was us!"

The year before Hogwarts was in the middle of their annual Halloween meal when suddenly a single golden pumpkin rolled it's way from the open doors of the great Hall between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, and all the way up to the Headmaster's table where it then exploded. Ghouls of all types flew in through the open doors after that, some swirling high up towards the inky black ceiling. The ghouls were trained to mock the teachers, poke at their food, and spill their drinks. The students had laughed and laughed, watching as the obnoxious creatures ruined the teacher's table. Many students had been questioned that night before being sent off to bed. No one was allowed to leave the Great Hall until the teacher's thought they had caught the culprit. Unfortunately for them, the ghouls kept a tight lip. It was rumored throughout the students that it had been The Quartet, as things usually were their doing, but the teacher's could never prove it. The students all got to stay out of bed almost the entire night as the staff scrambled to kick the ghouls out of the castle.

"You know whose idea it was though, Cristina? Owen's!" Teddy announced, laughing at the memory of their first rough draft of the prank one year earlier. Owen shyly ducked his head as his shocked girlfriend swatted at his arm.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she shouted.

"Believe me," Teddy said, "if we were going to tell you all of the ridiculous stuff we've done here during the years, we'd be here all night!"

"Umm, babe?" Addison interrupted. "We are going to be here all night."

"Oh you know what I mean!" she said, tickling her red headed girlfriend and causing everyone to laugh.

"Everyone's got a bloody girlfriend but me." Tim huffed. Mark sighed, clapping him on the shoulder the way only a guy could do.

"It's alright, dude! More girls for us!" he said. Tim rolled his eyes, shoving Mark away from him with a laugh. Mark rubbed his chest and pouted.

"Why does everyone always beat me up?"

The group sat for a long while around the fire talking about their year so far and the years in the past. Tim and Owen shared their story of their first year at Hogwarts and how on Halloween night they had given a majority of Slytherins some ton tongue toffees from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had gotten caught, of course, but claimed it to be well worth it seeing how large the Slytherins tongues grew, their eyes going wide with fear as they watched on helplessly. The longer the group chatted, however, the later the night got and the colder it became outside. As they all went to settle in their sleeping bags Tim had brought, Mark's attention perked up.

"Cal, do you see that? Do you guys see that?"

A ways away from them, a white mare seemed to be grazing. The lot of them picked their heads up from the hard Earth, curious as to what Mark was talking about. Once seeing the same animal, Callie, Arizona, Owen, and Tim got out and went over to where Mark was standing. They watched for a moment until they saw it start walking away.

"Come on," Mark whispered excitedly, "let's follow it!"

The group quietly tip toed around the heavy wooden stumps that shot up in their path. More often then not Addison would slip, insisting on wearing her designer shoes out in the forest, causing the group to laugh every time she did.

"Oh shut up you idiots!" she would always say, which would just make the group laugh even harder.

After a good 20 minutes of following the animal, Tim groaned to the side of them, causing them all to 'shh' him fiercely.

"Sorry! It's just, it's getting sort of creepy. Callie, where is it headed?"

Callie focused her attention on the horse, but oddly drew a blank.

"She's headed to the lake." Arizona said nonchalantly. Upon hearing this, Callie froze, causing Teddy and Addison to run into her back.

"What the hell, Callie?!" Addison muttered. Callie reached out for her girlfriend, tugging her back and turning her to face her.

"Arizona, how did you know where she was going?" she asked. Mark, Tim, and Owen continued following the mare as Cristina stopped, turning around to listen to the girl's discussion.

"I..." Arizona's brow furrowed, a curious expression on her face, "I don't know. I can just sort of sense it."

Cristina worked her way over to Arizona, grabbing her shoulder and swiveling her to face her.

"Aren't you an aquatongue?"

"Yeah," Arizona said, "so?"

Callie and Cristina's faces fell. Looking at one another, their eyes widened in fear.

"Oh shit!" Cristina whispered. Callie and Cristina both looked around frantically for the boys that had continued on.

"Mark!" Callie shouted. "Tim! Owen! Guys get back here now- oomf!" Arizona wrapped her hands around Callie's lips, tugging her backwards and into her arms.

"Are you insane?! Do you know what kind of things can hear you out here?!"

Callie shoved her girlfriend off of her, running towards where she thought she heard Mark yell her name. Cristina tugged the girls along with her.

"She's trying to save your brother's life, you ungrateful ass hole!" the Slytherin said. Addison, Teddy, and Arizona looked at one another in confusion. Cristina rolled her eyes, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"Don't you pay attention in Care of Magical Creatures? I thought you were in the _advanced_ class? Callie couldn't speak to the horse, but _you_ could, Arizona! Don't you know what that means?"

"Umm," Teddy said, "that it's not a horse?" Cristina nodded, frantically looking around for her boyfriend and his friends.

"Then what is it?" asked Addison, now terribly worried that they were all losing each other. A male scream sounded loudly just north of them.

"It's a Kelpie!" Callie shouted, darting off in the direction of the noise. A Kelpie was a mythical creature that muggles knew more commonly as 'The Loch Ness Monster'. It was a serpentine creature that dwelled in lakes and, when hungry, would take the form of a mare, luring innocent humans to it's lake side shore where it would then devour them whole.

"What?!" shouted Arizona incredulously. "What the bloody hell is a Kelpie doing here?! Tim! Owen!"

The girls stumbled out into a large clearing facing the Black Lake. They stood stock still, shocked at the giant snake like creature that jutted hundreds of feet in the air out from the water. Mark, Tim, and Owen came racing back towards the girls, their faces white as snow. Sweat was falling from their brows as they panted hard, motioning for the girls to turn around and run.

"Go, go! It's a Kelpie!"

"It's trying to fucking kill us!"

"Run!"

The slimy, slithering creature reared back, lunging towards the edge of the forest. The group turned on their heels, running as fast as they could back into the Forbidden Forest.

"Shit!" they heard from behind them. Addison tripped again, falling helplessly in a pile of mud. The horse-like head of the serpent seemed to speed up, eyes focused on Addison and ready to attack. Thinking quickly, Teddy yanked her wand out while jumping in front of her girlfriend and pointed it directly at the oncoming beast.

"Avada Kedavra!"

A jet of bright green light shot menacingly from Teddy's wand. Once striking the creature, it let out a hissing shriek loud enough to cause the entire group to cover their ears and wince. Swirling slightly, the Kelpie's long, sleek body hit the ground with a tremendous force, the dead weight causing the very ground beneath them shake. After a moment, the Kelpie's form began to wither and shrivel up until it was nothing but ash being chipped away by the night air. After a particularly harsh gust of wind, the entire thing had vanished, leaving nothing behind but a long, curved ditch in the ground from where it had slammed down.

Addison stood up on shaking limbs, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and tugging on it. Teddy slowly turned around, wrapping her arms around Addison as the Slytherin cried into her chest. Teddy stood stock still, completely shocked at what had just happened. Everyone was staring at her with wide eyes expectantly. She cleared her throat, unsure of what exactly she had just done.

"Could...Could I go to...to Azkaban for that?"

Owen came forward, shaking his head and putting a comforting hand on her arm.

"No, Teddy. It was self defense, and it was trying to attack Addison. No one even knows it existed tonight but us, and I don't think it counts if it's a mythical creature. Besides...I don't think anyone would believe you actually conjured the curse yourself."

Teddy seemed nearly hysterical, holding on to Addison tightly as if her life depended on it.

"I don't even know how I did it! A witch of my age shouldn't be able to conjure such a spell."

"It was because you were protecting the person you love." Cristina said from near a particularly misshapen tree. The group looked over to her as she walked closer to Teddy, eyeing her wand curiously.

"You must have a powerfully wooded wand."

Teddy nodded. "Yeah, it's uh, cedar. Unicorn core." she mumbled.

"Well there's your reason, then. Cedar wands are known to perform powerfully when it's owner has been crossed. Your loyalty to Addison produced the curse. That's why you had enough power to do it. You meant it."

Everyone eyed Cristina curiously. She rolled her eyes at them before responding, "I like wands, ok?!"

Teddy went a ghastly white, feeling as though she was going to throw up.

"I never thought I'd ever have to perform that curse, let alone mean it..."

Arizona stepped up to her friend, holding both her and Addison close to her.

"It's ok, Teddy, we're not going to tell. We're not going to judge you. If you hadn't reacted like that, Addison might not..." she trailed off as another sob emitted from the red head in her arms, "well, you know what I'm saying."

Suddenly off to their right, a strange screaming sound was heard. The group looked at each other, nervous as to whether or not they should approach it. Arizona and Tim both eyed one another before nodding, heading off in the direction of the noise. Callie pulled at Arizona's arm.

"Wait!" she said, grabbing at her girlfriend's hand and locking their fingers together. "I'm not leaving you. I'm coming, too." Arizona nodded hesitantly, looking over her shoulder at the rest of the group. Teddy shrugged to which Arizona gave an understanding nod, signaling for her to stay there with Addison and the rest of them.

"We'll be right back. If not, then...well, just stay here." she said. Making their way through the thick underbrush of the forest, the three of them pushed their way around the Earth's obstacles. Coming up from behind them, Cristina quickly caught up.

"I'm coming too!" she announced. The rest of them nodded their consent, listening for the noises and following their sounds.

Tumbling into a small clearing, the four of them gasped at what they saw. A young centaur was caught in a tight net that seemed to be burning it's very flesh. Steam rose from the centaur's body as it's cries grew louder and louder. Callie darted forward in a panic and, without thinking, reached for the rope that the centaur was trapped in.

"Ow!" she yelled, tugging her hands back and trembling as severe burn marks shone angrily across her palms. Arizona came up behind her, gently taking her hands in her own and blowing on them.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she shouted. Callie shook her head, tears forming in her eyes.

"Who cares what I was thinking, we have to help him! Now!"

"Callie!" Tim yelled. Her head popped up, locking eyes with her girlfriend's brother. "Call the centaurs here! You can do that, right? Maybe they can help!"

Callie gave a long whistle with a light lilt at the end, waiting for any sounds of approaching hooves. Cristina grew closer to the centaur, eyes widening in recognition.

"Hey, this is the kid centaur that I saw that day in detention! Oh, hang in there, little guy..." she muttered. Pulling out her wand, she studied the rope as best she could from a safe distance.

"Do something, Cristina!" Callie shouted manically. The rest of the group came into the clearing behind them, eyes wide at the scene in front of them. Cristina shook her head angrily, frustration radiating off of her.

"I can't, Callie! He's squirming so much that the counter curse could hit him! It's too dangerous!"

Just then, mighty hooves flew over the Slytherin's head, landing in front of her and stalking up towards the centaur in the ropes.

"Kareem! Son!" Raul shouted. He looked around angrily at the wizards he saw, but upon seeing Callie, his judgment was replaced with fear.

"Calliope, what's happened? What is this magic?" he asked. Callie shook her head, not knowing what to say.

"We just got here, Raul, I have no clue what's wrong! If you touch the rope, it will burn you, see?" she said, holding up her hands for him to know that she had indeed tried to rescue his son. Angrily stomping he threw his head back, a mighty roar sounding from deep within his gut. Lucinda rushed to his side, leaping gracefully into the clearing. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw her son's condition, frantically moving in circle's around him, looking for any sort of way to get him out.

"What do we do? What happened? How do we get him out of there? Who has done this to him?"

"Look!"

A cloaked figure stalked towards the group, causing it to go silent in the clearing, except for the screams of the kid centaur. Leaping forward at the last second, a pale hand with bright green painted fingernails and a silver ring shot out from the figure's side. It landed on top of the rope, gripping it tightly and, with a loud popping noise, apparated away with the centaur.

"No!" shouted Raul, running straight towards the spot where his son had been. Crashing into the tree directly in front of him, he angrily began ripping at the lower limbs, cursing and yelling into the night as he shook the old tree. Lucinda fell in a heap at Callie's side, crying into her hands. Addison slowly moved to stand behind Callie, reaching her wand over and pointing it towards her friend's hands.

"Curatio Aduro..." she whispered, healing Callie's burns into faint pink scars. Lucinda looked up painfully into Callie's eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered through a particularly rough sob. Callie shook her head fearfully, looking around as if a clue would pop out at her at any given moment.

"I...I don't know, Lucinda. We heard screaming and so we came to see what was going on. Kareem was in the net and then, not even a minute later, you and Raul showed up. I called to you to see if you could help because I tried and, well, it didn't exactly work. I'm so sorry!"

"Lucinda..." Raul said, doing his best to speak calmly, "I think it's time we tell the girls of the prophecy."

Lucinda shook her head, adamant on keeping whatever it was they were discussing a secret.

"Raul, no! No. We cannot do that!"

"Are you talking about the Ministry?" Callie asked through jagged, heavy breaths. Both Raul and Lucinda looked at her, shocked at what she said. Arizona held her closer to her, an unsettling feeling causing her to want her girlfriend as close to her as possible. There was something about the intensity of the centaur's stares that worried her.

"I've been taking Xylomency this year and I've seen something about myself in the near future, but I can't quite make out what it is." she added. Mark nodded, remembering how a few weeks ago Callie had repeatedly sworn to him that she had seen herself dueling in the forest, but had claimed her hair was longer and she had some sort of golden chain around her neck.

"Calliope, will you come with me, please? And you, as well, Arizona." he gently requested. Lucinda shook her head, turning her attention to the two girls and blocking their way with her muscular, horse-like body.

"I want both of you to go. Now. Go back to the castle and get some rest." she said, ushering them on as she stood up on wobbly legs. Arizona released Callie and moved around Lucinda, standing firm as she stared at Raul.

"Ok, I'll go." she stated firmly. Tim rushed over to her, pulling her by the robes. She fought to get him off of her.

"Are you crazy, Zoe? You're not going anywhere without me!"

"YOU and your friends almost got us killed tonight with your curiosity! I think I'll do fine on my own, thanks." she snarled, tugging her sleeve back and walking back towards the centaur. She bowed slightly at him and motioned for him to go on.

"Lead the way, sir."

Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. She had no clue what she was getting herself into, but she had to admire her sense of bravery. Callie turned back towards their friends, motioning for them to go on without them.

"As long as we're with them," Callie said, jutting her head towards the centaurs behind her, "we'll be safe."

"Yeah," Arizona called over her shoulder, "we'll meet you all at the Wreck!"

They walked through the forest for a while, following Lucinda and Raul. Callie had taken Arizona's hand in her own gently, her wounds still a bit sensitive to the touch. Arizona had kissed Callie's palms repeatedly anytime she would wince at a rough touch. The moment was too heavy for either of them to speak, so it was a silent journey.

After a good fifteen minutes of walking, they entered a beautiful clearing that held in it a pond and waterfall. Everything seemed to be different shades of silver from the water, to the mist in the air, to even the tall, gnarled trees. Tons of centaurs were there grazing around the water hole. Most were sleeping, but some were still up, talking animatedly to one another. Upon seeing Callie and Arizona with Raul and Lucinda, many of the centaurs stood and watched their arrival silently.

"Callie," Arizona whispered, "I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"You think?" she whispered back harshly. Arizona just gulped loudly, her grip on her girlfriend's hand tightening. Raul led them up to a wooden alter of sorts. It looked as though the tree's roots had spread and made a podium all on their own, like a small half-bridge. Arizona and Callie stood in front of it, taking in their surroundings. It was very misty back this far into the forest and the fog was making it slightly difficult for them to breathe.

An elderly centaur walked up the worn path with an unprecedented grace. Once he got to the edge, he stared down at the two of them, smiling slightly at what he saw.

"One of Water, One of Earth..." he muttered. Whispers rose in the clearing as more and more centaurs were waking up their family and friends upon hearing the wise man speak. Arizona scooted forward a little, jutting out her chest proudly as she knew she was being talked about. Callie stood quivering slightly, hand still tightly grasped in her girlfriend's.

"Brothers and Sisters," the old centaur announced, "it appears as though we have found the two witches the prophecy speaks of."

Cheers were heard from all around them, overwhelming them both to the point that they became slightly dizzy. Arizona shook her head, doing her best to stay focused in the moment and breathe through the thick night air.

"I'm sorry, sir," she interrupted, "but what prophecy do you speak of?"

The old centaur held up his hand, hushing the crowd immediately. Waving it in the air upon seeing the discomfort of both Callie and Arizona, the fog cleared up immediately. Arizona's eyes grew wide at the scene he had revealed. There were about three dozen centaurs in the clearing, all staring at her with eye colours that would rival even Teddy's craziest emotions. Their muscular bodies and beautiful coats were gleaming in the moonlight. They were intimidatingly powerful looking.

"We have burned an abundance of sage over you, Ms. Robbins. And of course, we all know you, Calliope." the centaur spoke gently. "Centaurs practice divination, Ms. Robbins-"

"You can call me Arizona."

The old centaur froze, not used to being interrupted. Callie rolled her eyes at her girlfriend behind her back. Arizona immediately went to remedy the situation.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, it's just...if you're calling Callie by her first name, then there's no need to treat me any differently."

The centaur smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well, Arizona. You see, we have been having a great deal of trouble with the Ministry of Magic as of late. More particularly, the Control of Magical Creatures division. But you already know that." he said slyly, winking at her. She blushed slightly, remembering her curiosity and questioning of Xia a few weeks before.

"There is a war coming, Arizona, and you and Calliope are the key to winning it for us." he said. Arizona turned around, her eyes widening at that as she took in the state of her girlfriend.

"Did you know about this?" she whispered manically. Callie shook her head, looking slightly sheepish.

"Not in so many words..." she answered.

"The prophecy," he continued, "claims that a woman of Earth and a woman of Water will connect in love and, in so doing, find the strength within them to defeat the Dark One."

"The hell is he talking about? I'm not Harry bloody Potter!" Arizona murmured. Callie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up and listen, would you?!"

"I don't know how you'll do this, and I don't know why you will be so hell bent to help us, Arizona. All I know is that there is a terrible storm brewing, and us centaurs and merpeople cannot fight as well as you young witches can. We are restricted to certain areas which, as I'm sure you can understand, hinders us greatly."

Upon the mentioning of the merpeople, Arizona's interest peaked. Raul hesitantly walked forward, bowing to the speaker.

"Wise One, they have...they have taken my son. They have taken Kareem!"

Gasps, whispers, shouts, and cries immediately rose amongst the centaurs. The oldest one's eyes grew wide, anger flaring up at the news Raul had given him.

"So it begins, then, does it? They want a war? They'll get one!" he shouted, raising a strong fist in the air. The centaurs around him bucked back on their hind legs, rallying and cheering together. Arizona and Callie stared at each other helplessly, frightful of the sudden outburst. Lucinda quietly made her way over to them, leaning down and grasping Callie by the shoulders.

"Quick, on my back!" she muttered. Callie's eyes grew wide at her request, but she did as she was told. She pulled Arizona up along with her.

"Hold on!" Callie said over her shoulder. Arizona slid on the centaur's back just in time to grasp Callie tightly around the waist before nearly getting the wind knocked out of her at the break neck speed of the female centaur. It was a terribly bumpy ride, and Arizona could have sworn she had to have fallen off multiple times, although she never felt Lucinda stop. Not ten minutes later, they had reached the edge of the forest near the infamous spot of the Wreck where they knew their friends to be. Sliding off of Lucinda's back, Callie bowed so low that her nose nearly brushed the dirt beneath her.

"Lucinda, I would never have requested to ride upon your back for any reason, I hope you know that!"

"Hush, child," came the centaurs reply as she bent down, scooping Callie up into her arms and holding her gently, "I would not have you staying there any longer. It was becoming dangerous! Now, I don't want either of you going and getting any ideas." she said as she placed Callie back on the ground, her lime green eyes boring into Arizona's blue ones.

"Especially you, Arizona." she said pointedly. Arizona's face morphed into one of confusion.

"Me? What are you talking about?"

Lucinda looked behind her, fearful of the information she was about to bestow upon the two of them.

"They didn't tell you the entire prophecy," she whispered, a pained expression on her face. She took both of their hands in her own, holding it up to her chest over her heart warmly.

"It is true that the two of you hold the key to ending the war between Being and Beast, however, it will be at a great cost. The prophecy claims a woman of the Earth and a woman of the Water coming together and finding themselves within the other. What they failed to mention, however, was that where the woman of the Earth would rise and fill with the power needed to destroy the Dark One, she would only succeed if the woman of the Water faced certain death."

Callie and Arizona looked at each other with frightened expressions on their faces. What did any of it mean? And how were they supposed to even know where to begin with their mission should they decide to help out?

"I don't understand. So, I'm obviously the woman of the Earth, and Arizona is clearly the one of the Water, but...why will I only succeed in helping you if she..." Callie couldn't finish her sentence, refusing to even say it out loud. Arizona took her girlfriend's hand in her own, rubbing the top of it gently in her palm. Lucinda sighed, shaking her head.

"We do not know. We cannot predict everything, just certain attributes. The merpeople did not want us telling the two of you this upon figuring out that it was you that was to face death, Arizona. They knew you would rise to the challenge if provoked."

Arizona bit her bottom lip as the worry she felt slowly sunk in. She cared for her friends immensely, but would she ever go so far as to put herself in harms way like that? The only person she could see herself doing that for was Callie.

"Promise me, child," Lucinda said, lowering herself so she could look Arizona in the eyes, "promise me the two of you will stay safe and not go looking to assist us."

"But what about your son?" Arizona asked, bewildered by this centaur's ability to overlook the happenings of the night.

"And what about my daughter?" Lucinda roared back at her, putting a protective hand over Callie. Lucinda had been a friend of Callie's ever since she had met the young girl in her first year at Hogwarts. Callie was an outcast and socially awkward, not having many friends of her own. Lucinda had taken Callie in as her own, especially after learning of the way Callie's own mother would treat her. Occasionally, when other centaurs were around, Callie would smile every time Lucinda spoke of her, calling her 'flia', the centaur's term for daughter.

Arizona sighed heavily, nodding at the centaur. She was thankful that someone maternal was looking out for Callie since she knew her own mother wouldn't.

"I must go, they'll be wondering where the two of you went. Goodnight." Lucinda said, leaning down to kiss Callie on the top of her head and hug Arizona into her strong arms. The two said their goodnights to her, turning back and rushing over to the water.

"So the Wreck is over here?" Callie asked curiously, looking around for any sort of indicator that something mythical was around. Arizona pulled out her wand.

"Yep." she said distractedly.

"Arizona." Callie said, tugging on her girlfriend's arm. Arizona stopped and swiveled around, looking at her girlfriend curiously. Callie was fidgeting with her hands in between the two of them.

"What Lucinda said, I...I think she's right. We can't go fighting their war. You could be killed."

Arizona hesitantly nodded, understanding that it wasn't worth losing Callie over if she didn't. Callie smiled, giving a relieved sigh once she saw her girlfriend's response.

"Ok, good. For a minute there I thought you were going to try and fulfill the prophecy."

Arizona gave a forced laugh, shaking her head at the ridiculousness of the suggestion.

"I'm too young to die!" she stated dramatically. Callie gave a sad laugh, holding on to her girlfriend's hand as the two made their way to the water's edge.

"Alright, and not a word of this to the others. If they ask, the prophecy was a mistake."


	14. Nightmares & Girlfriend's Pasts

**This show is killing me. IT IS KILLING ME. How are we going to get through this. I don't know. But anyway, on to my own story...**

* * *

"Arizona?"

Callie had convinced Addison to sneak into the Gryffindor common room. Teddy had given her the password the other night and, upon waking up from nightmares involving Halloween night, Addison had offered to take her to see her girlfriend.

Arizona was sprawled out haphazardly on her bed, the deep scarlet sheets and gold bedding tossed carelessly to the side as she slept fitfully.

"No more acid pops, Tim! No!" she muttered. Addison and Callie glanced at one another, chuckling quietly at the Gryffindor's sleep talking. Addison pointed over to Teddy's bed, signifying that she was going to go see her girlfriend. Callie nodded in understanding and waved goodbye to her friend.

Eyeing Arizona down, Callie wondered what the best course of action would be. Surely she had not come all this way just to stare at her girlfriend. No, her intentions were to cuddle up close to her and, if the situation permitted, to fall asleep in her arms for a short while.

Deciding she would just crawl in and clamp her hand over her girlfriend's mouth to prevent her from making any noise, Callie did exactly that. At first Arizona hardly even stirred, much to Callie's amusement. But eventually after laying lingering kisses along the blonde's neck, she gently stirred her out of her slumber. Eyes batting open in the darkness, Arizona rubbed at them sleepily before realizing there was a soft hand pressed to her mouth. Shocked and squirming at first, she relaxed when she felt a familiar warm body sidled up next to her. Hearing her girlfriend's throaty chuckle, she smiled, shaking her head free of Callie's hand and wrapping an arm around her girlfriend, pulling her in closer to her.

"This is by far the best way I have ever been woken up." Arizona said matter-of-factly. Callie sighed and snuggled into her girlfriend's side with one leg and one arm thrown over her and hugging her close. Arizona allowed her arm to drape over Callie's side, rubbing her back comfortingly as she let herself smile wide at the feeling of her girlfriend in her arms.

"Not that I'm not incredibly excited to have someone so beautiful in bed with me, but why are you here, gorgeous?"

Callie stirred slightly, nudging into her girlfriend even more.

"Mm, bad dream..." she mumbled, smacking her lips sleepily as her body seemed to completely relax in Arizona's protective hold.

"Yeah?" she asked. "What about, love?"

Callie frowned, squeezing Arizona closer to her even though it wasn't quite possible.

"Was about you...and me...and Halloween." Arizona sighed sadly, knowing that she herself had been waking up from nightmares of a similar nature.

"Was weird though..." Callie muttered, "there was some lady in the woods and she was mad at you. Dunno who. Was pissed though..."

The blonde's free hand wrapped itself in the Latina's hair, massaging her scalp to soothe her. Callie gave happy sighs, smiling into her girlfriend's chest.

"That feels good, baby..." she breathed out sensually. Arizona did her best to stifle a groan. Callie was still so new at sexual things that she had no idea that even just her voice could do it for Arizona in intimate moments. The Gryffindor shook her head slightly, doing her best to clear her mind of impure thoughts. She rubbed her legs together subtly, trying to ignore the heat that was growing between them. Callie rested soundly half on top of her none the wiser. Arizona smiled at her girlfriend's innocence. She wanted to preserve it as long as she possibly could. She knew Callie was embarrassed by it, but Arizona found it to be precious and considered it something to take seriously.

"Baby?" Callie muttered.

"Hmm?" Arizona whispered back, running a hand up Callie's side. She let her fingertips trail against the younger girl's shirt and, having rubbed one too many times, lifted it slightly by accident. Upon feeling the skin at the small of Callie's back, both girls shivered into one another. Arizona immediately righted her girlfriend's shirt, pushing it back down over the cotton of her pajama pants.

"I'm so sorry, sweetie, I didn't mean to!" she whispered frantically. Callie took her hands and placed them back on the small of her back, smiling sleepily up at Arizona.

"Shh, it's ok, no big deal." She mumbled while leaning forward, giving Arizona a drowsy kiss that they both smiled into. Lying back down sprawled on top of her girlfriend, Callie gave a big sigh, curling around the smaller girl even more.

"Baby tell me stuff about you that I don't already know..." she whispered. Arizona rubbed at her girlfriend's forearm, gently kneading it and reveling at how soft her skin was.

"Umm, well, let's see. I'm from London right now, but my family's originally from the United States-"

"-'splains the accent." Callie interrupted. Arizona nuzzled the top of her head affectionately.

"Oh and like you don't have one little miss Spaniard?" Callie chuckled at that.

"Dammit, I thought it would go undetected. Most people don't catch that."

Callie and Aria lived in a very remote magical location in Spain with their parents whenever they weren't at Hogwarts. Because of their constant travels to the UK, however, the two of them had British accents for the most part. There were only a few instances, like when Callie was groggy or frightened, for instance, when the hispanic accent shone through. She was surprised Arizona had caught on to it.

"Anyway, let's see what else. Well, I've always wanted a cat, but since Mom's allergic, I never got to have one. My favourite type of food is donuts, especially if they have sprinkles on them. Transfiguration is my favourite course here. My favourite colour is blue, like the ocean of the tropical beaches at midday. I first knew I was different when I realized I could talk to the fish in my parent's aquarium. I'll always do what I think is right rather than what I think is easy... and I have never seen anyone as beautiful as the girl laying in bed with me right now." she added sweetly. Callie smiled, cuddling in closer and squeezing her girlfriend slightly.

"Callie! Callie come on, we've got to go!" Addison whispered as she shook Callie's form. She groaned and swatted blindly at her friend.

"5 more minutes! Girlfriend cuddles..."

Arizona and Addison giggled at her, rolling their eyes as they both worked at pushing the Latina off the bed. Addison caught her before she hit the floor and grunted as she helped the dead weight of her best friend stand up.

"Say goodnight to your girlfriend, Cal."

"Mm, goodnight, baby girl..." she mumbled, leaning down to give Arizona a mind blowing kiss. Addison cleared her throat awkwardly after the two still hadn't pulled apart. Arizona saw stars as Callie pulled away, winking at her older girlfriend who was lying in bed, stunned.

"See you in the morning, sweetheart." she added before both she and Addison left the room.

"Psst! Arizona!" Teddy whispered. Arizona shot up, looking over at her best friend who was waving at her excitedly.

"I totally just made second base!"

* * *

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Arizona LOOK Arizona please just _look_!"

Teddy was bouncing up and down excitedly, yanking a confused Arizona's arm nearly out of her socket as she stared into the window of Spintwitches, the sporting shop of Hogsmeade.

They had arrived as a group earlier in the day but had split up later on, since everyone wanted to go different places. Callie and Addison had acted strangely, saying that they needed 'best friend time' away from their girlfriends. Teddy and Arizona had been pouting until arriving upon the green, gold, and red robust window they were now standing in front of.

"What the bloody hell are you on about, Teddy?" Arizona asked. Teddy pointed at the shop's window, squealing with excitement. Arizona squinted her eyes a bit and moved closer, rubbing her mittened hand over the glass pane so she could have a better look at the poster that was hanging inside of it.

"It's an ad for the new broom coming out! 'Venom'! Has a nice ring to it, yeah? Imagine it: Teddy Altman, one of the few female beaters out there riding on the back of this bad boy! Awesome!"

Arizona chuckled at her friend's enthusiasm while simultaneously being dragged inside.

"Come on, I want to see if they've got any add ons for it yet!"

Across the street Addison and Callie were in Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, rummaging through the more higher priced items.

"This Fwooper feather quill changes colours depending on the topic written! Oh, I'm going to get one for Teddy! It'll match her eyes." Addison said fondly while she lifted a white feathered quill that was extravagant in it's tail length. Callie chanced a look at the price, letting a low whistle emit from her lips.

"Yeah, and it's priced at 13 galleons. All for one quill?" she said.

"Oh hush, Callie! Like you wouldn't do the same for your own girlfriend."

Thumbing through a selection of Quick-Quote quills, Callie sighed dramatically.

"I still don't understand why we separated from them. I love you, Addie, I do, but I miss my girlfriend."

"You have been apart from her for," Addison swished her wand in the air, a vibrant purple clock showing itself and hovering in front of her face, "one hour and seventeen minutes!" she stated with a pointed look. Callie's lower lip jutted out pathetically as she fondled a hot pink Fwoople quill.

"They've been dreadful minutes. Every last one."

Addison rolled her eyes at her friend. Looking across the street and out of the window, a wide smile grew on her face.

"Ha! See?" she said, grabbing Callie's robe and tugging the confused girl over towards her. The red head pointed out the window as they hunched behind a book that was using a magical quill to write down everything that was happening in the store, including their embarrassing conversation about each other's girlfriends.

"I don't get it, what are we- Arizona! Yay!"

Callie stood up quickly, trying to make a run for it as soon as she saw her beautiful blonde in the store's window across from them. Addison yanked the back of her robes just in time, tugging her back behind the book.

"No, silly! This is the whole reason I wanted us to split up! If I were over there with Teddy right now I'd be too excited and would probably spill the beans!"

Callie furrowed her brow in confusion, looking at her best friend curiously.

"Spill the beans on what?"

Addison pointed back over to the two in Spintwitches. Teddy was enthusiastically reading the poster to her best friend who just stood there, smiling and nodding her head. Callie still didn't understand.

"See that poster she's reading? It's about the newest broom on the market. It's going to be available to the public in about a month's time, just in time for Christmas!" Addison whispered happily. Callie's eyes lit up in understanding.

"So you had us split up because you knew she'd see it, and since you're getting it for her for Christmas-"

"-I knew I couldn't be there and watch how excited she got or I'd hardly be able to contain it! Exactly!"

Callie turned her back, huffing and crossing her arms at the new topic.

"I have absolutely no idea what I'm getting Arizona. I'm kind of worried about it, to be honest."

Addison scoffed, taking a break from watching her girlfriend to look over at Callie.

"You're joking, right? Your family is as well off as mine. You could buy her anything she could ever want. You have nothing to be worried about."

Callie sighed, laughing slightly as she watched a few third years come in, their eyes wide at everything around them. She remembered her first time to Hogsmeade. Although she didn't have friends to spend time with for the most part while she was there, it was still a magical experience, and she remembered it like it was yesterday.

"That's what I'm worried about though, Ads. Arizona's family is really struggling financially. She's not like us. I don't want to go out and buy her some extravagant artifact when she can barely scrape two sickles together. It's got to be something incredibly thoughtful, but without any money used on my part."

Addison stood up, stretching slightly after being hunched over for some period of time. She wrapped an understanding arm around her friend and squeezed affectionately.

"I get what you mean...however I have absolutely no idea how you're going to get her a present that doesn't involve money. Do people really do that? I've heard of it, just haven't ever experienced it..."

Callie laughed at her friend, knowing that she was being completely honest. Addison didn't know what it was like to be poor a day in her life. Of course, Callie didn't, either. Not financially at least. But she did know what it was like to receive gift after meaningless gift that someone had gone out to purchase on a whim because it was the thing to do, and she also knew what it was like, thanks to Arizona, to receive something someone had made with their own hands and spent an incredible amount of time on. She smiled as she touched her green puka shell bracelet knowing that no amount of money could ever get her something more valuable.

Arizona and Teddy were making their way out of Spintwitches when they saw the back of their girlfriend's heads at the cash register of Scrivenshaft's. They snuck up behind the two of them, both ready to pounce.

"1...2...3!"

"BOO!"

"AH!"

Callie's wand flew into the air, accidentally knocking over a jar of eagle quills. Arizona and Teddy couldn't stop their laughing as the Latina apologized profusely to the old man behind the register who was giving them all a nasty look. After grabbing her wand and setting the quills back into their glass vase, she stalked up to the Gryffindors and slapped repeatedly at both of them.

"That was so embarrassing! Honestly you two, grow up!"

"Said the youngest." Teddy muttered. Arizona chuckled, nudging her with her elbow and nodding. Callie crossed her arm and glared at her girlfriend. Upon seeing this look, Arizona immediately froze, faking a scowl towards Teddy and shoving her.

"Rude, Theadora! Just mean! Hi, baby. I mean uh, honey! Not baby. You are not a baby." she said, leaning towards Callie for a kiss. Callie shook her head and backed up, causing Arizona to pout. Addison laughed at the pair of them, locking arms with Teddy and waving to the man behind the register.

"Thank you, have a good day!"

The four of them walked out of the shop, turning their heads in unison to look up and down the crowded street.

"Where should we go next?" Callie asked. Teddy's eyes turned a strange shade of orange as a few flecks of yellow mixed with their pink hue.

"Let's go to Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop! I've um, kind of always wanted to go there with someone." she added bashfully, trailing the tip of her shoe over the snow beneath her. Addison smiled widely, leaning in and kissing her girlfriend's cheek.

"My girl want's tea? She'll get tea. Arizona, Callie, are you coming?" Addison asked over her shoulder as the pair began walking down the busy street. Callie nodded, grabbing Arizona's hand and pulling her with her. As they crossed Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, Callie leaned over to whisper in her girlfriend's ear.

"Should really be you and Tim running that shop, yeah?"

Upon entering the slightly crowded tea shop, Callie, Addison, and Arizona all grimaced. It was overwhelmingly pink and frilly with moving images of classic romantic paintings adorning every nook and cranny.

"Rather go to the Hog's Head then sit in the middle of this mess." Callie whispered to Addison discreetly.

"She's honestly dreamt about this moment for years, you two. Please, just humor her?" Arizona said as Teddy practically skipped over to a four person table near the back of the restaurant. Addison and Callie shrugged, figuring they might as well make their women happy. It was known at Hogwarts as the hangout spot for happy couples and, as they scooted their way down the random aisles and between tables, they could see why. Just about every couple there seemed positively love struck by the person sitting opposite them.

"Teddy, I've got to be honest. From the outside it's always looked rather promising, but on the inside it seems like something a cat force fed a love potion would hack up."

Addison and Arizona laughed loudly at Callie's description, making other people in the shop turn and scowl at them. Teddy angrily crossed her arms as her eyes turned a light shade of blue.

"Stop embarrassing me! If you don't want to be here just leave!"

"Aw, Teds, we're just kidding." Arizona said soothingly, reaching a hand out to rest on her best friend's forearm across the table from her. "It's precious, really."

"Oh come off it, Arizona. You used to tell me how much you hated coming here with Elizabeth. Ow!" Teddy leapt in the air after being swiftly kicked under the table by her best friend. Callie and Addison frowned, confused over what had just happened.

"Um...who's Elizabeth?" Callie asked. Teddy just about choked on the heart shaped tart she had put into her mouth, eyes going wide as Addison thumped her on her back. She looked up guiltily at Arizona.

"You uh, haven't mentioned Lizzy yet, then?" she asked. Arizona crossed her arms, glaring at her best friend. Teddy nodded.

"Excellent."

Callie and Addison continued to stare at their girlfriend's expectantly. Arizona did her best to avoid the penetrating stare that she could feel burning a hole through her cheek. After a few quiet moments, Teddy threw her arms in the air in exasperation.

"Oh, fine! She's Arizona's ex. There, I said it."

"It wasn't your job to say, Teddy!" Arizona harshly stated. Sighing, she took Callie's hand in her own, turning to face the confused Slytherin.

"We dated last year. She was the Gryffindor seeker-"

"More like the Gryffindor _bitch-"_

"Teddy!" Arizona groaned in annoyance. The other girl put her hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop!" It was quiet for a moment before she whispered a quick, "But she _was_..."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Arizona continued, glaring at her best friend for emphasis, "we dated for a few months before she dumped me for the Ravenclaw prefect. No big deal."

"Oh, right, no big deal." Teddy added sarcastically. "The little wench! She just used Arizona to get on the team and then snubbed her after she took Arizona's virgini-OUCH!" Teddy exclaimed, rubbing her leg with a giant pout on her face.

"Shut up, Teddy! Jesus! You and that gigantic mouth of yours, I swear!" Arizona retorted. Callie's hand slipped out from underneath her own only to be tucked and folded into her crossed arms. Arizona rolled her eyes, slapping a hand to her forehead when she realized the topic had made her girlfriend upset. She couldn't blame Callie, of course. They were in the middle of what was supposed to be a romantic outing and now all that was being said was of Arizona's intimate past relationship she had failed to mention to her girlfriend. Arizona tried raising a hesitant hand to her girlfriend's shoulder, but Callie just shrugged it off, refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Addison slapped Teddy upside the head angrily at the look on her best friend's face.

"What is wrong with you? Talk about an over share!" she whispered harshly to her girlfriend who shrugged meekly.

"Um, you're a lot prettier than her, Callie." Teddy offered. Callie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't give a rat's ass about my looks, Teddy. You know what? You all just enjoy your tea. I'm going to just, um...I'm just going to go." Callie mumbled, scooting her chair back and shoving it back into place awkwardly. Arizona stood immediately, chasing after her girlfriend as she practically ran out of the store.

"Callie! Callie!" she shouted, but Callie just ran faster. Getting fed up, Arizona sprinted as best to her ability through the crowd of people walking the opposite direction.

"Calliope Torres you WAIT for me!" she bellowed. A few people eyed her warily, but she didn't care, as her outburst had actually managed to get her girlfriend to stop. Finally coming up behind her, although slightly out of breath, she wrapped her hand around the Slytherin's. Immediately upon the contact Callie tugged them both down an alley where no one currently was. She slid down the stone, pulling her knees up to her head as she wrapped her arms around them. Arizona slowly sat down against the brick opposite her, opening her legs so that each foot rested on either side of Callie. Leaning forward, she tugged gently on her girlfriend's long bangs that were hiding her face.

"Excuse me, ma'am? I've got this really gorgeous girlfriend I can't currently see because her hair is in her face. Do you think you could, I don't know, fix that for me? Maybe?"

After a few tense moments, Callie raised her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. Arizona's heart broke at the sight of her girlfriend's face riddled with tears, the mascara Addison had insisted upon now streaming down her face. She immediately scooted forward as close as Callie would allow, taking both of her hands and cradling her girlfriend's face, thumbing away the make up she found there.

"Sweetheart, please don't cry, I'm so sorry. Teddy's just an idiot sometimes."

"I'm not mad at Teddy." Callie responded, sniffling slightly as she looked anywhere but at her girlfriend. Arizona froze, afraid that it was her the anger was pointed towards.

"Oh. So...you're mad at me?" she asked hesitantly. Callie sighed heavily and rolled her eyes at the slowness of her girlfriend.

"I'm not mad, Arizona. I'm sad. If I was upset your hair would probably be on fire." Upon hearing that, Arizona subconsciously touched her hair, a fearful knot forming in the pit of her stomach.

"Just...why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend last year?"

At Callie's question, Arizona let it show just how confused she was. Surely Callie would have heard about that horrendous relationship from someone by now.

"I...I thought you already knew, to be honest. It wasn't exactly a secret. Everyone was talking about it last year."

"Yeah?" Callie interrupted harshly, "Well in case you forgot, I wasn't a part of 'everyone' last year, or the year before that, or the year before that. I was a nobody."

Arizona could have kicked herself. She had forgotten all about Callie's socially awkward past. Whenever she thought of it, she always felt guilty. She wondered if Callie hadn't changed so much outwardly if she would have even noticed the Latina in her Care of Magical Creatures class. She liked to think that, of course, she definitely would have, but still...it remained to be a mystery.

"That's not really what I'm upset about though. It's just...you know how shy I am and...new to things..." she said in a bit of a bashful whisper, "but I sort of thought that you would be...I guess I just assumed that...I thought you were at least a virgin."

Arizona's heart sank. Callie had thought that if it ever did escalate between the two of them, it would be a first for them both, but now that Teddy had gone and opened her trap, Callie knew otherwise. And the fact that it had come from someone else, Arizona wagered, really didn't help matters. Upon seeing Arizona's slumped over posture and sad expression, Callie immediately back tracked, reaching out for her girlfriend's hands and taking them in her own.

"I'm not trying to be rude! I'm sorry, it's not that I think less of you or anything like that, not at all! I just...well, it makes me even more nervous and...Merlin I am messing absolutely everything up. I'm sorry, Arizona."

Arizona shook her head, shrugging her shoulders dejectedly. "Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. We were in a tea shop that I used to go to with my ex that you knew nothing about, when you then learned of she and I's sexual history from a blabbering idiot by the name of Theadora Altman. Really, it's fine. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I'm the one that never told you. I just assumed you knew."

Callie nodded sadly as the two stared at each other. Arizona patted Callie's legs before lifting them up and over her own, having them wrapped around her waist as the two sat in the snowy alleyway. Callie scooted in as close as possible to her girlfriend, her hands resting gently between the two of their torsos.

"The reason I didn't tell you that I wasn't a virgin is because I'm embarrassed by it." Arizona whispered sadly. Callie raised her chin up with one finger, looking into the sad eyes of her girlfriend who shrugged at her, giving a mirthless laugh at the memory.

"It was a really toxic relationship, you know? One of those things that's more of an obsession or a really bad decision that just sort of rolled its way into a few months sort of downward spiral. She was two years my elder, and I had it bad for her. She courted me for a short while, although looking back on it I realized just how much of the work that was put into it all was actually me. She had a way of twisting things into looking like they were my fault, when they really weren't. She was very sexual, and whenever I'd go visit her with full intentions of just talking, she'd somehow rewrite the plot into her own favor. Before I knew it I'd be shirtless and clueless. She was sneaky, that one." she muttered. Callie rested her forehead against the blonde's, softly running her fingertips over the skin of her girlfriend's neck, hoping the gentle touch would soothe her.

"It all happened really fast." she whispered. "One second I was excited and nervous, telling her all about my night out with Tim, Owen, and Teddy. We had snuck out to the Wreck and began planning our winter vacations. I was in the middle of explaining muggle transportation when she kissed me. It was sudden, and unexpected, but of course I let her. And the next thing I knew...it had happened." A small tear rolled down her cheek that Callie quickly leant forward and kissed away.

"I remember laying there being so confused, wondering why I didn't feel happy. Everyone always says you feel different, in a good way, but I didn't. They said that you were supposed to see stars, or fireworks, or some sort of shiny contraption, I don't really know. The only thing that I remember clearly running through my mind was, 'I wish she would hold me'. But...she didn't. She just sort of got dressed, kissed me on the cheek and said she'd see me later. There wasn't anything beautiful about it. I didn't cry. I didn't move. Not for a good long while. And then the following week, she was telling me that it was too big of a commitment to be in a relationship in her seventh year, and that it was over between us. Not a month later she was dating Andrew Thompson, the Ravenclaw prefect. I'd never felt so low in my life."

She was fully crying now, never having told anyone the full story of what had happened. Callie was crying as well, her heart breaking for her girlfriend. She couldn't understand how anyone could treat someone who was so kind so horribly.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just, I-I didn't want to think a-about it." Arizona stuttered, sobbing into her girlfriend's chest as she held her close. Callie wrapped her arms around her protectively, hushing her as she whispered into her hair.

"Shh, it's ok honey, it's alright, I've got you..."

They sat there in each other's arms, intimately crying over the past. When Callie had started to apologize for not stopping Arizona from telling, the other girl had hushed her, insisting that it was bound to come up at some point anyway. As their tears eventually dried, they looked out upon the people crossing the alleyway, talking animatedly of all the things that were still left to do.

"I just want you to know," Callie said, "that if anything ever did happen to that extent, I would make it as special as possible. And I would hold you for as long as you needed me to afterwards."

Arizona gave a slightly watery smile, lunging for her girlfriend and kissing her passionately. Callie wrapped her hand from the base of her girlfriend's neck up and around to the back of it, pulling her girlfriend into her fiercely. After a particularly loud groan worked its way up and out of Arizona's lips, the two separated slowly, eyes locked on the other as they both panted for air. Callie's lips twitched up in a hesitant smile but grew broader as Arizona returned it with a radiant one of her own.

"Come on," she said, slowly standing up as she took her girlfriend's hand into her own, "I think we need to hit up Zonko's and buy something that'll get Teddy back."


	15. Silent Spells & Eavesdropping

It was early December, and the snow fell heavily on the grounds of Hogwarts making it absolutely breath taking to gaze upon. Callie, Addison, Arizona, and Teddy were on the side of one of the outlying mountains, opting for a weekend lunch double date that had somehow turned into a small duel.

"Ok, now, that's good but actually _hit_ me this time with the jinx, Teds." Arizona teased her friend. Teddy stuck her tongue out at her, reeling back before jutting her wand at the bundled up blonde across from her.

"Anteoculatia!"

Arizona swished her wand as soon as the hex was sent her way in a purple ball of light, effectively blocking it. She excitedly giggled, jumping up and down as Teddy groaned across from her.

"How do you _do_ that?! I absolutely suck at nonverbal spells!" Teddy whined. Arizona flipped her hair back while smiling widely.

"It's just talent, I suppose!" she responded.

"Yeah," said Addison, "that or you actually pay attention in your classes. You want to know what Teddy does? Draws little stick figures of herself, Tim, and Owen beating the Slytherin team up...on their broomsticks!"

The group laughed as Teddy sheepishly scratched at the back of her neck.

"You uh, saw that, huh?"

Callie and Addison were sitting on a red and white checkered table cloth that the older Slytherin had enchanted to radiate heat. Glitter was flying around overhead, coming down to check on his owner every now and then. Teddy and Addison's brooms were thrown without care to the side, leaving strange tracks in the snow leading up to their spot. Callie poured a warm mug of butterbeer for herself and her girlfriend, who she was beckoning over from her place at their picnic set up.

"Come on, sweet heart, while it's still warm enough where it might burn that over confident mouth of yours." she said playfully. Arizona walked up to the blanket happily, sitting down and resting comfortably in her girlfriend's lap. She leaned in, giving her a warm kiss on the lips, and then a small peck on her nose.

"You've never complained about this mouth before, babe." she added cheekily. Callie blushed and tickled her sides to get her to hush. The blonde giggled before surrendering.

"Ok! I'm done! That's enough!"

Teddy was still pouting across from them, pointing her hexes at a fairly large boulder further down the mountain.

"Just don't start an avalanche, baby, and we'll be good!" Addison shouted over her shoulder, waving her wand over the loaf of bread to warm it. All three girls smiled at the scent that immediately rose from it, reaching out greedily and tearing off pieces for themselves.

"Don't give any of that firewhiskey to Teddy, Addison. A house elf could hold their liquor better than her." Arizona muttered.

"I heard that!"

Glitter came stomping down, neighing and galloping happily through the snow. Addison swirled her wand in her hand familiarly, holding it out to him. She giggled at the feel of his muzzle in her hand nipping at the butterscotch candy.

"Such a pretty pony..." she mumbled. Callie rolled her eyes as Glitter proudly snorted, sticking out his muscular chest.

"Oh, get over it. She doesn't know any better." she said to her horse flippantly. Glitter came up behind her, gnawing at her hair and whinnying once she angrily slapped him away.

"Stop it! How would you like me to mess up your hair, hm?"

Stomping off quickly, he spread his wings out, catching the air effortlessly and flying up higher and higher in the sky.

"Yeah, that's what I thought..." she whispered, watching him climb into the clouds with a smile. Arizona rubbed the back of her girlfriend's neck, kissing her cheek gently as she nuzzled into it.

"You're beautiful." she said softly. Callie smiled at her, taking her hand in her own and kissing the top of it, spitting out the fuzz from the mitten that stuck. Arizona laughed, reaching up to remove it from the corner of her girlfriend's mouth.

"Teddy? Oh, Merlin's beard..." Addison said from beside the two love birds. They looked over their shoulder, smiling at their friends attempts at levitating a rock silently. She'd manage a good foot or two before it would crash to the ground, causing the Quidditch player to angrily kick at the white powder surrounding her.

"You tell that snow who's boss, Teddy!" Arizona shouted over to her friend. Callie laughed and shoved her girlfriend.

"Be nice! She's trying really hard!" she said.

"Oh I'm just teasing her, sweetheart. She knows that. Right, Teds?"

"Up yours, Robbins!"

"See?"

Addison stood up, brushing the bits of snow that had collected on her shoulders off as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

"Honey?" she called out, causing Teddy to turn towards her curiously. Addison scooped her girlfriend up into a hug, leaving tiny kisses along her neck as she buried her face there. Pulling back and holding her by the shoulders, the pink and deep blue eyes caused her to smile.

"Concentrating, huh?" she asked. Teddy nodded, sighing dejectedly as she fingered her wand.

"Not much good it's doing me. We've been learning silent spells for the past few months and I can hardly even levitate a boulder!" she pouted. Addison sighed, reaching into her pocket for her maple wood wand.

"Ok, we're going to practice together, alright? First I'm going to say the spell out loud to really get a feel for it. Watch."

The red head squared her shoulders, her right leg shifting forward slightly as her weight rested on her left. Wand pointed out elegantly in front of her, she snapped it like a whip and yelled, "Carpe Retractum!" A rope sprung from the end of her wand, wrapping around the boulder and, as she pulled it taught, reeled itself back in to the tip, completely vanishing.

"Ok, now you." she pushed. Teddy nodded, doing her best to mimic her girlfriend's pose.

"Wait, wait, wait. Teddy, you're left handed. Switch your dominant foot." she corrected, patting the girl's left leg to slide out in front.

"Oh! Right, yeah, sorry..." the dirty blonde headed girl stuttered. Switching her footing and readying her wand, she took a deep breath, focusing on the grey boulder in front of them.

"Carpe Retractum!"

Just like Addison's wand had done, a brownish red rope uncoiled from her wand, snapping at the boulder and causing a small cracking sound to echo around them. Taking her wand unsteadily with both hands as the rope came flying back, she just barely managed to get it back into her wand without causing any casualties.

"There! See? You can do a complicated spell once you focus. Now let's see if we can do a relatively simple spell without saying anything. Remember, you need to react the exact same way you would if you were saying it aloud. The idea is to have such a loud thought that your wand can sense what you're doing. Watch again."

Doing the same routine she had moments before, Addison pointed her wand at the boulder, her eyes never wavering from it's center. The rock moved back slightly with just a swish of her wand. Giving herself a pleased smile, she looked happily to her girlfriend.

"Alright, do you know what spell I used?"

"Flipendo?" Teddy asked shyly. Addison nodded, going behind her girlfriend and keeping one comforting hand on the small of her back.

"Yep! Alright, now get into your position, and the way I did it was focusing on the kind of grayish blob in the center of it. Then I focused all of my attention on it, and performed it the way I normally would, just without speaking. Even if you have to mouth it to get a feel for it, that's fine. Ok, go on! I'm excited!" she said giddily behind her girlfriend. Teddy chuckled, shaking her head slightly at Addison's cheeriness.

"You've been hanging out with Arizona too long." she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she squinted her eyes, having them slowly bleed into a deep indigo as she focused all of her energy on completing the spell.

A determined flick of her wand sent the rock far back, nearly hitting Arizona and Callie, who squealed in fright at it's approach. Teddy jumped up and down excitedly, turning around to wrap her arms around Addison.

"I did it! I did it! Yay! Thank you, honey!"

Leaning in for a few sweet kisses, Callie and Arizona made crude comments from their spot on the picnic blanket. Teddy swished her wand to her side, chuckling into her kiss as she heard Arizona whimper. When the two parted, they laughed at Arizona's pitiful expression as Callie brought her girlfriend's hand to her lips, giving it a ridiculous amount of silly kisses.

"Did I get it now?" she asked.

"No!" Arizona pouted. Callie leant down, giving a few more kisses over the slightly enflamed skin of her girlfriend's hand.

"Ok, what about now?"

"Nu uh. Still hurts."

She gave a few more quick pecks to the underside of the blonde's palm. "Now?"

"Nope."

"Arizona!" Callie huffed, causing her girlfriend to giggle and roll her eyes.

"Fine, fine! You got it about ten kisses ago, jeez..." Still not completely better, she stuck her hand in the freezing snow, trying to get it to cool off. Glaring at her best friend, she stuck her tongue out childishly at her. Teddy just laughed and danced happily in front of her.

"Ha! Now I can curse you silently!" She gave an evil chuckle that all of the girls rolled their eyes at. Callie and Addison set about packing all of the uneaten food back into the enchanted picnic basket they had brought along with them.

"So do you guys want to go to the Wreck after this?" Teddy asked. Arizona nodded, still not ready to speak to her best friend again. Addison and Callie willingly agreed.

"Here, I'll take the basket on my broom handle. You and Arizona just need to worry about holding on to Glitter." Addison said to the other Slytherin.

"Yeah, good point."

They both took a moment to look at their girlfriends who were sending childish jinxes back and forth at one another. Teddy slumped pitifully at a particularly sneaky jelly leg curse, causing Arizona to bend over in a fit of laughter. It was short lived as Teddy swished her wand back menacingly, locking Arizona's legs together and causing the blonde to fall face first into the snow.

"They are absolutely ridiculous." Addison said to which Callie could only shake her head and sigh.

"I don't know what we see in them."

Hopping onto her 45 Horizon and looping the basket's handle securely around the handle, Addison snatched her girlfriend's broom at her side. Callie let a long whistle sound, closing her eyes and reaching one hand in the air. The three girls looked upon their youngest friend in awe as a certain serenity took over her. Almost as soon as she had shut her eyes they heard a far off whinny from somewhere above them. A strong form of a palomino thundering through the sky and directly at Callie came into view, rendering them all speechless. The horse swooped down, trotting up to Callie and tucking it's wings into it's sides. Nudging the brunette's raised palm with his muzzle, Callie's eyes fluttered open, a wide smile breaking out across her face as she rubbed her cheek affectionately against his nose.

"Hey, you. We're gonna take one more pit stop, yeah? And Arizona's riding you again, so no more dramatic loops." The horse blinked quickly, looking away from his owner who immediately grabbed under his mouth and pulled him back to face her.

"Hey, no, I know that look! I'm serious! You almost gave her a heart attack and- no it was not funny. Ok fine. That's ok, I'll just walk all the way back." she stubbornly said, crossing her arms and pretending to make her way down the mountain. Glitter whinnied excitedly, swishing his tail and making no move to follow after her. Callie stubbornly pressed on, and at his owner's persistence and sudden unbalanced footing he trotted forward, stretching out a protective wing to stop her from slipping on a particularly icy slope. She turned back, raising an eyebrow at him. He lowered his head sheepishly, bending slightly on his knees to allow her to climb on top of his back. She smiled at him happily, kissing the tiny patch of white between his eyes and pulling at his white mane to help herself up. Upon turning around and seeing her friends staring at the interaction with amused expressions on their faces, she blushed slightly, looking away from them.

"Um, so, anyway..." she said, clearing her throat, "hop on Arizona. He promised he wouldn't pull anything. Didn't you?" she asked, nudging him with her knee slightly. The Abraxan turned to look towards the blonde, raising and lowering his head in a comedic nod. Arizona giggled and walked up cautiously, allowing herself to be pulled up on the back of the horse by her girlfriend.

"Race ya!" Teddy shouted, pushing herself off the ground and darting towards the water. Addison huffed in frustration as she tried to raise herself in the air while balancing the basket. Arizona smiled wildly, wrapping her arms around Callie as she felt her girlfriend lean forward. Glitter took off at an amazing speed, his powerful muscles stretching and flexing in the cold air. Lifting off the ground, he spread his wings out and caught the air, banking left as he followed the Gryffindor girl on her broom.

"Arizona, he's about to dive! He wants to beat Teddy, so hold on!"

Feeling her girlfriend nod against her shoulder and squeeze her torso, she let out a loud cry of happiness as Glitter angled his wings into a sharp point, sending them pummeling towards the ground at break neck speed. Arizona bit her tongue and closed her eyes, fearful of being dropped into the freezing cold lake beneath them as the horse seemed to take on a mind of his own yet again. The only thing that kept her sane was the way Callie seemed to be set free in moments like this, only stopping her excited chants when he came to a complete stop a few seconds behind Teddy. Trotting slightly in circles to slow down, Glitter snorted angrily as he came upon Teddy, causing the Gryffindor to chuckle and rub his nose affectionately.

"Sorry, Glitter! I bet if Arizona hadn't been on your back you would've beaten me for sure." Teddy jabbed. Arizona ignored her friend, opting instead to slide off the horse's back. She smiled as she rubbed his neck, feeling her girlfriend slip off next to her.

"Thanks for the warning this time, buddy!" she said into his ear. He gave a small snort in recognition, nudging her body in a way that Arizona liked to think was affectionate.

"Aww, good boy, Glitter..." Callie muttered, giving him a few swift pats to the back. She pulled out her wand, mumbling a small spell that sent a shiver through her horse. Arizona eyed her curiously, attention focused on her girlfriend's wand.

"What'd you just do?" she asked.

"Oh, just a small warming spell so that he doesn't get too cold out here, that's all." she said. Addison finally landed behind them, nearly tripping over her robes as she came to a sort of crash on the ground. Biting back her laughter, Teddy approached her girlfriend and gingerly helped her up, taking her broom in her right hand.

"Come on guys, let's get into the Wreck before we all freeze to death." Teddy said. The four of them began walking the small ways to the location when they heard raised voices coming from over near the water.

"Wait, is that Tim? Who's he yelling at?" Arizona asked, curious to see what was going on. Before they completely turned the corner, a distinct female voice sounded from the same area. Callie's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no, that's Aria!" she whispered worriedly. The girls looked around before ducking into the woods for camouflage. Kneeling down by an enormous tree that hid all of them, they peeked their heads out cautiously, surprised at the scene they saw.

"What are they saying?" Teddy whispered, her head resting just above Arizona's.

"Well I don't know, I've got this idiot on top of me who's talking!" she muttered, raising her head slightly to knock Teddy's jaw. The dirty blonde frowned, rubbing her chin angrily.

"Both of you shut up!" Addison whispered haughtily, making both of them shut it immediately.

"Aria just tell her!"

"No!" the Slytherin shouted, shoving Tim slightly as she tried to storm off. Tim shook his head exasperatedly, jogging a bit to get in front of her and reaching his hands out to stop her.

"She has a right to know." he pressed on.

"A right to know?" Aria scoffed, flipping back her glossy hair. "Callie doesn't need to know a thing. She's got everything she wants, Tim, and that's enough for me." She tried moving past him, but he side stepped, causing her to groan.

"Tim, I'm serious, move! Before people spot us together!" she said, looking around worriedly. The girls pulled their heads back once her eyes roamed over near the forest, waiting a few moments before slowly stretching their necks out again.

"Would that really be so horrid? To be seen with me? A mudblood, right?" he spat at her. Her eyebrows rose as her jaw practically hit the floor.

"You know bloody well that's not the truth! How dare you question me?! I've been clear with you ever since that night-"

"Yeah, until it's inconvenient. What's left for me then, Aria? What is all of this time spent together, sneaking around and stolen glances? What happens when you two go home for the break?"

Aria shifted uncomfortably, crossing her arms and looking away from the older Robbins. His blue eyes were piercing into her brown ones, and the honesty she found there overwhelmed her to the point that she thought she was going to be sick.

"Audio Maxima." Arizona muttered, aiming the end of her apple wood wand to the pair they were spying on. Suddenly the conversation amplified around the girls, and they listened with bated breath.

"When we go back home this break, Mother has spoken of...of both Leo and the Kibbe boy staying at our holiday hotel in Ireland, as well as the Montgomerys and Shepherds. I'll be having a fitting for my dress, and doing my damnedest to run Kurt off. I'll probably purchase some sickening toffees from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and lace it with his meals. Maybe then Callie will be off the hook for a little bit longer."

Callie cocked her head to the side, her curiosity at her sister's words getting the better of her. She glanced down at Arizona, who seemed to clam up at the mention of Callie's would-be future husband.

"Ok, so that takes care of Callie, and I'll make sure to set it up so that my sister can see her at some point. That's great and all Aria, but what about you? What about us?"

"No bloody way." Addison whispered to which all the girls took turns slapping at her to shut her up.

"Tim...this isn't the proper time..." she muttered sadly, her chin lowering to her chest. Tim rolled his eyes, his arms throwing up in the air in exhaustion towards the topic.

"Is there any point at all to me loving you? To chasing you? Are you going to do your mother's bidding forever?"

"Of course not!" she shot back, anger flaring in her eyes. "You know why I'm doing this, Tim! You know I'm protecting Callie! You know I'm marrying that pompous ass so that Mother will leave her alone! I've told you of my plans to be cruel to her to push her away from us countless times. Why are you still acting like you have no clue as to what's going on?"

"Because!" he shouted. He stared at her, fury rising in his iris's. Shaking his head, he gave a mirthless laugh and shrugged.

"You just don't get it, do you?" he asked. "You don't see it. You don't see how I'd move mountains for you. Actually, you know what? There's one right over there. Let me try it out." he said, getting his wand out from his pocket as Aria rolled her eyes. He made a big show of clearing his throat and puffing out his chest. She turned and glanced at the snowy mountain top, her arms crossed with an impatient look on her face.

"Locomotor!" he bellowed powerfully. When nothing happened, Aria covered her mouth with her hand, disguising her laugh as a cough politely. Tim frowned, shaking his head.

"Is that a moving mountain, then, hot shot?" she asked. He gave her a playful look, reaching out and taking her in his arms as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Tim, stop it! Stop it! Tim, I swear!" The two fell to the ground, laughing loudly as they play fought. Eventually Aria scooted out from underneath him, both of them panting and smiling at one another, sitting across from each other. The moment grew serious again, and Tim reached out to grab her hand.

"I understand everything you do for Callie. Really, I do. I'd do the same if it were Arizona. But..."

"But it's not what we want." she finished. He sheepishly looked down, knowing that it sounded selfish. She gave a deep sigh, rubbing the hand that was resting on her knee.

"Tim, look...I love you, I do, you know that. But I love Callie most. She's my number one priority, even if she doesn't know it. I just don't know how I'm going to convince her to break up with Arizona over the break."

All four girls gave a quiet gasp at that, staring at each other in wonder.

"What do you mean? Why would she need to break up with my sister? That will absolutely kill her, Aria!" Tim nearly shouted. Aria steadied a hand to his chest, trying to calm him down.

"Not _really_ breaking up with her, just enough to make it feel real. She just needs to strip herself of the title. A few years ago when Mother suspected me of loving someone other than Leo, she slipped verateserum into my pumpkin juice. She asked me tons of questions after that, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't lie. Luckily I had gotten so good at leading the life she wanted that nothing I said sounded too suspicious. I have a feeling that if Callie comes back entirely too happy without having opened a single letter from Kibbe then Mother will grow curious. If she finds out about Arizona..." the girl faltered for a moment, shivering at the thought of the consequences.

"I wouldn't be shocked if she removed her from Hogwarts entirely if that happened. She'd probably make her marry as soon as she found out."

Aria looked back at Tim, who was beginning to piece things together slowly.

"So let me get this straight," he said, "we need to convince them to break up, but then get them back together after the break? How the bloody hell are we going to do that?"

"If Arizona really loves Callie, then she'll do it. Tell her as little as possible, but stress to her the importance it would have. Cal really needs to be miserable over this break if she's going to fly under the radar. Mother hates seeing her happy. She grimaces at Callie's smile as if it gives her stomach ulcers. That woman's horrendous." she whispered. Tim nodded in understanding, smiling as he watched the wind bite at the Latina across from him. She glanced at him shyly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?" she asked self consciously. He shrugged, leaning closer to her.

"Nothing, just...you're a good sister. And I'm really going to miss you. Especially knowing that you're going to be off with Wigner, that ass."

"Ugh," Aria groaned, rolling her eyes. "He's atrocious. But hopefully I'll be able to get out of most things. I'll just give him a mirror to make love to. He'd probably prefer it."

The two of them chuckled lightly at that. Raising his hand to cup her face, Tim leaned in, kissing her softly.

"Just don't forget me, yeah?" he whispered. She smiled fondly, tousling his hair as he laughed.

"I could never."

* * *

"So let's see if I understand this." Callie said as she, Arizona, and Teddy sat in the Wreck just moments after witnessing Aria and Tim's interactions.

"Aria has been doing her own twisted way of protecting me all this time, she's dating your brother, who has loved her since their first year here, and you and I should break up over Christmas so that my mother doesn't find out about you. Does that sound correct?" she asked. The other girls sat frozen, unsure of what it was Callie was getting at.

It hadn't been too shocking from Teddy and Arizona's point of view when they had seen the two romantically together, but Addison and Callie were flabbergasted. They hadn't known about the two's brief romance at a young age. The part that was truly confusing was that Aria seemed to not only love Callie, but was doing her best to protect her. That was why the youngest girl couldn't sit still in the ship, fidgeting and muttering things to herself while the other girls watched on cautiously.

"Are you going to tell her that you know?" Addison asked from Teddy's arms. The two were resting together on top of a bunch of red pillows, cuddled up from the cold. Arizona shivered by herself since Callie insisted on pacing in front of them. Callie stopped her walking and looked up at her friend, a pained expression crossing her face.

"I don't know..." she whispered, shrugging her shoulders. Looking out of the window and into the lake, she sighed heavily.

"This is such an impossible situation to be in. On one hand, I see what she's trying to do. I actually understand her point. However...she doesn't _need_ to go about it this way. I can help her. We can both stand up to Mother. She doesn't need to marry Leo to protect me. If worse comes to worse, I'll leave them. All of them."

"But where will you go, honey?" Arizona asked. It was hard for her to watch her girlfriend struggle through these things. Although her family wasn't wealthy, there was never a shortage of love. She knew that no matter what she or Tim did, they would always be welcome home. Her parent's love was unconditional, and she wished her girlfriend knew what that was like.

"She could stay with me. It's not like we haven't had that escape route planned since we were kids. We have dozens of spare rooms at my place. She already has her own room." Addison supplied. Arizona and Teddy shared a brief look of understanding. Teddy's parents also loved her without inhibitions. Knowing that both of their girlfriends didn't have that sort of bond was hard for them to understand. They had discussed it in detail before with one another, saying that they were glad that even though their girls had every material thing they ever wanted, they were thankful that their own families were never short of love.

"I don't want to leave, it's not that, it's just..." Callie sighed, rubbing a hand over her face tiredly. "I don't want to have to hide who I am anymore. When I'm at home, I have to wait until my Mother has left the room to speak more often than not. She can never see me speaking to the horses there, or she has them sent away, sometimes permanently. The only reason she's taken any interest in me lately is because she thinks that I've suddenly become beautiful. But I haven't changed at all! Not really, at least. It's awful. And honestly, if it comes down to it, there is the family you're born with, there's the family you find, and lastly, the one you create. I'd rather be myself with a bunch of misfits like you lot then hate the person I'd become trying to conform to their lifestyle."

"So it's settled then," Teddy interrupted, standing up and wrapping an arm around Callie. "You're one of us. You'll go home during the break, you and Arizona need to strip yourselves of the girlfriend title just for the break, and then we'll all go from there."

* * *

"I don't want to leave you..." Teddy pouted as she and Addison stood outside the train's station on platform 9 3/4. Addison turned around, a wide smile on her face as she saw the pathetic pout on her girlfriend's face. She leaned in, giving her a sweet kiss and held her tight against her, her designer clutch digging into Teddy's back without complaint.

"Sweetheart, we're going to see each other on Christmas Eve, remember? Whenever the adults go to sleep you, Arizona, and Callie are-"

"-going to use floo powder to get to your room-I know! That doesn't mean that I can handle these next few days without pouting though."

Still in a private cubicle on the train, Callie and Arizona had drawn the curtains, locked the door and were giving each other longing looks. Callie leaned forward, capturing Arizona's lips in her own for a slow, sad kiss.

"You know," Arizona whispered as they pulled back while looking into Callie's eyes, "just because we don't have the title, doesn't mean I don't feel the same way. We'll get it back just as soon as we get back to Hogwarts. I promise, angel."

Callie nodded, doing her best to keep the tears at bay. Arizona was sitting in her lap and Callie had both arms wrapped loosely around her. It had been a completely silent train ride back to the platform, including Addison and Teddy sitting across from them. Well, except for when Mark had pretended to be dying directly outside their window in order to get them to lighten up. It had worked for a moment, but it was brief.

"I guess this is it then?" Callie said as Arizona slid slowly off of her lap. The blonde leaned in, kissing her long and slow once more before pulling away.

"Yeah, sweetheart. But don't forget to use floo to get to Addison's on Christmas Eve. I'll be waiting."

Callie gave a forced smile as she felt Arizona's hand cup her face, her feelings of sadness nearly crushing all of the oxygen out of her lungs.

"I won't forget, honey. I promise."

"Last call to get off the train!" A british man's voice bellowed from outside of their sitting area. Arizona sighed dejectedly before going to undo the gold latch on the door. Turning around, she caught Callie's sad smile and gave her one back.

"I'll miss you, Calliope Torres." she whispered. Callie nodded, unable to speak as she watched her lover slip out silently. Taking a deep breath in, she reached up and grabbed her large trunk from above her head in the storage section. She knew this trip home was going to require her to be on her toes. And so, with a heavy heart, she steeled herself to see the one person she dreaded the most.


	16. Kneazles & Poetry

**Because it was demanded...**

* * *

The Ireland hotel in the magical city of Lainn was one of the most beautiful locations Carlos Torres had ever decided to build upon. The greens were plush and rich, the streams crystal clear, and the sky seemed to almost be enchanted with it's bright colors. There were magical creatures in the woods located close by, all of them having three stars or under on the Ministry of Magic chart. It wasn't home for Callie necessarily, but it was a close runner up.

As they apparated in the stone walls of the hotel, Callie and Aria gazed at their surroundings curiously. It looked like there were renovations being made. Many house elves walked in and out of the main lobby, and a group of squibs (non-magical folk that were born from magical parents) were chatting amicably with one another over what appeared to be cups of hot coffee.

"Aria! Calliope! What pleasure it brings this old man to see his lovely daughters!" Carlos bellowed from the top of a grand set of pearl white stairs directly in front of the girls. Aria grimaced as her father took her into a side hug, but Callie smiled widely.

"Hello, Father! What's with all of this work being done?" she asked curiously. Although she did not get along with her Mother (who had yet to speak to her directly since Callie had not combed her hair well enough for her standards that morning) she usually found a good deal of camaraderie with her father. They both had a deep love for magical creatures, and when Carlos found out his daughter was an Equling, he couldn't have been more proud. He was slightly jealous that he himself did not carry the gene, but since he kept Callie close by his side in most of his escapades with the beasts, he grew to get over his childish jealousy.

"Ah, we're changing it up a bit here, my darling girl! It's a surprise, though! I've kept it a secret from most everyone, you see. The final product will be revealed on New Year's Eve." he told her with a wide smile on his face. He placed his hand on her back and led her over to the wide window that overlooked the beautiful blue lake of the marsh green land. Callie smiled as she saw Glitter flying high in the sky with Carlos's horse, Dulce, an Aethonan. Aethonan's were similar to Abraxan's in a sense. They were both flying horses, but their appearances were difference. Where Glitter had a butterscotch colouring and white-blonde hair with blue wings, Dulce was chestnut in colour with mocha coloured hair and black wings. Carlos took her with him everywhere, but since her native land was Ireland, she loved soaring in the Irish skies the most.

"Calliope, your birthday is coming up. You'll be 16." Carlos said solemnly. Callie chanced a glance at him out of the corner of her eye, confused as to what he was getting at.

"Yes, I know...why do you speak of such things?" she asked. The older man sighed, rocking slightly on the balls of his feet. It was then she noticed a few grey hairs poking out from her father's goatee. She wondered absentmindedly how long they had been there.

"I never thought I would need to worry about you, Calliope. You are so strong, and yet you're often times curious. So very, very curious. I had hoped that perhaps your mother would leave you alone. I'd hoped she'd be satisfied with your sister marrying whomever it was the old bat chose for her." Callie giggled slightly as her father smiled at her, chuckling over the term he had used to describe his wife. He often joked with Callie about the ridiculousness that was Lucia Torres. He had loved her once, but a few years after Callie was born, something had changed in her. Carlos's business started really taking off and with the fame and fortune that it brought, Lucia's demeanor had shifted drastically. They had always been a wealthy family, but never had they been so deeply in the public eye. The woman he loved grew to be a memory, and although he couldn't bring himself to leave her, he found that he hated the way she brainwashed his older daughter. He smiled to himself every time he thought of how Callie had escaped all of that. That is, until more recently.

"Your mother tells me that she's set up a sort of arrangement for you and the youngest Kibbe boy." he spoke softly. He watched his daughter's face fall into one of stone. She often wore this expression around his wife, and he did his absolute best to make sure she didn't have it on when he spoke to her.

"I've told her time and time again to butt out of the lives of you girls when it comes to love. Hardly seems fair to arrange something so personal, don't you think?"

Callie eyed him suspiciously. She had always loved her father, she truly had, but this seemed a little too much like what she had over heard Aria speaking of. Was her father acting as a spy? Did a student at Hogwarts write to their parents about her relationship with Arizona, and now her mother was using her father as bait to get the truth out? Callie didn't know how to react.

"Well," she replied cooly, "I think Mother ought not meddle with my life at all, seeing as the last time she told me she loved me with truth in her heart was on my 5th birthday. If it's a pet she wants, we've got plenty."

Carlos frowned sadly. He would have loved to disagree, but he knew his daughter was speaking the truth.

"Speaking of pets," he whispered excitedly, turning around and making his way into one of the spare rooms on the first floor. Callie followed closely behind him, excited for whatever it was he was about to show her. They entered through a violet coloured wooden door with a brass handle you had to jiggle a few times before it would allow you to open. Carlos's smile grew wide as he gazed upon the four figures in the room. Turning to Callie, he grabbed her by the sleeve of her emerald green sweater and tugged her in by the elbow.

"Come take a look!"

As she stepped into the forgotten space, she searched the room with her eyes before stopping and widening on four figures in the far corner. A large cat-like creature with neon green fur and bright yellow stripes stared at her with orange eyes, it's ears incredibly large and pointy for it's face and a long lions tail behind it. Three kittens were surrounding their mother, each fighting one another playfully at her belly, feeding whenever they felt it was necessary.

"Kneazles?! Oh, Father, they're precious!" she announced excitedly as she slowly stepped forward to inspect them further.

"Well, yes, one kneazle and four half-kneazles. When I had purchased the mother a few months ago I had no clue she was pregnant by means of a regular house cat. We're going to have to get rid of them all, though, I'm afraid." he stated glumly, a sad smile on his face as Callie pouted from the small collection of kittens she kneeled next to.

"But why? They're so precious!" she said while smiling. Carlos beamed as he watched his daughter interact with the usually finicky mother.

"Well you know kneazles only allow themselves to latch on to wizards or witches of pure heart and...let's just say Mango over there isn't particularly fond of your mother."

Callie gave a small laugh at that, understanding the incredibly large cat's feelings. She studied the three kittens near her with a smile on her face as she watched them play. Each of them were mostly grey, except for a few random stripes or freckles of neon colours. One of them had a bright pink nose with matching eyes and one long zig-zag down its back in the same hue. Another took more after the mother with a mix of grey, lime green, and bright yellow spots all over its body. The third looked nearly completely like a house cat, save for the purple eyes and lavender colored spots near it's tail. She counted them and then frowned, confused by her father's earlier statement.

"You said there's four of them. Where's the other one?"

On cue it seemed, a little rascal of a kitten fell from the top of the canopy of the four poster bed and directly into Callie's lap. She screamed slightly and leapt up a bit, startled by the kitten's sudden arrival. Carlos laughed and shook his head, placing his hands in the pockets of his expensive suit.

"That's the runt of the litter. The sweetest one for sure, but always off getting into mischief!"

Callie took a moment to stare down at the kitten who had just landed in her lap. Upon inspection she saw that it was a girl. Her back was to Callie as she looked around the room curiously. She had electric blue stripes, freckles, and spots all mixed up with the grey with the occasional fleck of pink and green. Her tail was almost as long as the length of her body and came into a light blue little tuff at the end of it. Her ears were comically large sitting on top of her head, and though she was the smallest, it was clear she had the most personality. But what Callie was not prepared for was the wave of emotion that ran over her when the kitten turned back around to look at her with the largest set of blue eyes she had ever seen, immediately reminding her of her girlfriend. Or, 'ex' girlfriend. Suddenly, a thought rushed into her head, and she allowed herself the tiniest of smiles as the kitten pawed gently at her face, propelling itself forward to sniff at her cheek suspiciously.

"Father, kneazles are hypo-allergenic, correct?" she asked. He nodded, smiling as he watched the two of them interact. Apparently the kitten had approved of Callie, even though it tortured the rest of the inhabitants of the hotel.

"Yes, they are, why do you ask?"

"Umm...Addison's been looking for a kitten, and she's slightly allergic to them, so I'm thinking that's one kitten I can take off your hands. May I take her with me?" she asked him, jutting out her lower lip slightly and whipping out the puppy dog eyes. He laughed at her and shrugged, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

"I don't see why not! I'll have to find homes for the rest of them anyway."

Callie smiled, leaping up and rushing over to give her father a big hug. He laughed at her actions but closed his eyes once his daughter's arms wrapped around him, relishing the feeling of his little girl finally home. She pulled away and kissed him on the cheek before giving him a broad smile.

"Thanks so much, Daddy."

* * *

"Oh, Lucia, it's simply _gorgeous_!" Penelope Kibbe gushed as she and Clarissa Wigner gazed upon Lucia's enchanted up-to-date wedding ring.

"Isn't it?" Lucia commented, flicking her wrist extravagantly so she could admire it as well. All three women let out a dramatic sigh of happiness. Callie rolled her eyes, chuckling as she caught Mark and Derek mocking the women across from her. Accidentally snorting into her soup, she sent a small stream of it splashing off of her spoon and onto the freshly baked rolls. She quickly dropped her spoon, the clanging noise catching everyone's attention. She hurriedly reached forward for the bread but just before her hand could grab the right one, Leopold snatched it up, taking a hefty bite out of the newly moist in. Callie froze in fear momentarily, watching as the pompous man's facial expression turned to one of confusion. She ignored Mark and Derek's snickering and gave a large sigh of relief once Leopold shrugged it off, chomping away at it greedily anyway.

"Lucia, do tell us more of this new potion you've been trying," Penelope requested, her high-end British accent dripping with vanity.

"Yes," added Clarissa, "_do_!"

"Well, my skin looks 20 years younger, does it not?" Lucia asked, giggling arrogantly as she droned on about the topic and bragging of the high prices she knew hardly anyone could afford. Callie darted her attention over to Aria who had jumped in on the conversation. Callie took in her sister's attitude, realizing just how fake she was being. It hurt her that she had been so blinded before, not noticing how unhappy her sister really was.

"Carlos," Mr. Shepherd asked the oldest Torres, "what exactly are these renovations? Surely you could tell a group of your closest friends."

Carlos smiled, winking at his friend and twirling his fork between his thumb and forefinger. He reached forward, grabbing his goblet and raising it to the man across from him.

"Let's just say, inspiration struck. I felt the need to bring the outside...in."

With that he lifted the glass a bit higher before smiling and raising it to his lips, taking a gentle swig.

Kurt Kibbe took that exact time to stand up, bumping the entire table as he did so. His large frame shook terribly as he withdrew both a crumpled up sheet of paper and a handkerchief from his front jacket pocket. He batted his now perspiring forehead with the small piece of fabric, clearing his throat to ensure everyone's attention was on him.

"I-I have something to uh, to um...to say," the boy announced. He looked over at Callie, a worried grin over taking his face.

"Uh, I wrote this for uh, for Calliope. Calliope? This is for you."

"This is gonna be good," Mark mumbled to Derek, shooting a wink Callie's way. Derek did his best to remain dignified, though he himself was coughing just to disguise his laughter. Callie turned bright red, absolutely hating being in the spotlight. It was a conflicting feeling, since she felt like she was cheating on Arizona, even if the attention was incredibly one sided and entirely unwanted to begin with. Still, she sat quietly, eyes staring at the piece of paper that looked to have been scribbled on all over and waited for the poor boy to start.

"Ahem," Kurt cleared his throat.

"**Wild as a weed, beautiful as a faerie, **

**unique as a flower, and sorta, kinda scary. **

**You are my betrothed, I could not love another, **

**it is fate's own doing that threw together our mother's. **

**I'm grateful you sit here, with your gorgeous green eyes,**"

"Callie has _brown_ eyes," Mark whispered.

"Shh!"

"**The fact that you're pretty now caught me by surprise**,"

"Oh that's real nice."

"Shut UP, Mark!"

"**I'm very happy now that you're in my life.**

**And I'm glad, some day soon, that you'll be my wife.** Th-thank you."

Kurt sat back down, fumbling awkwardly with his coat while he stuffed the paper and handkerchief back in it's original place. The occupants of the table gave a slow, strangled clap to which Kurt nodded appreciatively. Mark pretended to stab himself in the eye with his fork, to which Derek immediately removed from his grasp.

"That was um...well, that was something! What do you say, Calliope?" Lucia asked, eyes widening at her youngest daughter. Aria worriedly watched Callie, biting her bottom lip subconsciously. Callie let a fake, dazzling smile cross her features.

"Thank you, Kurt. The poem was lovely."

* * *

"Gorgeous green eyes? _Gorgeous green eyes?_ She's Latina, for Christ's sake! How many hispanic women do _you_ know with green eyes? I mean, come on. Out of the three options I think knowledge of basic biology would've ruled the other two out."

Mark couldn't let go of the fact that Kurt had unknowingly insulted one of his best friend's in the most god awful poem to date. Callie and Derek ignored him, playing wizard's chess by the fire as the other boy paced back and forth next to them.

"It's not a big deal, Mark. It's not like Callie's actually interested in him. How's Arizona, by the way?" Derek asked, moving his knight to claim one of Callie's pawns. Callie frowned, realizing he had her in a trap she hadn't anticipated on the playing board.

"I wouldn't know, we broke up," Callie said, hoping she sounded convincing enough. Derek immediately looked up, sympathy etched all over his face. Mark scoffed from the corner of the room where he was messing with Lucia's trinkets.

"Psh, right, 'course you did. Have you to uh...you know, yet?" Mark asked, grinning widely at Callie. She growled at him, picking up the nearest throw pillow and chunking it at his head. The boy caught it and laughed, tossing it to the other corner of the room. Before Callie could retaliate, however, she heard a muffled argument through the wall. Mark's laughter died down, causing all three of them to hear it as well.

"Who's room is on the other end of this, Cal?" Mark whispered. Callie frowned, walking quietly over to the full length enchanted mirror.

"My sister's..." she said. Taking out her wand, she tapped the mirror three times on the jewel at the top of it. She instantly saw into the other room. Leo had a glass of whiskey and ice in his hand, his stance threatening to her sister. Derek and Mark exchanged worried glances, unsure of whether or not they should stay or go. Callie watched with bated breath as the rude man continued to belittle her sister.

"I'm too tired tonight, Leo. We can discuss it another night," Aria was telling him, her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"Another night, another day, another time. Always some place else with you, isn't it Aria?"

He stooped low, face inches from the young woman's. His slick black hair and tailored suit gave him an air of regality, but Callie saw him for what he really was.

A monster.

A loud slap echoed throughout the room. Callie's eyes darted back up to her sister who was clutching her cheek in her hand, eyes watering and nose running. She watched as the tail of Leo's coat whipped around the edge of the door frame, a quiet click sounding as proof that he was gone. Mark and Derek stood up angrily, making their way towards the parlor door. Callie darted after them, grabbing them both by the neck's of their nice shirts.

"No!" she shouted. Both boys haughtily turned on her, agitated and ready to fight the way most men their age would be after witnessing such a thing. Callie placed a calming hand to each of their chests, holding their collars just to make sure they wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Aria's strong, she can take care of herself. She knows what she's doing. Do not go after him-"

"But he just-"

"I know, Mark!" Callie interrupted. Mark scowled, looking away from his friend. "I know what he did. I saw it. I'm going to go talk to my sister, alright? Don't go saying anything. Do I have your word that you won't?" she asked seriously. Derek swallowed thickly, nodding his consent. He looked over at his best friend, nudging his shoulder slightly. Mark groaned before throwing his hands in the air in protest.

"Fine! Fine, I won't say anything. If that's what you want then fine."

Callie gave a relieved sigh, smiling at both of them before shooing them out of the room.

"Goodnight, boys. I'll see you tomorrow."

They both wished her a good night and headed off down the hallway, their stance showing just how hyped up and tense they were. Callie immediately shut and locked the door behind her before going to the adjacent door across the room. She timidly opened it, head peeking through and catching her sister staring glumly at the fire place. She slowly and quietly shut the door behind her before making her way into the room. WAtching her sister carefully, Callie pulled up a plush red chair next to her and sat, waiting patiently to be recognized, not knowing exactly what to say.

"You look hideous in that colour," Aria murmured, not able to come up with anything more disrespectful to say. Callie sighed and shook her head at her sister.

"Aria stop it. I saw. And I know what you're doing," she responded. Aria shook her head, a despondent and vacant expression crossing her face.

"Haven't the faintest idea what you're referring to, to be honest," she said. Callie nodded, realizing her sister wasn't going to open up as easily as she thought. Raising a tentative hand, Callie let it rest on top of her sisters, clutching it warmly. To her surprise, Aria didn't remove it. Callie smiled softly to herself. She lifted her chair up with one hand and scooted it as close to Aria's as she could get. Aria surreptitiously eyed her younger sister out of the corner of her view, smirking slightly when she felt a heavy head rest against her shoulder and lean into her side. The two sat in silence staring at the flames licking the brick above it for a long while before Callie spoke up again.

"Just remember, whenever you want to stop pretending and talk, I'm here."


End file.
